


Young Hollywood Queens

by Vitezislav



Series: Young Hollywood Queens [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, BDSM, Body Worship, Catfight, Celebrities, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dominatrix, F/F, Sexfight, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, ass licking, ass worship, titfight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 91,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitezislav/pseuds/Vitezislav
Summary: Young busty celebrities turn other celebrities into their anal bitches.





	1. Long Live the New Queens

**Author's Note:**

> Story gets written on my discord server by me and other writers.
> 
> Chapter 1 was written by me and SVAD helped writing parts.

Chloë Grace Moretz has been leading the Hellcats Club for a year now. She slowly recruited five more young dominatrixes during the year. Sophie Turner and Bella Thorne proved to be natural dommes and gathered several celebrity slaves. Hailee Steinfeld and Camren Bicondova joined at the same time and have been members for four months. Peyton List was the last one to join and has only been a member for two months. Bella and Sophie didn't really understand why Chloë allowed Peyton to join. During their last meeting Bella and Sophie invited Natalie Alyn Lind to join the club and everyone except for Chloë voted in favor of her joining.

 

Chloë thought six members would be the perfect number for the club and she saw in Natalie a real threat to her reign. The new young blonde has amazing breasts and an ass to die for. Natalie slowly started to gain Chloë's trust and the two would hangout quite often. Chloë showed Natalie some of her slaves and together they dominated them. Chloë enslaved her co-star Rose Byrne during the time they shot the movie _Bad Neighbours 2_.

 

One night Chloë invited Natalie over to her place to have some fun with her slave Rose. Natalie noticed some submissive tendencies in Chloë when Rose was eating out her Mistress' ass. After that moment Natalie deemed Chloë unworthy of leading the Hellcats Club and Chloë should be a slave instead of a dominatrix. Natalie gathered information about the club from Bella and Sophie, who eagerly told Natalie everything she wanted to know. Bella and Sophie had been gathering quite a harem of slaves, while Chloë was being content with the slaves she had. They wouldn't mind seeing Chloë fall from her throne, only so that they could take her seat.

 

If a member deems another member of the club unworthy of the title of Mistress, she can challenge her to a dual. The other members of the club will set the conditions of the dual and the loser will become the winner's slave and denounce her title of Mistress. Since the stakes are so high none of them has ever challenged the leader of the club. Bella and Sophie have taught about it, but they do fear Chloë's fighting abilities. They have seen her training her fighting skills and they certainly fear her.

 

They introduced Natalie to the club, because they knew that the young busty blonde is eager to prove herself. She doesn't own any slaves yet, but they have seen her dominate Skyler Samuels and Amy Acker. Natalie had them worship her divine ass on the set of _The Gifted_ and Natalie dominated them both at the same time in front of Bella and Sophie to show off her skills as a dominatrix. Bella and Sophie were so impressed that they had to introduce Natalie to the club. Bella and Sophie know that Chloë has a thing for busty girls, because Chloë herself lacks them.

 

Bella and Sophie already decided which type of dual Chloë and Natalie are going to have once Natalie challenges Chloë. Natalie has a few days to prepare for her coup, since the next Hellcats Club meeting is during the weekend. Natalie knows that Bella and Sophie are just using her to take control over the club. It might just be time for a complete change to the club. Natalie contacts a few friends over the next couple of days explaining to them what she has been up to.

 

Ariel Winter and Kylie Jenner love the idea of this club and agree that none of those in it are worthy of calling themselves dommes. Ariel and Kylie already know who they want to enslave. The three meet up and discuss their plan for Saturday. Natalie tells them she is going to challenge Chloë and break her in front of the other members. Bella and Sophie know that much, but they don't know what is going to happen once Natalie sits down on Chloë's throne.

 

The day has finally arrived and Natalie is supposed to meet up with Bella and Sophie at the private mansion that functions as the Hellcats place. The Hellcats have had several memorable parties at the mansion that got visited by other celebrity dominatrixes and their slaves. During some of these parties Mistresses settle their rivalries and one ends up becoming a slave to the stronger Mistress. Bella and Sophie didn't share this information with Natalie, because they know that Goddess Yvonne Strahovski is eager to claim Natalie as her slave.

 

There are several groups of celebrity dominatrixes and Goddess Yvonne Strahovski leads one of the most respected ones. Margot Robbie, Kate Upton, Alexandra Daddario, Elisha Cuthbert, Megan Fox and Olivia Wilde are some of the most respected Mistresses around. Their club is feared by all and none dares to challenge them.

 

Natalie pulls up in her car at the mansion and stops at the large metal gate that protects the mansion from unwanted visitors. Natalie looks at one of the cameras hanging near the gate and the gate opens for her. She drives through the gate and she can hear the metal creaking behind her, as the gate slowly closes. Lind reaches the large fountain located at the front of the house. Natalie drives around it and parks her car.

 

Natalie turns off the engine and opens the door of her car. She steps out of it with her left leg first planting the base of her high heel latex boot on the marble tiles. Her right high heel latex boot swiftly follows and she exits the car. Natalie takes in a deep breath and looks around. The night is dark and the full moon is hiding behind a cloud that is barely able to mask it. A fresh breeze passes between Natalie's legs and gently makes her coat sway. She closes the door behind her and locks the doors of her car. The young busty blonde calmly starts to walk towards the entrance of the mansion. Her heels tapping against the marble tiles is the only sound that she is hearing.

 

Natalie approaches the large wooden door and spots Bella Thorne and Sophie Turner standing next to it. Bella Thorne is wearing her red latex dominatrix corset with black velvet gloves, black knee high latex boots.

 

Sophie Turner is standing on the other side of the door in her dominatrix attire. Her purple latex corset standing out against her black latex gloves, pants and boots.

 

The two smile at Natalie when they see the young busty blonde dominatrix arriving. Natalie slowly opens her coat a little revealing her black dominatrix outfit that covers very little skin and her breasts look like they can pop out of the latex any second.

 

Bella and Sophie are so mesmerized by Natalie's breasts that they don't see something else sticking out from under the coat.

 

"Welcome Mistress Natalie." Bella and Sophie say in unison.

 

Natalie stands in front of them and greets them back. "Hello Mistress Bella and Mistress Sophie."

 

The two don't know that Natalie has big plans for tonight, since they have plans of their own. Natalie takes a moment to admire the two dommes knowing that this will be their last night as dommes. Bella walks to the large wooden door and the three enter the mansion.

 

"I assume you two got everything I asked for?" Natalie says looking at both Bella and Sophie.

 

"We have arranged all the necessary equipment you asked for." Bella answer the question from the busty blonde.

 

Natalie takes off her coat fully revealing her dominatrix outfit. Bella and Sophie both let out a gasp when they see the strong young busty blonde in full galore. Natalie's massive strap-on invokes fear to both Bella and Sophie. They have never thought about using a strap-on dildo that big on their slaves. They notice the inscription on it 'Bitch-Breaker'.

 

Bella and Sophie gather themselves and tell Natalie about what she can expect. "Once you challenge Chloë to a dual, we will decide that you two will fight naked in the pit. You will have to smother out Chloë in order to win, but that shouldn't be a problem for you."

 

Natalie lets out a laugh and already imagines Chloë's face between her world class breasts. "My girls will have no problem smothering out Chloë. I am going to show you all that she is a submissive little bitch."

 

Bella and Sophie can't hold back their massive smiles and start to laugh themselves. The three make their way towards the council room. Chloë, Hailee, Camren and Peyton are already seated around the large oval table. The table has room for a lot more than seven members, but Chloë wants to keep their group small knowing the dangerous that large numbers bring with them. The young blonde leader has no idea about what is about to happen. She is chatting with Peyton giving her some advice on how to obtain more slaves.

 

Peyton has been struggling to gather and her only slave so far is Debby Ryan, who she knew from the show _Jessie_. Chloë knows that if Peyton fails to become a successful dominatrix, it will reflect poorly on her as a dominatrix. Chloë was the one who introduced Peyton to the club and convinced everyone that Peyton is a strong and powerful dominatrix.

 

The four young dommes stop talking when the door opens. Bella and Sophie enter the room and walk towards their chairs. Bella and Sophie didn't close the door and after a few seconds a shadow appears in the entrance. Everyone looks towards the door and some are gasping at the sight of the shadow. Natalie Alyn Lind slowly appears in the entrance. Peyton's jaw drops when she sees the massive strap-on dildo and she gets slightly wet from it.

 

Chloë is not sure what is happening, but Bella and Sophie can clearly see the terror on Chloë's face. Chloë shuffles around in her chair and stands up. "Welcome Natalie, I know this is your first meeting after joining the Hellcats and you must be a little nervous. I love your attire, but you really shouldn't have worn the strap-on. We aren't going to fuck any of our slaves today, I believe I told you last time we hung out together."

 

Natalie remains in the door opening and her right hand moves down to the massive strap-on dildo. She starts to stroke it and Peyton is starting to get wetter and wetter between her legs. Natalie can see the submissive look in Peyton's eyes and she can see a similar look in Chloë's eyes. Natalie is certain that if they were alone, Chloë would submit to her and crawl over to worship her.

 

"True we aren't going to fuck any slaves tonight, I however am going to fuck my new slave in front of all of you." A wicked smile appears on Natalie's face.

 

"Oh really and who might this slave of yours be?" Chloë looks a bit confused, because she doesn't see any slave behind Natalie and she wasn't informed that Natalie acquired a new slave recently.

 

Natalie's wicked smile grows even bigger. "You are Chloë Grace Moretz."

 

Natalie looks around the room and sees a few shocked faces. Only Bella and Sophie don't look surprised or shocked. Natalie lets out a laugh when she sees the fear on Chloë's face. The young blonde leader never saw this coming. She thought their friendship would mean that Natalie would be on her side. She shared some intimate details with the busty blonde.

 

"You all heard me, I challenge our leader Chloë Grace Moretz to a dual!" Natalie thrusts her chest forward and her breasts look even bigger.

 

Chloë knows that she has accept the challenge and that the other members will decide what kind of dual it's going to be. "I accept your challenge Natalie Alyn Lind."

 

Bella and Sophie tell Chloë and Natalie to leave the room and wait outside for them to call them back in. Chloë and Natalie leave the room and Chloë still can't believe that Natalie is doing this to her. Outside the council room Chloë can't keep her eyes off the massive strap-on that Natalie is wearing. Natalie notices it and strokes it for Chloë.

 

"I am going to fuck your ass with this and make you my anal bitch." Natalie smirks at the other blonde.

 

Chloë swallows her saliva and looks up at Natalie's breasts. "Why?" She stammers out.

 

"You want to be my bitch Chloë. Don't you remember the night you invited me over to dominate your slave Rose? Your slave was worshipping my superior ass and you made up an excuse to leave the room. Do you remember what you did when you returned? You stood in the doorway and finger fucked yourself." Natalie walks over to Chloë and stands in front of her.

 

Chloë remembers that night and it is indeed true what Natalie is saying. She returned to her bedroom and heard Natalie talking to Rose. However instead of telling Rose to lick her ass, Natalie was calling Chloë's name.

 

"That's it Chloë! Stick your tongue deep inside my ass! You submissive little bitch! I know you have been staring at my ass all night long. You want to worship me! You are not a fucking dominatrix, you are a filthy anal bitch! You have been pretending to be a dominatrix, but the truth is you are simply looking for a dominatrix that knows what you desire!"

 

Chloë can't believe what she is hearing. She is standing in the doorway and watches Rose eagerly lick Natalie's ass. The young busty blonde is enjoying the way Chloë's slave is worshipping her. Chloë has never seen Rose lick someone's ass like this before. Rose never worshipped her ass with such enthusiasm before. Chloë's eyes are fixed on Rose's tongue rapidly moving over that divine little asshole. Chloë's right hand starts to move down and she starts to rub her own pussy.

 

"Stick your tongue deep inside my ass! Fuck yes Chloë! You are my submissive little anal whore! Lick my ass! Worship it you fucking whore! I am going to fuck your ass so hard you will scream my name! You will call me Goddess Natalie! That's it you fucking slut! Push that tongue up my bum! My little blonde asslicker!"

 

Chloë starts to imagine how it would be to worship Natalie and to become her anal bitch. Her fingers slip inside her pussy and she starts to finger fuck herself. She tries to hold back her moans not wanting Natalie to notice what she is doing. Her breathing is becoming heavier and her body starts to sweat. She is getting so turned on from the thought of being in Rose's place and worshipping Natalie's divine ass.

 

Natalie knows that Chloë is watching them and that she is fucking herself. "Fuck! I am so close my little anal bitch! Make Goddess Natalie cum! Fucking lick my anus! Tongue fuck my tight little butthole! Show me how much you appreciate being my dirty anal whore! Come on slave bitch Chloë! Lick my ass! Worship it! Stick your tongue in it!"

 

Chloë shakes her head and tries to forget the memory. Her pussy however has gotten soaking wet and the dual hasn't even started yet. They are still waiting for the other members to decide what kind of dual she and Natalie are going to have. Natalie has pressed her superior body against her own and she can feel Natalie's large breasts overwhelming her tiny tits. Her pussy is grinding on top of Natalie's 'Bitch-Breaker' something Chloë hadn't even noticed until now.

 

Bella and Sophie are leading the meeting and Bella is having a blast at the moment. "I propose that our leader Chloë and Mistress Natalie have a naked smother match."

 

Sophie instantly agrees with Bella and the two wait for the other three members to respond. Hailee and Camren are unsure what to say, because they know that Chloë's chances of beating Natalie in a smother match are slim. Peyton on the other hand eagerly agrees with Bella and Sophie. Having seen Natalie like this has made her completely forget she is supposed to be a dominatrix and she just wants to submit to Natalie herself. Her pussy is dripping wet and she wants Natalie's massive strap-on cock buried deep inside her ass. She wants Natalie to complete wreck her virgin butthole and force her to worship Natalie's superior ass.

 

Hailee and Camren have no choice but to agree with the fight type. Together they can never outvote the other three members. Hailee and Camren agree with what Bella proposed and all five members are in agreement. Bella stands up and walks towards the door ready to invite Chloë and Natalie back in. Bella opens the door and sees the interaction between Chloë and Natalie. Bella can see that Natalie has already started dominating Chloë. Bella is pretty sure that if Natalie commands Chloë to worship her ass, that their former leader would do it instantly.

 

"Alright you two, you can come back in and we will let you know what we decided." Bella waits for them both to enter the room again and closes the door.

 

Chloë and Natalie stand in front of the other members and Bella tells them what they decided. "You two are going to fight naked in the pit and you can only win by smothering out your opponent by using your breasts or ass."

 

Chloë's eyes go wide and wants to protest, but Bella continues talking. "The loser becomes the winner's slave until her Mistress falls to another Mistress. This also means that the loser loses her title as Mistress and incase of Chloë loses her spot as leader of the Hellcats. The loser will be humiliated by the winner inside the pit in front of the other members of the club. The winner gets to show off her dominatrix skills on a former dominatrix."

 

The women leave the council room and Chloë and Natalie prepare for their upcoming battle. Bella and Sophie visit Natalie in her changing room and wish Natalie good luck. Bella and Sophie do have to admit that Natalie looks amazing naked. Her large breasts and divine ass are a sight to behold. Natalie can see that the two are impressed by her figure and Natalie is certain that Bella and Sophie will turn out to be amazing slaves for Ariel and Kylie.

 

Chloë and Natalie enter the pit and above them the other members are sitting on their seats. Peyton can't believe how good Natalie looks and she would love to just get down on all fours for Natalie. She however manages to control her urges and remains seated on her throne. Chloë and Natalie stand naked in front of the other members and wait for Bella to tell them to start fighting.

 

"Alright Chloë and Natalie, I hope you two understand the rules and the stakes of this fight. I just want to make sure you two understand what is about to happened." Bella says with a massive smile on her face.

 

Chloë and Natalie both nod and get ready for fight each other. Bella tells them to start fighting and she sits back down on her throne. Natalie immediately takes the initiative and rushes towards Chloë. The Hellcat's leader dodges the busty blonde's attempt to grapple her. Natalie realizes that she will actually have to work for this and welcomes the challenge. She wants to conquer Chloë in a real fight, because it will make her victory only sweeter.

 

Natalie turns around swiftly to face Chloë again. She slowly approaches her rival this time. Chloë tries to move to her right side to get away from Natalie, but this time the busty blonde moves with her. Natalie slowly begins to corner Chloë and the Hellcats leader realizes this. Natalie tries to grab Chloë again and Chloë ducks under Natalie's arms. She kicks Natalie in her ass and the busty blonde crashes into the wall.

 

Chloë moves behind Natalie and wraps her arms around Natalie's neck. Natalie quickly grabs Chloë's arms, before Moretz is able to lock her arms and turns around to face Chloë. Natalie pushes her lips onto Chloë's lips and kisses her rival. Natalie's tongue slides into Chloë's mouth and the two start to make out. Natalie's tongue quickly dominates Chloë's tongue and the leader isn't fighting back with her tongue at all. Natalie's large breasts are rubbing against Chloë's tiny breasts and it's making Chloë feel submissive.

 

Chloë's arms are now around Natalie's neck, but they are behind the busty blonde. Chloë pulls Natalie closer against her and moans into her mouth. Natalie's hands grabs Chloë's hips and she pushes her pussy against her opponent's pussy. Their two naked bodies start to grind together and Chloë is clearly enjoying it more. She can feel that Natalie's pussy is stronger, because hers is soaking wet already and Natalie's pussy isn't even moist yet.

 

Natalie's right foot sneaks behind Chloë's feet and she breaks the kiss. Natalie suddenly pushes Chloë and the Hellcats leader trips over Natalie's foot. Her arms break the lock around Natalie's neck trying to latch onto something, but her hands just grab thin air. Chloë falls down on her ass and Natalie lets out a laugh. The busty blonde jumps down on top of Chloë and Moretz ends up on her back with Natalie mounting her.

 

Natalie starts to slap Chloë's face and the older blonde squirms under her. Chloë tries to defend her face, but Natalie is slapping her face hard. She feels the stinging pain in her cheeks and in anger the slaps Natalie's large breasts. Natalie cries out in pain and grabs Chloë's nipples. She starts to painfully twists them and Chloë begins to cry out in pain now. She watches Natalie stretch out her nipples and tiny breasts, while twisting her nipples. Tears start to fill have eyes and she wants the pain to stop. Natalie however isn't going to release her nipples and twists them even further.

 

Bella and Sophie are having the time of their lives watching Natalie dominate Chloë in a fight. Peyton is rubbing her pussy watching Natalie conquer her friend. Hailee and Camren are the only ones being concerned about their own status. If Natalie defeats Chloë, someone has to take Chloë's spot as leader. They are certain that if Natalie claims it, they will end up as Natalie's slaves at some point.

 

"You like that stupid bitch!" Natalie yells out and twists Chloë's nipples even further.

 

Chloë is screaming in pain and every part of her body wants the pain to end. Her tiny tits are being punished like they have never been before. Natalie gives her nipples another painful twist and the busty blonde releases them. A hard slap hits her face and her left cheeks turns red and a few tears run down her cheeks. Natalie grabs her hair and spits into her face. The busty blonde is starting to humiliate her and while she holds her tiny tits to protect them from further harm, she gets slapped in the face again by her opponent.

 

Chloë is getting demolished and knows she needs to fight back, but she's hurting over her chest and face, wearing down her will. She uncovers her breasts and tries to reach for Natalie to counterattack, but Natalie hisses and smacks her across the face to stun her and get more tears flowing.

 

"And there is the crying, weak bitch we all knew was under that so called tough exterior..." Natalie mocked with venom dripping off her words. She reached down and grabbed a fistful of hair.

 

"How about you get a taste of some real boobs?" She pulls her up and plants her face deep between her heavy girls, grinding her face between them to steal some breath then pulls back.

 

"Like them my future bitch?"

 

Chloë meekly whimpers as she tries to catch a breath. She does indeed love Natalie's breasts, but she can't say that. Natalie doesn't wait for Chloë to answer and forces the Hellcats leader's face back between her breasts. Natalie shakes her chest and her boobs slam into the sides of Chloë's face. The slightly older blonde moans between her tits and Natalie's knows that Chloë is done fighting. She pulls Chloë's face back and looks at her new bitch.

 

"This is what you feared isn't it? This is why you voted against me. You knew I would challenge your reign and show everyone that you are a submissive little bitch. That you are my submissive little bitch." Natalie pushes Chloë's face back between her sweaty tits.

Chloë desperately pats Natalie's back with weak swings as she's just going through the motions to fight back as her will is crumbling. She sucks in gasping breaths, just to be filled with Natalie's soft and tasty, sweaty flesh, turning into weak moans. She starts shaking a bit as she starts to fade, her eye lids fluttering as she's deprived of oxygen. She shudders weakly a few more times then finally just goes slump under her, her face surrounded by the soft flesh pillows.

 

Natalie notices that Chloë stops struggling in her hold and she looks up at Bella and Sophie. Natalie's expression tells it all and everyone knows that Chloë has passed out between her divine breasts. Natalie slowly pulls Chloë's head back revealing her unconscious face. Blonde strands of hair are plastered against Chloë's face. Natalie calmly stands up holding Chloë's hair. She turns her defeated rival and shows the other members of the club their defeated leader.

 

"Your leader has fallen! Chloë Grace Moretz is now my slave and no longer holds the title of Mistress or Leader of the Hellcats!"

 

Hailee and Camren are smart enough to start politely clapping for their new leader, forcing smiles as they don't want to be on the end of her wrath. Hailee begins, "Congratulations... Mistress."

 

"I am not done with my new bitch yet." Natalie says with a big smile.

 

Bella stands up and leaves the area above the pit. After a few minutes she enters the pit with a bag and hands it over to Natalie. Chloë has been slowly waking up from her slumber. She is still on her knees with Natalie holding her hair.

 

"Here you go Natalie and give us an amazing show." Bella says laughing.

Chloë looks to the bag then up at Natalie, whispering as she regains her senses, "No... not the... bag... you won... you've taken... my title..."

 

Camren spoke up, hoping to garner favor with their new leader, "You understood the rules of the fight. You lost and she gets to have her fun."

 

"Hands behind your head slave." Natalie commands her new slave and releases Chloë's hair.

 

Chloë submissively does as told and places both her hands behind her back pushing her chest out. Natalie opens the bag and grabs two nipple clamps that are connected together by a chain. Natalie shows the clamps to Chloë and she can see the fear in her new slave's eyes. Natalie approaches her slave and places the right nipple clamp on Chloë's right nipple. The older blonde lets out a groan when the clamp snaps around her nipple. Natalie takes her time placing the left clamp on Chloë's left nipple. Natalie grabs the chain and starts to tug on it. Chloë's nipples and breasts are being stretched and Natalie starts to pull harder and harder on the chain.

 

Chloë bites into her bottom lip and hisses, shaking her head to fight the pain of her chest and nipples being stretched. She can't hold back the moan, her mind coming to terms with the starting of her humiliation and her enslavement. Peyton is on the verge of soaking her panties with the rubbing and watching the subjugation begin. She huffs and mews as she's approaching an overwhelming release.

 

"Look at your tiny tits, they are so pathetic. Even when I stretch them out this far they aren't even close to the size of my real breasts." Natalie taunts and humiliates Chloë.

 

Natalie tests out the clamps and she is very pleased they remain on Chloë's nipples. Natalie lets the chain slip through her fingers and Chloë's nipples and breasts finally relax returning to their original position. Natalie isn't done just yet and goes back to her bag. She pulls out two weights and attaches them to the chain connecting the two nipple clamps. Chloë lets out a gasp feeling her nipples and breasts being pulled down by the weights.

 

Carmen and Hailee passed concerned looks between them, concerned that Chloë crumbling this quickly and easily they could be next. They knew they had to keep their new Mistress happy or they could share the same fate.

 

Peyton huffs out as she's nearly her release, "That's it... stretch her tits... see if you can't... fucckk... make them bigger... mmmaahhh... uuuugghh...”

 

 She finally shuddered, letting out a cry as her release overwhelmed her and she squirted a bit in her panties. She huffed and mewed as she was on cloud nine then slumped back in her seat with a delirious expression.

 

Natalie hears Peyton cumming and knows that Peyton is just another submissive little bitch. Someone will claim her for sure, but it seems that Peyton wants to become Natalie's slave. Natalie grabs the chain again and roughly yanks on it stretching out Chloë's breasts again. Natalie does it for Peyton and Peyton is clearly enjoying it. Natalie releases the chain again and gives Chloë's tiny right breast a hard slap.

 

"Time for you to worship a real set of tits instead." Natalie cups her breasts.

 

Chloë shuffles over on her knees and places her hands behind her back. She starts to kiss Natalie's superior breasts. Natalie is clearly pleased by how submissive she is being and she starts to gently lick Natalie's large breasts. Her tongue running up and down Natalie's right breasts for a few licks, before moving on to Natalie's left breast.

 

Natalie knows how to humiliate Chloë by showing the former leader the assets she is missing compared to her perfect body. Chloë's tongue eagerly licks her large firm jugs and Chloë is being made aware that her tits are so damn small. The weights are pulling her tiny tits down painfully and her tongue is worshipping the large breasts that smothered her out.

 

"Such an eager little slut. Your tongue really knows how to worship superior tits doesn't it? I bet you practiced this before, just so that you wouldn't disappoint your Goddess." Natalie adds to the humiliation.

 

Natalie doesn't know it, but those words are the truth. Ever since Natalie joined the club, Chloë had been opposed by Natalie's large divine tits and ass. She had secret meetings with Kate Upton another Mistress and she worshipped her breasts and ass, so that she could worship Natalie properly.

 

"Oh yes... lick my nipples you dirty slut." Natalie moans out when Chloë's tongue flicks her right nipple.

 

Chloë's tongue moves up and down Natalie's nipple in a rapid motion. Her lips creep closer and closer and latch onto Natalie's soft tit flesh. The former leader begins to suckle on her Goddess' nipple. Natalie softly moans feeling Chloë sucking on her nipple, as if she is trying to suckle milk out of it. Natalie can hardly believe how fast Chloë is falling. She used to be a proud dominatrix a few hours ago and now she is her submissive bitch, who willingly degrades herself in front of her former fellow mistresses. Chloë's lips release Natalie's right nipple and quickly seal around the busty blonde's left nipple. Natalie lets Chloë worship her breasts for a few more minutes, before telling Chloë to stop and get down on all fours.

 

Chloë submissively gets down on all fours and Natalie has her ass facing towards the other mistresses. Natalie moves to Chloë's left side and looks at the other mistresses. She raises her right hand and gives Chloë's ass a hard slap. A bright red imprint of Natalie's hand appears on Chloë's ass and the busty blonde smirks.

 

"Look at this pathetic little ass. Did she really think this could compete with my divine ass? Does she really think anyone wants to worship this when they can worship my ass?" Natalie gives Chloë's ass another hard slap and the submissive blonde starts to get wet between her legs.

 

"You want me to spank your ass don't you?" Natalie notices that Chloë's pussy is getting moist.

 

"Yes Goddess Natalie... please spank my ass." Chloë almost moans out and she gets even wetter from admitting it.

 

Natalie smiles and starts to really spank Chloë's ass. Loud smack after loud smack follows and Chloë's ass cheeks are getting bright red. Bella and Sophie are laughing loudly and are enjoying the show Natalie is putting up. Peyton is soaking wet again and fingering her slutty pussy. She is lost in her thoughts and wants to be next to Chloë. She wants Natalie to spank her ass and she wants to prove to Natalie that she is a better bitch than Chloë.

 

"FUCK THAT ASS! FUCK THAT BITCH UP!" Peyton yells out wanting Chloë to be degraded and abused.

 

Natalie looks up at Peyton with wicked eyes and Peyton almost has an orgasm from the way Natalie looks at her. A loud smack fills the pit and another red imprint appears on Chloë's already red ass. Natalie's hand slides down and she finds Chloë's soaking wet pussy. Natalie starts to stroke it, while she stares at Peyton. The young blonde above her is moaning in pleasure and wants Natalie to punish her so hard. The other blonde down in the pit is moaning in pleasure as well. Natalie expertly teases her soaking wet snatch and she wants to cum so badly now. Natalie's hand moves away from Chloë's pussy and she shows Peyton her soaking wet fingers.

 

"Oh fuck... so good!" Peyton moans out loudly and spreads her legs wide open to give Natalie a good view of her own soaking wet pussy.

 

"Fuck her up good! Make her your anal bitch! Fucking destroy that worthless ass!" Peyton cries out in ecstasy.

 

Peyton no longer cares what the other mistresses think about her, because she has already made up her mind. She wants to become Natalie's bitch and prove to Goddess Natalie that she is better than Chloë. She wants Natalie to fuck her ass all night long until she can no longer sit down on it for a month. She wants the 'Bitch-Breaker' to wreck her tiny butthole and ruin it for everyone else.

 

Natalie starts to spank Chloë's ass harder and harder making her slave moan in cry in pleasure. Every slap against her ass brings Chloë closer and closer to an orgasm. Her pussy is leaking juices that run down her thighs. Natalie's hand starts to hurt from the hard slaps that she is giving Chloë's red ass. Chloë's ass might be on fire, but the palm of her hand is burning as well. She doesn't stop however, because she is enjoying her dominance too much. She is degrading Chloë in front of the other mistresses and she wants them all to fear her.

 

"Slaves beg for their orgasms, because they aren't allowed to cum without permission." Natalie says after she notices that Chloë is about to erupt.

 

It only takes a few seconds for Chloë to shamelessly beg for her orgasm. "PLEASE GODDESS NATALIE! PLEASE MAY YOUR DUMB BITCH CUM! PLEASE GODDESS NATALIE! YOUR ANAL BITCH NEEDS TO CUM!"

 

Natalie laughs loudly when she hears Chloë beg like a submissive little anal slut. She keeps spanking her slave's ass without mercy. Every smack echoes through the pit and Peyton is trying to time her orgasm together with Chloë's orgasm.

 

"You two have permission to cum my slaves." Natalie suddenly says.

 

Bella and Sophie look a little surprised. Did Natalie say you two and slaves? Two loud moans can be heard and Chloë and Peyton cum together like submissive bitches. Chloë has an orgasm from getting her ass spanked by Goddess Natalie and Peyton has an orgasm from watching Natalie dominate their former leader and her good friend.

 

Natalie waits for both Chloë and Peyton to come down from their orgasms. She starts to rub Chloë’s sore ass and admires her work. Her hands slides down and begins to stroke Chloë's cum soaked pussy. Natalie notices Chloë's body shudder when she begins to stroke her slave's pussy. It's time for her to finish breaking Chloë and have her scream out her submission. Natalie grabs her 'Bitch-Breaker' from the bag and secures it around her waist.

 

"time to break you my anal bitch." Natalie says with a big smile on her face and gets behind Chloë.

 

Natalie begins to tease Chloë's tight virgin backdoor and only wants to get Chloë's ass juices on it. She is going to make Chloë take her cock deep down her throat first, before destroying her tight pucker. Chloë starts to moan like a little bitch when her anus gets teased by the monster cock. She starts to wiggle her ass and push it slightly back against the large head that is poking at her backdoor.

 

"Such an eager little slut." Natalie chuckles and gives her slave's ass a hard slap.

 

Natalie watches the red ass cheeks jiggle and continues to tease her blonde little bitch. She is still amazed by how fast the once dominant blonde is breaking and how deep she is willing to sink. Natalie teases Chloë's anus for another minute, before moving in front of Chloë. She grabs the base of her mammoth fake cock and wiggles it in front of Chloë's eyes. The former leader of the Hellcats can smell her own ass scent on the tip of the cock and she starts to blush. Without a word from Natalie, she starts to wrap her lips around the head and begins to suck on the dildo.

 

Natalie watches Chloë take on her 'Bitch-Breaker' with her mouth for a bit. She enjoys the sight of the strong blonde woman sucking on her big fake cock and further debasing herself. She does notice that Chloë starts to struggle with only half of the 'Bitch-Breaker' inside her mouth and throat. She grabs the back of Chloë's head and starts to move her hips. Natalie begins to thrust her fake cock deeper and deeper into Chloë's throat forcing the young blonde to take it.

 

Chloë begins to gag on the fake cock that is wedged deep inside her throat. Her face is turning red and she is unable to swallow the saliva that is gathering inside her mouth. Her eyes begin to get watery and slowly drops roll down her cheeks. She wants to make her Goddess happy and does her best to take more and more of the monster inside her throat. The other mistresses are in complete awe by the way Natalie is dominating Chloë and how submissive Chloë is acting. Natalie hasn't even started fucking Chloë's virgin ass and their former leader is already on the edge of being broken into utter submission.

 

"Take it all my slave. This cock is going up your ass and I am going to take your anal cherry. You want that don't you? You want me to pop your anal cherry in front of everyone don't you?" Natalie thrusts her hips forward and buries every inch of her monster cock inside of Chloë's mouth and throat.

 

She presses Chloë's lips against the base of her strap-on and she can hear Chloë loudly gagging on her cock. Chloë places her hands against Natalie's thighs and tries to push herself away. Natalie however is much stronger and keeps her head in place.

 

"Bad slave! Take your hands off your Goddess and take it like a good little bitch!" Natalie yells out with a dominant voice.

 

"FUCK YES MAKE HER GAG ON IT! CHOKE THAT BITCH OUT!" Peyton cries out and can't wait to show Chloë how to worship their Goddess' fake cock.

 

Natalie loves how vocal Peyton is being and it only makes her look even more dominant. She is breaking one girl inside the pit and another is simply breaking by watching it. Bella and Sophie must be running scared by now and they still have no idea what is going to happen. Chloë places her hands back on the ground and does her best to not pass out. Natalie notices that Chloë's eyes are starting to flutter and she is about to pass out on the 'Bitch-Breaker'. Natalie pulls her monster cock out of Chloë's mouth and a large amount of saliva trails behind the monster cock falling down on Chloë's chin and the floor.

 

"Not bad slave, but we will have to work on your blowjob skills." Natalie says, while Chloë is trying to catch her breath.

 

Natalie menacingly moves behind Chloë and slaps her ass with her monster cock. She grabs Chloë's ass cheeks and starts to rub her dildo between them. She is getting Chloë's tight little anus all wet with the saliva covered fake cock. Chloë starts to moan like a bitch in heat, while her Goddess teases her ass.

 

"Beg me for it slave! Beg me to pop your anal cherry!" Natalie yells out making sure that everyone can hear her.

 

"PLEASE GODDESS NATALIE! PLEASE FUCK MY ASS! PLEASE CLAIM MY TINY BUTTHOLE! PLEASE POP MY ANAL CHERRY! MAKE ME YOUR ANAL BITCH! RUIN MY BUTTHOLE!" Chloë shamelessly screams out wanting the 'Bitch-Breaker' to destroy her tight ass.

 

Natalie laughs loudly when she hears her bitch beg so shamelessly for her cock. Natalie continues to rub the tip of the cock against Chloë's backdoor passage and Chloë tries to push her ass back against it. Natalie firmly grips Chloë's hips and suddenly slams her hips forward. Natalie's thighs smack against Chloë's ass cheeks and the former leader screams loudly. Her eyes are wide open and her jaw has dropped as far as it goes. Her tongue hangs out of her mouth and Chloë's eyes slowly roll into the back of her head. With a single powerful thrust Natalie buried the entire length of the 'Bitch-Breaker' into Chloë's tight ass. All 14 inches are gone and Chloë's mind is trying to process the sensation that runs through her body.

 

"YOU ALL SEE THAT?! I TOOK CHLOË'S ANAL CHERRY! I FUCKING OWN THIS BITCH NOW! CHLOË GRACE MORETZ IS MY ANAL BITCH! SHE IS MY SLAVE! I FUCKING OWN HER! I POPPED HER ANAL CHERRY!" Natalie boasts loudly and she can see the disbelief on Bella and Sophie's faces.

 

Natalie grabs Chloë's hair and wraps it around her right hand. She starts to roughly pound away at Chloë's ass. The dildo sawing in and out of Chloë's destroyed butthole and Chloë is loving it. She is moaning and screaming letting everyone know how much she is enjoying being fucked in the ass by Goddess Natalie. She had an orgasm when Natalie popped her anal cherry, but Natalie was too busy boasting to notice it. Peyton on the other hand did notice it and she had an orgasm herself when she saw Chloë cum from having her anal cherry taken.

 

"SHE CAME! CHLOË FUCKING CAME WHEN YOU POPPED HER CHERRY!" Peyton yells out revealing the small secret.

 

"Did you cum my slave? Did you have an orgasm when I popped your anal cherry?" Natalie asks with a dominant voice.

 

"YES GODDESS NATALIE! YES I FUCKING CAME LIKE A DIRTY ANAL BITCH!" Chloë is no longer able to control her volume and can only shout out her words.

 

"Naughty, naughty, naughty slave! But I will forgive you this one time." Natalie gives Chloë's ass a hard slap with her left hand.

 

Natalie roughly pulls on Chloë's hair forcing her head up high and slowly turns Chloë's back into a C shape. The young blonde slave is panting, crying, screaming and moaning in pleasure, as Natalie's hammers the dildo into her butthole without mercy. The loud slaps of sweaty flesh hitting sweaty flesh fills the pit together with the uncontrollably cries from Chloë.

 

"Take it my anal bitch! Take it all! Who's my bitch!" Natalie yells out in triumph.

 

"I AM YOUR BITCH GODDESS NATALIE! I AM YOUR FUCKING ANAL BITCH!" Chloë screams out and her pussy drips juices on the floor below her.

 

Chloë is getting closer to another orgasm fast and her mind is about to shatter completely. Natalie is completely breaking her dominant side and soon she will be a complete submissive bitch. Every thought of being a mistress is disappearing. The busty young blonde is showing her what a true Alpha looks like and how a true Alpha fucks ass.

 

"This ass belongs to me now! I fucking own it! You will have it ready for me whenever I want it!" Natalie gives Chloë's ass another hard slap.

 

Natalie can tell that her bitch is going to cum very soon, but she doesn't slow down her pace. Instead she speeds up fucking her bitch harder and faster than before. Chloë's ass starts to hurt from having to endure Natalie's hips and thighs constantly slamming into her butt cheeks. Natalie pulls harder onto Chloë's hair and brings her bitch's face next to her own. Her left hand moves around Chloë's throat and she starts to choke her out, while pounding her ass into submission.

 

Chloë's face is turning red and the choking only gets her faster to an orgasm. Natalie doesn't keep her hand on Chloë's throat for long and she releases Chloë's hair. Both her hands move towards her bitch's face and she hooks six fingers into the corners of Chloë's mouth. Moretz' mouth is wide open and her tongue is bouncing back and forth outside of it. Saliva runs down her tongue and the bouncing motion makes it splash against her tiny breasts.

 

"Scream for your Goddess! Tell everyone what you are!" Natalie continues to verbally humiliate her slave.

 

"I AM A FUCKING ANAL SLUT! I AM GODDESS NATALIE'S ANAL BITCH! SHE OWNS MY WHORE ASS! PLEASE GODDESS NATALIE! FUCK ME BUTTHOLE! STRETCH IT OUT! PLEASE MAY I CUM! PLEASE GODDESS NATALIE!" Chloë cries out in pleasure.

 

Peyton is losing her mind seeing Chloë being degraded like this. She can no longer hold back her urges and finger fucks her pussy like an obsessed woman. She wants Natalie to stretch out her tiny butthole and claim her anal cherry. She wants to become an anal bitch just like Chloë Grace Moretz.

 

"FUCK MY ASS GODDESS NATALIE! FUCKING CLAIM MY ANAL CHERRY! I WANT TO BE YOUR FUCKING ANAL BITCH! I AM A BETTER ANAL WHORE THAN THAT BITCH CHLOË!" Peyton screams out while having a massive orgasm.

 

Natalie chuckles a bit, but keeps her focus on Chloë. She is destroying the former leader of the Hellcats and her mind is about to shatter in a million pieces. Natalie roughly slaps her pelvis against Chloë's ass driving the cock all the way inside of Chloë's ruined ass. She starts to pull Chloë's mouth corners back making Chloë look even more like a broken fucktoy.

 

With powerful thrusts Natalie fucks Chloë's ass harder and faster. She hasn't given Chloë permission to cum yet and her slave is desperately holding back her orgasm. Natalie knows that her bitch won't last much longer. The sound of sweaty flesh smashing together is becoming louder and louder. Bella and Sophie watch in horror, as Natalie destroys their former leader. They had this all planned, but they never expected Natalie to become so dominant. Saliva pours out of Chloë's mouth, because she is no longer able to use her tongue to swallow it. Her tongue bounces up and down outside of her mouth splashing ropes of saliva against her own tits and face.

 

"Cum for your Goddess! Cum for me and become my anal bitch!" Natalie roars out, while bending Chloë's back further.

 

Chloë no longer fights her orgasm and her pussy starts to squirt like a fountain. Her eyes roll into the back of her head and her mind shatters into a million pieces. Chloë Grace Moretz used to be the dominant leader of the Hellcats, but now she is Goddess Natalie's anal bitch. Natalie continues to pound Chloë's ass, even though her slave is cumming her brains out. Natalie asserts her dominance one last time, before pushing Chloë away and her slave collapses exhausted onto the ground. Chloë's entire body is covered in sweat, saliva and girl cum. The clamps are still on her nipples and the chain between them holds the weights.

 

Natalie's divine body is covered in sweat and Peyton would love to lick it all off her. Natalie takes a step forward and reaches down. She grabs Chloë's hair and forces her slave on all fours. She makes Chloë look up at the other mistresses and Natalie herself stands tall and proud.

 

"Chloë Grace Moretz is no longer the leader of the Hellcats and she is no longer a mistress. She is now my slave and anal bitch. I own her and no one else. She is my property and you have all heard her say it." Natalie turns around walks towards the exit of the pit with Chloë submissively crawling behind her.

 

The other mistresses are in complete awe and have no idea what to do really. Only Peyton List knows exactly what she wants to do. She wants to go over to Goddess Natalie and let Goddess Natalie fuck her ass until she begs to become Natalie's anal bitch. Bella and Sophie thought they could simply take over the Hellcats, but claiming the throne now seems like a stupid idea. Natalie just showed them all what true dominance means.

 

Natalie has been gone for several minutes now and the other mistresses decided to return back to the council room. They are discussing what happened in the pit and what to do about Natalie Alyn Lind. Peyton suggested that they make Goddess Natalie the leader of the Hellcats, but Bella and Sophie strongly voted against that. Hailee and Camren haven't spoke their minds yet, because they are still processing what they just witnessed.

 

Suddenly the door opens and Natalie Alyn Lind is standing in the door opening wearing her dominatrix outfit. The 'Bitch-Breaker' is still secured around her waist and Chloë's juices are dripping down from it. Chloë Grace Moretz is behind her on all fours, naked, collared and on a leash. Her gaze is locked towards the floor like a good submissive little anal bitch. Natalie strides into the room and suddenly more shapes appear behind Natalie and Chloë. Ariel Winter, Dove Cameron, Fatima Ptacek, Hunter King and Kylie Jenner enter the room wearing domme outfits.

 

"Sorry slaves, but it's time to make some big changes to our little club." Natalie says with an evil smile on her face.

 


	2. A New Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The old Hellclub falls and the new one rises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by me and SVAD on discord  
> If anyone wants to join the discord just let me know.

Bella and Sophie were about to take control over The Hellcats, but after Natalie Alyn Lind showed up with her friends things turned into chaos. Ariel Winter went after Bella Thorne slamming the redhead's face against the large table. Bella tried to fight back, but she was quickly overpowered by the short busty brunette. Ariel wrapped her arm around Bella's neck and started to choke Bella out. The redhead did her best to free herself from the hold, but Ariel proved to be a lot stronger than her and she passed out.

 

Kylie Jenner slid over the table towards Sophie Turner and took down the tall blonde mistress. Kylie grabbed Sophie's hair and started to slam the back of Turner's head against the floor. Sophie's screams filled the room and she tried to claw her way out of her position, but she started to lose consciousness fast. Kylie managed to knock out Sophie with a few hard slams.

 

Peyton List tried to reach Natalie Alyn Lind, because she wanted to become Natalie's bitch. Dove Cameron however snatched her by the hair and slammed her down against the floor. Dove quickly sat down on Peyton's chest. She could see that Peyton has had several orgasms and realized that Peyton is already a submissive slave. That didn't stop Dove from sitting on Peyton's face and claiming her as her new slave.

 

Hailee Steinfeld and Camren Bicondova were once again left without a choice. Ever since Natalie Alyn Lind joined a change could be felt. Hailee and Camren knew something bad was going to happen, especially after seeing Bella and Sophie being so close with Natalie. They also saw that Natalie and Chloë could get along so well and that Chloë started to show signs of submission towards Natalie. They could have warned Bella and Sophie about Natalie Alyn Lind, but they didn't. Bella and Sophie had it coming, because they quite often challenged Chloë's decisions.

 

The two saw Hunter King and Fatima Ptacek moving towards them and they knew that fighting them would be pointless. Bella and Sophie were already taken out and Peyton had been submissive the entire evening and night already. Hailee and Camren got down on all fours and waited to see who would claim them. Hunter grabs Hailee by the hair and leads her out of the room. Fatima grabs Camren's hair and they leave the room as well. The mansion has plenty of rooms and dungeons in which slaves can be broken.

 

Natalie is enjoying the chaos and calmly watches the events unfold inside the room. She is sitting on Chloë's back and occasionally spanks her slave's bare ass. She loves reminding Chloë that she is her anal bitch now and that Chloë's ass belongs to her. Natalie watches Ariel and Kylie strip Bella and Sophie naked and using their gloves to tie their arms behind their backs. Ariel bends Bella over the table on the left side and Kylie bends Sophie over the table on the right side. They have the two former mistresses looking each other in the eyes. Bella and Sophie try to move their arms, but their gloves are wrapped tightly around their arms making it impossible for them to move them at all.

 

Natalie stands up and orders her slave to fetch two strap-ons for Ariel and Kylie. Chloë submissively crawls out of the room and after a few minutes she returns with two 10 inch strap-on dildos. Natalie squats down and holds out her hands. Chloë crawls towards her Goddess like a good bitch and drops the strap-ons into Natalie's hands releasing them from her mouth. Natalie pets Chloë on the head like you would pet a puppy. Natalie walks over to Ariel first and hands her one of them strap-ons. She looks down at Bella and smiles. She gives Bella's naked ass a hard slap and giggles. She moves over to Kylie Jenner and gives her the other strap-on. Natalie gives Sophie's ass an even harder slap and watches her cute little butt jiggle.

 

"You two bitches really thought you could scheme behind my back? You really think I didn't notice you two simply used me to get rid of Chloë?" Natalie stands in front of the table and has Bella and Sophie looking at her.

 

"Your little club is filled with submissive slaves. I don't understand how you all could ever have gotten slaves. My bitch Chloë is a true submissive, Peyton List over there is dripping wet because she wants to be a slave and you two aren't dominant enough to take down Chloë yourselves. That just means you two are submissive slaves as well. You two are just seeking a dominant woman that shows you the pleasures of being a submissive slut." Natalie grabs Bella and Sophie's hair yanking their heads off the table.

 

"Trust me when I say that Mistress Ariel and Mistress Kylie are two of the best around and they will fuck you two into submission." Natalie drops their heads and moves towards Mistress Dove and slave Peyton.

 

Natalie squats down next to Dove and Peyton and grabs Dove's cheeks. She starts to kiss the other short busty blonde. Dove eagerly accepts Natalie's tongue and they two make out, while she is sitting on Peyton's face. Peyton is able to see the two blonde mistresses making out with each other above her and her pussy instantly gets soaking wet again. Natalie and Dove are having a very sloppy kiss and saliva drops down on Peyton's forehead and hair. Peyton List starts to moan into Dove's pussy and her tongue submissively starts to caress the latex fabric that is covering Dove's pussy.

 

Natalie breaks the kiss. "Let's take Peyton somewhere more private."

 

Dove gets off Peyton's face and the submissive blonde on the ground can't believe her luck. She is going to worship Goddess Natalie and Mistress Dove. They don't have to say anything to Peyton, she willingly gets on all fours and crawls towards Chloë. Natalie sits down on Chloë's back and Dove sits on Peyton's back. The two mistresses have their slaves ride them out of the council room to one of the dungeons.

 

The last thing they here is Ariel taking Bella's anal cherry and Kylie popping Sophie's anal cherry. Natalie and Dove arrive at one of the dungeon rooms and they stand up. Peyton crawled behind Chloë and could see that her former leader got soaking wet from having Natalie ride her back. She wishes Chloë had told her sooner that she is a sub, because they could have submitted to Goddess Natalie sooner.

 

 “Uuurrraaaahhh!” Bella shouted as Ariel pulled back on her red locks, lifting her chin and upper body over the table she was bent over as her ass was being invaded slowly by the ten inch strap-on.

 

She hiss and moan in pain at first as Ariel pulled, forcing to arch her back and force out her bare 32Ds while pushing forward the phallus, working her way to press her crotch against the ginger-redhead’s ass.

 

She desperately tried to wiggle free, not willing to go down without more of a fight, but Ariel pushed her left arm up her back in a wrist lock while her right hand smacked the table, uselessly trying to find purchase on something.

 

She hissed and shouted as her ass desperately gripped around the shaft to try to slow it down, “Oh fuck! My ass! I can’t… I can’t… take it! Too… uh fuck… big…”

 

Ariel gritted her teeth and continued to slowly push, hissing out, “Oh you can take it, you weak pathetic slut… thinking you were really a dom…”

 

She leaned over, resting her chest on Bella’s shoulder blades, using the leverage to continue to roll her pelvis forward to push harder to overcome the resistance to the tight sphincter and bringing her lips to her left ear, “…when you are just a submissive little thing… I’m claiming this ass… and breaking your pathetic spirit…”

 

Bella wiggled back, trying to shake her head from Ariel’s grip in her hair, but all she did was make it easier for the bustier young woman to push forward to now the three-fourth’s mark of the shaft.

 

Beside Bella on the table, Sophie laid on her back sprawled out with her arms on either side of her shoulders, half conscious other than crying out in pain as Kendall cupped under the back of her knees to lift her legs up and out to spread her.

 

Kendall licked her lips and hissed as she was more forceful than Ariel to push the shaft, wanting to break the young woman quickly. She’d push then stop, pull back then buck up quickly to push a little more inside. She did this several times, enjoying the soft shrieks of pain past Sophie’s lips as she endured the pain of having her anal cherry popped.

 

Sophie may have cried out and squirmed a bit, but her flower covering with sweet dew and starting to leak down and onto the shaft showed her body was enjoying it.

 

Kendall let it drip on the shaft then used it to help lubricate it, mocking her new sub, “Oh, you do like it… so much, you want to help… mmmm… well, you’re going to enjoy it… but I will enjoy it more…”

 

She gently picked up sawing her hips, working the slicking shaft into Sophie’s back passage, working more and more of it into it.

 

Sophie is struggling just as much as Bella. Kylie is hammering the dildo into her once virgin ass. Kylie is smacking Sophie's ass making her ass cheeks bright red, while thrusting her ten inch dildo into the blonde's anus. Sophie is moaning and groaning in both pain and pleasure. She has never been taken in the ass before, because only submissive bitches get fucked in the ass.

 

"Your ass was made for this Sophie. You have such a submissive little ass. You know what they say right?" Kylie taunts the former dominatrix.

 

Sophie gritts her teeth, rolling her head side to side and starting to claw at the table. She hisses, "No... no... I am not... a... aahhh... submissive... my ass... uuuggghhh... won't... surrender..."

 

"Keep fighting my slave, you will break in the end. They all break in the end." Kylie laughs out and continues to pound Sophie's tight little butthole.

 

Kylie looks at Ariel and sees that the busty brunette is enjoying herself. She is roughly pounding Bella's poor ass, while almost pulling Bella's red hair out of her scalp. Kylie grabs Sophie's hair creating two pigtails and starts to tug on them. Sophie's upper chest is forced off the table and Sophie is forced to look at the ceiling, while her ass is being destroyed by her new mistress.

 

Sophie is starting to tear up, running down her cheeks and hissing while gazing at the ceiling. She desperately grabs at the table to try to pull away and push back, but all it does is help drive the shaft into her bottom. She feels like her ass is starting to surrender, hollowing it out and losing the struggle to tighten up.

 

Bella claws at the table with her right hand, groaning and moaning as she's pulled nearly off the table and her chest thrust out as her back bows. She started to drip down her inner thighs as the pain is finally giving way to pleasure. She curses herself as her body surrenders more to Ariel's pounding. She doesn't know if her mind will break if she cums, a thought haunting her and giving her the will to start bucking back, hoping perhaps Ariel will cum from grinding back on her.

 

Ariel giggles a bit when she feels Bella thrusting back on her cock. "You really want this don't you? You are so eager to become my bitch."

 

Ariel moves her right hand under Bella's chin and grips it. She starts to pound Bella's ass even harder and the redhead is starting to lose it. She has never fucked anyone this hard herself. She was amazed by how hard Natalie fucked Chloë, but Ariel might be fucking her even harder. Ariel can feel that Bella's pussy is leaking and the redhead won't be able to fight her orgasm much longer.

 

Sophie is getting on the brink of an orgasm as well. Kylie is fucking her probably just as hard and rough, as Ariel is fucking Bella. The two former mistresses are being shown what true dominance is and they are both becoming more and more submissive.

 

Bella wants to shout back no, but all she manages is a hiss and growl as she thrusts back and her eyes start rolling up into her skull. Her body is failing her, wanting more and more of the pounding to claim her while she leaks down the inside of her thighs, and with it, her mind and spirit to resist. She desperately grips her inner muscles and her pride, but both are failing her.

 

Sophie is worst off as she stops struggling all together, simply squirming back as Kylie pounds her ass to oblivion, pushing to her very depths. She's drooling past her bottom lips, her eyelids are fluttering and she's leaking upon the table as her release is about to overwhelm her body and mind.

 

Bella and Sophie start to scream at the same time and their pussies explode from getting fucked in the ass. The two slaves squirt a massive amount of juices against the table and their own legs. Ariel and Kylie don't stop fucking the two squirting slaves. They continue to pound their asses without mercy making sure that Bella and Sophie realize that they are nothing more than two anal bitches.

 

"What are you?!" Ariel and Kylie shout out at the same time.

 

"I AM YOUR ANAL BITCH MISTRESS KYLIE!" Sophie cries out in pleasure.

 

"I AM YOUR ANAL BITCH MISTRESS ARIEL!" Bella shouts out in ecstasy.

 

Ariel licks her lips, huffing out breath from the exertion of pounding Bella's defeated ass and continues to do so for several more seconds then slows down, allowing Bella to drop onto the table in a heap. She keeps the shaft halfway inside her, massaging the ass cheeks as Bella comes down from her high.

 

Bella is fairly delirious at this point, her left cheek resting on the table, huffing for breath and the tip of her tongue hanging out past her lips. She palms over the table with Ariel releasing her upper body, but her body is shivering and her will and pride broken, having submitted to Ariel.

 

Sophie is practically unconscious at this point with the intensity of her release, having squirted more than she had ever felt before. Her inner thighs were soaked as well as the edge of the table and the floor under them. She was slumped over the edge, helpless to do anything, especially with Kylie maintain a soft pumping now against her bottom, making sure her mind was completely broken and her ass used to taking her new toy.

 

Natalie and Dove inspect the dungeon room. Chloë really did a good job stacking the room with all sorts of devices and tools. Natalie already knows what she is going to do together with Dove. Natalie grabs a strap-on for Dove and hands it to her fellow busty blonde. Natalie is still wearing her massive 'Bitch-Breaker' that broke Chloë and other girls. Natalie knows that Peyton is eager to take her 'Bitch-Breaker' up her ass and submit to her one true Goddess.

 

Natalie knows that Dove Cameron wants Peyton as her slave, because it would look bad for Dove if she ended up without a slave that used to be a member of The Hellcats. Natalie walks back to their two slaves and she can see that Peyton is eager to be fucked in the ass. She can even sense a bit of rivalry between Chloë and Peyton, well the rivalry comes more from Peyton's part. Peyton List wants to be Natalie's most prized slave.

 

Dove casually pulls on the strap-on, directing a thankful smile to Natalie then turns to Peyton. She leans down a bit, smirking and brushing a bit of hair behind the back of Peyton's left ear. "You're an eager little thing... but... you're mine, not Natalie... I'm either going to break you... or you'll have to prove why you're the better slave for Natalie... but don't get your pathetic hopes up..."

 

She moves her hand behind Peyton's head and brings the crown of the toy to her mouth and orders, almost bored to show that she is in charge, "Open."

 

Peyton is a little disappointed that Dove claims her before Natalie does. She opens her mouth and start to suck on the fake cock. Her head starts to bob up and down, as she takes more and more of the dildo. Natalie gave Dove a 10 inch strap-on dildo, while her 'Bitch-Breaker' is a massive 14 inches. Natalie calmly watches Peyton take Dove's strap-on dildo into her throat. Natalie doesn't even make a move to fuck Chloë again, because she has other plans.

 

"That's it Peyton, take it all in your slutty throat. Gag on Mistress Dove's cock and cover it in your own saliva. Drool for me you submissive little bitch." Natalie says with a dominant tone.

 

Peyton looks up at Dove with submissive and disappointed eyes as the blonde runs her fingers through her hair, massaging her scalp to encourage her to suck the shaft.

 

Dove gently starts sawing to pump the shaft into her mouth, but wants Peyton to do the majority of the work. She sighs out with a wicked smile, "That's it... listen to Goddess Natalie... drool on it... we want it dripping with your saliva... dripping on your tits and the floor because... mmm... you're so eager for it."

 

Natalie makes her way over to Dove and Peyton. She stands next to her fellow mistress and rest her head on Dove's left shoulder. She watches Peyton take all ten inches into her mouth and throat. Dove's hands are on the back of Peyton's head. Dove holds Peyton's head in place and makes her slave gag on her fake cock. Peyton's eyes start to water up and tears start to run down her cheeks.

 

Natalie moves her lips to Dove's ear and starts to whisper into it. "Make that submissive slut gag on it. She wants her ass filled up like a good submissive little slave. She aches for someone to claim her anal cherry. She wants Goddess Natalie to fuck her ass, she wants to feel the 'Bitch-Breaker' destroy her tiny little butthole and break her fragile mind."

 

Dove takes the encouragement and starts to pump into Peyton's mouth, pulling her face towards her crotch as she pushes forward, trying to bury all ten inches down her throat to gag.

 

As she works the shaft deeper and faster into the kneeling Disney princess's mouth and throat, she turns her head to share a quick kiss with Natalie then whispers in a teasing voice, "Oh... you want it? You want to take her cherry and break her? Do you want her?"

 

Natalie pushes her lips back against Dove's lips and moans into Dove's mouth, while they make out. Their tongues get entangled and Peyton gets wet again from watching them kiss. Natalie breaks kiss and looks into Dove's eyes.

 

"Peyton belongs to me. She already submitted to me when I broke Chloë in the pit. She is just another anal bitch that craves to be fucked by me." Natalie says with a serious and dominant tone.

 

Dove feels a shiver of submissiveness running through her, Natalie being the only one able to make her feel submissive. She still responds however in a cheeky tone and kisses the side of Natalie's cheek, "Fine little miss bossy... you can have her... but... I'm going to need someone or the other girls might get the wrong idea..."

 

As she's speaking she doesn't neglect pumping Peyton, the girl's nose almost reaching her crotch and coughing in trying to handle not choking on the shaft.

 

Natalie smiles at Dove and gives her fellow busty blonde a hard slap on her ass. "Don't worry Dove, your secret is safe with me. I know you are a little submissive yourself and that you want me to fuck your ass."

 

Natalie lets her fingers trail towards Dove's tight anus and she starts to rub it. Dove lets out a moan and closes her eyes for a moment. She continues to slowly fuck Peyton's mouth with her fake cock. Dove doesn't do anything to stop Natalie from teasing her backdoor and she is starting to get aroused from it. Fucking Peyton's face like this also has her ass pushing back against Natalie's fingers. She can feel Natalie's index finger slowly pushing into her tight ass and a shiver runs across her spine.

 

"Yeellppiii!" Dove giggles with the slap, taking it as the playful manner in which it was given. She picks up with a thankful tone and beings, "Thanks...aaahhh..."

 

However, once the finger is inside Dove's backdoor, she lulls her head back onto Natalie's shoulder. She starts softly pumping back and forth, filling Peyton's mouth and throat then withdrawing to help push the finger back into her backdoor.

 

She's starting to feel weak and infuriated all at the same time, wanting to submit to Natalie yet dominate Peyton. She licks her lips as her breath picks up. "Peyton... you better gag... and cum... but don't... touch... oh fuck Natalie... touch yourself..."

 

Natalie is laughing loudly from the inside. Dove is melting rapidly and she is a little surprised by how submissive Dove actually is. Natalie slowly wiggles a second finger into Dove's ass and lets the busty blonde fuck herself on them. Every time she pulls her dildo a bit out of Peyton's mouth, she pushes her ass onto Natalie's fingers.

 

"Slaves aren't allowed to cum without permission Dove." Natalie corrects her fellow mistress.

 

"Peyton take Dove's fake cock like a good submissive slut and hold back your orgasm. Dove you better not cum as well, because you don't have permission to do so." Natalie says with a dominant voice.

 

"I... I don't... nneeeddd... your... your... uuuggghhh," Dove moans and hisses as she pumps Peyton's mouth and back on Natalie's fingers. She feels herself getting wet, but she won't just bend and become like the Hellcats. She grips Peyton's head tight and thrusts forward, pushing all the way into her throat and feeling her nose against her crotch.

 

She reaches back with one hand, wrapping around the back of Natalie's neck and head and pulls her into a deep kiss, pushing her tongue past her lips to gently duel it.

 

Natalie loves kissing Dove, because they have been friends for many years. Natalie is the one that showed Dove the world of domination. Natalie was fucking one of Dove's friends in the ass when Dove entered her friend’s house and discovered that Natalie was a dominatrix. Natalie spotted Dove and invited her over and together they dominated Dove's friend. From that moment on Natalie trained Dove to become a dominatrix like herself. Dove also developed a submissive side when she witnessed Natalie dominate her closed-friend. Natalie's body looked divine, while she was pounding her friend's ass.

 

Dove loved kissing Natalie back, their friendship built strong over the years with true intimacy, so much so that she could trust her fellow busty blonde with becoming submissive with her, but only her when she saw her dominate side.

 

She continued to pump Peyton's mouth, making the girl choke and gargle, drooling past her chin and onto her breasts and floor with her eyes fluttering as she felt like passing out.

 

She also pumped back on Natalie's fingers, growing more and more aroused by the second, but clenched her inner muscles to resist.

 

Natalie breaks their kiss letting Dove know that she is in control. Natalie licks Dove's lips almost as a sign of ownership. Chloë has been submissive watching the show, but she is about to join in. Natalie beckons her slave to come over and Chloë submissively crawls towards her Goddess Natalie. Chloë eagerly awaits Goddess Natalie's instructions.

 

"Chloë my submissive little anal bitch, I want you to eat out Dove's ass. I want you to give her the best ass licking she has ever experienced. I want you to get her tight pucker all wet and ready for my 'Bitch-Breaker'." Natalie commands her slave bitch.

 

Natalie pulls her fingers out of Dove's ass and pushes them into Dove's mouth. Her fellow busty blonde eagerly accepts the fingers that had just been inside her ass and her tongue starts to swirls around them. She moans on Natalie's fingers, while she cleans them of her own anal juices. Chloë dives into Dove's ass with her face and starts to lick Cameron's tight backdoor. Her tongue hungrily laps over the little starfish and Natalie can hear the wet noises that Chloë's tongue is making.

 

Dove eagerly moans around the fingers pushed into her mouth, distracting her long enough for the fellow blonde to pull her ass cheeks apart and start licking and pushing her tongue into her back door. She moans louder around the fingers from the sensation, causing her to pump back at Peyton.

 

Peyton moans, but endures the throat fucking, but moves a hand from one of Dove's thighs to slip her fingers under the harness and start pumping her pussy. She wants to be Natalie's slave and if she can break Dove with Chloë, she'll sure try.

 

Dove moans as she's quickly doubled teamed, perhaps tripled teamed, sawing her hips back and forth trying to fuck throat Peyton while trying to squirm away from her backdoor being feasted upon. She's trapped, unable to escape and quickly becoming overwhelmed. She needs to win somehow to avoid the 'Bitch-Breaker' as she doesn't think she could recover from it and the other girls my dominate her later.

 

Natalie looks down at Peyton and can see that the submissive blonde is now fingering Dove's pussy. "Did I give you permission to finger fuck Mistress Dove?"

 

Peyton is surprised by Natalie's dominant tone and pulls her fingers out of Dove's pussy. She is still gagging on the big fake cock in her mouth and throat. Dove doesn't stop fucking her face, while Chloë eats out Dove's ass.

 

"You want Peyton to finger your dripping wet pussy don't you?" Natalie whispers into Dove's ear.

 

Dove doesn't answer with words, but she moans against the fingers inside her mouth. "Mistress Dove wants your fingers inside her pussy slave bitch Peyton. I think three fingers will be enough for now." Natalie says amused.

 

Peyton slides three fingers under the harness of Dove's strap-on and resumes fingering the busty blonde. Her fingers slide knuckle deep inside of Dove's dripping wet pussy and she slowly pumps her fingers back and forth. Chloë's tongue has made Dove's anus soaking wet and the blonde slave eagerly laps away at the tiny hole. Natalie has done a great job turning her into an anal loving whore and the only things Chloë wants to do now is lick ass and get fucked in her own ass.

 

Dove’s eyelids start to flutter and she leans her head back, huffing for breath as the pleasure is getting to her and her resistance is starting to crumble. She pumps her hips faster, helping Peyton pump her pussy faster, but hopes that the fellow blonde will come first with inhaling suck a large shaft.

 

She can’t do anything about Chloë making a meal out of her starfish, soaking it and prepping it to take a toy, but she can reach out with her other hand and palm over one of Natalie’s large breasts. She eagerly massaged it, working the heavy flesh like a pro and dipped her head forward to capture her lips for a deep, passionate kiss as an outlet for her pleasure.

 

Natalie has no problems with Dove playing with her large breasts. She knows that she is in complete control of the situation. Dove is simply trying to fight her submissive feelings with her last bit of resistance. Natalie knows that Dove won't be able to fight this for long. Peyton's three fingers are pumping faster and faster into Dove's soaking wet pussy.

 

Chloë keeps hungrily lapping away at Dove's tight asshole and gives Dove the best ass eating she has ever experienced. Chloë knows that Peyton is trying to win Goddess Natalie's favor and she has to show Goddess Natalie that she is her most prized slave. She can't have Peyton being above her. Her tongue moves faster and faster over Dove's wet fuckhole and Goddess Natalie should have no problems thrusting her 'Bitch-Breaker' into Dove's tight backdoor.

 

Dove is desperately panting, trying to hold on as she knows she can't just cum from these two submissives. She reaches up and cups the back of Natalie's head and drives the kiss deeper while gripping the back of Peyton's head tighter and thrusting with all her might to get the fellow Disney princess to cum first.

 

She ruts for a half a dozen times until her and Peyton's eyes start rolling back. Peyton lets out a scream around the shaft, the sound muffled as she shakes and squirts between her legs.

 

Dove follows with the eating out of her ass and the fingering. She can't hold back from squirting around the fingers as she was so worked up. She screams into Natalie's mouth then several seconds later, slumps against her with how draining and powerful her release is upon her body.

 

Natalie smirks when both Dove and Peyton cum. Her plan is working perfectly and she holds up Dove. Peyton falls back on her ass from her orgasm and gasps for air. Natalie starts to drag Dove towards two shackles that hang from the ceiling and locks Dove's wrists into them. She doesn't bother taking off Dove's strap-on dildo. Natalie moves towards Chloë and grabs her slave by the hair. She drags her towards Dove's ass.

 

"Open up slave." Natalie says with a dominant voice.

 

Chloë opens her mouth and Natalie thrusts the 'Bitch-Breaker' into her mouth. Chloë still struggles with the sheer size of the 'Bitch-Breaker', but she is allowing it into her throat. Natalie grabs the back of Chloë's head and starts to brutally skull fuck her slave. She has Chloë gagging on her cock within no time and large amounts of saliva follow the 'Bitch-Breaker' out of Chloë's mouth.

 

Dove just hangs there, huffing for breath as she attempts to recover, realizing she's shackled. She feels delirious with pleasure, but can hear the gagging of one of the slave taking a toy. She sways a little and sees Natalie's complete domination, stoking her arousal again despite wanting to settle into her afterglow.

 

She mutters through painted breath to Natalie, "Don't... don't break me... not like them..."

 

Natalie continues to brutalize Chloë's skull and looks at Dove. "I won't break you like them, I still need your support in our little club. I have no intentions of ending up like my anal bitch Chloë over here. They might all be my friends, but they know how this game is played."

 

Natalie pulls her 14 inch cock out of Chloë's throat and the blonde slave immediately gasps for air. Chloë's entire face is red and covered in saliva. Natalie positions herself behind Dove and lines up her dildo with Dove's anus. She rubs the head against the little starfish and has the shackled busty blonde moaning in pleasure.

 

"Mmm... they're supporters... not your... friends... I'm your... uuugghh... mmmaahhh... friend... never... forget... forget that... mmmaaahhh... my tight... little ass... can't... take all of that... mmmaahh..." Dove sighs as she wiggles her ass back to try help the saliva coated toy past her soaked and relaxing ring.

 

"Yes you are my closed-friend Dove and that is why I should be the one to take your anal cherry. I can't have Ariel Winter or Kylie Jenner claim you." Natalie gives Dove's ass a hard slap.

 

Natalie grabs Dove's hips and thrusts forward. Dove's tight backdoor opens up and about a quarter of the dildo disappears into Dove's ass. Natalie continues to push the dildo further and further into her friend's ass.

 

"Your anal cherry is mine Dove! I am claiming your ass! Fuck this feels amazing! Dove Cameron is my anal loving bitch!" Natalie moans out in pleasure.

Dove tosses her head back and lets out a scream of pain and pleasure, tears running down her cheeks in short order, but not entirely out of pain, "Uuuggghh! Aaaahhhh!"

 

She shudders back against Natalie, huffing for breath to try to rein in the sensations running through her body. She huffs for breath, her heavy C-cup breasts rising and falling. She mutters, "Yes... yes... you... claim it... I will... love it... but... agghhh... just from you... only you... uuuggghh..."

 

"Yes only me Dove, you are my private property. Your slaves will still bow to you, but your ass belongs to me. You are my pretty little sub." Natalie groans out, as she forces more of the dildo into Dove's ass.

 

After about a minute Natalie has forced eight inches into Dove's tight little ass. Natalie pulls two inches out and slams three back in. Natalie keeps this up until she has all 14 inches buried deep inside Dove's ass. Natalie firmly grips Dove's ass and holds her in place. Dove is trying to relax her ass, but her body is overcome by pleasure. She has never been fucked in the ass before. She has had her slaves lick her ass and tongue fuck her little starfish, but never has she allowed anyone to fuck her ass. Now her best friend Natalie Alyn Lind has pushed all 14 inches of her 'Bitch-Breaker' into her ass and she finally learns why Natalie called it the 'Bitch-Breaker'.

 

Dove is barely hanging onto consciousness through the pain and pleasure, huffing and the tip of her tongue hanging out past her full pink plump lips. Her mind, body and will are about to break, but she hangs onto that one sliver of dominance to utter so she will still be considered a dom and still have Natalie's respect even if her ass belongs to her, "Nat... Nat... I... can I... cum? I won't be... like these... other... pathetic... bitches..."

 

Natalie moves her lips next to Dove's ear and softly breaths into her air. Natalie's tongue starts to run around the outer edges of Dove's ear. "You my dear slave can cum all you want."

 

Natalie's hands leave Dove's hips and move up her corset. She grabs the top of Dove's corset and pulls it down to release Cameron's large breasts. Natalie grabs the large jugs with both hands and starts to squeeze them. She begins to move her hips thrusting the dildo in and out of Dove's little bum.

 

Dove tosses her head back with the permission, the dildo starting to thrust into her and now her heavy breasts she loves keep hidden for the most part massaged. She cries out, humping back against the toy and cums hard, so hard she squirts against the inside of the harness to her toy and it drips out onto the floor.

 

Chloë eagerly leans down to lick it off the floor, believing she's carrying out her goddess's wishes in still being subservient to Dove from the ass worshipping.

 

Peyton notices that Chloë is licking Dove's juices off the floor and quickly crawls towards Chloë. Peyton pushes her body against Chloë's body trying to push her away from the small puddle. Peyton lowers her head and starts to lick up Dove's juices as well. Chloë's tongue and Peyton's tongue meet each other on the floor and start to wrestle each other for the remaining pussy juices.

 

Natalie can see her two slaves fighting for Dove's cum and chuckles a bit. She loves how submissive and eager her two slaves are and doesn't say anything to them. Natalie has all her attention focused on Dove. She has to be sure that Dove becomes a complete sub to her and starts to fuck Dove's ass harder. Her thighs slapping against Dove's ass cheeks and they slowly start to turn red.

 

"You already had an orgasm Dove? You really love getting fucked in the ass don't you? You are a submissive little anal bitch aren't you? My submissive little anal bitch." Natalie grunts out.

 

"Fuck! Yours... just yours... and don't... uuugghh... fuck... you... forget it... so deep... so hard... my tight... body... can't take it!" she huffs out, trembling as she's fighting to remain awake and not overwhelmed with pain and pleasure.

 

Dove tries to buck back as her breasts are massaged and pumped from behind, uttering, "You... uuuggghhh... remember... I'm... uuugghhh... yours... and... no one... elses... I'm no one... elses... take my ass... own it... uuugghh... fight... anyone... else that... tries to... claim it... fuuckk..."

 

"No you remember my little anal Dove. This is my ass and mine alone. I own it! I fucking own this ass! This is should say 'Property of Goddess Natalie'!" Natalie speeds up hammering her 'Bitch-Breaker' into Dove's ass now.

 

Natalie no longer holds back and wants to make Dove cum until her mind shatters. She forcefully gropes Dove's large breasts, which are more or less the same size as her own breasts. Natalie needs to make sure that Dove doesn't turn on her and will support her no matter what. Natalie's body is starting to sweat and Dove's body is already covered in sweat from all the pain and pleasure she is experiencing.

 

Her busty lithe body does take the pounding, huffing for breath as she races towards a second explosive orgasm. She gets out a laugh, "Yes... I know... just needed you... uuggghh... to say it..."

 

Her body and mind are about to break, but entirely unnecessary as Dove would already support her and ultimately loyal to her without hesitation as they were truly friends, but this simply bonded them more.

 

"You're going to make... your Mistress Sub... cum Goddess... I'm going to... uugugghhh..."

 

Dove bucks forward again, squirting harder this time underneath the harness. Her body trembles as the nerve endings go off like fireworks throughout her body. She's caught in perpetual bliss for who knows how long before she goes completely slack in Natalie's grip.

 

Chloë and Peyton are still tongue wrestling on the floor when Dove cums again. Dove squirts against the harness of her strap-on, but also squirts on Chloë's and Dove's heads and faces. Another puddle starts to form on the ground and Chloë and Peyton starts to fight over Dove's juices once more.

 

Natalie gently fucks Dove's ass now and massages her friend's large breasts. She brings her lips back to Dove's ear and starts to nibble on the shackled blonde's earlobe. Natalie softly moans into Dove's ear and continues to fuck the ass she just claimed.

 

"You are mine Dove, you are my anal bitch." Natalie whispers into her friend's ear.

 

Dove is barely conscious now with the soft pleasure and pain running through her, but hears Natalie's words. She mutters with huffs of breath, "Yes... I am... thank you... my friend... my Goddess... I'm your friend... and loyal... Mistress... uuuuggghh..."

 

The pair continue to lick up Dove's release, fighting over it as they tongue battle and start pawing on one another.

 

Natalie pulls her 'Bitch-Breaker' out of Dove's ass and gives her new slave's ass a hard slap. Natalie leaves Dove hanging in the shackles and takes a moment to recover a bit. She still has one more ass to claim, before she can leave. Natalie moves over to Chloë and Dove and grabs them both by the hair pulling them away from Dove's juices.

 

"We aren't done yet slaves. Now who wants to clean my cock?" Natalie says with a smile on her face.

 

Dove just hangs there, her eyes barely open, but she can hear Natalie giving orders to the others. She gives a small smile of support.

 

Peyton eagerly shouts, "I do my Goddess!"

 

She doesn't even wait and grabs the base of it then tries to mouth over the crown. She moans from Dove's savory, clean taste while Chloë attempts to start sucking and licking the side of the impressive toy.

 

The other blonde shouts, "No! I will clean it!"

 

Natalie grabs Chloë's hair again and pulls her away from the dildo. "You were too slow my anal bitch."

 

Peyton would smile and laugh if she wasn't too occupied with trying to devour the massive dildo. Her lips are wrapping around the shaft and she is working more and more of it into her throat. She wants to show Goddess Natalie that she can give a better blowjob than Chloë can. She gags on the big cock, but keeps pushing more and more into her throat. Peyton gets all 14 inches into her throat within record time and puts Chloë to shame. Peyton moans around the big cock and can only imagine how humiliated Chloë must feel right now.

 

Chloë will not be outshined by the pathetic Disney Princess, especially since Dove already might be Natalie's favorite. She respectfully ask, "Goddess, may I prepare her ass for you?"

 

She doesn't wait for an answer as she trails a finger down between Peyton's ass cheeks while the other girl has the shaft practically in her stomach at this point.

 

"Very well my anal bitch. Show slave Peyton why you are my favorite little butt slut." Natalie releases Chloë hair.

 

Chloë quickly crawls behind Peyton and grabs the taller blonde's ass cheeks. She spread them wide and presses her lips against Peyton's anus. She starts to sniff Peyton's ass, before her tongue starts to lick the tight little hole. Chloë's tongue gets to work rapidly flicking over Peyton's anus.

 

Natalie grabs the back of Peyton's head and starts to thrust her dildo in and out of Peyton's throat. She makes sure that Peyton is gagging on the cock, but she is amazed by how fast Peyton swallowed the entire length of the dildo. She is going to have a lot of fun having Chloë and Peyton compete with each other. She might have them trib each other to determine who is the top bitch and who is the bottom bitch.

 

Chloë quickly baths Peyton's tight hole with saliva before attempting to push her tongue past the ring. She moans and mouths over it completely before pushing her tongue inside. She quickly wiggles it around, trying to relax the muscles.

 

Peyton moans out around the shaft filling her throat, pawing over Natalie's legs. She shivers from the pair of intrusion, feeling her arousal skyrocket. She submissively looks up at Natalie, begging with her eyes permission to cum.

 

Natalie stares down into Peyton's eyes and knows what her slaves wants. "Hold back your orgasm or I will have my anal bitch Chloë punish you."

 

Natalie directs her attention to Chloë. "My anal bitch Chloë..."

 

Natalie thrusts her dildo all the way into Peyton's throat. "... if you don't make Peyton cum within the next two minutes, I will let Peyton punish you when we get back to your place."

 

Chloë's tongue doesn't leave Peyton's ass and after hearing Goddess Natalie's words, she works her tongue around even faster. Chloë starts to eat ass like she has never done before. She only has two minutes to make this bitch Peyton to cum or Peyton will get the privilege to punish her. This is her moment to show Goddess Natalie that she is a better slave than Peyton.

 

Peyton blinks in understanding and pats on her thighs, struggling to hold out for breath and her release. Her eyes are watering constantly, her stomach is quivering as are the rest of her muscles, fighting to hold back her release. This is a contest, one she has no intention of losing as her fellow blonde is treating her ass to the feast of a lifetime. She wiggles back to try to throw off her stride as she just needs to stall.

 

Dove manages to call out in a weak breath, "You heard your Goddess... obey.... her commands..."

 

Natalie smiles when she hears Dove's words. She is glad that Dove is recovering from the anal fucking she gave her. Natalie resumes thrusting her 'Bitch-Breaker' into Peyton's mouth and throat. She keeps up a gentle pace not wanting to help Chloë too much. She has seen how aroused Peyton gets from giving a blowjob and it's certainly one of Peyton's special skills.

 

Chloë can almost hear the time ticking away, as her tongue wiggles deeper and deeper into Peyton's ass. She moans into the taller blonde's ass like a true anal slut. She realizes she is running out of time and would love to thrust her fingers into Peyton's pussy, but she isn't allowed to do that. She needs to make Peyton cum by licking her ass.

 

The slower pace blowjob eases off her growing arousal, addicted to sucking at this point and concentrate on holding back her release from Chloë's probing tongue. She hears Dove's words, knowing she must obey as she's a good, obedient slut and will not fail her goddess. She wiggles her ass a bit more, making it more difficult to eat out. She rolls it a bit to rub up Chloë's nose.

 

Natalie closely monitors the time on a clock that is hanging in the dungeon. "Only a minute left slaves. It seems like slave Peyton is going to win this. Do you want slave Peyton to punish you anal bitch Chloë?"

 

Chloë can't believe that Peyton is actually mocking her by wiggling her ass. Chloë firmly grips Peyton's ass cheeks and spread them even wider. She pushes her face deeper into the taller blonde's ass and her tongue shoots deep into Peyton's ass. She moves it around with every ounce of strength she has in her tongue.

 

Peyton practically screams around the shaft as now she has to endure the direct stimulation to her backdoor. Her ring is pushed open more, accepting her tongue to work her to a frenzy. She tries tightening her muscles to hold back the wave of pleasure. She moans and whimpers around the shaft, almost clawing Natalie's thighs as she's on the brink of cumming.

 

Natalie can see that Peyton is struggling and the ticks further in her favor. Natalie speeds up her thrusting a bit, because she is not amused with Peyton almost clawing her thighs. She doesn't care if she is helping Chloë now, because Peyton needs to learn her place.

 

Chloë fears that Natalie will call her the loser of the contest any second now, but keeps up her ass eating. Her tongue swirls around deep inside Peyton's ass and she knows that Natalie will have no problem claiming Peyton's anal cherry.

 

Peyton looks up in desperation to her Goddess, begging for forgiveness and not to help Chloë as the thrusting is battering down her resistance. She struggles and moans, trying to free her ass, but it's all too much. She finally shivers hard from the double attention and squirts hard onto the floor. Her scream is muffled by the shaft, but her eyes rolling back in her head shows she's lost this contest.

 

Natalie looks up at the clock and sees that Peyton only had to last five more seconds for her to win. Natalie pulls the 'Bitch-Breaker' out of Peyton's mouth and slaps the defeated blonde's face with it. She smears all the saliva across Peyton's pretty face and gives it another hard smack with the heavy fake cock.

 

"Pathetic... you are a disgrace slave Peyton. Chloë is going to fuck your ass tonight and you will obey her orders unless it conflicts with mine." Natalie grabs Peyton's hair and drags her towards a contraption.

 

Natalie forces Peyton's upper body to rest on the soft padding in the middle and starts to tie down Peyton's arms and legs using ropes and cuffs. Natalie places a ball gag into Peyton's mouth as an additional form of punishment for losing the contest.

 

 

Peyton feels physically exhausted, but worst, she failed her Goddess and she was so close. Now she had to submit to Chloë as well. She didn't resist in her restraints as she waited for whatever her Goddess was going to do to her.

 

Chloë was pleased that she had fulfilled her Goddess' wishes and on her way of being top slave, but her thoughts were pulled away... Dove recovered more in the meantime watching the 'lesion', fighting to tighten her backdoor after such a pounding.

 

She called out, "Chloë... mmmaahh... crawl over here... and release me..."

 

Chloë looks at Goddess Natalie and she gets a confirming nod from her Goddess. Chloë crawls over to Mistress Dove and releases her from the shackles that are holding her in place.

 

Natalie moves behind Peyton and looks at her slaves tight little anus. She can see that Chloë did an amazing job licking it. Natalie grabs Peyton's ass cheeks and spreads them wide. She moves her lips towards the little starfish and gives it a kiss. Peyton didn't expect that and moans into her ball gag. Goddess Natalie actually gave her anus a kiss. What happens next she couldn't even imagine in her wildest dreams. Goddess Natalie begins to lick her anus and Peyton instantly melts. She starts to moan uncontrollably, as Goddess Natalie eats out her ass. Chloë was amazing at licking her ass, but Goddess Natalie is a true Goddess. Her tongue skills are beyond that of anyone and Natalie makes Peyton cum within a minute.

 

Dove struggles to remain on her feet, but does it, showing she's a tough and worthy to be a dom. She reaches down and grabs the back of Chloë's head and praises, "Good slave showing your loyalty to your Goddess... always remember who your Goddess is or.... well, you don't want to find out... now be a good girl and suck my shaft..."

 

Peyton screams into her ball gag as another release is ripped from her body. She's had three so far in this room already, plus what she had before arriving. She's weakened and helpless at this point, completely submissive in taking her Goddess's tool.

 

Natalie places her right foot on the black padding and teases Peyton's anus with the head of the dildo. She can see Peyton's anus eagerly accepting the dildo. Natalie grabs Peyton's hips and slams the dildo into her new slave's ass. Natalie buries 8 inches into Peyton's ass with a single thrust. Natalie pulls three inches out of Peyton's ass and slams 5 inches back in making her bitch take 10 inches of her 'Bitch-Breaker'. Peyton's mind is overcome by pleasure and she moans loudly into the ball gag. Natalie moves her hips back removing two inches of the dildo from Peyton's ass and with a powerful thrusts inserts the remaining inches.

 

Peyton's eyes roll into the back of her head, as Goddess Natalie claims her anal cherry. She now has 14 inches buried into her ass and her anus is trying to relax around the massive shaft. Peyton's head is spinning and her pussy starts to squirt again. Goddess Natalie hasn't even started fucking her ass yet and she is cumming her brains out already.

 

"Did I give you permission to cum slave?" Natalie sternly says and she pulls the ball gag out of Peyton's mouth.

 

Peyton's body is still trembling from the orgasm and replies with a moan. Natalie smacks Peyton's ass hard with the palm of her right hand. Natalie keeps the 'Bitch-Breaker' buried all the way in Peyton's asshole. Another loud smack can be heard and it's followed by a loud scream from Peyton List.

 

"I asked you a question slave! You already had two orgasms and I didn't give you permission for either!" Natalie smacks Peyton's ass again with her right hand.

 

"I AM SORRY GODDESS NATALIE!" Peyton cries out.

 

"PLEASE PUNISH YOUR DUMB ANAL BITCH!" Peyton continues to beg for forgiveness.

 

"I am going to punish you, but not right now. I took your anal cherry slut and now I am going to claim your ass." Natalie dominantly says.

 

Natalie starts moving her hips. She pulls a few inches of her 'Bitch-Breaker' out of Peyton's ass and slams it back in with incredible force. The taller submissive blonde lets out a loud moan when her ass gets filled back up. Natalie quickly starts to pick up her pace. The sound of Natalie's thighs smacking against Peyton's ass is starting to fill the dungeon.

 

Dove has Chloë suck on her strap-on cock, but the sound of Natalie's powerful thighs smacking against Peyton's ass has her look over. Dove is in complete awe by how divine Natalie looks when fucking someone's ass. It immediately makes Dove feel submissive again and now she wishes it was her ass getting pounded by Natalie. Dove shakes her head and tries to focus on Chloë who is gagging on her fake cock.

 

Natalie grabs Peyton's hair and wraps it around her right hand. She pulls the bound blonde's head back and starts to really hammer Peyton's ass. Natalie's slave is moaning in pleasure and her pussy is leaking juices. Peyton is getting close to another orgasm really fast, but this time she is trying to hold it back. She fights her orgasm with every bit of strength she has left in her body. Her Goddess however mercilessly pounds her ass with the massive strap-on dildo and her mind is starting to shatter from the pleasure.

 

Natalie uses Peyton's hair as a rein and hammers away at her slave's ass with the 'Bitch-Breaker'. Peyton opens her mouth wide and lets her tongue hang out of it. Natalie can hear Peyton's moans becoming louder and with her left hand starts to spank her slave's red ass.

 

"Remember slave you are not allowed to cum!" Natalie says with a harsh voice.

 

Peyton can only whimper and moan, as her ass is being destroyed by her Goddess Natalie. She continues to fuck her orgasm and the pain inside her body builds up. Her pussy is so desperate to squirt, but she is not allowed to do so. Her body however starts to scream at her and Peyton starts to break down.

 

"PLEASE GODDESS NATALIE MAY I CUM! PLEASE MAY YOUR DUMB ANAL BITCH CUM! PLEASE GODDESS NATALIE!" Peyton starts to beg without shame.

 

Dove has started fucking Chloë's ass. She has the former leader of the Hellcats on all fours and is fucking her from behind. Dove's thighs are slapping against Chloë's ass cheeks, but the smacking sound is being overwhelmed by the sound of Natalie's thighs smacking into Peyton's ass cheeks. Dove leans over Chloë and grabs her tiny breasts.

 

"If I didn't know you had a delicious pussy, I would think you were a boy. How can you ever pleasure someone with these tiny tits? Did you know my hands had trouble finding them on your chest?" Dove humiliates Chloë.

 

Dove begins to tweak Chloë's nipples and the slave starts to moan loudly. Chloë might not have large breasts, but her nipples are extremely sensitive. Her pussy starts to leak juices down her thighs. Dove's fingers on her nipples feel amazing and Dove twists her sensitive nipples to cause both pain and pleasure.

 

"Oh... these tiny things are very sensitive aren't they?" Dove places her large breasts against Chloë's back and hears a large moan coming out of Chloë's mouth.

 

"You love girls with big breasts don't you? You are so submissive around them. You want to worship her big tits don't you?" Dove starts to figure out why Chloë is so submissive around Natalie.

 

Chloë does indeed love girls with big breasts. Her own tits are so small and she wishes she had large tits like Dove and Goddess Natalie. Chloë was so aroused when Natalie started to smother her out during their fight and she wishes that Goddess Natalie would smother her out every single day.

 

"No you may not cum slave!" Natalie says without mercy.

 

She continues to hammer Peyton's ass and the tall blonde slave finally realizes what it's like to be Goddess Natalie's anal bitch. She has never had her body fight her orgasm like this before. She is holding it back, because Goddess Natalie is telling her to hold it back. She isn't holding it back, because she herself wants to hold it back. The massive dildo moves in and out of Peyton's wrecked asshole at an insane pace. If one was to watch it, you would only see a black blurry object pistoning in and out of Peyton's ass.

 

Dove has Chloë on the edge of an orgasm as well, but unlike Natalie she gives Chloë permission to cum. Chloë has been a perfect little slave so far and Dove wants to rewards Goddess Natalie's beautiful slave. Peyton hears Chloë screaming in pleasure and shouting out her orgasm.

 

"PLEASE GODDESS NATALIE! PLEASE MAY YOUR DUMB ANAL SLUT CUM?! PLEASE... AHHH... PLEASE IT HURTS! PLEASE MAY YOUR DUMB ANAL BITCH CUM!" Peyton begs with tears in her eyes.

 

Natalie pulls hard on Peyton's hair and brings the blonde slaves head next to her own. Natalie keeps hammering the dildo into Peyton's destroyed asshole and pants into her ear. Natalie's body is covered in sweat under her latex dominatrix outfit. The ropes are holding Peyton in place and her body trembles from the pain.

 

"Cum for your Goddess!" Natalie suddenly cries out in Peyton's ear.

 

Peyton's body gives in to the pain and pleasure. Her eyes roll into the back of her head and her mind shatters from the intense orgasm that rocks her body. Peyton's pussy squirts like it has never done before and she soaks the black padding.

 

Peyton's body goes limp on the bondage contraption and her tongue hangs out of her mouth. Natalie releases Peyton's hair and her head drops down. Natalie continues to fuck Peyton's ass. She is going to show Peyton and Dove that she is the true Goddess in the club. Her thighs smack hard against Peyton's ass. Peyton's is barely conscious, but her body still responds to the ass fucking she is receiving. Peyton no longer has the strength nor will to fight her orgasm and this one is building up fast.

 

Natalie puts the ball gag inside of Peyton's mouth, but makes sure her tongue is still hanging out of her mouth. Saliva freely runs down Peyton's tongue onto the leather below her. Natalie grabs Peyton's hips and fucks her slave like a Goddess. Natalie pushes out her chest and looks over at Dove and Chloë. Dove is pulling her fake cock out of Chloë's ass and has her blonde slave clean the dildo. Chloë is moaning like an anal bitch around the fake cock in her throat. Chloë is a real ATM whore and Natalie loves it that Chloë allows herself to be degraded like that.

 

Natalie is eager to see how fast Peyton is going to cum now that her body and mind are destroyed. Every bit of resistance that still remained is gone for sure now. Peyton is weakly moaning and her pussy is dripping juices all over the leather and her own thighs. Natalie can hear Peyton's pussy getting ready to squirt again and she chuckles a bit.

 

"Cum for your Goddess! Cum for me and shatter your fragile mind!" Natalie roars out and speeds up her fucking.

 

Natalie hammers Peyton's ass harder than before and Dove turns around to watch her. Dove can't believe how strong Natalie is and how much stamina she possesses. Natalie has been going for a long time now and she seems to have energy for days. The blonde Goddess is wrecking Peyton's ass and the taller blonde is moaning in pleasure. The ball gag hardly seems to lower the volume of Peyton's moans.

 

Peyton doesn't last long and cums her brains out. Her pussy might be even squirting more juices than her previous orgasm. Her entire body shudders and Natalie can feel Peyton's legs shaking like crazy against her own legs. Natalie lowers her chest on top of Peyton and brings her hands to Peyton's chin. She pulls the ball gag out and a loud moan escapes from Peyton's quivering lips. Natalie grabs Peyton's tongue and starts to stroke it, while gently grinding her crotch against Peyton's ass.

 

"You belong to me now Peyton, you are my tall anal bitch. You, Chloë and Dove are my property. You are all my anal bitches." Natalie whispers into Peyton's ear with a dominant tone.

 

Natalie pulls her 'Bitch-Breaker' out of Peyton's ass and moves around the bondage couch and stands in front of Peyton. Natalie waves the fake cock around in front of Peyton's face and tells her slave to open her mouth. Peyton weakly moans and opens her mouth. Natalie thrusts the dildo into Peyton's mouth and forces her slave to taste her own ass.

 

"Make sure to clean my cock slut!" Natalie commands with a stern voice.

 

Peyton starts to move her head as much as possible to take in more and more of Natalie's fake cock. She wants to please her Goddess in every possible way and secretly she loves ass to mouth and she won't be able to hide that secret for long. Peyton's moans are becoming louder and louder, while having the fake cock going deeper and deeper into her throat. Natalie grabs the back of Peyton's head and starts to fuck her face making sure that Peyton cleans every inch of the cock that was inside her ass a few minutes ago.

 

Dove cocks an eyebrow to Natalie claiming her as her property as they stand next to each other. She smirks then kisses Natalie's cheek and whispers, teasing her a bit so the others can't hear, "My ass is your property... the rest... mmm... that's still negotiable beautiful..."

 

She looks down at Chloë and demands, "Don't you embarrass yourself... mmm... anymore... you better clean my cock off better than Peyton does your Goddess's cock!"

 

Chloë hungrily starts to swallow Dove's cock taking it all the way in her throat. Peyton heard Dove and she is not going to let Chloë do a better job. Peyton takes the face fucking she is receiving like a champ. Her eyes are getting watery and she is gagging on the massive cock in her throat, but she never begs for mercy or anything.

 

Chloë is doing a good job cleaning Dove's cock and she can taste her own ass juices inside her mouth. Chloë just like Peyton is moaning like a little bitch, while deepthroating the cock that was inside her ass a few minutes ago. The two blonde slaves are competing once more for Goddess Natalie's favor, but only one of them is worshipping Goddess Natalie's fake cock.

 

Dove smirks and licks her lips, pleased with the eagerness of the blondes. She encourages, "That's it, worship those cocks... please your Goddess... show her that you're worthy of her... which one is her number one... and which one is her number two...”

 

She dips her head to the side to snuggle her face against the side of Natalie's neck, smiling and wrapping an arm around her body to keep her close.

 

Saliva drips down Peyton's chin, as Natalie holds her lips against the base of her strap-on. Peyton's eyes are going wide and she looks up at her Goddess. Tears roll down her cheeks and Natalie knows that Peyton can take it. Peyton has been proving herself to be the perfect submissive girl. Chloë has been very submissive as well and having them both compete like this makes Natalie feel even more dominant.

 

Two woman who considered themselves dommes are now competing to be the most submissive bitch in her little harem. Natalie plans on expanding her harem very soon and she already knows who she wants next. Natalie pulls her 'Bitch-Breaker' out of Peyton's mouth and her slave gasps for air.

 

Peyton looks up at Natalie with fearful, disappointed eyes and desperately asks, "Did I don't something wrong my Goddess? Please, let me continue! I know I can do better! Please!"

 

Dove smirks to Natalie and asks, "I know that look. Have something in mind?"

 

"I think our slaves should taste each other's asses. However both are cocks are all clean now." Natalie says with a big smile on her face.

 

Dove pulls her cock out of Chloë's mouth and smirks at Natalie. Her Goddess just acknowledged that Chloë and Peyton are hers to use as well. Natalie starts to remove the shackles that keep Peyton in place and Dove helps her Goddess and friend with the task.

 

"A good old fashion sixty-nine... which one do you think will last longer?" Dove teases as she finishes undoing the shackles of Chloë then stands up. She gives her a stern warning,

 

"This is not for your pleasure, but to entertain your Goddess, understand?" Chloë swallows nervously and nods her head then looks to Peyton, ready to pounce on her the moment she's given permission.

Natalie pulls Peyton off the bondage couch and puts her on all fours. Goddess Natalie walks around her two slaves and admires their saliva covered naked bodies and gaping assholes. She knows what Dove wants them to do and it might not be such a bad idea.

 

"You two sluts are going to lay down on your sides and eat out each other's asses. I want this to be fair, because the person on the bottom would otherwise have better access." Natalie orders her two slaves.

 

Chloë obeys her Goddess without hesitation, lying on her side and scoot forward to press against the fellow blonde's body. She slipped her head between Peyton's legs and cupped her ass cheeks to pull them apart so she could see the gapping, yet surprisingly tightening hole. She just patiently waits for the command to begin.

 

Peyton gets herself in position as well and the two blondes admires each other's assholes. Peyton can see that Chloë ass has been fucked thoroughly and she licks her lips. She can't wait to show Goddess Natalie that she can eat ass better than Chloë.

 

"Alright my slaves, you two are going to eat each other's ass and the first to cum loses. Chloë I am already going to punish you and if you lose I will let Peyton punish you as well. Peyton if you lose, I will let Chloë punish you." Natalie loves to add some stakes to her little competitions and this should be more than enough encouragement for both of them.

 

"Start eating slaves!" Natalie says and the two slaves dive into each other's ass.

 

Chloë dives right into licking Peyton's hole, mouthing over it completely and shoving her tongue as deep as she can thrust. She moans and sucks on the hole as her tongue swirls around the inside the ring a few times then starts pumping her tongue as if it was a mini-cock. Her hands eagerly massage Peyton's ass cheeks for further stimulation, determined not to disappoint her Goddess again.

 

Peyton's lips seal around Chloë backdoor and her tongue starts to eagerly caress the outer ring. Peyton is using a slightly different tactic. Her tongue runs around Chloë's anus in circles teasing the outer nerves. Peyton is determined to beat her former leader once more. Her tongue is making Chloë's anus soaking wet and she moans into Chloë's ass to send vibrations through her nerves.

 

Chloë moans from the vibrations and the teasing of her ring, inadvertently sending vibrations into Peyton. She switches tactics in swirling again then inside of the ring to tease the same nerve endings. She slurps loudly in sucking off the ring then pulls her head back for a second to spit in the hole then pick up swirling again.

 

Peyton notices how skilled Chloë is with her tongue, but she is not going to give up. She pushes her tongue deep inside of Chloë's ass and starts to caresses Chloë's inner walls. Her tongue swirls around hitting all the sensitive spots inside of Chloë's ass. Her tongue starts to move back and forth inside Chloë's ass tongue fucking it, while the sides of her tongue brush Chloë's walls.

 

Chloë moans louder with the stimulation and begins rolling her hips to match it, unable to stop herself. She focuses more on teasing the inner ring with the tip of her tongue for a bit then pushed back inside to tease it with the edge of it while the tip started swiping over the inner walls of her backdoor.

 

Peyton notices that Chloë is starting to roll her hips and she has her fellow slave right where she wants her. Her hands grip Chloë's ass cheeks and spreads them a bit. Her tongue moves faster and faster hitting all of Chloë's sensitive parts. Chloë's is making her pussy wet as well, but she can smell that Chloë is even more aroused. Her tongue is longer than Chloë's tongue and it's paying off. She can reach areas that Chloë is unable to reach.

 

"I think Peyton is going to make Chloë cum any second now." Natalie says with a big smile and slaps Dove's ass.

 

Dove giggles with the ass slap and returns the favor, keeping her friend on her toes to be playful and remind her to never let her guard down as others would want to overthrow her. "Maybe... but let's not count the little slut out just yet."

 

Chloë heard Natalie's words behind the thighs and it drove her to do better. She reached deep inside her will then unleashed a lapping of her tongue over the edge of the hole, pushing deep inside to swirl around then suckle hard from it. She moaned and thrusted then swirled again to keep Peyton guessing as to where she would tease next.

 

Peyton wishes her Goddess Natalie didn't say that, because suddenly Chloë finds another gear. Chloë's tongue is assaulting her ass and she starts to moan louder and louder into Chloë's ass. It takes her a moment to gather herself and she starts to go all out on Chloë's ass herself. Her tongue is thrusting back and forth inside of Chloë's ass at a rapid pace for a few seconds. Her tongue slips out of the wet hole and she flicks it over the outer ring.

 

Peyton's tongue dips back inside of Chloë's ass and pushes in deeper than before. Her lips are still sealed around Chloë's anus and every time she inhales through her nose, she smells how aroused Chloë is getting. Peyton can smell that Chloë is about burst and she just has to hold back her orgasm for just a bit longer.

 

Chloë is moaning up a storm with how Peyton is going all out in eating her out and thrusting into her. She grips her anal muscles and her abdomen muscles to hold back her impending release.

 

She directs her moans and groans into Peyton's hole, lapping and sucking for all her worth to bath the hole and stimulate every nerve ending she can swipe across. Her hands pick up massaging her ass cheeks, pushing and pulling them apart to make it easier to relax and tighten the hole to help with maximum contact on her tongue.

 

Peyton is a little concerned that Chloë hasn't had an orgasm yet, but she tries to focus on her task at hand. She tries to ignore the tongue inside her ass and the hands massaging her butt cheeks. She swirls her tongue around inside of Chloë's ass with everything she has left. She can hear Chloë moaning into her ass and suddenly Chloë stops licking her ass.

 

Peyton pushes on and works her tongue around faster and faster. Chloë's body starts to tense up and she removes her face from Peyton's ass. With a loud cry Chloë cums and squirts against Peyton's chin, neck and chest.

 

Dove smirks and shakes her head, commenting in a teasing voice, "Well, I guess Peyton is the better of the two... but I will say Chloë put up a good fight... not good enough though..."

 

Chloë shudders hard a few times, the pleasure overloading her brain and tension being worked out with trembling limbs. She rolls away onto her back, shivering some more where her small tits jiggle and she whimpers out in defeat.

 

Natalie walks over to the two and looks at Chloë. "You called yourself a mistress and you claimed to be the leader of the Hellcats. You are nothing more than a pathetic little bitch. Peyton is going to punish you for making her think you were the most dominant one in the club."

 

Natalie spits into Chloë's face and congratulates her slave Peyton. Natalie looks at Dove and smiles at her. "I think it's time we head back and see how everyone tamed their little bitches."

 

Dove's smile brightens as she replies, "Oh yes. I'm very interested in seeing what happened to the 'great' Bella Thorne..."

 

She looks down at the slaves. "Do you think we can trust them to go clean themselves up and meet back up with us?"

 

"I think Peyton can handle the task. You hear that bitch slave Chloë? Slave Peyton is in charge." Natalie hands Peyton two leashes, one for herself and one for Chloë.

 

"I think we should get clean ourselves as well. Fucking all you sluts has made me very sweaty and you sluts cum a lot." Natalie says with a smile on her face.

 

Chloë is too exhausted mentally and physically to object as Peyton puts the leash on her then starts tugging it, respectfully answering Natalie, "Yes my Goddess. We will clean ourselves up immediately for your pleasure."

 

Dove takes Natalie's hand and adds, "Let's find a shower and clean up..." She adds with a wink, "I can wash your back."

 


	3. Elysium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hellcats go to the exclusive club Elysium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by me and SVAD

Natalie wakes up the next morning. Last night was an eventful one and she is feeling energized now. She took over the Hellcats with her friends and ended up with three slaves. After breaking both Chloë Grace Moretz and Peyton List, she also gained her close friend Dove Cameron as her slave. After the events at the Hellcats Mansion, she took Chloë and Peyton back to Chloë's place. Chloë lost two challenges and she let Peyton punish the short blonde for a couple of hours, while watching it herself.

 

Peyton made Chloë eat out her ass and the taller blonde slave came all over Chloë's face. After that Peyton decided to fuck Chloë's ass and nearly fucked the former leader of the Hellcats unconscious. Peyton probably would have done that if Natalie hadn't stopped her. Chloë ended up as a complete broken mess and Natalie had no problems locking Chloë up in her cage. Natalie placed Chloë's cage at the end of Chloë's bed.

 

Peyton spend the night at the foot end of the bed. Natalie wanted to mock Chloë a little bit more having her Goddess and slave sleep in her former bed. Peyton had a rough night, because she wanted to show how much she appreciated her Goddess. Natalie has been treating her a lot better than Chloë, but Chloë seems to be really loving the humiliation.

 

Natalie looks down the bed and she can see that Peyton is still curled up. Her slave is still sleeping and she looks so lovely all naked except for the collar that shows she is Natalie's property. Things went even better than she had hoped last night, but one thing did worry Natalie a lot.

 

When she and Dove returned with Chloë and Peyton to the council room, they found Bella Thorne and Sophie Turner completely broken and degraded. Bella and Sophie were folded double on the table all tied up. Ariel was sitting on Bella's face and the redhead was eating out her ass. Kylie was doing the same to Sophie having the blonde eating her ass out. Ariel and Kylie stuffed Bella and Sophie's ass with a vibrating anal anchor. Bella and Sophie also both had two vibrators stuffed in their pussies causing them to constantly squirt.

 

Dove shared that worry with how the pair had utterly broken the former dommes. She obviously enjoyed a good show and knew the pair had to be properly trained, but if Ariel and Kylie could break both of them so easily and quickly, would that be enough to satisfy them? Would they turn their eyes on others? Her, but more importantly to her friend and rightful leader?

 

Fatima Ptacek and Hunter King also broke their slaves, but nothing like what Ariel and Kylie managed to accomplish in the same amount of time. Bella and Sophie were mere shells of their former selves. They were hungrily licking their mistresses' asses, while they kept on squirting themselves. The tables was covered in Bella and Sophie's juices. Natalie and Dove decided to simply leave, because they were both a little frightened by the scene.

 

Natalie thought she did an amazing job with Chloë and Peyton, but at least she left something of their former selves behind. Peyton simply willingly became her slave and she gave Chloë what she always wanted. Bella and Sophie looked broken beyond repair and Natalie can't imagine how they both will look like the next time she sees them.

 

Natalie knew Ariel was an amazing dominatrix. She once visited the set of Modern Family, because Ariel invited her over. During the breaks she and Ariel would go to Ariel's trailer and they would both enjoy Julie Bowen together. Ariel broke her co-star and turned the mature blonde woman into her personal sex toy. Julie eagerly worshipped Ariel and Natalie's asses and breasts. The mature woman was completely obsessed with their large breasts and divine asses. They also double penetrated the mature woman and made her cum so many times that she passed out between them.

 

Natalie slowly rolls herself out of Chloë's bed and head towards the shower. She leaves her two slaves where they are and needs some alone time. She enjoys a warm soothing shower and her muscles are still aching a bit from all the fucking and fighting she did last night. She steps out of the shower and looks at her wet divine body in the mirror. She smiles at herself thinking about her two slaves that worship this body. She grabs a towel and dries herself. It's a good thing she brought some clothes along, because she doubts she would fit in anything Chloë has. It would be amusing to see Chloë's face when she tries to wear one of her shirts. Natalie is pretty sure that her breasts would burst out of them.

 

Natalie decides to go for something simple today and grabs a black dress. It will be easy for her to lift up and have her slaves worship her pussy or ass. The black lace panties will be easy to pull to the side. She finishes dressing up and heads downstairs leaving her slaves to sleep for a little longer.

 

 

Natalie opens Chloë's fridge and finds herself something to eat and checks her phone. It seems she has a new message from an unknown source. Natalie opens the message and her eyes are sparkling with interest. She and her friends are being invited to a club called **Elysium**. The message also says that she needs to bring her slaves with her especially Chloë Grace Moretz. Natalie wonders how they know that Chloë is now her slave.

 

Natalie heads back upstairs and wakes up Peyton by sensually kissing her slave. Peyton moans into her Goddess' mouth and lets out a disappointed cry when Natalie breaks off the kiss. Natalie wakes up Chloë slightly different. She grabs a whip and hits the metal bars of the cage with it. Chloë wakes up startled and looks at her Goddess with big submissive eyes.

 

"Clean yourselves slaves, because today is going to be a very interesting day. I need you two in tip top shape for tonight. We are going out to a club called Elysium and I am sure you two know exactly what this place is. However since I enjoy surprises, I don't want any of you to spoil it for me." Natalie says with a joyful voice.

 

Natalie heads back downstairs leaving Peyton in charge of Chloë. It's amazing how well Peyton is behaving and does exactly what she is being told to do. Peyton is her perfect slave and Chloë is her perfect little fucktoy. She has reduced the former leader of the Hellcats into her own personal ass worshipping slave. Natalie noticed the way Chloë looked at her when she walked out of the bedroom.

 

Natalie waits for her slaves to come down to the living room. She is sitting on Chloë's couch and is texting with Dove. It seems that everyone from her gang has gotten the message and everyone has to show up with their slaves. Natalie is a bit frightful to see what Ariel and Kylie have done to their slaves. She is however still extremely excited.

 

Dove eagerly texted Natalie back, informing her that she would be there as soon as she could make it. She asked how the rest of the night went and subtly tried to get Natalie's feelings about Ariel and Kylie.

 

Natalie informed Dove that things went amazing last night. She had Peyton dominate Chloë and they both really loved it. Peyton and Chloë are completely submissive towards her and form no threat whatsoever anymore.

 

Dove hesitates, but texts back her joy in hearing such news, but also her concerns about Ariel and Kylie, hoping the mentioned girls have no way of viewing their texts.

 

Natalie tells Dove that she shouldn't worry too much about Ariel and Kylie. Ariel is a good friend of hers and they have dominated girls before together. Kylie however comes from a family of dommes and might be a problem. Natalie does tell Dove to enjoy what is going to happen tonight. She informs Dove about Olivia Holt and how submissive she is. Natalie has dominated Olivia several times, but she had no interest in claiming her as one of her slaves. Dove is very excited about the news and stops texting Natalie, so that she can claim Olivia before the night.

 

The rest of the day nothing really happens, because Natalie is too busy preparing for the night. She makes sure her two slaves are in tip top shape. She wants to really show off her beautiful slaves and both Chloë and Peyton love the way their Goddess is treating them. Of course Chloë would have loved to worship Natalie's ass all day long, but this is a nice change. Natalie takes her slaves to a Beauty Parlor that specializes in dommes and subs. Natalie as the domme gets a different treatment than her two slaves. Natalie gets two special collars made for her slaves that show that they are her property.

 

The night arrives and a special limousine arrives at Natalie's new place. Natalie is still staying at Chloë's mansion and she takes her two slaves to the limousine. Chloë and Peyton crawl naked behind their Goddess, while Natalie is holding their leashes in her right hand. They get in the limousine and they are being brought to the exclusive club called Elysium.

 

Natalie gets out of the limousine and her slaves crawl out of it. Natalie sensually walks towards the main entrance with her slaves crawling submissively behind her. The large doors open and the three enter the club. Natalie immediately spots her fellow Hellcats. They are all waiting for her and Natalie notices what Ariel has done with Bella. The redhead slave has her nipples and clit pierced. A chain is connecting the piercings. Kylie has done something similar to Sophie. Her slave's nipples and clit have studs in them that can vibrate by using an app on her phone.

 

The others have been waiting in the lobby of the club for almost ten minutes. Natalie is glad to see that Dove managed to enslave Olivia, but Dove still feels like the odd one out. They technically only should have brought the former Hellcats as their slaves. A short woman starts to approach them coming from the stairs. Everyone recognizes the dark haired woman wearing a black latex corset. Jennifer Love Hewitt greets the Hellcats and tells them to follow her. The owners of the club are ready to see them now. The young women are all in awe of Jennifer's presence and start to follow the mature dominatrix.

 

 

 

Hewitt guides them up the stairs and soon they are walking through a tunnel made of glass. Natalie looks down and in the room below them several celebrity dommes are hanging out with each other. Their slaves are serving them drinks and some slaves are worshipping the dommes. Natalie also realizes that those looking up can see their naked slaves and one of the dommes is smiling at Natalie. She gives Natalie an approving nod and it seems she is enjoying the sight of Chloë and Peyton crawling behind her.

 

The new Hellcats come to the conclusion that the club is massive and provides all sorts of entertainment. They enter a new area and Hewitt tells them more about the club. She explains that this club is a neutral zone for celebrity dominatrixes to socialize with each other. They can enjoy each other's slaves and discuss potential new slaves. Most of the place is just to relax and have fun, but they do have one area to settle differences.

 

The Arena is the most popular and largest area in the club. Mistresses have their slaves battle each other to settle differences or simply want to see who has done a better job training her slave. Sometimes the stakes are high and a mistress might end up losing her slave or in the worst case become a slave herself. Now the last stake doesn't happen often, because there is mutual respect among mistresses. However it does happen that some mistresses really can't stand each other and try to break the other into slavery.

 

They arrive at the office of the owners. Hewitt knocks on the door and opens it. She leads the new and former Hellcats into the office and they see Catherine Zeta-Jones sitting behind a large desk. Standing at the large glass window is Angelina Jolie, who is looking down at the arena. It seems a fight between two slaves is going on in the steel cage.

 

 

 

 

Sitting next to Angelina is Jennifer Aniston. The blonde is naked and collared watching the fight. Everyone knows that Jennifer is Angelina's slave and that Jennifer used to be a dominatrix. Angelina challenged Jennifer to a sexfight in the arena of the club and defeated Aniston. She broke the blonde is front of everyone and that was the last time two mistresses fought each other inside the arena.

 

Catherine smiles at the young women inside her office and presses a button on her desk. A very large screen lowers from the ceiling behind her and she gets behind her computer. She counts all the mistresses and slaves in the room. It seems there is one slave that doesn't belong here.

 

"Mistress Dove would you be so kind to tell your slave Olivia to wait outside." Catherine says with a calm voice.

 

The other Hellcats look at Dove and Dove feels a bit ashamed. She orders her slave Olivia to wait outside and Catherine is able to continue. She brings up The Hellcats on the screen and the new Hellcats look surprised. On the screen they see the former members of The Hellcats. Catherine begins to change a few things and after a few minutes their names are now listed as The Hellcats.

 

"If my information is correct, Mistress Natalie Alyn Lind defeated the former leader of The Hellcats Chloë Grace Moretz in combat. She turned Chloë into a slave in front of the other members. After Chloë was claimed, Natalie invited the rest of you into the club and you all broke a former member." Catherine looks around and sees them all nodding.

 

Catherine assigns all the former members of The Hellcats as slaves to their correct owners. Chloë Grace Moretz and Peyton List are added to Natalie Alyn Lind and behind Chloë and Peyton comes the tag 'Most Prized'. She does the same for the others and Catherine assigns Natalie Alyn Lind as the leader of the new Hellcats.

 

"The Hellcats mansion now belongs to all of you. I hope you all remain in charge longer than the previous owners." Catherine smirks at Chloë.

 

"Let me tell you all a bit about Elysium, I am sure Mistress Jennifer Love Hewitt explained most thing, but there are some things I must explain myself. First of all this is a place for all celebrity mistresses and slaves. This is a place for everyone to relax and have fun. We provide several dungeon rooms and lounge areas. There is also a special lounge room for Strahovski's Angels, because they are the strongest group of mistresses. I advise you all not to mess with them. They have brought down several groups already." Catherine warns the young mistresses.

 

"We are all Alphas here, at least those of us not crawling around on their hands and knees. I know that this can cause conflicts and our arena is the place to settle these conflicts. Most mistresses enjoy watching their slaves fight each other and it's common to place bets. Mistresses that have their slaves fight each other, usually also have stakes for the fight." Catherine stands up and walks over to the large glass window that looks down at the arena.

"Come take a look my fellow mistresses." Catherine beckons them over.

 

The young mistresses and their slaves move over to the window and look down at the arena. Inside the cage two slaves are fighting. Brittany Snow and Victoria Justice are having a sexfight. Brittany is fighting in the cage for her Mistress Anna Kendrick and Victoria is fighting for her Mistress Elizabeth Gillies. The two mistresses are settling a conflict they are having with each other. The mistress of the losing slave will become a slave for a day giving the winning mistress a chance to break the losing mistress.

 

"As you can see we have a high stake match going on. These two slaves are fighting for their mistress in a sexfight. The first slave to cum loses the match and her mistress becomes a slave for a day. The winning mistress has 24 hours to break the losing mistress and after those 24 hours they are both summoned here in the arena. Me and Angelina will ask the mistress that lost a few simple questions that will determine her fate. She might return to being a mistress or she will become a slave and lose her title and slaves." Catherine explains some of the stakes of the fight.

 

The Hellcats watch as the battle between the slaves unfolded, at the moment Brittany has pulled Victoria in a partial chokehold from behind the brunette with her right hand between her legs, pushing her middle and ring finger inside her. She nibbles on Victoria's ear as her fingers pump her, the thumb brushing over her clit.

 

Victoria's eyes are closed, a grimace of pleasure on her face and her lower pelvis rolls to meet the pumping fingers. She's already dripping a little on the fingers and down her inner, sweaty thighs as it appears the pair have been going at it a while.

 

She heard the shouts in the crowd cheering them on to crush the other, but heard her mistress above them all not to give up. She huffed, trying to hold back her release and focused on how to escape.

 

She reached back with one arm to cup behind Brittany's head then dropped to one knee and leaned forward, trying to pull the blonde over her left shoulder.

 

Brittany let out a surprised yelp as she went tumbling over Victoria's shoulder and landed on her ass then back. She let out a huff from the impact, stunning her for a moment.

 

It was that moment that Victoria took to pull Brittany into a seated position, wrapping her arm around Brittany's neck and moving her hand between her legs. She started brushing quickly over her center, drawing a loud cry of pleasure from Brittany.

 

The blonde eagerly squirmed from the surge of pleasure and trying to get away. She braced her feet out, spreading her legs in a butterfly manner, which did give Victoria easier access to her center for a moment, but she pushed off with her left foot to roll hard to one side and out of the brunette's hold.

 

"All bets have to be honored. If someone refuses to honor a bit, they will be punished and trust me when I say, you don't want that to happen to you." Catherine looks at the young dommes with a serious look on her face.

 

"I do hope someone refuses to honor a bit." Angelina suddenly says.

 

"It has been a while since I got to punish someone for breaking the rules." Angelina turns around and looks at the young Hellcats with a wicked smile.

 

"True it is a lot of fun punishing a mistress." Catherine joins her fellow mistress.

 

"I should probably inform you ladies about some of the other clubs around with significant stature. The Atomic Blondes are being led by Charlize Theron and they have a rivalry going with Strahovski's Angels. I believe Yvonne and Charlize have placed a bet on the current fight. I believe the winner of their bet gets a slave from the other. Yvonne is supporting Anna Kendrick the leader of Bitch Perfect and Charlize is supporting Elizabeth Gillies in this fight." Catherine continues to talk, while everyone watches the fight reaching its climax.

 

Brittany rolled out of Victoria's hold, huffing for a breath as she settled on her knees. She only had a moment of respite as Victoria lunged for her, quickly getting in a rolling match as they struggled with one another.

 

They roll several times until Brittany settled on top, able to straddle the brunette's stomach. She reached down and palmed over Victoria's chest, having filled out some over the years, and eagerly started massaging the tanned flesh and pinching the nipples.

 

Victoria shook her head each way and moaned loudly from the attention. She grabbed the wrists and tried to pull the hands off her chest while kicking her legs, trying to unsettle the blonde.

 

Brittany struggles to remain on top of Victoria, shifting her body back and forth. She releases the brunette's left breast and shifts to her left to reach behind to grab Victoria's left leg. She struggles with the kicking, but is able to grab under the shin and pull up.

 

Brittany pulls her right leg back then settles down into a dominating scissoring position with Victoria's left leg resting on the blonde's right breast. She hisses, reaffirming her hold on the right breast and starts grinding down on the former Nick star's center.

 

"Uuuaggghh!" Victoria moans out, her back bowing, causing her chest and stomach to arch then she drops down and huffs as Brittany picks up the pace in her rotating hips.

 

Brittany keeps a firm hand on Victoria's right breast, massaging it a bit with a pinch or two of the nipple. Her right hand controls the brunette's left leg as she rolls and rotates her hip for their soaking centers to rub against each other.

 

Brittany softly mocked, "It's over Victoria... you're about to squirt like the whore we all... mmmm... know you are..."

 

Victoria frantically rolls her head from side to side, trying to fight the surge of pleasure going through her and wiggle out, but Brittany had her trapped.

 

She huffed for breath, tightening her muscles to try to starve off a release. She palmed over the arm holding her down and tried to pry the fingers off her thighs, but the blonde just ground harder and faster, wearing down her defenses.

 

She panted, struggled, but it was for not as after another few seconds, she bucked under Brittany and let out a defeated cry as her orgasm ripped through her, "NNnoooouuuggghh! NNNAAAGGGHHHH! FFFUUUUCCKKKK! UUUGGGHHH!"

 

She bucked several times, her back bowing nearly painfully so from the arch then let a flood of juices out on Brittany's center. She finally collapsed and panted for breath, barely awake from the intensity of the release.

 

On one side of the ring, Anna Kendrick throws up her hands and cheers that her fighter has won while on the other side, Elizabeth Gillies slams her palm on the railing. She hisses at the defeat, but then quickly regains her demeanor.

 

She walks around the edge of the arena as the two slaves are helped up and Brittany is declared the winner. She meets with Anna, there is a moment of tension as they stare down each other, then the pair suddenly share a smile then share a hug, whispering something into each other's ears before they walk together to a table to have a drink.

 

As amicable as the two Mistresses may have been to each other after the end of the match, Charlize is far from happy in losing. She's wearing a mask of pure fury and is ready to tear someone apart as she has no interest in losing a slave to Yvonne.

 

Catherine claps her hands together, because she enjoyed the show and she won a small bet herself. Catherine goes back to her chair and sits down in it. Angelina Jolie stands next to Catherine and her slave Aniston crawls towards her. Aniston sits down on her knees and lowers her head in submission. The Hellcats move back in front of the large desk and wait for Catherine to continue.

 

"I hope you all enjoyed the show and please come back tomorrow to see the outcome of Elizabeth Gillies' training. I myself am eager to find out if Mistress Kendrick manages to break Gillies into submission." Catherine gets back behind her computer.

 

On the screen a list of all the different dominatrix clubs shows up and the leaders of all the clubs. The new Hellcats are amazed by the amount of different clubs there are. They didn't think this world would be so big and it seems that everyone within Hollywood is involved in this.

 

Angelina looked disappointed from her place next to Catherine that Elizabeth wouldn't back out of their deal, but had saw the look on Charlize's face. She wondered if she would attempt to back out of whatever wager she had made.

 

Dove idly mentioned as she looked across the various clubs, "I certainly will be here to see. I only met Elizabeth once through Ariana, but I think she's tough and won't break."

 

Ariel on the other hand snorted out, "She's just another pretend Goth. She'll become a submissive little thing in a heartbeat, thought I don't see Anna pulling it off..."

 

Dove frowned and gave Ariel a cold glare, one the raven haired actress easily returned.

 

Catherine smiled at seeing a bit of trouble in their little group and wondered out loud, "Perhaps you should put a little wager on whether or not Mistress Gillies will break under Mistress Kendrick?"

 

Dove looks over at Natalie knowing that her position is already very weak in the group. Natalie smiles at her secret slave and steps up. She looks over at Ariel and towards Catherine.

 

"Maybe another time, I think we should first explore the club and see what is going on. Maybe we will find some interesting things to do around here tonight." Natalie saves her friend Dove.

 

Ariel raises an eyebrow at Natalie stepping in, wondering why she would do such a thing. She thought on it for several moments, but either case, she was seeing it as a sign of weakness from Dove.

 

Dove wasn't expecting Natalie to save her, looking more towards instructions on how to handle it as she thought they needed to provide a united front. However, she went along with it and if the others thought she was weak, she'd show them.

 

She offered, "What don't we go down and mingle? Congratulate the winner?"

 

"Ah yes, I am certain you girls are eager to explore the club and learn all about the different facilities we have here. There is plenty of entertainment every night and you can always provide us with entertainment in the arena." Catherine says with a smile on her face.

 

Mistress Hewitt looks at Mistress Zeta-Jones and their eyes communicate with each other. The two don't have to say a word to understand what they each mean. Catherine in the end nods at Hewitt.

 

"Congratulations Mistress Lind on becoming the new leader of The Hellcats and I hope your reign will be a long one. I had high hopes myself for Chloë, but it seems she is just another submissive bitch. Mistress Hewitt will show you ladies the way and I hope you all enjoy the night." Catherine waves them goodbye.

 

Dove was eager to explore and meet the others, leading them out of the office and towards the lower floors to meet and greet one another.

 

The blonde spotted Anna and Elizabeth sitting at a table together, enjoying drinks together as their slaves had been cleaned up and dressed to flank their position. They seemed to be happy and enjoying hushed conversation.

 

She was hesitant, but approached and greeted them, "Hello."

 

Elizabeth looked up and spotted Dove, followed by the others Hellcats. She smiled to the young blonde and greeted her with a pleasant smile, "Hello Dove, I didn't expect to see you here."

 

"Oh well, I'm--"

 

Ariel interrupted with a cocky tone, "We didn't expect you to lose so easily and become Anna's bitch?"

 

Elizabeth cocked a dangerous eyebrow to Ariel while Anna looked a little peeved.

 

The Dynasty actress calmly replied, "Well hello Ariel, it's not a pleasure to meet you. I see they failed in instructing you about showing respect to fellow Mistresses or perhaps you just weren't paying attention." "Why should I show any respect of a Mistress to someone who will soon be a slave?"

 

"I am still a mistress you little brat, our deal starts the next hour. "Elizabeth sneers at the young dominatrix.

 

Anna follows up with a disgusted look on her face, "And she's still a Mistress until that twenty-four hours are up and the decision is officially made. Show the proper respect before someone has to teach you it."

 

Elizabeth nods her head, signaling her thanks and respect for the support.

 

She follows up, "You have a lot to learn." She looks to the others, "I hope she doesn't represent the rest of you or you're going to have a hard time around here..."

 

"Don't worry about us Elizabeth." Natalie tries to say with a friendly voice.

 

Natalie looks around and notices that Yvonne Strahovski and Margot Robbie are leaving the arena with their slaves. Natalie wishes Anna and Elizabeth the best and follows the two Aussie dommes. Chloë and Peyton crawl submissively behind their Goddess and Chloë can't take her eyes off Goddess Natalie's ass.

 

Anna and Elizabeth bids her farewell then looks to Dove and Ariel. Elizabeth pats a seat next to her, "Why don't you join us Dove? Ariel... go bug someone else."

 

Margot hears footsteps behind her and looks over her shoulder, spotting Natalie catching up with them. She raises an eyebrow at seeing her leading two slaves on their hands and knees. She gets Yvonne's attention for her to stop and seeing that they are being followed.

 

Yvonne stops for a moment and looks at Natalie. She beckons Margot to continue towards their lounge area. Margot and Yvonne reach their personal lounge area and their owns slaves are waiting for them. They know that Natalie will continue to follow them. Yvonne sits down on the large sofa and Margot joins her. Taylor Swift and Cara Delevingne join their mistresses. Taylor crawls on Yvonne's lap like a cat and Cara snuggles against Margot.

 

They don't have to wait long for Natalie to arrive. They allow the young mistress to enter the lounge with her two slaves. Yvonne gives Chloë a wicked smile. She knows that the young blonde wanted to enslave her and now Chloë is a slave herself. Margot is stroking Cara's hair like you would do to a cat. Yvonne is rubbing Taylor's ass and gives it a few playful slaps.

 

"Welcome Mistress Natalie." Yvonne says with a dominant voice.

 

Natalie smiles at the two Aussie and corrects Yvonne. "It's Goddess Natalie."

 

"The only Goddess around here is me." Yvonne says, while her fingers move into Taylor's ass crack.

 

"Really they call you Goddess Yvonne around here?" Natalie says surprised.

 

"That is correct, Goddess is my title and you can see why." Yvonne keeps playing with the young busty mistress.

 

Natalie looks around and she is quite impressed by the amount of slaves around. "You have an impressive collection."

 

"Thank you my dear, why don't you join us?" Yvonne taps the area between her and Margot.

 

Natalie smiles at the two Aussies and joins them on the sofa. She sits down between them and looks at Taylor and Cara. Their two slaves look very loyal and completely submissive. She can't wait to train Yvonne and make her just as submissive.

 

Yvonne taps Taylor's ass letting her slave know that she has to get off her lap. Margot whispers something in Cara's ear and the slave leaves her mistress. Yvonne turns her attention completely to Natalie now. She has always wanted Natalie as her slave and was hoping she could snatch her from Chloë. Yvonne places her right hand on Natalie's thigh. She starts to sensually rub it and brings her lips to Natalie's ear.

 

"I want you Natalie, I want you as my bitch." Yvonne seductively whispers into the busty blonde's ear.

 

Natalie simply smiles at Yvonne for a second and brings her own lips to Yvonne's ear. She gives it a lick sending a shiver down Yvonne's spine. Natalie grabs Yvonne's hand that is on her thigh and moves it towards her pussy. She helps Yvonne rub her pussy for a few seconds, before moving Yvonne's hand away.

 

"Good, because I want you as my bitch. I am going to break you into submission and turn you into the most degraded anal bitch ever." Natalie whispers into Yvonne's ear.

 

Yvonne almost laughs hearing Natalie's words in her ear. She turns her head and starts to kiss Natalie. She pushes her tongue into the young busty blonde's mouth and is able to let her tongue dance around for a few seconds. Natalie's tongue meets Yvonne's tongue and pushes the Aussie's tongue back. Natalie starts to dominate the kiss for a few seconds, before Yvonne takes back control. She pushes her tongue deep inside of Natalie's mouth and starts to caress the back of Natalie's throat with the tip of her tongue. Natalie starts to gag and saliva begins to drip out of her mouth.

 

Margot moves towards Natalie and pushes her hand between Natalie's legs. She starts to rub the busty blonde's pussy through the fabric of her panties. The two Aussies start to dominate the busty blonde and Natalie is starting to get lost in the pleasure she is receiving from these two skilled dommes. Margot can feel that Natalie's pussy is getting wet.

 

"Such a lovely little toy." Margot whispers into Natalie's ear.

 

Margot moves her lips down to kiss the side of Natalie's neck, distracting her more as she slides her hand back up the fabric of the busty blonde's underwear then back down under the waistband. Her fingers slide over the smooth, slick petals, confirming she was already getting wet. She thought as she gently started brushing her fingers over her entrance, if just a few kisses was getting her this wet, Yvonne would have no problem taming her.

 

Margot peppers the side of Natalie's neck with kisses while her fingers brush over the younger blonde's center, smearing her leaking juices. She teases a few more swipes then pushes two fingers inside to tease her silky inner walls.

 

"MMmmm... so cute... she thinks she's going to break you Yvonne... I think we'll turn her into a puddle in the next few minutes..."

 

Natalie is starting to get wet and she needs to do something about her situation. The two Aussies know exactly how to stimulate her body and she is no match for them like this. She pushes Yvonne's away breaking their kiss and pulls Margot's hand away from her crotch.

 

"Slow down ladies." Natalie pants out.

 

Margot licks her lips and smiles, knowing how exactly to push the blonde's buttons. She sly teases, "Oh... where is the fun in that?"

 

She eyes over at Yvonne, wondering what the plan will be in dealing with this hot, new thing.

 

Yvonne smiles at her fellow Aussie and grabs Natalie's cheeks. She pulls the busty blonde back in for another passionate kiss and stops after a few seconds. She stands up and pulls Natalie's face towards her crotch. She turns the busty blonde's head a bit and makes the young blonde smell her pussy.

 

"You will soon be worshipping me like all these other submissive little bitches." Yvonne says with a dominant voice.

 

Natalie is trying to come up with a plan to get herself out of this. She thought she could just walk in here and claim both Yvonne and Margot as her slaves. In reality this is proving to be a Herculean task. She starts to understand why Strahovski's Angels are the most feared group.

 

Margot stays close beside Natalie, moving one hand up to grab a fistful of the younger blonde's hair to help take control of her head to smell Yvonne while her other hand slips back between her legs. Her fingers slip back into the underwear to start rubbing the pretty pussy.

 

She whispers into Natalie's ear, "Oh yes you will... you will worship her as the goddess she is..."

 


	4. Let The Games Begin

Natalie's pussy is being teased by Margot Robbie and she is getting intoxicated by the smell of Yvonne's pussy. The Aussies are two Apex Predators and Natalie is quickly getting overwhelmed by them. Yvonne starts to rub her pussy against Natalie's face, while Margot starts to rub Lind's pussy faster. The busty blonde is starting to panic, because she can't control the situation. Her recent victories have made her careless and now she is paying the price for it.

 

Natalie tries to come up with a plan to get herself out of this, because she doesn't have to expect any help from her Hellcats. If these two continue to have their way with her, she will be crawling out of this room with a collar around her neck. Natalie starts to lick Yvonne's pussy trying to buy herself some time. She hears the tall Aussie letting out a moan and feels her panties being pulled to the side. Margot slips two fingers inside of her pussy and the shorter Aussie uses her thumb to stimulate the busty blonde's clit. Natalie is soon moaning into Yvonne's pussy. Strahovski pulls her panties to the side, so that Natalie can start to lick her naked pussy.

 

The young busty blonde's tongue eagerly begins to lick the mature woman's cunt. "She is going to be a perfect little fucktoy." Yvonne laughs out and pushes Natalie's face deeper into her pussy.

 

Margot chuckles after hearing Yvonne's comment and starts to finger fuck the busty young blonde harder. They will soon have the young girl begging them to fuck her. Yvonne has wanted this young blonde for quite some time now and it seems that everything is falling in place. Lind came to them and she is not resisting at all. Their other slaves are watching the show they are putting on. Her slave Cara Delevingne is crawling towards them. Margot loves Cara and she is by far her favorite slave.

 

Natalie continues to lick Yvonne's pussy and in her mind she is already plotting her revenge against the cocky Aussies. Going straight for Yvonne Strahovski isn't an option at the moment. She will first have to take out Margot Robbie, before she can take down the Goddess herself. These two seem unstoppable together and only with a cunning plan, she will be able to take them out.

 

Yvonne pulls Natalie's face away from her pussy and looks down at the busty blonde. Her fellow Aussie is still fingering Lind's pussy. Yvonne can see Cara getting closer and closer. The slave crawls next to her mistress and looks at Natalie's pussy. Margot also notices her slave and pulls her fingers out of Natalie's pussy.

 

"Do you want a taste my slave?" Margot says with a tender voice.

 

"Please Mistress Margot, please let me help you claim a new slave." Cara moans out, all excited by the smell of Natalie's aroused pussy.

 

Yvonne grabs Natalie's wrists and pins them above the young busty blonde's head against the couch. The mature Aussie sits down on her knees on the couch and uses one knee to hold Natalie's leg in place. Margot holds Natalie's other leg and they keep them spread wide open. Cara crawls between Lind's legs and licks her lips looking up at her Mistress Margot.

 

"Go ahead my pretty slave. Enjoy our new slave's pussy." Margot says with care in her voice.

 

Cara gives Natalie's pussy a kiss first and she is rewarded with a moan from the busty blonde. Cara can already taste Natalie's juices and her mistress has done a good job getting the young woman aroused. Cara's tongue is darting around Natalie's pussy and the young busty blonde is looking at her.

 

Yvonne uses one hand to pin Natalie's wrists down against the couch. Her other hand moves towards Natalie's chin and grips it tightly. Strahovski forces Lind to look at her and the Aussie spits into the young busty blonde's face.

 

"You are my bitch Natalie. I am going to turn you into the dirtiest anal bitch in the world." Yvonne hisses at Natalie.

 

Before Natalie can say anything, Yvonne kisses the young girl. The Aussie's tongue slips into the young girl's mouth and Natalie moans into the mature woman's mouth. Cara's tongue is sliding inside of Natalie's pussy and starts to swirl around exploring the unexplored depths of the young woman's cunt. Margot is busy massaging Natalie's large breasts and she can feel Natalie's nipples getting hard.

 

Natalie is squirming on the couch being assaulted by three women now. Margot's slave Cara is doing an amazing job with her tongue and Natalie can tell that Cara has had a lot of training. The slave is expertly licking her pussy swirling around inside her soaking wet snatch. Yvonne is preventing her from moaning loudly, as the Aussie's tongue is deep inside her throat. Margot's hands and fingers are skillfully massaging her large firm boobs.

 

"Her nipples are all hard, I bet they are sensitive as well." Margot teases and starts to twist Natalie's nipples.

 

The busty blonde lets out a loud moan into Yvonne's mouth and she starts to move her hips. Cara takes it that Natalie wants her to get her tongue in even deeper and Cara pushes her face into Natalie's crotch even further. Cara's nose is against Natalie's clit and the slave can smell how aroused the busty blonde has gotten. She hungrily laps away at Lind's delicious pussy wanting to taste her nectar.

Natalie is getting lost in the pleasure she is receiving. She needs to keep her mind focused, but it's nearly impossible. Yvonne and Margot know exactly what they are doing and Cara has a very talented tongue. Suddenly it hits Natalie, her way out of this is very obvious. She just needs Yvonne to stop kissing her. Natalie suddenly bites down on Yvonne's tongue and the Aussie lets out a loud cry. Yvonne pulls her head away and harshly slaps Natalie's face.

 

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Yvonne screams out in pain.

 

"I challenge Mistress Margot Robbie to a fight!" Natalie quickly yells out.

 

The room goes silent for a moment and Cara stops licking Natalie's pussy. Yvonne and Margot also stop what they are doing and look confused at the young busty blonde. Natalie pushes them both away and guides Cara out from between her legs. Natalie stands up and readjusts her clothes.

 

"You heard me, I Goddess Natalie Alyn Lind challenges Mistress Margot Robbie to a fight here in the arena. Our two most prized slaves will fight each other and the losing mistress will be the winning mistress' slave for 24 hours. The winner will get 24 hours to break the loser and claim her and her most prized slave." Natalie confidently shouts out.

 

Margot is frozen in place and doesn't know what to say. She is looking at her leader Yvonne Strahovski and the mature Aussie is trying to figure out what is happening herself. It has been a very long time since someone challenged anyone from Strahovski's Angels.

 

"My slave Chloë Grace Moretz will fight Mistress Margot Robbie's slave Cara Delevingne. The losing slave will be fucked and humiliated in the arena by the winning slave. The losing mistress will become a slave for 24 hours and after those 24 hours we will return here. The losing mistress will have to decide if she will remain a slave or return to being a mistress." Natalie says making everything clear. Margot finally gathers herself and stands up walking towards Natalie.

 

"I accept your challenge Mistress Natalie Alyn Lind." Margot however isn't feeling too confident.

 

Her slave Cara isn't normally the one she uses to fight other slaves. Cara is her most prized slave, because of her many other talents, but sexfighting isn't one of them. Cara is quite sensitive and Chloë Grace Moretz used to be the leader of the Hellcats.

 

Yvonne is a little concerned as well. She knows that Cara is quite weak just like her Taylor Swift. Yvonne normally has Jordana Brewster fighting for her and she is pretty much undefeated. Yvonne however is powerless, since Margot Robbie already accepted the challenge.

 

"Alright you two follow me. We need to report the challenge to Mistress Zeta-Jones and Mistress Jolie. The arena will be made available for us and you two will have some time to prepare for the fight." Yvonne says clearly annoyed by the bratty young blonde.

 

Natalie and Margot follow Yvonne and they head to the office. Yvonne explains to Mistress Zeta-Jones that Mistress Natalie Alyn Lind has challenged Mistress Margot Robbie. The stakes are 24 hours of slavery and the losing mistress will decide if she remains a slave or not. Mistress Zeta-Jones is delighted by the challenge, because the arena is extremely busy today. First Elizabeth Gillies lost and might end up becoming a slave and now the famous and powerful Margot Robbie might fall or the new Hellcats leader.

 

Natalie and Margot part ways for now preparing themselves and their slaves for the fight. Natalie returns to Chloë, Peyton and Dove. She explains what has happened to her three slaves. Chloë is more than eager to fight for her Goddess in the arena and show everyone that she is best slave sexfighter. Chloë has never seen Margot use Cara in a sexfight in the arena and she probably knows why. Cara doesn't look strong at all and she is probably a weak little bitch.

 

"I will fuck up Cara and you will claim Margot as your slave Goddess Natalie." Chloë says with eagerness in her voice.

 

Natalie smiles at her slave and knows that Chloë is speaking the truth. Peyton and Cameron are amazing slaves as well, but Chloë is a real fighter. She only defeated Chloë, because Moretz desired to become her slave. Ever since the first time they met it was obvious that Chloë wanted to become her slave and now she is her most loyal slave. Natalie guides Chloë towards the arena and together they enter the cage.

 

They wait for Margot and Cara to arrive and they don't have to wait long. Natalie can see that Margot is slightly worried about the fight that is about to begin. Margot's weakness is her love for Cara and it will be her downfall. Mistress Catherine Zeta-Jones enters the cage and the entire arena goes silent. Mistress Catherine Zeta-Jones hardly ever shows herself and certainly not in the cage.

 

"I welcome you all to one of the most exciting matches we have had recently. Mistress Natalie Alyn Lind has challenged Mistress Margot Robbie to a fight. Their two slaves Chloë Grace Moretz and Cara Delevingne will fight for their mistresses and determine who wins and who loses. The first slave to have an orgasm loses and will be fucked inside the cage by the winning slave! However the stakes are much higher than that! The losing mistress will become a slave for 24 hours! After those 24 hours she will return here in the cage and declare if she remains a slave or retakes her position as mistress! However that is not all! If she decides to remain a slave, her most prized slave will join her serving her new mistress! The two most prized slaves are Chloë Grace Moretz and Cara Delevingne, the two that will be fighting inside this very cage!" Catherine Zeta-Jones explains to the crowd to excite them for the battle that is about to begin.

 

Chloë and Cara are both wearing a collar with their mistress' name on it. The two slaves are looking at each other, both being on all fours. Cara can see the fire in Chloë's eyes that she is lacking. She is a bit afraid of what is about to happen. She has never been in a slave fight before, but she wants to defend her Mistress Margot at all costs.

 

Mistress Catherine is explaining the rules of the fight, which are quite simple really. The first slave to cum loses and gets fucked and humiliated inside the cage by the winner. Cara is not looking forward being fucked by anyone else except her Mistress Margot, but her brief time with Mistress Natalie Alyn Lind did plant a seed in her mind. The busty young blonde somehow still looked so dominant, even though she was trapped by the Aussies. Cara shakes her head not wanting to think about Natalie anymore and focuses on Chloë.

 

Margot and Natalie remove the leashes from the collars and both leave the cage. Mistress Zeta-Jones has finished explaining the rules and it's time for the fight to begin. Mistress Jolie guides Margot and Natalie to their places. The two mistresses are forced to sit next to each other and their arms get cuffed together sealing their deal. Their slaves are preparing to fight each other inside the cage.

 

Mistress Zeta-Jones tells the slaves to start fighting. The crowd lets out a loud roar and everyone is watching the fight. Ariel Winter and Kylie Jenner are hoping that Natalie loses this, because they will be able to claim leadership of The Hellcats. Charlize Theron is hoping that Natalie wins, because she wants to see Yvonne Strahovski suffer. Anna Kendrick is also hoping that Margot loses, because she has made a small bet with Yvonne Strahovski.

 

Chloë starts the fight aggressively and charges Cara. The other slave didn't expect the short blonde to be so aggressive and she gets knocked down to the ground. Cara tries to push Chloë away, but her rival is relentless. Moretz tries to crawl on top of Delevingne and pin her down to the ground. Cara however manages to escape by kicking Chloë in her pussy. Chloë balls up in pain and Cara quickly turns around. She grabs Chloë's hair and slams her head down against the ground.

 

Chloë is screaming in pain and her head is starting to feel dizzy. Cara is proving to be a real bitch and keeps on slamming Chloë's head against the ground. Margot is smiling and she can see the troubled look on Natalie's face. Cara releases Chloë's hair thinking she has stunned her opponent enough. She grabs the shorter blonde's legs and spreads them wide open. Cara moves between them and starts to lick Chloë's pussy. The shorter blonde begins to moan when Cara's tongue touches her pussy.

 

Cara has shown her inexperience in sexfighting, because she didn't really knock out Chloë. The shorter blonde only got dazed for a few moments. Chloë looks down and sees Cara between her legs. She quickly snaps her legs around Cara's head and the taller slave stops licking Chloë's pussy. Cara looks up surprised and shocked at her opponent. Her head is suddenly being crushed by Chloë's powerful thighs and her face is turning red. Chloë begins to move on the floor finding her way to Cara's delicate pussy. Chloë begins to tease her opponent's clit with her fingers. Cara instantly lets out a loud moan and begins to squirm. She places her hands on Chloë's thighs trying to free her head, but it's a pointless endeavor.

 

Now it's Natalie's turn to smile and she can see the desperation in Margot's eyes. Chloë has turned things around inside the cage and is now working over Cara's weak pussy. Chloë slides two fingers into Cara's pussy and to her surprise Cara spreads her legs wide open. Chloë eagerly accepts the invitation and starts to finger fuck her opponent hard. Cara is moaning in pleasure, while her head is being squeezed by Chloë's thighs. Her face is completely red, but Chloë allows her enough oxygen to remain conscious.

 

"You are such a naughty girl Cara. Your pussy is getting soaking wet and I only just started fingering you. I bet this turns you on a lot. I bet you want to be fucked in front of a lot of women." Chloë teases Cara.

 

Chloë slowly finger fucks Cara with her two fingers. Cara isn't a threat at the moment. Her opponent is weakly trying to part her legs, but Chloë keeps her thighs tightly around Cara's head. Chloë uses her thumb to brush Cara's engorged clit and her opponent's body is shuddering from the pleasure. Chloë can pretty much do whatever she wants with Cara. Chloë inserts a third finger and slowly finger fucks her opponent's wet pussy. She can hardly believe how wet Cara is getting. The girl must be a real submissive slut, because she is getting humiliated in front of a large crowd.

 

"Look at that Margot, you are going to become my bitch." Natalie laughs out.

 

Margot can't believe how weak Cara is in a fight. Her slave is getting dominated by Chloë and Natalie's slave is simply toying with Cara now. Natalie's slave is putting on a show for the crowd and her slave is the victim. Margot looks at Yvonne and she can see the worried look on her leader's face.

 

Chloë continues to play with Cara. Her opponent has already given up and is moaning like a true bitch. Cara is willingly spreading her legs and she is finger fucking the bitch's soaking wet pussy. Chloë is making sure that she doesn't push Cara over the edge yet. She wants to humiliate this bitch and Margot Robbie.

 

Chloë release Cara from her scissor hold and lifts Cara's legs up in the air. She sits down on Cara and has her legs spread wide open. Cara's pussy is completely exposed and Chloë begins to finger fuck her rival again. Cara starts to moan louder and louder under Chloë and her pussy is close to squirting.

 

 

The crowd is chanting Chloë's name and they are loving the show Chloë is putting on for them. A lot of mistresses can't believe that Margot let Cara fight Chloë, because Cara is turning out to be a very weak bitch. Chloë is playing with her opponent. Every time Cara is about to cum, the shorter blonde slows down her finger fuck pace leaving Cara right on the edge. Cara is moaning and whimpering, she is almost begging for her orgasm at the moment. Chloë however isn't allowing Cara to cum just yet. Chloë looks around the arena and spots Yvonne Strahovski. Chloë loves the face Yvonne is making and the despair in her eyes. Goddess Natalie is going to claim Margot as her slave and there is nothing Yvonne can do about it.

 

Chloë looks at her Goddess Natalie next and sees that Natalie is proud of her. She also sees that Margot knows that she has lost. Chloë works her entire fist into Cara's pussy and Cara freezes underneath her. Cara keeps her legs spread wide open and Chloë begins to fist her opponent's pussy. Cara starts to scream and moan, as her pussy is being stretched out by Chloë's fist. She doesn't fight it in any way however and allows Moretz to fist her pussy.

 

Chloë isn't holding back this time and wants to make Cara squirt like a bitch. She wants to win this fight and fuck her prize. She wants to fuck Cara's ass with a big fat strap-on cock and show Margot Robbie that Cara is nothing more than fucktoy. Chloë's fist goes beyond her wrist inside of Cara's pussy and she starts to twist it around. Cara is screaming loudly in pleasure and she is begging Chloë to fuck her, to fuck her like a dirty little slut.

 

"PLEASE MAY I CUM! PLEASE FUCK ME! PLEASE CHLOË! PLEASE MAKE ME YOUR BITCH! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK ME!" Cara screams out.

 

Chloë does exactly that and fists Cara's pussy even harder. Delevingne is squirming in her hold and her pussy is soaking wet. Chloë can tell that Cara is about to squirt a massive amount of juices and she will completely soak them both. Chloë continues to fist Cara's pussy for another thirty seconds, before Cara indeed squirts like a fountain soaking them both with her juices.

 

Chloë continues to hammer her fist into Cara's pussy while it's squirting. Chloë is loving this and hooks the thumb of her other hand into Cara's ass. She wants to make her opponent cum again and Cara has a second orgasm right after her first one.

 

Cara's pussy squirts again and her entire body quivers under Chloë. Cara is screaming at the top of her lungs and Chloë is having trouble keeping Cara in place. The crowd is loudly cheering and they are loving the spectacle inside the cage. Chloë pulls her fist out of Cara's cum soaked pussy and shows her drenched fist to the crowd. Chloë can hear them chanting her name and she is loving it. She drops Cara's body down to the ground and poses on top of her defeated opponent.

 

Mistress Zeta-Jones signals Mistress Jolie to bring in Mistress Margot Robbie and Natalie Alyn Lind. Jolie comes with the two blondes inside the cage. Zeta-Jones helps up Chloë and Cara and their mistresses join them. Mistress Zeta-Jones looks at the four women and she smiles at them. She is clearly pleased by the show that Chloë put up inside the cage.

 

"I am pleased to announce the winner of the fight and the bet. Chloë Grace Moretz defeated Cara Delevingne by double orgasm and that means that Mistress Natalie Alyn Lind won the challenge she had with Mistress Margot Robbie!" Mistress Zeta-Jones shouts out.

"This means that Mistress Margot Robbie will be Mistress Natalie Alyn Lind's slave for 24 hours. After the 24 hours are up, they will return here inside this cage and Margot Robbie will decide if she remains Mistress Natalie's slave or if she returns to being Mistress Margot Robbie." Mistress Zeta-Jones announces to everyone.

 

Mistress Zeta-Jones signals Mistress Jolie to remove the cuffs that are binding Margot and Natalie together. Mistress Jolie escorts the two blondes out of the cage and in two hours the 24 hour time period of Margot's enslavement will start. Natalie can't wait to break Margot and humiliate her in front of Yvonne Strahovski.

 

"There is still one more thing to do. Bring me a nice strap-on, because Chloë here needs to fuck Cara!" Zeta-Jones shouts out and the crowd begins to roar.

 

One of Mistress Zeta-Jones' slaves shows up with an 8 inch strap-on cock and hands it over to her mistress. Catherine hands the strap-on over to Chloë, who quickly secures it around her waist. Catherine leaves the cage together with her slave leaving Chloë and Cara alone in it. Chloë puts Cara down on all fours and walks around her prize.

 

Chloë walks around Cara admiring her prize. She gives Cara's ass a hard slap and her bitch lets out a yelp. Chloë grabs the base of the strap-on with her right hand and moves in front of Cara. She gives Cara's face a hard slap with the black fake cock. Cara looks up at Chloë and lets out a moan. The humiliation is turning Cara on and she gets slapped in the face again with the big black fake cock. Cara looks up at Chloë with submissive eyes and she wiggles her butt.

 

"You like being humiliated don't you? You are getting wet thinking about me fucking your ass in front of everyone don't you?" Chloë says with a smile on her face.

 

Cara eagerly nods and gets smacked in the face again by the big black fake cock. Cara lets out another moan and playfully wiggles her ass. Margot did an excellent job breaking Cara and might have overdone it a bit, because Cara is eager to pleasure everyone. Cara wants Chloë to fuck her ass and make it gape. She wants everyone to see that she is a horny little butt slut.

 

"You want this inside your ass don't you?" Chloë wiggles the big black fake cock in front of Cara's face.

 

Cara eagerly nods her head and brings her lips to the fake cock. She starts to kiss it and looks up at Chloë. Her tongue begins to explore the surface of the dildo making it all wet. She softly moans, while she worships the dildo that is going into her ass. Chloë can see a lot of herself in Cara. Whenever Goddess Natalie puts on the 'Bitch-Breaker' she turns into a horny little slut and eagerly worships the toy that used to be hers.

 

Cara takes the dildo into her mouth and takes inch after inch into her mouth and throat. She slobbers around it showing Chloë how good she can suck cock. Chloë loves how eager Cara is and it reminds her why she used to be a mistress herself. However those days are behind her, because Natalie completely broke her and she wants to worship her Goddess any way she can. Cara is gagging on the fake black cock and she looks up at Chloë with watery eyes.

 

Chloë watches Cara's head bobbing up and down, as she swallows the entire length of the black fake cock. Cara presses her lips against the base of the strap-on and holds the dildo all the way inside her throat. She is showing Chloë how good she is at this and how well she has been trained. Chloë is loving the show that Cara is putting on for her. It seems like Cara doesn't care at all that she lost the fight and condemned her mistress to slavery.

 

Cara slowly pulls her head back and the dildo pops out of her mouth with a string of saliva following her lips dropping down on her chin. Cara looks like such a dirty slut already and Chloë hasn't even started fucking her ass yet. Cara licks the tip of the dildo and hopes that she has satisfied Chloë, so that her ass can get fucked now.

 

"Please Mistress, please fuck my ass." Cara moans out.

 

Chloë says nothing and walks around Cara. She gets behind the loser bitch and gives her ass a hard slap. Cara lets out a yelp and wiggles her butt. She clearly wants to be fucked in it and Chloë is eager to give Cara what she wants. After Goddess Natalie enslaved her, she hasn't been able to fuck anyone's ass. She has been fucked in the ass by Goddess Natalie and her slave Peyton. Chloë has been treated like a bottom bitch and she loves it. Cara seems to be similar to her and she knows what Cara craves. She pushes the dildo against Cara's anus and watches it open up accepting the fake black cock.

 

Anna Kendrick moves behind Yvonne Strahovski, who is watching the action inside the cage. Kendrick squats down behind the Aussie and whispers into her ear.

 

"Come with me, it's time for you to pay your debt for losing our little bet." Mistress Anna seductively whispers.

 

Yvonne knows she has to come with Anna and she doesn't actually want to watch this any longer. Margot has lost and might actually end up as Natalie's slave. She might lose her best friend and her right hand, because of that stupid little blonde. Anna and Yvonne leave the arena and they head to one of the restrooms. Yvonne is a little surprised that Anna is taking her here.

 

"Bend over the sink bitch and look into the mirror!" Mistress Anna dominantly says.

 

A long time ago Anna managed to defeat Yvonne in the arena and she fucked the Aussie in front of everyone. It was pretty much the last time since someone dominated the Aussie beauty. Anna grabs Yvonne's panties and pulls them down. Anna grabs the strap-on out of her bag and puts it on. It's the same strap-on she used to fuck Yvonne with inside the cage.

 

"You remember this? I bet you do, you dirty little bitch. I still remember when I got to fuck your ass in front of everyone and how much you enjoyed it." Anna purrs into Yvonne's ear.

 

Inside the cage Chloë is fucking Cara's ass. She has Cara's hair wrapped around her right hand and is pulling hard on Cara's hair. Her loser bitch is forced to look at the crowd, while her ass is being taken by Chloë. Cara is moaning and groaning in pleasure. Chloë is fucking her ass hard slamming her thighs into her ass cheeks. Cara loves how rough Chloë is being and that she is fucked like a bitch in front of everyone.

 

"Take it bitch! Take my fucking cock! You are going to join Goddess Natalie after Margot is broken." Chloë groans out.

 

Chloë leans back pulling Cara's head back further. The taller woman's back bending further and further. Chloë still knows how to fuck someone and turning them into her bitch, but Cara is already a broken mess. Cara is fucking loving being treated like this and she is sure that Margot is one nasty bitch. She will enjoy watching Goddess Natalie break that cocky Aussie.

 

Anna is rubbing the tip of her cock against Yvonne's anus. She is one of the few that has fucked Yvonne in the ass and she is proud of it. She might be petite, but she is an amazing domme.

 

"Spread your ass cheeks bitch!" Anna growls at the Aussie.

 

Yvonne reaches back with her hands and spreads her ass cheeks for the cocky little dominatrix. She can't believe that Anna is about to fuck her ass and that she is forced to watch herself in the mirror.

 

"I will get you for this bitch!" Yvonne sneers at Anna.

 

"I don't think so bitch!" Anna taunts the Aussie and pushes the dildo into Yvonne's ass.

 

Yvonne lets out a loud groan when her ass gets filled up. Anna is using a 10 inch strap-on on her and her ass hasn't taken anything like this in a while. Yvonne prefers her slaves worshipping her ass with their tongues and she doesn't allow anyone to fuck her ass. Sadly for Yvonne she lost the bet she made with Anna and the prize was her ass. If Cara had won against Chloë, Yvonne would be allowed to fuck Anna's ass and if Chloë would win, Anna would be allowed to fuck Yvonne's ass. The Aussie's pride got the better of her and now she is staring into the mirror feeling Anna's strap-on cock being pushed deeper and deeper into her ass.

 

Chloë watches Cara bounce her ass back on her strap-on cock. She has turned her opponent into a moaning and drooling mess. Cara wants to be fucked harder and harder. Chloë groans loudly trying to slam the dildo harder into Cara's ass. She is hoping that Goddess Natalie will reward her for her win in the cage. She is loving Cara and with a bit of luck she can keep her as her pet. The sound of Chloë thighs smacking against Cara's ass cheeks is filling the cage.

 

"You are mine now Cara! You are my pet!" Chloë cries out.

 

"YES! YES! YES! I want to be your pet! Please make me your pet!" Cara moans out.

 

"You will help Goddess Natalie break your former mistress." Chloë says so that only Cara can hear it.

 

"Yes I will! Please fuck me!" Cara cries out in pleasure.

 

Chloë does just that and hammers the dildo into her loser bitch's ass. She loves fucking women in the ass, but she loves getting fucked in the ass by Goddess Natalie even more now. She thrusts every inch into Cara's ass. The crowd is loving what Chloë is doing to Cara and they also love it that this reflects bad on Margot Robbie. The two Aussies have been very cocky lately and now one of their slaves is being fucked in the cage, while Margot will return into the cage tomorrow all naked.

 

Yvonne is groaning and moaning, as her ass is being slam fucked by the petite Anna Kendrick. Her long blonde manes wrapped around Anna's right hand and she is forced to look into the mirror. She can see every expression her face is making, while her ass is being taken by the other dominatrix. Anna the leader of Bitch Perfect is fucking her ass like she did a few years ago. Anna's left hand is groping her breasts through the corset. Anna pulls the leather corset down a bit, so that Yvonne's breasts pop free and she can massage the naked flesh.

 

"You like this don't you bitch? Ever thought about becoming my little bitch slave? I bet you have you dirty cunt!" Anna taunts the Aussie she is fucking in the ass.

 

Yvonne wants to say something back, but wisely shuts her mouth. Anna might be short, but she knows how to fuck someone's ass for sure. Yvonne is getting closer and closer to having a massive orgasm. Anna is being extremely rough with her and it's just the way she likes it.

 

Chloë has Cara's back arched and she is kissing her bitch. Cara lets out muffled moans into Chloë's mouth and gags a bit on the tongue that is wedged deep inside her throat. Chloë keeps on slamming the dildo into the loser's ass. With her other hand Chloë is pinching and twisting Cara's nipples. Cara's body is quivering from the pleasure and her pussy begins to squirt, while Chloë continues to own her ass.

 

Yvonne hates to admit it, but Anna is really fucking her ass good. Her pussy is dripping wet and Anna knows this. The little vixen is pounding away at her ass and Yvonne moans and groans loudly. Every time Anna spanks her ass, she feels a jolt of arousal surging through her body and she loudly moans.

 

"You like this Yvie slut? I bet you want to be my little dirty anal bitch. It can be our little secret, unless you want to crawl into the cage and tell everyone that you are my little bitch." Anna pants out.

 

Yvonne bites her lower lip, but the mirror isn't allowing her to keep any secrets from Anna. The dominatrix lets out a loud laugh when she sees Yvonne's expression. Anna pulls harder on Yvonne's hair and is rewarded with a loud cry from the blonde. She is fucking owning Yvonne's ass and the Aussie is enjoying it.

 

Chloë has taken off the strap-on, but left it inside of Cara's ass. She is sitting down on the ground with her legs spread and signals Cara to crawl over between her legs. Cara eagerly crawls towards Chloë wiggling her butt with the strap-on dildo inside of it. She gets between the shorter blonde's legs and smells Chloë's arousal.

 

Cara lowers her head and takes her time sniffing Chloë's pussy. She loves the scent of the young blonde and purrs at her. She gives Chloë's moist pussy a gentle kiss, before her tongue comes out from between her lips. Cara's delicate tongue touches Chloë's pussy and slowly the tongue starts to move up and down between the wet folds. The blonde sitting in front of her lets out a soft moan and Cara notices that she is biting her lower lips. It seems that Chloë approves of her tongue and Cara starts to move her tongue up and down a little faster. The taste of Chloë's delicious pussy enters her mouth and makes Cara a little wet.

 

Cara caresses Chloë's pussy like a delicate flower with her tongue. She takes her time exploring every outer region and even seals her lips around it to slurp on it. Cara wants to show Chloë how much she appreciated the rough anal fucking and how much it turned her on being fucked in front of a large crowd. Her tongue finds Chloë's sensitive little nub and she tenderly kisses it for a few seconds. Her tongue presses against it and starts to move it around. She feels the young blonde shuddering from her delicate touch and she softly purrs against it like a kitten.

 

"What a beautiful night don't you agree Yvonne? First I get to train Elizabeth Gillies, she will make a fine slave once I am done with her and now I get to fuck your ass. Maybe you want to join Mistress Elizabeth Gillies and I will train you both." Anna laughs out, while looking into the mirror and seeing Yvonne's expression.

 

The mood in the restroom is different from the mood in the cage. Cara is being tender with Chloë and Anna is roughly fucking Yvonne. She is doing her best to break the Aussie, but she knows she can't do it. She needs way more time, because she soon has to leave and claim Elizabeth Gillies. Anna's thighs slap hard against Yvonne's ass cheeks over and over again. She pulls Yvonne's head all the way back making the Aussie's back arch. She pushes her lips onto Yvonne's lips and slips her tongue deep inside the Aussie's mouth. Yvonne moans into her mouth and she dominates Yvonne's tongue. The kiss doesn't last long and Anna forces Yvonne to look back into the mirror.

 

"You want to become our little bitch toy don't you? Yes you do, you would be a perfect Bitch Perfect fucktoy. I will share you with all our members and we will fuck you nonstop. We will make sure that your ass and pussy are constantly filled up with something. You will fucking cum your brains out day in, day out, you stupid fucking cunt!" Anna groans out.

 

"Fuck off bitch! I will fucking break you!" Yvonne cries out annoyed.

 

Anna smirks at Yvonne, she loves the hatred between them and makes fucking Yvonne's ass even greater. Ever since she defeated Yvonne in the cage, they have been bitter rivals and have fucked each other several times. Charlize Theron might be Yvonne's greatest rival, but Anna has been doing a good job herself. The dildo keeps moving in and out of Yvonne's ass and the blonde Aussie is showing all the signs of being close to squirting for her.

 

"Cum you stupid bitch! Fucking cum for Mistress Anna!" Kendrick yells out.

 

Cara's tongue has found its way inside of Chloë's wet flower and she has been exploring it for a few minutes now. The taste of Chloë's juices is something divine and Cara can't get enough of it. Her tongue eagerly explores the warm wet depths of Chloë's delicate flower searching for the source of the nectar that slowly drips into her mouth. She is getting Chloë closer and closer to an orgasm and she wants to swallow all of the young blonde's juices.

 

Chloë grabs Cara's hair and pulls her deeper into her pussy. She starts to roll her hips grinding her pussy against Cara's beautiful face. Chloë can feel that she is about to cum all over Cara's face and she starts to grind her pussy faster and harder. Chloë is moaning loudly and she looks Cara in the eyes. Cara has been staring into her eyes the entire time, while she eat out her pussy.

 

"I am cumming! I am going to fucking cum!" Chloë moans out and begins to squirt into Cara's mouth.

 

Yvonne is moaning and groaning, as her ass gets hammered by the petite dominatrix. She hates to admit it, but she is about to cum hard. Her pussy is twitching and Anna knows how to pound her ass into oblivion. She can't hide the fact that she is on the edge of a massive orgasm. Anna is groping her breasts and twisting her nipples painfully. Her ass is sore from the rough pounding. She can see Anna smiling behind her, because the little dominatrix knows that she is about to fucking cum.

 

"Cum bitch! Just fucking cum for me!" Anna growls out.

 

Yvonne tries to hold her orgasm back, but she simply can't anymore. "FUCK I AM CUMMING!" Yvonne yells out in pleasure.

 

Yvonne's pussy begins to squirt and she soaks her own legs with her juices. Anna is laughing behind her and continues to roughly pound her ass with the big strap-on cock. Yvonne is gripping the edge of the sink, while she rides out her orgasm.

 

Chloë pulls Cara's face out of her pussy and admires the loser bitch's face. Her entire face is soaked with her juices and she blows a kiss to Cara. Chloë stands back up. Her legs are still a little wobbly from the orgasm. Chloë looks around and watches the crowd chant her name. Cara gets down on all fours and crawls next to Chloë like a good little pet.

 

Mistress Catherine Zeta-Jones enters the cage again and dismisses Chloë and Cara. She tells the crowd that the show is over for today and that there won't be any more fights tonight. However she expect Mistress Anna Kendrick, Mistress Natalie Alyn Lind, Elizabeth Gillies and Margot Robbie to arrive in the cage in 30 minutes to make the 24 hours of slavery official.

 

Anna pulls her fake cock out of Yvonne's ass and gives the blonde's ass a hard slap. Yvonne's legs are weak from the orgasm and grips the sink tightly to not drop to her knees. Anna roughly yanks on Yvonne's hair and forces her down on all fours. She turns Yvonne around and slaps her in the face with the big strap-on dildo.

 

"Clean it bitch! Show me that you are a good little ATM whore!" Anna demands with a dominant voice.

 

Yvonne looks up at Anna with rage in her eyes and she wants to say something, but Anna shoves the dildo into her mouth forcing her to clean it. Anna slowly thrusts her hips back and forth at the beginning, but slowly starts to speed up face fucking the blonde.

 

"That's it cunt! Take that fucking cock! I bet you love the taste of your own ass! I always knew you were a dirty ATM slut! You should be my ATM slut you fucking whore!" Anna cries out.

 

Yvonne is gagging on the cock inside her mouth and fucking hates Anna. She has never really enjoyed ass to mouth and thankfully never had to do a lot of it. Sure Charlize made her do it whenever she lost a bet and she fucking hates Charlize for it. Now Anna is forcing her to taste her own ass juices on the cock that fucked her asshole. Anna didn't even take time to admire Yvonne's gaping asshole and just went for ATM straight away. After almost five minutes of brutal skull fucking Anna pulls the dildo out of Yvonne's mouth and smears all the saliva that followed the dildo out of the Aussie's mouth across Yvonne's face. She gives Yvonne another hard slap with the dildo in the face, before slowly removing it. She puts the strap-on back in the bag.

 

"That was fun bitch and we will do this again soon. Sadly I have another bitch to train now." Anna says with a smile and leaves the restroom.

 

Mistress Catherine Zeta-Jones enters the cage for the last time tonight together with Mistress Anna Kendrick and Mistress Natalie Alyn Lind. After a minute or so Elizabeth Gillies and Margot Robbie enter the cage. They are both told to strip out of their dominatrix attire. After they are completely naked, Anna and Natalie order their slaves on all fours. Anna walks over to Elizabeth and puts a collar around her neck with 'Slave Elizabeth' written on it. Natalie puts a collar around Margot neck saying 'Anal Bitch Margot'. Anna and Natalie attach a leash to the collars and parade Elizabeth and Margot around the cage for a minute. They both leave the cage with their new slaves and have 24 hours to break them.

 

Natalie loves the look on Yvonne's face and she can see that someone gave Yvonne a very good fucking. Natalie waves at Yvonne and gives Margot's ass a hard slap. She makes sure that Yvonne has a good view of Margot's ass and slides a finger between Margot's ass cheeks. She slowly slides her middle finger towards Margot's anus and begins to tease it. Yvonne's eyes are spitting fire at Natalie and she wants to come over and beat the crap out of the busty blonde brat.

 

Natalie just smiles, meeting Yvonne's eyes as her fingertip just teases Margot's anus, running the pad of her finger around the muscle a few times then tries to push the tip of it inside the ring. She licks her lips and gives Yvonne a wink as she puts a little pressure and slips the digit in by the first joint.

 

She leans over some, but keeping her eyes locked on the Aussie, and whispers into Margot's ear, "When this is over... you'll be mine... so get one last look at Yvonne. It'll be the last time you look at her as a dom."

 

Margot looks over at Yvonne with pleading eyes, but even Yvonne Strahovski can't rescue her this time. Natalie pulls her finger out of Margot's ass and leaves the arena with her new slave. Anna and Elizabeth have already left the arena and are preparing to return to Anna's place. Natalie is about to leave with Margot when Cara shows up crawling on all fours.

 

"Please may I come with you. Please Goddess Natalie." Cara begs the busty blonde.

 

Natalie smiles at Cara and looks over at Chloë. "Of course you can join us and I promise you will stay with us forever."

 

As Anna leads Elizabeth on her hands and knees through the building to head for her vehicle, Elizabeth comments, "I hear you got to enjoy Yvonne... pounded her nearly to oblivion. I hope there is a recording of it. If you need some time to rest and recover, I'm willing to stipulate a starting the time later so you're fresh for our time."

 

Anna smirks as she looks over her shoulder, a friendly one with a playful look in her eyes. "Oh, one of the many things I love about you Elizabeth... a woman of honor... too bad those other bitches don't have it, such as that Ariel... Thanks, but I'll be fine... I still have more than enough left in me to break you."

 

Elizabeth licked her lips, giving her just much a devious look despite being nude and walking on her hands and knees. She teases in return, confident that as good as Anna was, she wouldn't break her in that period, "Of course you do..."

 

As Anna led Elizabeth to climb into her vehicle, in another part of the building, Natalie was leading two supporters with one soon to be broken slave...

 

Natalie arrives at her place with her slaves Chloë and Peyton, joining them are Margot and Cara. Goddess Natalie tells Chloë and Peyton to take care of Cara, while she escorts Margot to the dungeon. Margot's eyes go wide even though has a dungeon of her own with some of the most extreme contraptions. Natalie's dungeon has some frightening things in it for sure.

 

Goddess Natalie keeps her sweet, almost devious smile as she leads Margot further into her dungeon. She pulls on the leash and orders, "Stand."

 

Margot complies, standing up and looking nervous.

 

Natalie grabs her wrists, one at a time to lift them up to shackle them in leather straps around her wrists. She steps back and smiles, seeing her prisoner. "Now... we're going to have a very, very lovely time tonight... then I can't wait to show you off tomorrow night as my new slave..."

 

Natalie moves away from Margot and grabs a blindfold. She places it around Margot's head and everything goes black for Margot. The blonde Aussie squirms in her bonds. Natalie lets out a chuckle and moves away from Margot again. The next item she gets is a Butterfly Vibrator Strap-on. She puts it around Margot's waist and the small dildo enters Margot's pussy. Margot feels something pressing against her clit and she is starting to get uncomfortable.

 

 

 

Natalie doesn't activate the toy yet and walks away once more. She grabs another toy and applies some lube on the toy. She walks behind Margot with the toy and squats down behind the bound Aussie. She spreads Margot's ass cheeks and brings the toy towards the Aussie's asshole. She presses the tip against Robbie's backdoor and slowly pushes it in. Margot lets out a loud yelp when she feels the toy penetrating her anus. She squirms harder in her constrains and tries to get away, but it's completely pointless. Natalie forces the entire toy into Margot's ass and the blonde Aussie lets out a loud moan. Her anus clenches around the toy and she starts to pant a bit.

 

 

 

Natalie doesn't say anything and admires how Margot looks with the toys inside of her. She gives Margot's ass a harsh slap and lets out a chuckle. She grabs the remotes of the toys and puts them on a low setting. The toys come to life inside of Margot and the blonde Aussie lets out a loud moan. Her anus, clit and pussy suddenly get stimulated by the toys and her body is starting to get aroused instantly. Another moan tries to escape from her mouth, but Margot holds it back.

 

"It has been a very long day my slave and I do need to rest a bit, before I break you. However don't worry, I will not leave you alone the entire night." Natalie says with a smile and walks out of her dungeon.

 

An hour passes and Margot's body has been constantly stimulated by the toys. Natalie put them on the lowest setting, so that Margot wouldn't be able to have an orgasm from them. Margot's body however is screaming for release. She has been on the edge for almost thirty minutes now and her will to resist is starting to crumble. Margot suddenly hears someone entering the dungeon and it takes her mind away from the orgasm she has been longing for.

 

"Who is there? Tell me! Tell me now bitch!" Margot tries to say as dominant as possible.

 

The person that has entered the dungeon isn't saying anything and picks something up from the wall of toys. Margot tries to figure out who it is, but she simply can't tell by the footsteps. The woman is walking around her and Margot's heart is racing. She has no idea what is going to happen and she is feeling helpless. She has never felt this helpless in her life before. She hears something moving through the air and suddenly she feels a stinging pain on her back after the cracking sound of the whip.

 

"FUCK! YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Margot screams out in pain.

 

Peyton wants to giggle, but Natalie gave her strict orders not to reveal herself to Margot. She simply moves the whip back in place and hits Margot across her back again. The blonde Aussie screams in pain again and curses her. Peyton has to be careful, because she isn't allowed to make Margot cum and she knows how fast pain can turn into pleasure. Peyton takes her time between strikes making sure that Margot doesn't get any pleasure from being whipped. Peyton focuses on Margot's back and doesn't touch her ass with the whip.

 

**SWAP**

 

The whip hits Margot across her back and she screams loudly. The shackles are keeping her in place and she can't escape from the whip. The toys constantly stimulate her erogenous zones and she wants to moan from the pleasure, but pain is dominating her body at the moment. The marks from the whip are burning on her back.

 

"I WILL FUCKING DESTROY YOU!" Margot screams out in anger.

 

Peyton ignores the threats and she keeps on whipping Margot's back. The blonde Aussie continues to scream from the pain and keeps on telling her to stop or else she will be in a world of pain herself. Peyton knows that Margot's threats are empty and she doesn't need to fear the Aussie at all. After ten minutes of whipping Margot's back, Peyton puts the whip away and leaves the dungeon without saying a word.

 

Another hour passes and someone enters the dungeon. Margot's ears spring to life and she tries to track the person across the dungeon. She is trying to figure out if it's the same person as before, but she simply can't tell. Her footsteps sound different, but it could also be her mind playing tricks with her. She hears the person grabbing something and her body reacts involuntary to it. Her body still remembers the whipping from an hour ago.

 

"WHO ARE YOU!" Margot screams out wanting to know who is standing in front of her.

 

Again it remains silent in the dungeon except for the buzzing sound the toys are making. The Butterfly Vibrator Strap-on and the Aphrodisia Vibrating Anal Beads have been constantly caressing her anus, clit and pussy. The speed setting hasn't changed on them and Margot has been kept on the edge of an orgasm the entire time now.

 

"PLEASE TURN THEM OFF!" Margot suddenly pleads the person standing in front of her.

 

Chloë however remains silent and strikes Margot's chest with the whip she is holding in her right hand. Margot lets out a loud scream and feels her abs starting to burn from the pain. The whip strikes Margot across her abs again and another loud cry follows the cracking sound of the whip. Margot's body quivers in the bonds holding her in place.

 

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! I WILL RUIN YOU!" Margot yells out in pain and anger.

 

Chloë however doesn't say anything and lets the whip speak for her. The next strike hits Margot's breasts and the Aussie lets out an even louder cry. Chloë notices that Margot is holding the chains in her hands and is gripping them tightly. Chloë smiles at Margot, who can't see her smiling because of the blindfold. Chloë aims the whip at Margot's right nipple and pulls the whip back behind her. With a loud cracking sound the whip explodes against Margot's right nipple and Margot screams at the top of her lungs.

 

"FUCK YOU BITCH! YOU FUCKING STUPID WHORE! STOP IT NOW! STOP IT YOU FUCKING CUNT!" Margot screams out in agony.

 

Chloë ignores Margot and prepares the whip for another strike. She carefully selects her next target, because she isn't allowed to make Margot cum with her whip. The whip soars through the air and with a loud cracking sound it erupts on Margot's left nipple. The Aussie shakes in the shackles and kicks at the woman standing in front of her. Chloë wants to laugh loudly, but she remains silent and watches Margot's futile attempts.

 

Chloë quickly strikes Margot again striking her across her breasts and she is rewarded with Margot screaming and cursing at her. Chloë gives Margot a minute to recover from the last hit and the Aussie seems to be calming down a bit. Suddenly Chloë unleashes on the Aussie striking her chest over and over again. Margot's body tries to get away from the whip, but the shackles are keeping her in place. After almost two minutes the whip stops hurting the Aussie and Chloë puts the whip away. She exits the dungeon without saying anything to Margot.

 

An hour passes and no one enters the dungeon. Margot is moaning in the dungeon. Her body is in both pain and pleasure. She can still feel her back and chest burning from the whips and her pussy is soaking wet. Her juices have been dripping down her inner thighs and she is trying to make herself cum, but she can't do it. She realizes how good Natalie is at the game and her mind is starting to crack. She wants to beg for her orgasm, but she knows it will come at a great price. She doesn't want to pay that price, but she also wants to cum so badly. The only things she is hearing in the dungeon are her own moans and the buzzing noises of the toys inside of her. She hasn't been able to sleep at all due to the constant stimulation and the increasing pleasure that is building up inside her body.

Two more hours pass until Margot hears new footsteps entering the dungeon. Margot is hanging in the shackles and her tongue is hanging out of her mouth. She has been kept on the very edge of an orgasm for hours now and all she wants is to cum.

 

"Please... please..." Margot whimpers out.

 

The two that have entered the dungeon remain silent and ignore Margot for now. Margot hears one of them grabbing something and she fears it's another whip. The two women move behind Margot and the Aussie involuntary moves her body. Her ass is shaking a bit and one could almost see it as if she wants to be whipped. Margot hears the something that sounds like a whip rushing through the air and with a loud cracking sound it explodes on her ass. Margot lets out a loud scream and her entire body shakes.

 

"YOU FUCKING STUPID BITCH! I WILL DESTROY YOU WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE!" Margot screams in anger.

 

The next strike isn't coming yet and Margot hears someone whispering something behind her. After a minute her ass is on fire again, because the second strike from the whip hits her across her ass cheeks. Margot curses something at the two behind her. She quickly gets silenced for a moment by another strike across her ass cheeks. Margot's body shakes in the shackles.

 

"FUCKING STOP IT ALREADY! YOU FUCKING DUMB BITCHES!" Margot yells out.

 

Her ass cheeks are on fire, but this time it's not so much pain that is dominating her body. The burning sensation in her ass cheeks is actually causing her pleasure. Margot can't believe that she is starting enjoy this torture. Only submissive slaves enjoy things like this. She is a strong dominant woman. She has slaves that want her to do things like this to them. She is not a fucking slave herself and certainly not Natalie's slave. Margot's thoughts come to an end when the whip hits her between her ass cheeks and the vibrating anal beads get hit by the whip. Margot lets out a loud moan this time instead of a cry of pain.

 

"Please... please... I can't..." Margot whimpers out this time.

 

She hears whispering behind her and once the whispering stops, she hears the whip soaring through the air. With a loud crack the whip explodes on her ass and Margot lets out a loud moan. She wants to cum so badly, but she doesn't want to beg for it like some lowly slave. Her pride is preventing her from degrading herself like that. Another strike from the whip hits her ass cheeks and she almost has an orgasm. If the strike was a little harder she would have had an orgasm and she wouldn't have had to beg for it. The whipping comes to an end and her body sort of calms down a bit. She is still being kept on the edge of an orgasm by the toys.

 

"Please... just stop... stop it already you stupid cunts! I will never break! I will never break, do you hear me!" Margot says trying to sound confident.

 

One of the women moves away and fetches something from the wall. The other one remains behind her and doesn't move at all. She doesn't hear the whip soaring through the air. She doesn't hear the whip snaking across the floor. The only thing she hears are footsteps and something being picked up from the wall of toys. Margot hates it that she has been blindfolded, because it makes everything so much worse. She sort of knows which toys are being used on her to stimulate her body, but it could be something entirely different. One of the women fastens something around her waist and Margot believes it to be a strap-on. However her pussy and anus are already completely filled up and nothing else will fit in them.

 

The woman behind her starts to move and walks in front of her. Margot moves her arms, but the shackles limit her movements. Her heart is racing and she needs to know what is going on. Her pussy is soaking wet and she has drenched the butterfly strap-on with her juices.

 

"Please... just please..." Margot stammers out.

 

Margot has been tortured for hours now and it's not the kind of torture she expected from Natalie. She expected the busty blonde to break her by force, but none of that has happened so far. However not being able to see who was in the dungeon with her was horrible. It took away so much power she otherwise would have had.

 

One of the women approaches Margot and the blindfold gets removed. Margot blinks her eyes and she sees Natalie Alyn Lind standing in front of her. Margot's eyes move down and see the massive strap-on dildo between her legs. Margot lets out a loud gasp, because she has never seen one that big before. She starts to squirm in her shackles and Natalie chuckles at her. Margot's eyes look passed Natalie and she sees Cara standing behind Natalie holding a whip!

 

Cara had been the one whipping Margot all along, Margot suddenly realizes. How could her slave have done that. Margot doesn't know that Peyton was the first to whip her and Chloë the second person to whip her. Cara did indeed whip her the third time with Natalie's guidance.

 

Margot doesn't know what to say. She said some hurtful things while being whipped and she never meant to harm Cara in any way. Natalie can see the mixed and confused look on Margot's face and the blonde Aussie doesn't know what to do or say.

 

"Cara would you be so kind to place the whip where it belongs?" Natalie says breaking the silence.

 

Cara immediately does what Natalie orders her to do. After she has placed the whip on its holder, she gets down on all fours and crawls over to Goddess Natalie. Cara rubs her head against Natalie's legs showing Goddess Natalie her affection. Margot can't believe what she is seeing. Cara is her slave and now she is acting like she belongs to this bitch Natalie.

 

"Cara here has been such a good slave and she deserves to be rewarded don't you agree Margot?" Natalie gently caresses Cara's head.

 

Margot remains silent and tries to ignore the pleasure that is holding her body in a tight grip. She gives Natalie a angry look and wants to say something, but instead a moan comes out of her mouth. She can hear and see Natalie letting out a laugh and at the moment she wants to destroy this busty young blonde.

 

"See Cara, your former mistress is enjoying herself." Natalie comforts the slave.

 

Cara is looking at Margot and she can see that Margot is indeed on the edge of an orgasm. She heard Margot moaning in pleasure when she whipped her. She heard Margot basically begging for her orgasm. Goddess Natalie is indeed proving herself to Cara. Natalie told her that deep down inside Margot always wanted to be a slave and now she is seeing it with her own eyes.

 

"Tell me what you desire my slave." Natalie says while looking at Margot.

 

"Please fuck my ass Goddess Natalie." Cara moans out and rubs her head against Natalie's leg.

 

Natalie places Cara in front of Margot, so that Cara is looking at Margot and Margot is looking at Cara. Natalie moves behind Cara and grabs the butt plug that is inside of Cara's ass. With a single pull she pulls the butt plug out of Cara's ass and shows it to Margot. Natalie moves the butt plug in front of Cara's face and without saying anything, Cara begins to lick the butt plug clean. Cara looks at Margot, while her tongue moves around the butt plug licking her own anal juices off it.

Natalie removes the plug from Cara's tongue and places it on a table behind her. She moves back behind Cara and spreads Cara's ass cheeks to reveal her gaping asshole. Natalie places the tip of the 'Bitch-Breaker' against Cara's anus.

 

"Do you know what Chloë called this strap-on?" Natalie says smiling.

 

"No... no Goddess Natalie." Cara says a little excited.

 

"It's called 'Bitch-Breaker'. Have you ever been fucked by a strap-on this big before?" Natalie follows up.

 

"No Goddess Natalie!" Cara yells out all excited when she hears the name.

 

"You want it in your ass don't you? You want to show Margot how eager you are my little anal bitch." Natalie laughs out.

 

"YES GODDESS NATALIE!" Cara screams out.

 

Natalie thrusts the 'Bitch-Breaker' into Cara's gaping asshole and almost buries all of it inside of her new slave. Cara lets out a loud moan and looks at Margot with lustful eyes. Natalie grabs Cara's hips and begins to slam the dildo deeper into her slave's ass. Cara lewdly moans wanting to take all of it inside of her. Cara bites her lower lip looking up at Margot. Natalie has forced all of it inside of Cara's asshole and begins to fuck her new bitch.

 

Cara quickly begins to moan from the pleasure she is receiving. She has never had anything this big in her ass before, but she is loving every second of it. She is thrusting her hips back and showing Goddess Natalie that she is a real anal bitch. Natalie is taking her time fucking Cara's ass, She doesn't want the blonde slave to cum, because she has other plans in store for both Cara and Margot. Cara stares Margot straight in the eyes and both their eyes are filled with lust.

 

Margot is feeling exhausted from the constant state of arousal her body and mind have been in. Now she is forced to watch her most prized or better said favorite slave being fucked by that bitch Natalie Alyn Lind. However Margot can't deny how good Natalie is looking at the moment. She is looking so dominant, so in control of everything that is happening. Her large breasts sensually bouncing up and down, as she is fucking Cara from behind. Margot even starts to wonder how it would feel like getting fucked by Natalie's 'Bitch-Breaker'.

 

"Feel free to tell Margot how good this feels my slave." Natalie says while slamming the dildo a bit harder into Cara's ass.

 

Cara bites her lower lip with her tongue between her lip and teeth. She is panting and moaning like a bitch in heat and Natalie is showing her a new meaning of being an anal bitch with the 'Bitch-Breaker'. Margot has fucked her ass plenty of times, but never with a toy this big.

 

"It feels amazing Goddess Natalie! I have never felt so good in my entire life before! I want more! Please Goddess Natalie! Please fuck your anal bitch harder!" Cara moans loudly in pleasure.

 

Natalie smiles at Margot and can see the disbelief in her eyes. Cara has been her slave for so long and Natalie turned Cara into her slave within hours. Can this busty young blonde be that good? Is she really a Goddess like she claims to be? Margot only knows one woman who can truly call herself a Goddess and that is her BFF Yvonne Strahovski. Margot doesn't want to think about it, but she can't focus her mind at the moment. The only thing she really wants at the moment is having an orgasm, but the toys won't allow her to cum and she doesn't want to beg for it.

 

Natalie continues to gently fuck Cara's ass making sure that Cara doesn't suddenly have an orgasm. She is slowly building up the pleasure in Cara's body and wants to drive Cara mad with lust. She wants the slave to reach the edge of an orgasm and keep her there for the next part of her plan. Natalie leans forward letting her big breasts rest on Cara's back. She grabs Cara's tiny tits and sensually massages them. Natalie wants to be a loving Goddess for Cara and not a cruel and harsh one. She wants to give Cara exactly what she desires, but Cara will need to fulfil her desires first.

 

Natalie softly moans into Cara's ear, while slamming her pelvis against Cara's delicate ass. Her fingers are exploring the slave's tiny breasts. Cara is moaning in pleasure and her pussy is soaking wet. She isn't really used to holding back her orgasm and she gets aroused extremely fast. Cara keeps on slamming her ass back against Natalie's pelvis wanting the dildo deep inside her ass all the time.

 

"Please Goddess Natalie, please may I cum? Please may your slave cum? Please make your anal bitch cum!" Cara moans out wanting to cum so badly.

 

Natalie stops moving her hips and keeps the dildo buried deep inside of Cara's ass. She feels her slave grinding her ass against the base of the strap-on. Natalie brings her lips next to Cara's ear and gently licks Cara's ear. Her fingers are tweaking the slave's erect and sensitive nipples.

 

"I am sorry my slave, but I can't allow you to cum. Margot over there is preventing me from giving you what you desire." Natalie says grinning at the Aussie.

 

"What... what?" Cara stammers out surprised.

 

"You see my slave, I want Margot to admit that she wants to be my slave. Margot has been on the edge of an orgasm for hours now and she hasn't begged for her orgasm yet. She is afraid to admit what she is. I want you to help her Cara, I want you to help Margot admit what she truly is. You are the only one here that will know if Margot is telling the truth or not. She wants to be just like you, but she is afraid to admit it. She wants to become my little anal bitch. She wants to be a submissive slave just like you. She wants to be with you forever here. You want to be here forever don't you?" Natalie says with a seductive tone.

 

"YES GODDESS NATALIE! PLEASE I WANT TO STAY HERE WITH YOU! PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME GO BACK!" Cara cries out.

 

"You hear that Margot? Cara doesn't want to leave, she wants to remain here with me and Chloë. I promised my slave Chloë that she can keep Cara as her pet, if you become my slave." Natalie says unfolding her plan.

 

Margot can't believe what she is hearing and seeing. Cara has been her slave for so long and suddenly she wants to be Goddess Natalie's slave? This must be a dream, she is actually having a nightmare and none of this is actually real. However this can't be a dream, because the pain from the whips was very real. Her ass is still burning from the marks and her pussy is soaking wet ready to explode. Her body is covered in sweat from the constant exertion and pleasure.

 

"No... this can't be real... Cara..." Margot whimpers out.

 

"See Cara, I told you." Natalie pulls the 'Bitch-Breaker' out of Cara's ass and walks over to Margot.

 

"Margot here doesn't want you to be happy. She doesn't want to admit what she really is. She is denying herself the greatest pleasure in the entire world. She wants to be with you Cara, but something is holding her back. Do you know what it is Cara?" Natalie says while gently massaging Margot's small breasts.

 

Cara looks at Goddess Natalie and nods her head. "She wants to be Goddess Yvonne's slave."

 

"Really?" Natalie tries to sound as surprised as possible.

 

"Yes, because she is a dirty little anal slut!" Cara yells out.

 

"Do you want to be Goddess Yvonne's slave?" Natalie continues.

 

"No Goddess Natalie, I want to be your slave!" Cara says confidently.

 

"You hear that Margot? Cara wants to be my slave and the only way for you two to be together is for you to submit to me." Natalie seductively whispers into Margot's ear.

 

The Aussie squirms in her bonds and tries to grind her crotch against Natalie's leg. The busty young blonde however isn't allowing her to do so and moves behind Margot. The Aussie lets out a moan and looks down at Cara. She wants to be with her slave, but she doesn't want to submit to Natalie. She simply can't do it.

 

"Cara I want you to fuck Margot's ass, but she is only allowed to cum if she admits what she is. Your reward will be the orgasm you have wanted for some time now. I will fuck your ass with the 'Bitch-Breaker' and make you cum on Margot's face." Natalie says while squeezing Margot's ass cheeks.

 

Cara's eyes light up when she hears when Goddess Natalie wants her to do. She sees Natalie signaling at the wall with the strap-ons and she needs to pick one to fuck Margot with. Cara crawls over to the wall and she is having a hard time deciding which one to pick. Cara looks at Goddess Natalie and follows the eyes of the busty blonde. Natalie is looking at a thick 10 inch strap-on cock with studs on the dildo.

 

Cara picks up the strap-on and puts it around her waist. She walks over towards Goddess Natalie and Margot. She looks at Goddess Natalie and she isn't quite sure what to do next. Goddess Natalie told her to fuck Margot's ass, but there is still the Aphrodisia Vibrating Anal Beads inside of Margot's ass.

 

Natalie notices that Cara needs more guidance and she is happily helps her new slave. "Pull out the beads my slave. You will have no problems pushing your strap-on cock inside of her ass."

 

Cara looks at Margot's ass and grabs the anal beads. Cara tries to pull it out gently at first, but Natalie tells her to pull it out in one go. Natalie pushes the beads back inside of Margot's ass and tells Cara to try it again. Cara grips the beads tightly and yanks them out of Margot's ass in one go. The Aussie lets out a loud moan and feels her asshole gaping. Natalie quickly grabs Margot's ass cheeks and spreads them wide. She shows Cara the gaping anus and Cara gets all excited. Margot has made her ass gape plenty of times and now Margot's asshole is gaping for her.

 

"Please Cara... please don't do it... please..." Margot moans out trying to resist.

 

"NO! You listen to me! I am going to fuck your ass and you are going to tell me and Goddess Natalie that you are a dirty anal whore!" Cara suddenly sneers at her former mistress.

 

Cara gets into position behind Margot and takes over Margot's ass cheeks from Natalie. Goddess Natalie helps Cara placing the strap-on cock against Margot's gaping asshole and with a single thrust Cara buries all 10 inches into Margot's gaping hole. Cara begins to thrust her hips back and forth at a slow pace for now. She is not allowed to make Margot cum until she tells them both what she is.

 

Natalie grabs the remote of the Butterfly Vibrating Strap-on and begins to play around with the settings. She increases the speed of the butterfly to a medium setting for a few seconds, before bringing it back down to the lowest setting. Margot's body instantly reacts to the increase and decrease of the butterfly vibrations.

 

Cara reaches around and grabs Margot's breasts. She roughly pinches Margot's nipples and the Aussie lets out a yelp. Margot grits her teeth and Cara slams her pelvis hard against the Aussie's cute butt. Cara can't believe she is actually fucking Margot Robbie. Her former mistress fucked her ass so many times and now for the first time she is fucking the Aussie's ass. It takes all her willpower to stop her from completely destroying Margot's ass and making her cum over and over again.

 

Natalie moves in front of Margot and looks her new slave into her eyes. She slowly moves her lips towards Margot's lips and starts to kiss the Aussie. Margot is surprised by the soft and passionate kiss. She eagerly accepts it and lets Natalie's tongue slide into her mouth. She offers no resistance and lets Natalie dominate their tongue battle. Natalie increases the speed of the butterfly and Margot moans loudly into her mouth.

 

Cara can tell that Margot is loving this and she starts to speed up her thrusting. She knows that Goddess Natalie will keep an eye out on Margot and won't allow her to cum without permission. The dildo moves 5 inches out of Margot's ass and she slams them back in again. She keeps up this rhythm and her fingers continue to tease Margot's hard nipples.

 

"She is loving it Goddess Natalie! Margot Robbie really is a an anal slave! She loves it when I fuck her ass!" Cara says all excited.

 

Cara feels her thighs smacking against Margot's ass cheeks and she is loving the sound of it. She loves it when her fake cock gets buried all the way inside of Margot's ass. She is actually breaking Margot Robbie, she is breaking her former mistress, because she is a dirty anal slut! Cara moves her lips next to Margot's ear and moans into it, while the Aussie makes out with Goddess Natalie.

 

Natalie breaks the kiss with Margot and increases the speed of the butterfly to it's max setting for just a second, before moving it back down to the lowest setting. Natalie moves away swaying her hips with large motions showing Margot her perfect ass. Natalie bends forward giving Margot the perfect view of her divine ass.

 

"You want to worship my ass don't you Margot? You want to stick your tongue into my tight little butthole and taste it don't you?" Natalie teases the Aussie.

 

"I can't... please... ahhhmmm..." Margot cries out.

 

"Yes you can slave, you are a slave, you are an anal loving slave. Goddess Natalie's ass is divine. I already had the privilege of worshipping her ass and she tastes divine. Her ass tastes better than your ass." Cara sensually says into Margot's ear.

 

"No... ahhhmm... fffhhh... I... I..." Margot whimpers out.

 

"No slave! Listen to me! You are an anal bitch! You have always been an anal loving whore! You love it when I lick your anus and finger fuck your slutty asshole! You just never had the courage to let me fuck it with a strap-on! Well now I am fucking your ass with a big fat strap-on cock and you are on the edge of a major orgasm! You want to bury your face into Goddess Natalie's ass and lick her tight divine butthole, because you are a dirty little anal bitch!" Cara says with a strict voice.

 

Margot's mind is slowly starting to give in. She has never felt this exhausted and amazing before in her life. Her body has been denied an orgasm for so long now and she is tired of fighting it. Her pride can only make her this stubborn for so long. She wants to be with Cara and Cara has pledged her loyalty to Goddess Natalie. Even if she resists Goddess Natalie and decides not to become her slave, she will lose her lovely Cara.

 

"I... ahhmmm... I... I am... a dirty anal bitch..." Margot finally says defeated.

 

"What did you say?" Cara whispers into Margot's ear.

 

"I AM A DIRTY ANAL BITCH! I WANT TO BE GODDESS NATALIE'S ANAL BITCH!" Margot screams out.

 

Natalie smiles at Margot and walks back to her new slave. She cups Margot under her chin and lifts Margot's head up. "So you want to be my slave?"

 

"Yes... yes Goddess Natalie." Margot moans out.

 

"Who deserves to cum first Cara or you?" Natalie says and kisses Margot on her lips.

 

"Cara... Cara... Goddess Natalie." Margot pants out after the kiss.

 

Natalie is delighted with Margot's answer and orders Cara to stop fucking Margot's ass for now. She tells Cara to remove the strap-on and to help her unshackle Margot. The Aussie immediately falls down to the ground exhausted. Her legs are unable to support her own weight. Natalie rolls Margot onto her back and tells Cara to crawl on top of Margot with her pussy above the Aussie's face. Cara quickly complies and makes Margot smell her aroused scent.

 

Cara wiggles her ass for Goddess Natalie and waits for the 'Bitch-Breaker' to claim her ass once more and this time make her cum like a dirty little anal slut. Cara loves getting fucked in the ass and the 'Bitch-Breaker' is the best thing she has ever had in her ass. She wants to see Goddess Natalie fuck Margot's ass with that and see Margot's reaction when her ass gets claimed by it.

 

"Such an eager little slut aren't you Cara?" Natalie giggles watching her slave wiggle her ass.

 

"Yes Goddess Natalie." Cara answers her Goddess.

 

Natalie positions herself behind Cara and grabs her slave's lovely ass cheeks. She spreads them wide open and starts to push the 'Bitch-Breaker' back into her slaves ass. The Butterfly Vibrating Strap-on is still stimulating Margot's pussy and clit, but the vibrations aren't enough to make her cum.

 

Margot watches the 'Bitch-Breaker' enter Cara's asshole and her eyes go wide. From below the 'Bitch-Breaker' looks even bigger and Margot is actually getting aroused by the thought of having it inside her ass. She wants Goddess Natalie to wreck her asshole and show her beautiful gaping anus to Yvonne Strahovski. Cara above her is getting fucked hard and her former slave is moaning from the pleasure the 'Bitch-Breaker' is giving her.

 

"Please Goddess Natalie, please fuck your anal bitch harder!" Cara cries out in pleasure.

 

Natalie grips Cara's hips tightly and starts to hammer the 'Bitch-Breaker' into her slave's wrecked asshole. She no longer has to hold back and wants to make Cara squirt all over Margot's face. Natalie dominantly fucks Cara showing Margot that she is the only Goddess around. Natalie can hear her thighs smacking hard against Cara's ass cheeks and she notices that Cara's ass cheeks are starting to turn red from the rough ass pounding she is giving her slave.

 

Cara is being pounded so hard by Goddess Natalie, that her pussy is forced against Margot's face. The Aussie's nose gets buried into Cara's pussy and the scent of her former slave fills her nostrils. Margot gets extremely wet from Cara's aroused scent and almost has an orgasm herself. Cara's pussy is pounded down further and stops on top of Margot's lips. The Aussie can taste the juices of her former slave and opens her mouth. Margot starts to lick Cara's pussy, while Goddess Natalie brutally fucks Cara's ass.

 

"She is licking my pussy! Margot is licking my pussy Goddess Natalie! Margot is a slave! She is a fucking slave!" Cara cries out in joy.

 

Natalie starts to laugh, while pounding Cara's ass into oblivion. "Yes she is my slave, Margot is a real bottom bitch."

 

Natalie continues to give Cara the ass fucking of a lifetime. She doesn't have to save up any energy, because she is going to let Cara fuck Margot's ass until the Aussie cums like a bitch. After that she will claim Margot's ass with the 'Bitch-Breaker' and make sure that Margot remains her slave. She is going to let Peyton and Chloë fuck Margot's ass as well letting the Aussie know that she is the bottom bitch in her harem of slaves.

 

"Please may I cum! Please Goddess Natalie!" Cara screams out in pleasure.

 

"Cum for me my slave! Cum for me and make our bottom bitch drink your nectar!" Natalie cries out.

 

Cara starts to squirt all over Margot's face. The Aussie tries to swallow as much of Cara's sweet nectar as possible, but it's simply too much for her to handle. Margot has never seen Cara squirt this much and Natalie truly seems to be a Goddess. Natalie is making Cara cum harder than she ever managed to do. Natalie outfucked her and Margot feels even more submissive. She wants Goddess Natalie to fuck her ass and destroy it. She needs the 'Bitch-Breaker' inside her ass and break her. She is a fucking bitch and needs to be broken by a true Goddess.

 

Natalie stops fucking Cara's ass when the slave's orgasm comes to an end. She pulls the 'Bitch-Breaker' out of Cara's ass. She tells her slave to get off Margot and Cara obeys instantly. The two of them admire Margot's cum soaked face.

 

"On all fours bottom bitch." Natalie says with a dominant voice.

 

Margot quickly obeys her Goddess and gets down on all fours. She crawls over to Goddess Natalie and knows what she needs to do, but she waits for Goddess Natalie to command her. Margot licks her lips showing Goddess Natalie how much she wants it.

 

"Go on clean it bottom bitch." Natalie says giving the order that Margot expected.

 

Margot wraps her lips around the 'Bitch-Breaker' and tastes Cara's anal juices. She moans like a depraved slut, while her head bobs up and down the monster dildo. She is struggling to get half of the dildo into her mouth and throat. She wonders if it's even humanly possible to deepthroat the entire length of the 'Bitch-Breaker'.

 

"Look at how eager our bottom bitch is. However it seems she is having problems, maybe you should help her my slave." Natalie says with a big smile.

 

Cara moves behind Margot and grabs the back of Margot's head. She pushes Margot's head forward forcing her former mistress to take more and more of the 'Bitch-Breaker' into her mouth. The Aussie starts to gag on the massive dildo and her face is turning red. She tries to push her head back, but Cara isn't allowing her to move her head back. Cara keeps on pushing and more of the massive dildo disappears into Margot's throat.

 

"Take it all you fucking bitch! Take Goddess Natalie's 'Bitch-Breaker'! Fucking take it bottom bitch!" Cara yells out and tries to push Margot's lips against the base of the strap-on.

 

Margot's eyes are watery and tears are running down her cheeks. She simply can't take more than just over half of the monster inside her mouth and throat. She is gagging and choking on it and looks up at Goddess Natalie with submissive teary eyes. Natalie can see that Margot won't be able to take more and that she will need a lot of practice.

 

Natalie allows Cara to continue to express her anger and frustration towards Margot for a little longer. She watches Margot's face turn completely red and tears stream down her cheeks from having such big eyes and choking on the monster dildo. Margot deserves everything that Cara does to her and this will teach Margot her place for sure.

 

"Enough my slave!" Natalie says with a strict voice.

 

Cara lets go of Margot's head and looks up at her Goddess with fear in her eyes. She is afraid that she pushed things too far and that Goddess Natalie will punish her. Cara meekly whimpers a bit showing her submission to Goddess Natalie and lowers her head.

 

"Don't fear me my slave. You did a good job, but our bottom bitch isn't ready yet to take it all. She needs more practice and you will help her." Natalie says with a calming voice.

 

Margot moves her head back and the 'Bitch-Breaker' pops out of her mouth with strings of saliva following it and dropping down on her chin and small breasts. Margot's face is an utter mess and she gasps for air, while looking at Goddess Natalie.

 

"I think it's time to reward our bottom bitch." Natalie says and walks behind Margot.

 

Natalie turns off the butterfly and removes it from Margot's waist. Margot lets out a disappointed moan, because she has gotten used to the butterfly stimulating her pussy and clit. Margot eagerly wiggles her ass to show Goddess Natalie how eager she is to receive her reward. Goddess Natalie tells Cara to grab the strap-on she used before. Natalie herself removes the 'Bitch-Breaker' and she can hear another disappointed moan coming from the Aussie.

 

Cara moves behind Margot with the strap-on around her waist. She places the tip of the fake cock against the Aussie's asshole and with a single thrust buries 8 inches into Margot's ass. She pulls two inches out and slams the entire length of the fake cock into the Aussie's ass. Cara gets into a steady rhythm and makes sure she doesn't fuck Margot's ass too hard yet.

 

Goddess Natalie has moved in front of Margot and is showing the Aussie her perfect ass. Natalie wiggles her ass to tease her bottom bitch and pushes her ass back into Margot's face. The Aussie knows immediately what to do and start to lick Goddess Natalie's tight little butthole. Natalie looks back at sees how eager Margot has become to worship her divine ass and she starts to grind her ass against Margot's face.

 

Cara watches Margot worship Goddess Natalie's ass and she forgets all about taking things slows. She starts to roughly pound Margot's ass feeling a little jealous of the blonde Aussie. She wants to worship Goddess Natalie's ass instead of their bottom bitch. She needs to make Margot cum fast, so that she can worship Goddess Natalie's ass instead. Cara leans forward a bit and grabs Margot's breasts. She squeezes them hard and speeds up her ass fucking.

 

Margot is moaning into Goddess Natalie's ass trying to worship it properly, while getting fucked in the ass by Cara. Goddess Natalie's butthole tastes divine and Margot's tongue pushes deep inside of it. She can hear Goddess Natalie moaning in pleasure and she is getting aroused from hearing her Goddess moan in pleasure. She yelps into Goddess Natalie's ass when Cara suddenly squeezes her breasts.

 

Natalie can see that Cara is jealous of Margot. She can see Cara staring at her ass that Margot Robbie is eating out with vigor. She feels the Aussie's tongue diving deeper into her ass and she is loving the sensation. Her pussy is starting to get wet from Margot's talented tongue. The Aussie clearly has done this plenty of times before, unlike some of her other slaves. Natalie rubs her ass harder against Margot's face and hears the Aussie moan into her divine butt.

 

"You like sticking your tongue in Goddess Natalie's ass? I bet you do you fucking bitch! You always pretended to be above us and look at you now! I am fucking your ass, while you are worshipping Goddess Natalie's divine ass! You are a fucking anal bitch Margot! You are a bottom bitch that loves anal!" Cara expresses some of her frustrations.

 

Cara hammers the dildo harder and faster into Margot's ass. She can sense that the Aussie is getting close to exploding. Margot has been forced to hold back her orgasm for hours now and she is finally allowed to cum. Cara wants this to be Margot's most intense orgasm ever and roughly pinches Margot's erect nipples. She leans in closer so that she can see Margot's tongue moving around inside of Goddess Natalie's divine ass.

 

Margot's mind is going crazy from all the pleasure. Her body has been close to cumming for so long and now Cara is driving her insane with the brutal ass fucking. Her tongue swirls around deep inside of Goddess Natalie's ass and she can smell how aroused her Goddess is getting. Margot's mind and body can no longer take it and she starts to cum like a real anal bitch. Her pussy keeps on squirting like a fountain and she is soaking the floor below her creating a puddle with her juices. Margot moans loudly into Goddess Natalie's divine ass, while she has a mind-shattering orgasm.

 

Natalie keeps Margot's face between her ass cheeks and Cara continues to brutally pound Margot's ass, while the Aussie is cumming her brains out. Cara pulls her strap-on cock out of the Aussie's ass and grabs her ass cheeks. Cara spreads them wide and watches Margot's asshole gape. She is enjoys watching Margot's butthole trying to tighten up again. Cara spits into the gaping hole and releases Margot's ass cheeks. She gives the Aussie a hard slap on her ass. Natalie pulls Margot's face from between her ass cheeks and sees the satisfied look on her new slave's face.

 

Natalie grabs a butt plug and moves behind Margot with it. She pushes the plug into Margot's ass with ease and gives her ass a rough slap. She tells Margot to clean Cara's cock and the Aussie hungrily obeys her Goddess. She crawls in front of Cara and starts to take the cock that was just inside her ass into her mouth. Margot slowly takes more and more of the dildo into her throat and she can taste the flavor of her own ass inside her mouth. Margot moans like a depraved anal whore, while going ass to mouth. Margot finishes cleaning the fake cock and Cara pulls the strap-on dildo out of the Aussie's mouth.

 

"You are going to be a good little anal bitch from now on aren't you?" Natalie says with a dominant voice to the Aussie.

 

"Yes Goddess Natalie." Margot eagerly responds.

 

"Good, you deserve some sleep now and I will have one of my slaves wake you up. You will be our bottom bitch for the rest of the day. I will instruct my slaves that they are allowed to fuck your ass and once they are done fucking your ass, they will put the butt plug back into you. I will not fuck you with the 'Bitch-Breaker'. I will only fuck you with it after you tell everyone in Elysium that you want to become my slave, my bottom bitch, my anal whore. Me fucking your ass with the 'Bitch-Breaker' will be your reward. I will fuck you with it in front of everyone in the cage and Yvonne Strahovski will be wishing it was her inside the cage with me getting fucked like a stupid anal bimbo." Natalie says chuckling a bit.

 


	5. Fallen Angels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entire chapter written by me

The crowd in the arena is restless. The arena is filled with mistresses and their slaves and all are waiting for the results of not one, but two high stake fights that happened yesterday. Two powerful and strong mistresses might end up being a slave after this night. Not a lot of people expect Mistress Elizabeth Gillies and Mistress Margot Robbie to give up their title as Mistress and choose to be a slave instead. Some of course have made bets amongst each other about the outcome of yesterday's events.

 

Mistress Kylie Jenner and Mistress Ariel Winter are calmly waiting to see if their leader has managed to break Margot. They are hoping their leader failed, because it will make her position weaker. Neither of them hate Natalie and they are grateful that Natalie invited them into this world. However the game must be played and neither of them intend on becoming someone's bitch.

 

Goddess Yvonne Strahovski is worried that her best friend Margot Robbie decides to become Natalie's slave. Yvonne has her slaves Jordana Brewster and Taylor Swift next to her. Every mistress fears her slave Jordana Brewster, because she hasn't lost a single fight in the arena. The other mistresses of Strahovski's Angels are sitting close to Yvonne. All of them realize that Margot's fate will have a massive impact on them as well. So far no one has dared to really challenge them and most fight stakes have been low. Some have lost slaves to members of Strahovski's Angels, but they never tried to claim a member of Strahovski's Angels.

 

Mistress Catherine Zeta-Jones and Mistress Angelina Jolie are inside the cage. They are standing in front of a table with two collars and leashes on it. The collars and leashes are ceremonial ones that show the transition from mistress to slave. Zeta-Jones and Jolie are patiently waiting for the slaves to arrive and if they choose to remain a slave, their mistress will be called in to collect her.

 

Elizabeth Gillies and Margot Robbie have been separated from Mistress Anna Kendrick and Mistress Natalie Alyn Lind the moment they arrived at Elysium. Elizabeth and Margot have been waiting several hours isolated, so that their decision is one from the heart and not being influenced by anyone else. Mistress Cate Blanchett is keeping an eye on both Elizabeth and Margot, while they wait to be summoned to the cage.

 

Mistress Charlize Theron is having the time of her life. She is laughing together with Mistress Blake Lively, because they can't wait to see Yvonne's face when Margot decides to become Mistress Natalie's slave. Charlize is already planning things to finally bring down her nemesis Yvonne Strahovski, if Margot Robbie falls. Charlize and Blake look at Yvonne and the Aussie looks back at them. Charlize points at her pussy telling Yvonne to crawl over to her and worship her. Yvonne just gives them both a look filled with rage and focuses her attention back at the cage.

 

Everyone in the crowd is looking at the time and they still have to wait a little longer, before the first potential slave arrives into the cage. Mistress Selena Gomez is playing with her slave Ariana Grande, who is wearing a latex bunny outfit. Selena is teasing her slave's wet slit and her young slave is moaning in pleasure. Selena loves the way her cute little slave moans. Ariana's moans are so pure and are like music to her ears.

 

It's a big day for everyone in Bitch Perfect, because their leader might enslave another strong mistress and it will increase the status of their group. Their group might consist of mainly shorter women, but they are some of the most powerful mistresses around. Their leader Anna Kendrick is one of the few that has fucked Yvonne Strahovski, but just like Charlize has failed to enslave the blonde goddess.

 

Mistress Jennifer Love Hewitt arrives at the area in which Elizabeth, Margot and Mistress Cate are waiting. Cate will be escorting Elizabeth and Jennifer will be escorting Margot. Jennifer admires Margot's naked body and licks her lips. Jennifer has been a mistress for a very long time and earned her spot in Elysium. She no longer has to look over her shoulder to see if some other mistress is trying to enslave her. Now she can simply enjoy her slaves and the slaves of other mistresses.

 

Jennifer slowly approaches Margot and cups the blonde's chin making her look up at her. Margot has been on her knees for some time now waiting to be called into the arena. Jennifer caresses the blonde's Aussie's hair with her other hand, while smiling down at her.

 

"You look amazing like this Margot. I hope Mistress Lind will let me play with you some day." Jennifer chuckles and releases Margot's chin.

 

The time has finally come for the first mistress to enter the cage and decide her own fate. Mistress Cate Blanchett escorts Elizabeth Gillies into the arena and towards the cage. Elizabeth is walking completely naked behind Cate and the crowd is loving the sight. Most of them have only seen Elizabeth wearing her very sexy latex dominatrix outfit in either the black or red version. Now they get to see Elizabeth's body in all it's glory and the crowd is loving it.

 

Mistress Anna Kendrick and Mistress Natalie Alyn Lind are waiting together in another room. They will be called into the arena after their potential slave has made her decision. The busty young blonde admires the feisty small brunette. Natalie has heard that she is one of the few that has fucked and dominated Yvonne Strahovski. Natalie so far hasn't asked Anna about it. Natalie considers herself a top dominatrix, but little Anna Kendrick has a very strong dominant aura around herself that forces others to respect her.

Natalie however has to know how it is to fuck Yvonne Strahovski and why Anna hasn't been able to enslave the tall Aussie. Natalie stands up from her sofa and walks over to Anna, who is sitting on another sofa in the room. Natalie can feel Anna's eyes tracking her every movement and the tiny dominatrix is a little surprised that Natalie sits down next to her.

 

"I am sorry Mistress Anna, but I just have to know something. Is it true that you have fucked Mistress Yvonne several times already?" Natalie says with admiration in her voice.

 

Anna looks at the busty young blonde and smiles at her. "I have fucked that slut several times."

 

 

"How is it possible that Mistress Yvonne is the most respected mistress around here, while she has been fucked by you and Mistress Charlize?" Natalie is trying to understand how things work in Elysium.

 

"You still have much to learn I see, you are the new leader of The Hellcats right?" Anna acts like she doesn't know exactly who Natalie is.

 

"Yes I defeated their former leader Chloë Grace Moretz and now she is my slave." Natalie proudly says.

 

"She has always been a weak slut, I am surprised it took so long for someone to enslave her. However you should know that getting fucked by another mistress doesn't make you submissive. All the most respected and strongest mistresses have been fucked by other mistresses, but we don't give in to any submissive desires. That is what makes us so strong and respected. We can take what we dish out." Anna calmly says, while inspecting Natalie's gorgeous body from up close.

 

"Really?" Natalie can hardly believe what she is hearing.

 

"You really think no of us have been fucked in the ass before? You know why you broke Chloë so easily? She was a fucking anal virgin and had never experienced such submissive feelings before. I could turn you into my bitch right here, right now if I wanted. All I have to do is stuff your ass with my strap-on cock and you will be begging me to make you my bitch. However I am not going to, because we are both mistresses and we are in Elysium waiting to see if we broke another mistress. I also admire you Mistress Natalie, because you are the first one in a very long time to make such a bold move against a member of Strahovski's Angels." Anna says and takes a sip of her champagne.

 

"I know Mistress Yvonne wants you and she will be even more determined to break you after your little stunt with her best friend Mistress Margot. You better practice being on the receiving end my dear or your reign will be very short." Anna advices the young busty blonde.

 

Natalie looks at Anna and thanks her for the advice. She never imagined that all the older mistresses in Elysium have been fucked in the ass by another mistress. She always considered them to be anal virgins, because everyone in the former member of The Hellcats was one. It seems like she needs to find someone that wants to fuck her ass without trying to break her. For now she needs to focus on something else. Soon she will have to put on a show that everyone will remember.

Mistress Monica Bellucci enters the room and tells Mistress Anna to follow her. The tiny dominatrix stands up and gives Natalie a kiss on her lips. Anna turns around and walks towards Monica. She seductively sways her ass giving Natalie a little show. She can hear the busty blonde behind her softly moaning and lets out a chuckle.

 

Elizabeth has reached the cage and walks into it. The crowd goes silent the moment Elizabeth enters the cage and moves towards Mistress Catherine and Mistress Angelina. She stands in front of Mistress Catherine and Mistress Angelina. Mistress Cate remains behind Elizabeth and keeps an eye out of things. Catherine and Angelina inspect Elizabeth looking for any permanent marks that might have been applied on her body. It seems like no permanent damage was done to Elizabeth's body and it's time to start.

 

"We are going to keep this simple Elizabeth. I will ask you one simple question. Do you wish to remain a mistress or do you choose to be a slave?" Catherine asks Elizabeth.

 

"I... I want to be Mistress Anna's slave." Elizabeth says after a long pause.

 

"I will ask you the same question again. Do you wish to remain a mistress or be Mistress Anna's slave?" Catherine asks Elizabeth again.

 

"I want to be Mistress Anna's slave!" Elizabeth cries out so that everyone can hear her.

 

"Very well, get down on your knees and I will call in Mistress Anna." Mistress Catherine finishes.

 

Elizabeth gets down on her knees and waits for her mistress to enter the cage. It doesn't take long for Mistress Monica and Mistress Anna to arrive at the arena. A lot of other mistresses begin to cheer on Mistress Anna, as she walks towards the cage to claim her new slave. Anna arrives at the cage and enters it. She walks over to Mistress Catherine and Mistress Angelina. Catherine grabs one of the collars from the table and hands it over to Anna. Mistress Anna thanks Mistress Catherine for the collar and places it around Elizabeth's neck officially making Elizabeth Gillies her slave. Catherine hands the leash over to Anna, who connects it to the collar around Elizabeth's neck.

 

Elizabeth gets down on all fours and Anna parades her around the cage showing her off to everyone in the crowd. Elizabeth is getting aroused from being shown off like this. She has always been a strong dominatrix, but somehow little Anna Kendrick made her give in to her submissive desires and now she has become her loyal slave. Elizabeth can't imagine a life without Mistress Anna anymore and all she wants to do is serve her.

 

Mistress Monica Bellucci escorts Mistress Anna and her new slave Elizabeth out of the cage. There is one other matter to settle, before Margot can be called in. Victoria Justice is led into the cage and she will have to decide her own fate now that her former mistress is a slave.

 

"Victoria Justice, you have been Elizabeth's most prized slave and now you don't have a mistress anymore. You can either join your former mistress and become Mistress Anna's slave, seek a new mistress or try to become a mistress yourself." Catherine says giving Victoria her options.

 

"I would like to seek a new mistress." Victoria says begging to Mistress Catherine.

 

"So be it and I am certain it won't be difficult to find one tonight." Mistress Catherine responds and beckons Victoria to leave.

The crowd goes silent again and they are all waiting for the main event of the night. Everyone is eager to find out if Margot becomes Mistress Natalie's slave and Goddess Yvonne gets weakened or not. The doors to the arena open and Mistress Jennifer Love Hewitt enters the arena. Margot Robbie is walking completely naked behind the powerful mistress and everyone in the crowd is calling Margot names. The Aussie has very few people in the crowd that are rooting for her to remain a mistress. Charlize is looking at Yvonne and she can tell that Yvonne isn't enjoying this one bit.

 

Mistress Jennifer enters the cage with Margot behind her following her. Margot stands in front of Mistress Catherine and Mistress Angelina waiting for them to ask her the question, she is ready to answer with her heart. Mistress Catherine takes her time allowing everyone in the crowd to savor this moment. She smiles at the Aussie in front of her and she notices that Mistress Angelina is enjoying this as well.

 

"Alright Margot Robbie, I am going to ask you a simple question and you will answer me. Do you want to return to being a mistress or do you want to remain a slave?" Catherine asks Margot, like she did before to Elizabeth.

 

Margot looks around the arena and spots Yvonne looking at her. She can see the distress in her fellow Aussie's eyes. Margot knows that Yvonne is expecting her to return to Strahovski's Angels and show everyone that she is a true mistress. Margot closes her eyes for a moment and returns her gaze back to Mistress Catherine and Mistress Angelina. The entire arena is dead silent, everyone is waiting for Margot to break the silence and reveal her destiny.

 

"I want... I want to be Goddess Natalie's slave." Margot finally speaks the words that Yvonne dreaded so much.

 

"So you want to become Mistress Natalie Alyn Lind's slave?" Catherine asks to be sure.

 

"Yes! I want to be, no I am Goddess Natalie's slave!" Margot shouts out.

 

"Very well, you have decided your own fate. It's time to bring in your mistress." Catherine says smiling at the naked Aussie in front of her.

 

Margot gets down on her knees and eagerly waits for Goddess Natalie to arrive. She remembers what Natalie promised her, if she decided to become her slave and it's making her asshole twitch in anticipation. She has never seen anything so big and she can't believe that all of Goddess Natalie's slaves have taken it into their asses. She is pretty certain that once Goddess Natalie's divine toy goes into her ass, she will be broken for good and the best part is that Goddess Yvonne gets to watch it.

 

Mistress Monica returns to the arena and this time Mistress Natalie is following her. Most in the crowd are chanting Natalie's name, but there are a few who aren't enjoying this at all. Mistress Ariel and Kylie don't seem happy at all and Goddess Yvonne is burning with rage. Yvonne would love to run down towards Natalie and beat her into submission. Mistress Natalie arrives at the cage and steps into it. She smiles at Margot, who is already on her knees waiting for her collar.

 

Mistress Catherine grabs the remaining collar from the table and hands it over to Natalie. The busty blonde eagerly places it around Margot's neck and caresses her cheek. The Aussie slave purrs like a kitten while her cheek is being caressed. Natalie pets her slave on the head for a moment, before grabbing the leash that Mistress Catherine is handing her. Goddess Natalie attaches the leash to the collar sealing Margot's fate.

 

Margot gets down on all fours and crawls behind her Goddess, while she is being shown off to the cheering crowd. Everyone is enjoying the sight of her submission and her naked body. Margot is getting extremely horny, because she is a bit of an exhibitionist. Margot however is still waiting for the moment that everyone watches her getting fucked into utter submission by her Goddess.

Natalie doesn't leave the cage with Margot and after a minute Cara Delevingne shows up crawling towards the cage. In her mouth she is holding Goddess Natalie's 'Bitch-Breaker' and some mistresses in the crowd let out loud gasps seeing the massive strap-on dildo. Cara crawls towards Goddess Natalie and presents her the 'Bitch-Breaker'. Natalie takes the 'Bitch-Breaker' out of Cara's mouth and secures it around her waist.

 

Mistress Catherine and Angelina should be asking what Cara's decision will be now that she no longer has a mistress. However they decide not to ask Cara any questions, because it seems Cara has chosen to become Mistress Natalie's slave. They leave the cage together with Mistress Monica leaving only Natalie, Margot and Cara inside the cage.

 

"Cara my slave, would you be so kind and prepares my bottom bitch's ass for me?" Natalie asking the question yet still sounding very dominant.

 

Cara eagerly nods at Goddess Natalie and crawls behind Margot. She grabs the Aussie's ass cheeks and spreads them wide open. Her mouth rapidly moves towards the tight rosebud that appears and her tongue begins to move up and down over it. She makes sure that Goddess Natalie can hear all the wet sounds her tongue is making on Margot's anus. She is used to worshipping Margot's asshole, but this is different, because Goddess Natalie is in charge and she is making Margot's anus wet for the 'Bitch-Breaker'.

 

Natalie moves in front of Margot, while still holding the leash. She slaps the Aussie's face with the massive strap-on cock and it causes Margot to moan like a little bitch. The blonde Aussie is clearly ready to be taken like a bitch and to be broken into a million pieces. Natalie can't wait to see the look on Yvonne's face when she breaks her best friend. After tonight she will be Yvonne's nemesis for sure.

 

Cara can smell how aroused Margot is. Her former mistress has turned into such a dirty little slut and Cara is loving it. Goddess Natalie is truly the greatest mistress she has ever seen and she hopes that the other Aussie joins them soon. She has always wanted to taste Yvonne's asshole, but Margot never allowed her to lick it. Cara starts to imagine how it would be like to prepare Yvonne's ass for Goddess Natalie's 'Bitch-Breaker' and sticks her tongue deep inside of Margot butthole. Her tongue moves deeper and deeper inside the Aussie's anus caressing the slick inner walls. Cara starts to moan like the anal bitch that she is and she hopes that Goddess Natalie will be proud of her.

 

Natalie is busy thrusting the 'Bitch-Breaker' into Margot's mouth making the Aussie gag hard on the massive strap-on dildo. Saliva is dripping out of her mouth and she is making a mess on the floor below her. Margot's eyes are watery and tears are rolling down her cheeks. Natalie has started to degrade the blonde Aussie and it's turning her on more than she could ever imagine.

 

Margot tries to fit all of the 'Bitch-Breaker' inside her mouth and throat. She looks up at Goddess Natalie with wet submissive eyes and her mascara is starting to run down her cheeks. She can feel Cara's tongue moving around deep inside her ass and she actually wants to cum already, but knows that she isn't allowed to cum without permission. Her anus is soaking wet from Cara's tongue and her getting aroused from being licked and gagging on the strap-on dildo in her throat.

 

Natalie pulls the strap-on dildo out of Margot's mouth and a large amount of saliva follows it dropping down on Margot's chin. The Aussie gasps for air and with her eyes begs Goddess Natalie to fuck her ass. Cara is still busy licking Margot's tasty butthole and shamelessly moans into it. Natalie moves around Margot and taps Cara on the shoulder. Her slave looks up at her and moves away leaving Margot's ass feeling empty for the moment.

 

Natalie positions herself behind Margot and grabs her ass cheeks. She spreads them wide open and sees the Aussie's wet anus. Her slave Cara did a tremendous job making it all wet and getting it ready for her 'Bitch-Breaker'. Natalie releases Margot's ass cheeks and spanks her cute butt hard with both hands. Margot lets out a loud yelp and wiggles her ass for her Goddess.

 

"Beg me for it my anal bitch! Beg me to fuck your slutty butthole in front of everyone!" Natalie orders her slave.

 

"PLEASE FUCK MY ASS! PLEASE GODDESS NATALIE I NEED IT! BREAK ME LIKE THE BITCH I AM! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK MY ASS! CLAIM IT! PLEASE GODDESS NATALIE FUCK YOUR DIRTY ANAL WHORE! FUCK YOUR BUTT SLUT! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE FUCK ME! PLEASE JUST WRECK MY BUTTHOLE! FUCKING DESTROY IT! PLEASE GODDESS NATALIE YOUR WORTHLESS BOTTOM BITCH IS BEGGING YOU!" Margot cries out without shame and makes sure that everyone in the arena can hear her.

 

"YOU ALL HEAR THAT? MARGOT ROBBIE IS MY ANAL BITCH AND SHE WANTS ME TO FUCK HER ASS IN FRONT OF ALL OF YOU!" Natalie shouts out in triumph.

 

Natalie guides her 'Bitch-Breaker to Margot's tight little butthole and starts to push it into her slave's ass. She can hear her Aussie slave letting out a loud gasp following by a loud moan. Natalie starts to push in more and more making the 'Bitch-Breaker' disappears into Margot's slutty butthole. Natalie grabs Margot's ass cheeks and starts to thrust her hips back and forth.

 

Margot feels her asshole stretching wider and wider and she can hardly believe it that she is able to take such a massive monster strap-on cock inside her ass. Margot starts to pant and moan like a bitch. Goddess Natalie is finally destroying her asshole with the 'Bitch-Breaker' just like she promised her. Cara is still watching her and it's turning her on so much. Only a few days ago she fucked Cara in the ass and dominated her former slave. Now she is being fucked in front of Cara and everyone else that used to respect her.

 

Natalie fucks Margot's ass with slow powerful thrusts not wanting to break her bitch completely yet. The sound of her thighs smacking against Margot's ass can be heard throughout the arena. The crowd is still watching the show in awe and are still silent. Natalie looks so extremely dominant in her attire. Her black leather corset is making her breasts look even bigger and still allows them to bounce up and down a bit. Natalie grabs the leash again and wraps it around her left hand. She forces Margot's head up and with her right hand harshly grabs the Aussie's blonde hair. Natalie forces Margot to look at everyone that is sitting in the crowd in front of her.

 

Margot's jaw is dropping further and further, as her Goddess Natalie starts to pound her ass harder and harder. The busty blonde drills the entire length of the 'Bitch-Breaker' into her ass over and over without mercy. If Goddess Natalie wasn't pulling on the leash and her hair, she would have had her face down against the ground and drooling on the floor like a real anal bitch. However she is forced to look at all the mistresses and slaves in front of her and they are clearly enjoying the lewd display. Her tongue is hanging out of her mouth flapping around, while saliva drips from it onto the floor below her.

 

Natalie shifts her position a bit moving her torso above Margot's back. She pistons the dildo even harder and faster into the blonde Aussie's ass almost drilling her into the ground. Natalie's right hand releases Margot's hair and her arm snakes around Margot's throat. She pulls the Aussie towards her and with her arm begins to choke out her slave. The leash is still wrapped around her left hand and she wraps more of the leash around it. Natalie is pleased that Margot doesn't resist at all and allows her to choke her out, while destroying her butthole with the massive 'Bitch-Breaker'.

 

Margot's moans are becoming louder and louder by the minute. Natalie can tell that her slave is getting close to having an orgasm from having her ass fucked so roughly by a monster strap-on cock. This doesn't stop Natalie however and the young busty blonde dominatrix continues to hammer the dildo hard and deep into Margot's wrecked asshole. Margot's ass cheeks have turned red from the rough pounding it's receiving.

 

"Remember slave, you are not allowed to cum. You only get to cum after my slave Cara has an orgasm." Natalie says and Margot knows what she has to do.

 

"Please Goddess Natalie, may I worship Cara's ass? Please may I lick it? Can I please stick my tongue into her butthole and lick it until she cums? Please Goddess Natalie?!" Margot cries out in pleasure.

 

"I don't know if my slave Cara wants your slutty tongue worshipping her amazing butthole." Natalie chuckles while slamming the 'Bitch-Breaker' all the way inside the blonde Aussie's ass.

 

"PLEASE CARA! PLEASE MAY I WORSHIP YOUR ASS! PLEASE LET ME LICK IT, EAT IT, FUCK IT WITH MY SLUTTY TONGUE! PLEASE CARA LET ME SERVICE YOU!" Margot cries out without shame begging her former slave to let her lick her ass.

 

Cara looks over at Goddess Natalie and sees that her Goddess is smiling and nodding at her. Cara crawls in front of Margot and sticks her ass out. She wiggles it in front of the Aussie's face teasing her former mistress. Cara moves back a bit and her ass gets closer and closer to Margot's waiting face. The blonde Aussie moans even louder when Cara's ass is an inch away from her face. It seems that her former mistress is extremely eager to pleasure her anus and Cara eagerly gives what Margot desires. Cara pushes her ass into Margot's face and she feels the Aussie's tongue lapping away her at sacred hole.

 

Natalie is pleased with how eager Margot is to lick Cara's anus and how well she knows her own set of rules. Natalie is proving herself to be a cunning mistress, who knows how to break strong and powerful dommes. No one has managed to break Margot, but Natalie had no problems making Margot her bitch and everyone is witnessing it. Everyone is enjoying it, except for Yvonne and the rest of Strahovski's Angels.

 

Margot's tongue has disappeared into Cara's butthole and the Aussie is moaning lewdly into Cara's tiny, but cute butt. Natalie is still pounding away at Margot's ass driving the Aussie closer and closer to a mind-shattering orgasm. The Aussie knows that she first has to make Cara cum, before she is allowed to have an orgasm herself. Margot is working her tongue deeper into Cara's ass trying to caress every sensitive spot in order to make Cara cum. Her former slave however isn't close to having an orgasm yet. Cara reaches behind her and pushes Margot's face deeper into her ass. Cara begins to rub her butt against the Aussie's face helping her former mistress getting her closer to an orgasm.

 

Natalie smacks Margot's ass hard and watches her butt flesh jiggle. Her 'Bitch-Breaker' is destroying Margot's asshole and the Aussie is fucking getting off from it. Margot has become her anal bitch and everyone is watching Margot's transformation from mistress to anal bitch. Natalie can hear Cara's moan becoming louder and it seems that Margot's tongue is doing it's job. Natalie plans on training Margot's tongue every day and she will be the lowest of her bitches.

 

"You hear that Margot? Cara is getting closer to an orgasm, because you are worshipping her ass. I bet you want to cum really badly as well, don't you my dirty little anal bitch?" Natalie leans forward and whispers into Margot's ear.

 

Margot is unable to answer the question, because her tongue is deep inside of Cara's ass. Margot is getting addicted to the taste of her former slave's ass and wonders why she never ate it out when Cara was her slave. She always made Cara eat out her ass, but this is bloody amazing. Goddess Natalie is breaking her ass and her tongue is stuck deep inside Cara's ass worshipping it.

 

Cara can feel her pussy getting wetter and wetter from having her ass eaten out by her former mistress. Cara is moaning and panting hard and she is lost in a haze of lust. It feels so good having Margot's tongue so deep inside her ass swirling around stimulating her sensitive inner walls. Cara starts to rub her ass harder and faster against the Aussie's slutty face driving her closer to an orgasm.

"Remember bitch, you are not allowed to cum before my slave Cara has an orgasm." Natalie smacks Margot's ass hard and pummels the massive dildo deep into Margot's stretched out asshole.

 

Cara is getting so turned on from the way Goddess Natalie is treating Margot. Her pussy is soaking wet and she is about to explode inside the cage. She wants to cum all over Margot's face and make the Aussie drink her juices.

 

"Please Goddess Natalie may I cum? Please my Goddess I want to cum all over Margot slutty cunt face!" Cara moans out in pleasure.

 

"Yes! Cum for me my slave! Coat Margot's face with your juices! Make her swallow your precious nectar!" Natalie says fucking Margot's ass even harder.

 

Cara moves her ass away from Margot's face for a second and the Aussie's tongue slips out of her butthole. She raises her backside up a bit and pushes her soaking wet cunt into Margot's face. She vigorously rubs it against Margot's face and begins to squirt all over Margot's slutty face.

 

Cara's moans are filling the arena and her pussy is drenching the Aussie's face. Natalie roughly pounds Margot's ass getting all excited from watching Cara mark Margot's face with her nectar. Natalie can tell that Cara has wanted to do this for a very long time and Margot is getting everything she deserves. Natalie now needs to make Margot cum to seal her fate as her anal bitch. Natalie roughly smacks Margot's ass and pulls on the leash. Margot's face leaves Cara's pussy and Cara's juices drip down the Aussie's face.

 

Margot is now freely moaning, as her ass gets pounded into oblivion by her Goddess Natalie. Her tongue is hanging out of her mouth and flapping around. Margot's eyes are starting to roll into the back of her head and she is stammering incoherent words trying to beg for her orgasm. Natalie lets out a chuckle and her pelvis smacks hard against Margot's red ass.

 

"Cum for me my bitch! Fucking cum and show everyone that you are my ANAL BITCH!" Natalie cries out.

 

The busty young blonde leans back pulling hard on the leash. Margot's spine gets bend backwards and she is moaning like a bitch who is about to cum her brains out. After a few more powerful thrusts from Goddess Natalie, Margot is unable to hold back her orgasm any longer. Margot starts to squirt like she has never done before. Her pussy violently squirts and her tongue flaps around outside her mouth. Her eyes roll into the back of her head, while she screams out her orgasm.

 

Natalie pulls out the 'Bitch-Breaker' from Margot's ass and releases the leash. Margot drops down to the ground exhausted laying in a puddle of her own juices. Natalie stands up and places her right foot on the back of Aussie. She flexes her biceps and searches for Yvonne in the crowd. She spots the leader of Strahovski's Angels and wickedly smiles at her. Natalie stands next to Margot and bends down keeping her eyes locked at Yvonne. She grabs Margot's sweaty hair and pulls her head up. She forces Margot to look at Yvonne and rubs the anal juices soaked dildo against Margot's lips. The broken Aussie opens her mouth and starts to clean the fake cock that destroyed her asshole.

 

Yvonne's eyes are filled with rage. She can't believe that this cocky little blonde brat is trying to humiliate her like this. Yvonne stands up and walks towards the cage. She keeps her eyes on Natalie, who simply keeps smiling at her. Yvonne reaches the cage and threatens Natalie.

 

"I am going to fuck you up so bad! You are going to be the lowest of lowest bitches around here! I am going to fucking beat your ass into submission and I will let everyone fuck your ass here inside the cage!" Yvonne yells out in anger.

 

"Bring it on you fucking blonde bimbo! Look at your best friend! She is my fucking ANAL BITCH! She fucking loves it when I fuck her slutty asshole! The bitch is fucking moaning, while cleaning the cock that just fucked her butthole! She is my dirty little ATM WHORE!" Natalie taunts back.

 

Natalie moves the 'Bitch-Breaker' away from Margot and release her hair. She grabs the leash and tells Margot to get down on all fours. Cara gets down on all fours as well and both slaves crawl behind Goddess Natalie. The busty young blonde dominatrix walks towards Yvonne with her slaves following her.

 

"My anal bitch Margot is going to get two strap-on cocks inside her ass tonight. Hmmm... yes... me and my slave Cara are going to fuck her brains out all night long. She will be screaming my name, while she has orgasm after orgasm." Natalie continues to taunt Yvonne and leaves the cage with her slaves.

 

Yvonne storms out of the arena and heads back to Strahovski's Angels special room in Elysium to enjoy her slaves. Alexandra and Kate are about to leave the arena to follow Yvonne when they bump into Kylie Jenner. The young vixen smirks at the two busty dommes and blocks their way.

 

"Get out of the way bitch! We are not in the mood." Kate snaps at Kylie.

 

"Awww... you two didn't enjoy the show? Well I got something even better for you two. I am challenging Mistress Alexandra Daddario to a fight in the cage and I mean the two of us fighting." Kylie says challenging the busty brunette.

 

"You really think you can come here and challenge Mistress Alexandra?" Kate sneers at Kylie.

 

"Why don't you shut your mouth blondie. I am here to challenge Mistress Alexandra to a fight with the loser becoming the winner's slave. No other conditions attached to it. It's plain and simple for your bimbo brains. Loser becomes the winner's slave and no bullshit 24 hours training period." Kylie says with a confident voice.

 

Alexandra looks at Kate and doesn't really know what to do. She has never been challenged to fight in the cage herself. Normally her slaves do the fighting for her and now this bratty young social media starlet is challenging her dominance.

 

"Mistress Alexandra has no problems destroying you inside the cage. You will become a fine slave for us. I hope you are used to eating ass, because that is all you will be doing!" Kate snaps at Kylie.

 

"Well if you are so confident that Alexandra will defeat me, how about this Kate! If I defeat Alexandra, you also become my slave and if I lose I will be your slave as well. You two can do whatever you want with me. You can double penetrate my ass every day." Kylie says sounding even more confident.

 

"Fine bitch, you got yourself a deal. Mistress Alexandra will fight you tomorrow and you will become our dirty little anal pet!" Kate cries out and pushes Kylie to the side.

 

Alexandra follows Kate and is still processing everything that just happened. She believes that Kylie challenged her, but Kate did all the talking for her. She does know that she will be the one fighting inside the cage tomorrow against Kylie and Kate's fate is tied to hers. If she loses both of them become Kylie's slaves.

Alexandra and Kate arrive at Strahovski's Angels place within Elysium and see that Yvonne is pissed off as hell. She has trashed the place and when she spots them, she calms herself down a bit. Alexandra and Kate are a little worried, because they have some more news that Yvonne might not enjoy.

 

"What?" Yvonne asks the two busty members.

 

"Alexandra is fighting Kylie Jenner tomorrow in the cage and the loser becomes the winner's slave. However if Kylie wins, I also become her slave." Kate says getting straight to the point.

 

"Are you two fucking serious?!" Yvonne shouts out getting mad again.

 

"Don't worry Yvonne, Alexandra will kick and fuck Kylie's ass and we will have our own Hellcat's bitch." Kate says with confident.

 

"She fucking better, because I can't lose you both." Yvonne says walking around the room looking at the two busty babes.

 

"You can trust us Yvonne." Alexandra says trying to say confidently.

 

Yvonne sits down on the sofa and spreads her legs wide. All the frustration has made her extremely horny and she needs to blow off some steam. Her slave Taylor Swift has been calmly waiting in the corner of the room during the tantrum of her Goddess.

 

"Taylor get between my legs and worship your Goddess!" Yvonne shouts out.

 

Taylor eagerly crawls towards Yvonne wanting nothing more than to taste her sweet pussy and drink the sweet nectar of her Goddess. Yvonne beckons Alexandra and Kate to sit down next to her. Yvonne tells them to have their slaves worship them, just like Taylor is worshipping her. Charlotte McKinney and Kelly Rohrbach crawled behind their mistresses into the room and have been waiting near the door, while Alexandra and Kate informed Yvonne. Charlotte and Kelly crawl towards their mistresses, who have spread their legs and pulled their panties to the sides. The two slaves join Taylor and all three are eagerly lapping away at the honey pot in front of them.

 

Ariel meets up with Kylie in Elysium. They find a private place and their two slaves Bella and Sophie are crawling behind them. Ariel and Kylie order their slaves to lie down on the ground on their backs. Ariel and Kylie pull down their panties and sit down on their slave's faces. Ariel feels Bella's tongue entering her anus and she lets out a soft moan. Bella has become such a massive anal slut and she is completely broken. Sophie's tongue is lapping away at Kylie's tight backdoor and the dominant brunette is enjoying her slave's well trained tongue. Ariel has dyed her hair red to humiliate Bella further, because she looks even better with red hair than Bella does.

 

"So tomorrow you will have two new slaves?" Ariel asks after a few minutes.

 

"Alexandra and Kate will be great slaves. I can't wait to train those two bimbos." Kylie moans out feeling Sophie's tongue wiggling around deep inside her ass.

 

"Natalie is going to be so jealous. Everyone is talking about her at the moment, after her little show in the cage." Ariel rubs her divine ass hard against Bella's face.

 

"I got something very special planned for Natalie after I beat Alexandra. She will get her first taste of submission very soon." Kylie laughs out and bounces her ass on top of Sophie's face to humiliate her worthless slave.

"We will turn Natalie into the biggest anal slut ever. I can't wait to take her down and humiliate her in front of everyone. I bet her tongue will fit perfectly inside my ass." Ariel moans out thinking about dominating their busty blonde leader.

 

"Oh yes... ahmmm... we really need... hmmm... fuck Natalie's ass..." Kylie cries out in pleasure feeling her orgasm getting closer.

 

Charlize Theron is watching the recording of Mistress Natalie completely breaking Mistress Margot inside the cage. Between her legs her Australian slave Teresa Palmer is licking her pussy. She took Teresa as her slave, because Teresa is a friend of her nemesis Yvonne Strahovski. Charlize can sense that her time is finally coming, now that a few young dommes are starting to take down Strahovski's Angels. She heard that Mistress Kylie Jenner challenged Mistress Alexandra Daddario and if Alexandra loses, Mistress Kate Upton will also end up being Kylie's slave.

 

Mistress Amber Heard and Mistress Adrianne Palicki join Charlize Theron. They sit down next to their leader and start to caress her sensitive breasts. Amber starts to kiss Charlize, while Adrianne encourages Teresa to do a better job and make her mistress cum. Amber breaks her kiss with Charlize after a minute and licks Charlize's cheek.

 

"So called Goddess Yvonne is getting weak. We believe it's soon time for you to take her down. Have you heard that Mistress Kylie Jenner is going to fight Mistress Alexandra Daddario in the cage? They are actually fighting each other instead of having slaves fight for them!" Adrianne calls out excited.

 

"Ahhh... hmmm... yes... I know... fuck so good..." Charlize moans out.

 

"It does feel good doesn't it?" Amber teases and starts to suck on Charlize's nipple.

 

The South African beauty is getting closer and closer to an orgasm. She has been watching the footage for a while now and Teresa has an excellent tongue. Now Mistress Amber and Adrianne are stimulating her sensitive breasts. Adrianne follows Amber's example and begins to suckle on Charlize's other nipple. Charlize is unable to resist the triple assault on her body and starts to squirt into Teresa's mouth, who eagerly swallows her mistress' juices.

 

The next night everyone gathers in the arena of Elysium. Something that hasn't happened in a very long time is about to happen. Two mistresses will be fighting each other inside the cage with the highest possible stakes. The loser will become the winner's slave without having to be asked. Again two members of The Hellcats and Strahovski's Angels are competing, but this time Mistress Kylie Jenner and Mistress Alexandra Daddario are the ones fighting. However Mistress Kate Upton's fate is also on the line. If Mistress Alexandra loses, she also becomes Mistress Kylie's slave.

 

Goddess Natalie is sitting in the crowd surrounded by Mistress Anna Kendrick and Mistress Dove Cameron. Her slave Margot Robbie is between Mistress Anna's legs worshipping the petite mistress' pussy. Anna has wanted to experience Margot's tongue for so long and Mistress Natalie gracefully invited her over to experience Margot's talented tongue. Natalie double penetrated Margot last night together with her slave Cara, who is between Natalie's legs together with Chloë Grace Moretz. The two are worshipping their Goddess before the fight begins.

 

Mistress Angelina Jolie is inside the cage waiting for Mistress Kylie and Mistress Alexandra. She is going to be the referee of the fight, however she will hardly have to do anything. The two agreed on an all-out battle with verbal submission ending the fight. Angelina only has to make sure that no one from outside the cage interferes with the fight. Mistress Kate Upton will be cuffed against the cage in Alexandra's corner.

 

The first one called into the arena is Mistress Kylie Jenner and the young dominatrix walks in wearing a black bikini. Her bikini pretty much says it all and she looks like a real Queen entering the cage. The crowd cheers for Kylie, as she walks towards the cage. Kylie greets Angelina and compliments her for looking so great.

 

 

 

It doesn't take long for Mistress Alexandra Daddario to be called into the arena. The crowd is sending mixed signals to Alexandra, because some are cheering her on, while others are booing her. Alexandra doesn't seem to be impressed by the noise and confidently strides towards the cage. She can see the young brat that challenged her waiting in the cage for her. Alexandra's tight blue swimsuit screams how hot Alexandra is and makes her breasts look massive. Alexandra enters the cage and greets Mistress Angelina, while ignoring Kylie.

 

 

"You two look amazing." Mistress Angelina comments and gets ready to start the fight.

 

"You both agree that this fight will keep on going until one of you verbally calls out her submission. The loser will become the victor's slave without resisting. Mistress Kate Upton will become Mistress Kylie's slave if she defeats Mistress Alexandra is that correct?" Angelina makes sure everyone agrees on the stakes.

 

"Yes that is correct." Both Alexandra and Kylie say in unison.

 

"Alright ladies, start fighting!" Angelina shouts out.

 

Alexandra jumps back and looks at her slightly shorter opponent. She carefully circles her young busty opponent. She hasn't seen Kylie in a fight before and it has been a while since she fought herself. She knows that everything is on the line. Kylie is confidently staring at her and her young opponent pushes her chest out towards her. It seems that Kylie wants to have a titfight.

Alexandra steps towards Kylie pushing out her chest. She doesn't have to say anything, because this is what Kylie wants from her. Her younger opponent moves forwards and they press their breasts against each other. Alexandra's suit is keeping her twins in place, while they press hard against Kylie's twins. She can hear her opponent groan, as their boobs begin to battle for dominance.

 

Kylie stands her ground pushing her twins harder into Alexandra's amazing breasts. Kylie's breasts and Alexandra's breasts are pretty equal in size, but Kylie has a slight advantage. Alexandra's suit however keeps her girls firm and strong, while Kylie pushes hard against them. She looks up at Alexandra and can see her rival smiling down at her.

 

"You really think you can beat me?" Alexandra snorts out and pushes her chest forward.

 

Their divine twins are smashed together once more and the battle really begins to heat up. Kylie pulls her chest back and slams it forward. Alexandra lets out a groan and retaliates by smacking her twins back into Kylie's twins. The two start to ferociously smack their boobs together trying to overwhelm the other. However neither of them are giving in an inch and keep on slamming their tits together with frontal attacks.

 

Kylie is struggling with Alexandra's attacks, even though her boobs are bigger. Her opponent just keeps on slamming her tits into hers and Alexandra's boobs don't deform at all. The fight has only just started and Kylie is the one struggling in the titfight. She didn't expect Alexandra to be so aggressive. Kylie's pride prevents her from backing off and continues to receive blow after blow against her own rack.

 

"What's the matter Kylie? Can't handle my girls?" Alexandra taunts her younger rival.

 

Kylie grits her teeth when Alexandra's boobs smack into her own once more. She clearly underestimated Daddario and now she is being punished for it inside the cage. She needs to get Alexandra out of her swimsuit. She has to challenge Alexandra to a naked titfight, because she is starting to lose this fight. Kylie takes a step back and gives her girls some breathing space.

 

"How about we both get naked and truly find out who's breasts are better?" Kylie tries to shift the fight into her favor.

 

"Fine bitch! I will gladly smash your naked tits!" Alexandra says with extreme confidence.

 

Alexandra unclips the front of her swimsuit and sensually slides it down her chest. Her divine breasts get revealed and the crowd cheers loudly. Alexandra pulls her suit all the way down and throws it to the edge of the cage. She poses in front of Kylie sliding her hands down her amazing body. She even turns around showing Kylie her ass for a few seconds, before turning back to face Kylie.

 

Kylie is impressed by how amazing Alexandra's body looks and she can't wait to claim it. Kylie reaches behind her back and unclips her bra. She lets her bra fall down to the ground showing off her own large breasts. She makes them bounce up and down in front of Alexandra to intimidate her opponent. Kylie grabs her bikini bottoms and pulls them down to completely strip down like Alexandra. She throws her bikini top and bottoms to the edge of the cage. She walks towards Alexandra and pushes her now naked breasts into Alexandra's naked tits.

 

Alexandra lets out a soft gasp, as she notices that Kylie's breasts are slightly bigger than her own. Her breasts looked bigger with her swimsuit on and she might have made a mistake taking it off. Alexandra however is confident that she can beat this cocky brat and lifts up her twins. She smacks them down hard on Kylie's breasts and she is rewarded with a grunt from her rival.

Kylie's breasts tremble in her chest after the hard smack they received from Alexandra's boobs. Kylie pulls her chest back rotating it and swings her boobs into Alexandra's right boob. Her large tits make Alexandra's right boob smack hard into her left one and her taller rival lets out a loud groan. Kylie quickly follows up with an undercut smacking her boobs up against the bottom of Alexandra's breasts.

 

Alexandra feels her boobs being slammed upwards and she groans loudly. The little bitch is starting to form a real threat. Daddario slams her twins into the side of Kylie's left tit and her opponent groans in pain. The fight is really starting to heat up now. The two exchange blows keeping their hands away from the other's body. Alexandra swings her breasts into Kylie's boobs and Kylie responds by slamming her tits down on Alexandra's twins.

 

The taller brunette lets out a loud groan and takes a step back. Kylie's heavy tits are becoming a real problem for her slightly smaller ones. Alexandra takes a few deep breaths, while looking into Kylie's eyes. She can see the determination in her rival's eyes and she isn't about to give up either. Alexandra steps forward, but before she is able to attack, her tits get smacked hard by Kylie's heavy jugs.

 

Kylie tries to break Alexandra's resistance with another powerful slap. Her tits swing into Alexandra's boobs from the left side. Her taller rival seems to be struggling with her attacks now. Kylie quickly slams her tits full frontal into Alexandra's boobs and her opponent's breasts start to deform. Kylie arches her back and slams her tits back down on top of her rival's twins. She hears Alexandra groaning in pain and attacks her opponent again by swinging her boobs in from the right side this time.

 

"Can't handle my girls bitch?" Kylie taunts her opponent.

 

Alexandra grits her teeth trying to regain herself, but Kylie is being relentless at the moment. Alexandra isn't getting a single moment to recover from Kylie's attacks. Her busty opponent smacks her twins down hard on top of hers. Alexandra tries to back off, but Kylie follows her and slams her boobs straight into Daddario's battered rack. Alexandra groans loudly and her breasts are starting to hurt a lot.

 

"Come on Alexandra! Stop running you fucking cunt and face me!" Kylie screams out sensing that Alexandra is losing the fight.

 

Kylie rushes forward smacking her tits hard into Alexandra's breasts and this time wraps her arms around her opponent's body. She places Alexandra into a bear hug and she is rewarded with a loud scream from Daddario. Kylie feels Alexandra's arms moving behind her back and she gets locked into a bear hug as well. Kylie isn't too worried about it, because her girls are crushing Alexandra's tits.

 

Ariel Winter moves behind Kate Upton who's hands are cuffed against the cage. Kate is looking at the fight between Alexandra and Kylie and only notices Ariel when the busty young redhead pushes her body against Kate's back. Ariel's right hand reaches around and dives into Kate's panties. The busty cuffed blonde lets out a moan when her labia majora gets teased by Ariel's talented fingers.

 

"Your bitch is losing Kate and soon you will be my slave." Ariel whispers into Kate's ear.

 

"Ahh... fuck off... you can't do this..." Kate moans out.

 

Kate's pussy has gotten wet from watching Alexandra and Kylie titfight. Every time she sees her friend and lover Alexandra naked, she gets extremely horny and this time is no exception. Two fingers start to penetrate her wet sex and an even louder moans escapes from her lips. She wants to push Ariel away, but she is helpless. Her hands are cuffed and Ariel is standing behind her. Kate spreads her legs for the young busty redhead and invites Ariel to fuck her pussy even harder.

 

"If Alexandra loses, I won't become your slave bimbo... ahhmmm... fuck... Kylie... shit ahhhmmmm will be..." Kate moans out and can't believe how aroused her body has gotten.

 

"You will be mine Kate and so will Alexandra." Ariel seductive whispers into Kate's ear and slips a third finger into Kate's soaking wet pussy.

 

"You want to be a slave don't you? You are so fucking wet Kate. Does it turn you on watching Kylie crush Alexandra's pathetic tits? Do you want me to crush your tits with my superior twins?" Ariel speeds up her finger fucking and Kate moans loudly.

 

Inside the cage Alexandra is struggling with Kylie's boobs. Her own girls are slowly being flattened by Kylie's superior pair. Alexandra squeezes Kylie's back as hard as possible and her rival does the same to her. The pressure on her girls is immense and they are starting to crack under the pressure. Her breasts are simply no match for Kylie's stronger tits like this.

 

Kylie can see the despair in Alexandra's eyes and knows that her girls are pushing Alexandra's twins back into her opponent's chest. Alexandra looks down and sees her girls are starting to mushroom out, as Kylie's boobs push hard into hers. Alexandra's eyes go wide and she releases Kylie from her bear hug. She tries to push the young busty brunette away from her, but Kylie keeps a death grip on her body.

 

"Nooooo... noooo... this can't be happening! Please... stop! My girls! PLEASE STOP!" Alexandra cries out in despair.

 

Ariel lets out a laugh when she hears Alexandra begging for mercy. She is pumping her fingers in and out of Kate's soaking wet pussy and the busty blonde is moaning constantly from the pleasure. She wants to cum so badly, but Ariel is controlling her pace making sure Kate remains on the edge of an orgasm.

 

"Kylie is dominating Alexandra, do you see that Kate? Her boobs are no match for Kylie's incredible breasts. Soon Alexandra will cry out her submission and she will become a slave just like you. You two will become perfect little anal whores." Ariel whispers into Kate's ear and pushes her tongue inside of the blonde's ear.

 

Alexandra's tits disappear under the pressure of Kylie's boobs and Alexandra is now at the mercy of Kylie. The young busty brunette keeps on squeezing her chest forcing her powerful tits harder and harder into Alxeandra's flattened pair. Kylie gives Alexandra one more tight squeeze, before releasing her defeated opponent. Alexandra collapses onto the ground and cups her crushed tits.

 

Kylie isn't done with Alexandra yet however, because Daddario hasn't verbally submitted yet to her. Kylie grabs Alexandra's blue swimsuit and returns to her opponent. She reaches down grabbing Alexandra's hair and drags her opponent towards Ariel and Kate. Kylie can see that Ariel is keeping Upton on the edge of an orgasm and the busty blonde isn't resisting at all. Soon she will own both Alexandra and Kate and fuck them both senseless every day. Kylie pulls Alexandra's arms through the steel bars and ties her wrists together with the blue swimsuit. She has Alexandra tied against the cage and her opponent won't be able to defend herself anymore.

 

"Ready to submit Alexandra?" Kylie asks giving her opponent to surrender, before she really humiliates her.

 

"Never you fucking bitch!" Alexandra cries out.

 

Kylie wickedly smiles at Alexandra and turns around to show off her curvy ass. Kylie places a foot on each side of Alexandra's body and slowly starts to squat down. Her ass moves closer and closer to Alexandra's breasts. Her ass is only a few inches away from Alexandra's wrecked tits and Kylie slams her ass down on top of them. She hears Alexandra behind her screaming in pain.

 

Kylie starts to bounce up and down on Alexandra's breasts, while her right hand slides up and down Alexandra's naked stomach. Kylie's hand moves closer and closer towards Alexandra's moist pussy. Kylie's fingers reach Daddario's clit and she begins to tease the sensitive nub. She stops bouncing on top of Alexandra's tits and the cries of pain turn into moans of pleasure.

 

"Such a dirty little cunt." Kylie chuckles and begins to rub Alexandra's pussy.

 

Alexandra wants to cross her legs trying to prevent Kylie from stimulating her private parts, but instead she spreads her legs a bit granting Kylie even better access to her moist cunt. The invitation is eagerly accepted by her rival and Alexandra feels Kylie's fingers moving between her pussy lips. Alexandra knows she has to fight back, but she can't do anything to stop Kylie and in her mind she realizes that she has lost the fight.

 

Kylie pushes three fingers into Alexandra's wet cunt and starts to finger fuck her opponent hard. Her ass resumes bouncing up and down Daddario's tits making sure they remain flat. The only thing the older brunette can do is moan in pleasure and cry in pain, as she is being humiliated by Kylie inside the cage. Kylie made sure that Alexandra is unable to fight back and she simply has her way with Alexandra.

 

Ariel is expertly fingering Kate's pussy keeping the busty blonde on the brink of an orgasm. Kate is reaching the point that she wants to beg for it, but she resists the urge to do that. She keeps her eyes on Alexandra and Kylie, who are next to her. She looks at Kylie's ass bouncing up and down on her lover's boobs. Alexandra's amazing girls are being crushed by Kylie's magnificent ass and it's turning Kate on a lot.

 

"Cum for me bitch!" Kylie shouts out.

 

Alexandra can't resist the young brunette and starts to cum on command. Alexandra's pussy is soaking Kylie's fingers, who keeps on fucking her squirting cunt. Kylie's ass continues to bounce up and down Alexandra's flattened boobs making the older brunette groan in pain.

 

Kylie slides her ass back a bit and slams it down on Alexandra's face. Her divine ass engulfs the older brunette's face and muffled moans can be heard coming from underneath her ass. Kylie wiggles her ass on top of Alexandra's face, while she keeps on fingering Daddario's cum soaked pussy. The older brunette spreads her legs even wider for her.

 

Mistress Jolie requests two magic wands and after a minute she gets handed two. She walks over to Kylie and hands her one of the wands. The other magic wand she hands over to Ariel outside of the cage. Kylie turns on the magic wand and places it against Alexandra's pussy, who instantly moans loudly into her ass. Ariel rips Kate's panties to pieces and throws it away. She places the magic wand against the blonde's pussy and turns it on.

 

Kylie pushes the magic wand hard against Alexandra's pussy and the brunette beneath her ass begins to squirm. Alexandra's entire body reacts to the vibrations of the magic wand and muffled moans can be heard coming from underneath Kylie's ass. Alexandra is being torn apart by the sadistic young brunette. Kylie begins to smack Alexandra's flattened tits hard with her left hand, while moving the magic wand up and down Alexandra's pussy with her right hand.

 

Kate can no longer hold back her orgasm now that she is being stimulated with a magic wand. She cries loudly, as she has a massive squirting orgasm. She hits Alexandra's head and Kylie's ass with her juices. Ariel wickedly places the magic wand against Kate's clit, while the blonde is squirting. Ariel places her left hand over Kate's mouth gagging the blonde, who is screaming at the top of her lunges.

 

"You nasty bitch! You fucking squirted on Mistress Kylie!" Ariel says with a dominant and reprimanding voice.

 

Ariel pushes the magic wand hard against Kate's clit, who responds by moaning hard into Ariel's hand. Kate's hips begin to convulse from the pleasure. Her sensitive clit is being painfully stimulated by the magic wand. Kate's eyes narrow and she can feel another orgasm rushing towards the surface. She wants to move her body away from the wand, but she is trapped between the cage and Ariel.

 

Kylie moves the wand up placing it above Alexandra's clit and the older brunette tries to hump the wand. She doesn't want the magic wand to leave her pussy alone. Kylie begins to laugh seeing how eager Alexandra is to have another orgasm. Kylie feels Alexandra's tongue pressing against her anus and the older brunette begins to worship her ass. Kylie slowly grinds her ass against Alexandra's face.

 

"Hhmm... fuck you are a good bitch... lick my anus... stick your dirty tongue into my ass... ahhh... yes..." Kylie moans out feeling Alexandra's tongue moving up and down her butthole.

 

Kylie moves the wand back down and pushes it between Alexandra's nether lips. Alexandra immediately responds by moaning loudly into Kylie's ass and sticking her tongue deep inside the younger brunette's asshole. Her hips begin to tremble and she starts to squirt again soaking the magic wand with her love juices.

 

Ariel watches Alexandra squirt again like a total bitch and almost forces the magic wand into Kate's pussy. The blonde isn't far from another orgasm as well and Ariel doesn't do anything to keep Upton on the edge. She wants to make Kate until the blonde passes out from too many orgasm. However the moment Alexandra submits in her fight with Kylie, she will have to stop making Kate cum. The blonde squirts again for her and Kate's entire body shudders from the intense orgasm. The handcuffs that are cuffing Kate's wrists to the cage rattle against the steel bars.

 

Alexandra is send into a third orgasm only a few seconds after her second orgasm. The magic wand is tearing her apart and she helplessly moans into Kylie's ass. Her tongue is still swirling around inside of Kylie's butthole. Kylie's left hand resumes slapping Alexandra's tits making them bright red. Alexandra's eyes are rolling into the back of her head, while her pussy squirts another massive load.

 

Kylie lifts her ass off Alexandra's face and looks behind her at her defeated rival's face. She wickedly smiles at her soon to be slave. Kylie seductively wiggles her ass above Alexandra's face teasing the older brunette.

 

"Ready to submit to me slave?" Kylie seductively says.

 

"Yes... ahh... yes I submit... I am your bitch." Alexandra cries out her defeat.

 

Kylie keeps her ass hovering above Alexandra's face and presses the magic wand hard against Alexandra's clit. The brunette now loudly moans and everyone can hear her. Her body shudders and trembles from the pleasure she is receiving. The magic wand is doing it's job quite well and Alexandra feels another orgasm coming.

 

"Cum for me bitch! Cum for your mistress!" Kylie dominantly orders.

 

Alexandra can't resist the young busty brunette and her pussy begins to squirt again on cue. This time everyone can hear Alexandra screaming, while she has another massive orgasm. Her pussy has gotten extremely sensitive from the previous orgasms and she simply can't take it anymore.

 

"Ahh... please... no more... I SUBMIT! I FUCKING SUBMIT!" Alexandra cries out during her orgasm.

 

Kylie turns off the magic wand and stands up. She places her right foot on Alexandra's chest and poses victoriously. She flexes her arms and gives everyone a good view of her amazing body. She gives the magic wand back to Angelina and reaches down grabbing Alexandra's hair. She puts her slave down on all fours and parades her around the cage.

 

Ariel turns off her magic wand and gives it back to Angelina, who has come to collect it from her. Angelina leaves the cage putting the magic wands down and walks over to Ariel and Kate. Mistress Angelina uncuffs Kate Upton and rips Kate's dominatrix outfit off her body. She orders Kate to follow her on all fours. Angelina walks Kate into the cage and hands her over to Mistress Kylie.

 

"Look at my two new bitches!" Kylie shouts out and spanks both Alexandra's and Kate's ass.

 

Yvonne storms out of the arena enraged by what just happened inside the cage. She has lost three members in just a few days’ time and she considered Alexandra and Kate to be her strongest members. She can hear some mistresses laughing as she exits the arena and heads back to Strahovski's Angels room.

 

Adrianne Palicki and Amber Heard are sitting behind Charlize Theron and lean in towards their leader. Charlize is having the time of her life watching Yvonne lose more and more members to The Hellcats.

 

"It's time to take her down." Adrianne and Amber seductively whisper into Charlize's ears at the same time.

 

"Yes it is, her group is vulnerable and so is she." Charlize agrees with Adrianne and Amber.

 

The two blondes behind Charlize stand up and leave the arena. Charlize remains inside the arena and continues to watch Kylie parade around her new slaves inside the cage. It only took a few young dommes to take down Strahovski's Angels, something many have tried and all have failed so far.

 

Yvonne is sitting on a sofa thinking about all the things that have happened these last few days. She lost her best friend and right hand Margot Robbie to that little bitch Natalie Alyn Lind. Now she lost Alexandra Daddario and Kate Upton to Kylie Jenner and everyone has seen how vulnerable her group has become. For years they had nothing to fear from anyone and a new group of Hellcats is taking her group apart in a few days. She still has Elisha Cuthbert, Megan Fox and Olivia Wilde and she is glad that Megan is still considered to be a fearful dominatrix around Elysium.

 

Yvonne hears the door opening and looks up. She sees Adrianne Palicki and Amber Heard entering. The two blondes are smiling at her and Yvonne looks questioning at them. The two approach her and sit down next to her on the sofa.

 

"It seems Strahovski's Angels has some job openings and we would like to join." Adrianne and Amber say in unison.

 

"Why would I trust you two? You two are part of The Atomic Blondes and serve that bitch Charlize." Yvonne responds with suspicion.

 

"We disagree with Charlize on a few things and she is going to challenge you to a fight very soon. She wants to break you for good this time, however she has gotten weak. We can tell you how to break her instead." Amber says trying to gain Yvonne's trust.

 

"You two would betray your leader and expect me to accept you two into Strahovski's Angels?" Yvonne says still not trusting the two blondes.

 

"Have we ever been hostile towards you or your group? We are tired of Charlize's blind hate towards you and we want to see the bitch being taken down." Adrianne joins in.

 

Yvonne thinks about their offer for a moment and realizes that she needs new allies. She knows that her position is getting weak and she needs to show everyone in Elysium that she is still the top dog around.

 

"Alright, you two got yourselves a deal." Yvonne says smiling at the two blondes.


	6. A Dangerous Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hellcats have their first official meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by me and SVAD

More than a week has passed since Natalie Alyn Lind enslaved Margot Robbie and Kylie Jenner claimed Alexandra Daddario and Kate Upton as her slaves. The members of The Hellcats have been busy training and enjoying their slaves. Their reputation within Elysium skyrocketed after claiming not one but three mistresses of Strahovski's Angels. Mistress Anna Kendrick and Mistress Charlize Theron both insisted that The Hellcats got their own special room within Elysium. Mistress Catherina Zeta-Jones and Mistress Angelina Jolie agreed to giving the young dominatrixes their own room, were they could hang out and entertain guests.

 

It's a Saturday morning and Goddess Natalie receives a message from Mistress Zeta-Jones saying that The Hellcats have earned their own room within Elysium. Natalie quickly messages everyone from The Hellcats to share the good news. Natalie is still enjoying her breakfast and under the table her slave Chloë Grace Moretz is enjoying her breakfast. Chloë's tongue is hungrily lapping away at Goddess Natalie's pussy and she can't wait to receive Goddess Natalie's delicious nectar. Chloë has gotten completely addicted to Natalie's sweet nectar.

 

Upstairs her slave Cara Delevingne is enjoying a shower with her slave Margot Robbie. The Aussie is currently her bottom bitch and Cara is in charge of Margot. Cara still has to ask Goddess Natalie for permission to fuck Margot, but Natalie usually gives her slave permission to dominate Margot. Peyton List is still in charge of all slaves when Goddess Natalie isn't around. Peyton loves dominating little Chloë and making her eat out her pussy in front of Natalie's other slaves.

 

Her other slave Dove Cameron has been busy training Olivia Holt the last few days and Natalie hasn't had a lot of time fucking her best friend's ass. Natalie did visit Dove a couple of times and together they dominated Olivia. Only after Olivia passed out from all the orgasms they gave her, Natalie would make Dove beg her to fuck her ass. Dove is a complete sub around Natalie, but whenever Natalie isn't around she is a real domme towards Olivia.

 

Ariel Winter hears her phone and quickly checks it. She smiles when she reads Natalie's message. They got themselves their own place in Elysium and she is already coming up with some things to do in it. She places her phone back on the table and her attention returns to the three slaves in front of her. Julie Bowen, Sofia Vergara and Bella Thorne are strapped down on a sybian each and their pussies are being vibrated by the sybian they are sitting on.

 

"Remember my slaves, the one that is able to hold back her orgasm the longest gets the privilege of worshipping my ass." Ariel says with a seductive voice and leans back watching her slaves struggle on the sybians.

 

Bella looks down at her pussy for a moment and with a loud scream she start to cum all over the sybian. Her weak pussy is no match for the sybian who relentlessly vibes her pussy. Ariel shakes her head in disappointment and turns Bella's sybian up all the way to the max. The broken redhead slave starts to scream uncontrollably, as she is forced to cum over and over again.

 

Julie and Sofia are still in the race to be given the privilege of worshipping Ariel's ass. Sofia looks determined at Julie, who is showing determination herself. Ariel's two co-stars both want to worship their mistress more than anything else in the world. Ariel turns up both their sybians and both of them loud a few loud moans. Julie is the first one to adjust to the new speed and watches Sofia struggle.

 

Ariel looks at her mature blonde slave and remembers the time that she broke her together with Natalie. The two of them had a lot of fun together with Julie. They fucked her for hours on end until Julie finally passed out from exhaustion. They even tribbed each other to several orgasms after Julie would pass out from all the orgasms. Ariel always had a thing for Natalie and is still very grateful that her blonde friend introduced her to this world. It was Natalie who suggested that she could turn Julie into her mature fucktoy.

 

Sofia however was a different story. The mature Columbian actress found out that she had turned Julie into her slave and she challenged Ariel to a titfight. Sofia was a mistress herself until Ariel defeated her in their titfight. The young brunette smothered the mature woman out between her tits after Sofia begged for mercy. Ariel's twins completely destroyed Sofia's breasts. Ariel broke Sofia all on her own and after that she realized that she wanted her friend Natalie as her slave. She has been dreaming of breaking and enslaving Natalie for months now.

 

Ariel's thoughts return to present events when Sofia suddenly begins to moan loudly and her body starts to shake. The mature Columbian actress is squirting all over the sybian and that means that Julie gets the privilege of worshipping Ariel's ass. Julie is still holding her orgasm back and Mistress Ariel stands up. She walks over to her victorious slave and squats down beside her.

 

"Well done my slave." Ariel whispers into Julie's ear.

 

Ariel brings her hand down to Julie's clit and she begins to rub it. The mature blonde starts to moan uncontrollably, as her mistress brings her closer and closer to an orgasm. Julie is only able to resist Ariel's fingers for a few seconds and she starts to squirt all over the sybian she is strapped down on. Ariel keeps on rubbing her clit, while she squirts all over the place.

 

Ariel moves her hand away from Julie's clit and passionately kisses her blonde slave. She stands back up and walks away. She turns off Julie's sybian and puts Sofia's sybian on the maximum setting. She walks back to Julie and releases her from the bonds that have been keeping her locked in place on the sybian.

 

"You two losers have fun on your sybian. I will be back later to see if you two have passed out." Ariel chuckles and places Julie down on all fours.

 

Ariel heads upstairs to her bedroom together with Julie. Ariel's tight black latex corset makes her amazing breasts look even bigger. Her hair has gone back to her beautiful black color. Julie crawls behind her into the bedroom and her eyes have been staring at the young mistress' ass the entire time.

 

 

Ariel tells Julie to sit on her knees and she stands in front of her slave. She turns around presenting her latex covered ass to the blonde. Ariel bends forward a bit and grabs her latex pants. She slowly starts to slide it down and the latex moves over Ariel's curvy ass. The dominatrix wiggles her ass in front of her blonde slave's face. Julie is already starting to drool at the sight of her Goddess' divine ass.

 

"Go on you can beg for it." Ariel seductively says.

 

"Please Goddess Ariel, please may your worthless slave worship your divine ass? Please Goddess Ariel, your worthless slave is begging you." Julie shamelessly begs for the privilege she already earned by winning the sybian competition.

 

"Go ahead my lovely blonde slave." Ariel says wiggling her ass.

 

Julie crawls forward a bit and sits down on her knees behind her Goddess Ariel. She brings her face closer to Ariel's divine ass and she takes her time smelling it. She inhales the intoxicating scent of her Goddess and her body immediately gets wet again. Ariel is enjoying the sound of her slave sniffing her ass and she knows that Julie is getting aroused from it. Her slave has become a total anal bitch and worshipping Ariel's ass is what she lives for now. Julie pushes her face against Ariel's buttcheeks and locates her divine rosebud.

 

Julie's lips touch Ariel's rosebud and she gives it a kiss. Her tongue shortly follows her lips and she begins to sensually lick it. Her tongue moves up and down over it with short slow movements. Ariel softly moans feeling her anus worshipped like it should be. Julie has become the best ass worshipper out of her slaves. The mature blonde's tongue is simply amazing. Julie knows exactly how to get her aroused.

 

Julie's tongue starts to move faster and faster and it's becoming more difficult for the mature blonde to control herself. Ariel's butthole tastes so good and she is a total addict for it. She begins to moan between Ariel's bubble buttcheeks and juices begin to run down her inner thighs from her pussy. Julie's tongue begins to push against the tight hole and slowly slips inside of it. She can hear her Goddess Ariel moaning louder, as her tongue penetrates the tight rosebud.

 

Julie's tongue begins to roam around in the hole that has been explored by her so many times. She knows by now which areas to hit with her tongue to get her mistress to cum. Julie however takes her time, because she doesn't want to make Ariel cum too fast. She wants her tongue inside of Ariel's ass for as long as possible. She shamelessly moans into the young vixen's ass, while worshipping that divine butt.

Ariel notices how eager Julie is today. Her slave's tongue is swirling around inside her butt and she is getting wet between her legs. Her pussy is giving off that sweet aroused scent that drives her mature blonde slave wild. The stronger her aroused scent becomes, the faster Julie's tongue moves around inside her ass. Ariel closes her eyes and imagines that Natalie is kneeling behind her and worshipping her ass like a good little anal bitch. The thought alone is driving Ariel mad and her orgasm races to the surface fast. Her slave also notices it and tries to control her tongue movement to postpone her Goddess' orgasm. Ariel of course notices it and grabs her slave's hair. She roughly pulls Julie's face away from her ass and slaps her hard in her face.

 

"Don't forget your place slave! I know what you were trying to do! You better show me how eager you are to worship my ass or you will never eat it again!" Ariel gives Julie another hard slap in her face.

 

Ariel turns around again and present her ass back to Julie. Her slave wastes no time and submissively worships her ass. Her tongue vigorously moves around inside her ass and Ariel quickly begins to moan in pleasure once more. Her thoughts return to Natalie licking her butthole and worshipping her as a goddess. She can't wait for the moment that Natalie shows a sign of weakness and she can exploit it.

 

Her pussy is dripping wet and her slave can smell that she is close to having an orgasm. Ariel doesn't bother holding back her orgasm and making her slave really work for it. Ariel moves her ass away from Julie's face for a second and shifts her angle a bit. She plants her soaking wet pussy against Julie's lips and feels her blonde slave's tongue entering her dripping wet sex. The mature blonde is clearly searching for the nectar that is about to erupt from her delicate flower.

 

"Ahh... hmmm... yeeeeeessss... worship me... fucking lick my pussy!" Ariel moans out.

 

Julie's tongue starts to move faster and faster lapping away at Ariel's soaking wet pussy. Julie buries her nose into her Goddess' pussy and inhales the strong alpha scent. Her eyes practically roll into the back of head and she nearly has an orgasm herself. Ariel feels Julie's tongue rolling over her clit and her body begins to shudder. Her pussy starts to squirt hard flooding Julie's mouth with her divine nectar. Her slave eagerly swallows all the nectar and moans like a bitch into her Goddess' pussy.

 

Ariel feeds her hungry slave for nearly a minute, before pulling her pussy away from Julie's face. Ariel turns around and looks at her slave's face, which is covered in her sweet nectar. Ariel heads into the bathroom and turns on her shower. She returns to her bedroom and grabs a strap-on with a big fat strap-on cock attached to it. She orders her slave to follow her into the bathroom. Julie happily crawls behind her Goddess and can't wait to be fucked in her butt.

 

Ariel moves behind Julie and spreads her ass cheeks just before they get under the shower. She grabs the butt plug that all of her slaves constantly have to wear. She pulls the big black butt plug out of Julie's ass with a single motion and her slave lets out a loud moan. Ariel makes Julie clean the butt plug, before guiding her under the shower. She pulls her slave up to her feet by her hair and roughly pushes her against the shower wall. Ariel grabs Julie's hips and pulls her ass back. A loud smack echoes through the bathroom when Ariel spanks her anal bitch's ass. The young dominatrix lines up her strap-on cock with her blonde's slave ass and with a single thrust buries the entire length of the 12 inch strap-on dildo into Julie's ass.

 

Ariel almost flattens Julie against the wall and she roughly begins to fuck her blonde anal bitch. It doesn't take long for her to make the mature blonde moan in pleasure, as her asshole gets wrecked. Ariel is enjoying the sounds her moaning slave is making. The soothing water of the shower falling down on her skin, while she roughly fucks her slave's lovely ass.

 

Kylie Jenner is having a calm morning. She is sitting on her slave Kate Upton's face making the blonde worship her superior ass. Alexandra Daddario is lying next to them on the bed with a ball gag in her mouth, a butterfly vibrator strap-on around her waist and a vibrating anal anchor inside her ass. Alexandra is completely tied up and helplessly has to endure orgasm after orgasm.

 

"Great news my slaves, I am going to show you both off at The Hellcats meeting tonight. You two are going to have so much fun and you two are going to make me proud." Kylie giggles while grinding her ass down on Kate's face.

 

Kate's tongue is moving back and forth inside Kylie's ass. The once proud and strong dominatrix has been reduced to an ass worshipping slave. Alexandra and Kate used to be lovers, but now both of them are worshipping Kylie as their Goddess. Kylie used their love for each other to break them both and usually she has them compete for her attention. Alexandra and Kate have been shamelessly worshipping Kylie's body to get the privilege of getting ass fucked by the young dominatrix.

 

Kylie pulls on the chains that connect Kate's nipples and her blonde slave moans into her ass. Kylie loves tormenting Kate's world famous tits and crushing them with her own superior twins. Kate's tongue vigorously moves around inside of Kylie's ass and she is doing her best to pleasure her mistress. Kylie grinds her ass hard against Kate's face almost face fucking her blonde slave with her curvy ass. Alexandra looks at her former lover and her mistress and she is jealous of Kate. Alexandra wants to be under Kylie's ass and worshipping it with her tongue. She wants to eat out Mistress Kylie's ass and she hates Kate at the moment.

 

Kylie starts to moan herself, as she can no longer resist Kate's tongue. Her slave has gotten really good at worshipping her ass and Alexandra still has to learn a lot when it comes to worshipping her ass. Kate is a true anal bitch, who craves sticking her tongue up her mistress' ass. Kylie's pussy is getting soaking wet from the attention that Kate's tongue is giving her ass. Kylie looks over at Alexandra, who is having another orgasm from the vibrating toys inside her ass and pussy. She smiles at her slave and playfully slaps Kate's pussy. Kylie begins to rub Kate's pussy to make Alexandra even more jealous.

 

Natalie is spreading her legs further allowing her slave Chloë to dive deeper into her wet flower. Chloë hungrily laps away at her Goddess' pussy under the table. She wants to taste the nectar that she has been working so hard for this morning. Natalie already finished her breakfast and she still has to receive hers. Her tongue swirls around deep inside of the young busty blonde's honeypot. She can hear her Goddess moaning above the table and she is leaning back further in her chair. It can't take much longer for her nectar to spill out of her flower and into Chloë's mouth.

 

Natalie closes her eyes for a moment and focuses on Chloë's tongue that is exploring her slick inner walls. Her body begins to shudder from the pleasure and she will soon reward her slave. Chloë is moaning under the table into her pussy and Chloë's tongue and lips are making wet noises together with her pussy. Natalie opens her eyes again and with a loud moan, she begins to squirt her nectar into Chloë's waiting mouth. Her little blonde slave eagerly swallows her sweet nectar. After about thirty seconds Natalie's pussy stops feeding Chloë's that delicious nectar that she so desires.

 

Natalie pushes the chair back and looks down at her slave. Chloë's face is covered in her sweet sticky nectar and she looks almost drunk. Chloë's head is gently swaying from side to side and she is looking incredibly happy. Natalie smiles at her slave and stands up. She snaps her fingers and Chloë submissively crawls behind her. Natalie heads towards her bedroom and Chloë follows her Goddess on all fours. Natalie heads into her bathroom and turns on the shower. She quickly undresses herself and steps under it. She tells Chloë to get her slave Peyton.

 

Chloë crawls away and fetches Peyton. The two blonde slaves are on all fours in front of their Goddess Natalie, who is enjoying the soothing water coming from the shower. Natalie tells them both to join her and worship her divine body. Peyton looks at Chloë and smiles at her fellow slave. The two blonde slaves spend nearly 30 minutes worshipping their Goddess, before Natalie ends it because she has to get ready for the afternoon spa that she has with her BFF Dove Cameron.

Natalie picks up Dove and together they have a relaxing afternoon. They are preparing themselves for The Hellcats meeting later tonight. Natalie has learned from Chloë how eventful those meetings are and this is more or less their first official meeting. The Hellcats club is by far the most competitive one. The other groups try to remain a unity, while the struggle for power in The Hellcats is always lurking around.

 

Natalie and Dove arrive at the clubhouse and they are not the first. Hunter King and Fatima Ptacek greet them. The four head to the meeting room and chat a bit about their slaves and their recent accomplishments in Elysium. Ariel Winter is the next one to arrive and she sits down next to Natalie. The dark haired beauty kisses her blonde leader on her lips and everyone in the room looks at them. Dove gives Ariel a jealous look, because she can see that Natalie is enjoying the kiss.

 

Ariel breaks the kiss and gives Natalie's lips a lick. "I was thinking about the time we broke my slave Julie together earlier today."

 

Natalie softly moans thinking about them fucking Julie together and smiles at her friend. "That was an amazing time, we should do something like that again soon."

 

"I couldn't agree more." Ariel says smiling at the young busty blonde.

 

Ariel places her hand on Natalie's thigh and begins to rub it. The busty blonde doesn't do anything about it and simply enjoys Ariel's touch. The dark haired beauty can see that Natalie doesn't mind it at all and slowly begins to move her hand up towards the blonde's panties.

 

"My slave Julie has turned into a real anal bitch, did you know that Natalie? Julie craves worshipping my ass above all other things." Ariel teases her blonde friend.

 

"I bet she does, I still remember her tongue worshipping our asses. She loved it so much and could spend hours licking our sacred holes." Natalie softly moans feeling Ariel's hand creeping closer to her panties.

 

"You know what is also amazing? Getting fucked in your ass by a beautiful woman. I asked my good friend Demi Rose to fuck my ass and take my anal cherry. She fucked my ass so good Natalie and after she was done taking my anal cherry, I fucked her ass for an hour. You should have seen us fucking each other." Ariel suddenly reveals to her blonde friend.

 

Ariel can hear Natalie gasping beside her and she can see the surprised look on Natalie's face. Ariel's fingers begin to touch the damp panties and it confirms her suspicion that Natalie is enjoying her story.

 

"Demi used such a big fucking strap-on cock to make my tight butthole gape. She showed my gaping asshole to me in a mirror and my god it was a beautiful sight. I so wished you were there with us to lick my gaping butthole." Ariel continues to tease Natalie, while Dove is listening to them and watching Ariel's fingers rubbing Natalie's pussy through the fabric.

 

"Wha.... what...?" Natalie stammers out.

 

"Is there something wrong Natalie? You didn't expect me letting someone fuck my ass or did you want to be the one to take my anal cherry?" Ariel chuckles and starts to rub Natalie's clit.

 

"I... I didn't think you would allow someone to fuck your ass." Natalie moans out feeling the pressure on her clit.

 

"Don't be silly Natalie, you know as well as everyone else that all the powerful dommes have had their asses fucked plenty of times. I am pretty sure that you allowed someone to fuck your ass or are you still an anal virgin Natalie?" Ariel's eyes are searching for clues in Natalie's eyes.

 

"Of... I..." Natalie stammers out feeling her pussy getting soaking from the stimulation.

 

"Or are you saving your anal cherry for me? All you have to do is ask and I will fuck your ass. I got a really big black strap-on cock that would fit perfectly inside your delicious ass." Ariel continues to tease her blonde friend.

 

"Maybe I will invite my friend Demi as well to help me take your anal cherry, I bet you would enjoy that." Ariel says with a giggle and hears Natalie moan a little louder.

 

"No... I mean yes... I would enjoy that... but... ahhhhmmmm... I..." Natalie cries out in pleasure.

 

"I see, so who is the lucky girl that took your anal cherry or is that a secret for me to find out?" Ariel says with a playful, but seductive voice.

 

Ariel pulls her fingers away from Natalie's clit and pussy. She leaves the busty blonde longing for more. Ariel moves her lips back to Natalie's lips and passionately kisses the still moaning blonde. She pushes her tongue inside Natalie's mouth and easily dominates Natalie's tongue. Ariel knows that Dove is watching them and the other two have started watching them as well. Ariel gently begins to massage Natalie's large firm tits and the blonde returns the favor. Ariel doesn't mind putting on a show for the other members and she really enjoys the taste of Natalie's lips.

 

Ariel breaks the kiss and rubs her forehead against Natalie's forehead. Their noses are touching each other and both of them softly moan. Natalie wants to bring her lips back against Ariel's lips, but the dark haired girl moves her lips away. Ariel moves her lips to Natalie's ear and gives it a lick.

 

"I am going to fuck your ass Natalie and you are going to beg me to fuck you harder." Ariel seductively whispers into the blonde's ear.

 

Ariel lets her statement hang in the air for a moment, still softly kneading Natalie's heavy twins. She brushes her thumbs over the material of Natalie's top, trying to tease the nipples.

 

She moves her mouth under the blonde's ear to gently suckle on her neck, tasting the skin, then flicking her tongue over it.

 

Dove bites her tongue and turns a dark gaze onto Ariel working Natalie's body. She resisted the urge to slide over and interfere.

 

"Did you know Kylie is still an anal virgin? She doesn't allow anyone to fuck her ass." Ariel whispers into Natalie's ear.

 

Natalie is surprised that Ariel is sharing all this information with her, because she is so close with Kylie. The two of them have been working together ever since they took over The Hellcats from Chloë's gang. She feels Ariel's fingers sliding the top of her latex corset down a bit, so that her nipples spring free from the latex. Ariel's thumbs are expertly rubbing her erect nipples and Natalie can't help but moan a little louder now.

 

Ariel licks her lips, seeing and feeling Natalie becoming a bit of putty in her hands. She keeps up the massaging through the latex and works her thumbs over the blonde's nipples to get them painfully hard. She whispers into her ear some more, hoping to work Natalie up so much she'll cum in front of everyone.

 

"I bet you'd love to be the one to do that to her... but are you strong enough to do it?"

 

Natalie is about to respond to Ariel's questions when Kylie Jenner enters the room. Kylie is holding two leashes and further down the line are two collars attached to the leashes. The collars are around Alexandra Daddario's and Kate Upton's necks. The two former Strahovski's Angels mistresses have been reduced to anal loving slaves and they worship their Mistress Kylie Jenner. Ariel stops teasing her blonde friend and smiles at Kylie, who is looking at her and Natalie.

 

Kylie parades her two naked slaves around the room, so that everyone gets a good look at the two busty slaves. Hunter slaps Kate's ass when the blonde model passes her and she giggles when she sees Kate's ass jiggle from the slap.

 

"I hope you girls don't mind, but I really had to show off my latest slaves. I hope that Margot Robbie has been just as great of a slave as Alexandra and Kate have been." Kylie addresses Natalie with her last comment.

 

Natalie has to calm her breathing for a few moments, pulling the cups back into place to cover herself. Her nipples press hard from the other side of the cups. She answers with a smile, "Oh yes she has, though with those gorgeous prizes, I assume you've had far more fun than I have..."

 

Kylie smiles at Natalie and seductively walks around the room swaying her hips in large motions. Alexandra and Kate immediately look at Kylie's ass with hungry eyes. They just want to stick their tongues inside that delicious hole and worship it. Kylie begins to walk towards Ariel and Natalie, because she wants to propose something to the two gorgeous ladies.

 

Hunter and Fatima are looking at Kylie's ass and can see why Alexandra and Kate have become such submissive anal whores. Everyone was impressed when Natalie broke Margot, but seeing how broken Alexandra and Kate are, makes Kylie's achievement even more impressive. The two can tell that something is about to happen, because the sexual tension is going through the roof inside the room.

 

Kylie stands behind Ariel and Natalie and she can see that the two ladies had some fun together. Alexandra and Kate are on all fours behind her waiting for whatever their mistress has planned for them. Kylie lowers her head between Ariel and Natalie's head.

 

"Would you two like to test out my slaves? I want your opinions about how great my two slaves are at eating ass." Kylie says with a wicked smile on her face.

 

"Of course we would!" Ariel shouts out and grabs Natalie's arm.

 

Ariel drags Natalie on top of the table, before Natalie can say anything herself. They both get down on all fours and Ariel pulls her panties down. Natalie follows her friend's example and slides her panties down revealing her already wet pussy. Kylie is pleased with how eager both of them seem and she orders Alexandra and Kate to get on the large table as well.

 

"Alexandra you will be tasting Ariel's perfect ass and Kate you will be eating out Natalie's delicious looking butt." Kylie appoints her slaves a mistress to worship each.

 

Alexandra gets behind Ariel and licks her lips looking at the dark haired beauty's amazing ass. She grabs both ass cheeks and pulls them apart revealing Ariel's backdoor. Kate grabs Natalie's buttcheeks and spreads them wide open making the young busty blonde gasp. She can see the virgin tight starfish in front of her and brings her nose to it. She inhales Natalie's scent and lets out a moan. Kate is getting aroused from looking at and smelling Natalie's tight pucker.

 

Alexandra begins to sniff Ariel's butthole and the strong scent makes her eyes roll. Alexandra practically begins to drool when Ariel's strong scent invades her nostrils. She wants to start eating out Ariel's butthole, but her mistress hasn't told her to start yet. Kate is in a similar position, because the blonde simply wants to eat out Natalie's ass. Their tongues are almost touching their assigned buttholes, but they aren't touching them yet. Ariel and Natalie are also eagerly waiting for the two slaves to start licking their divine butts.

 

"Alright my slaves, you two are going to start eating out those delicious looking butts and the one to make their mistress cum first won't be punished by me later tonight." Kylie says giving her two slaves a little challenge.

 

Alexandra and Kate waste no time and they start lapping away at the starfishes in front of them. Kate's tongue rapidly moves up and down Natalie's butthole and she can already smell Natalie's aroused scent. Kate doesn't know that Ariel brought Natalie to the brink of an orgasm a few minutes ago. Kate however doesn't care, because all she wants to do is stick her tongue inside of Natalie's virgin tight butthole and eat it out.

 

Alexandra slowly licks away at Ariel's butthole trying to get the dark haired beauty aroused in a different way. Alexandra takes her time worshipping the bubble butt in front of her and savors the taste of Ariel's delicious asshole. Her tongue drags over Ariel's anus at a very slow pace, so that she can fully enjoy the taste of it. Ariel is clearly enjoying it, because she is softly moaning.

 

Kate can hear Ariel moan and she speeds up her licking. Her tongue vigorously moves up and down Natalie's anus making it all wet. Her tongue begins to circle around the tight sphincter and the young blonde in front of her starts to moan in pleasure. Kate has far more experience at eating ass than Alexandra and she wants to beat Alexandra, because she knows that her reward tonight will be having Kylie's ass on her face.

 

Alexandra only focuses on worshipping Ariel's anus and her tongue slowly begins to open the tight hole. The tip of her tongue begins to poke into Ariel's anus and she gets rewarded with another moan. Ariel playfully wiggles her butt a bit inviting Alexandra to stick her tongue deeper inside of her. Ariel looks over at Natalie, who is clearly enjoying Kate's tongue.

 

Hunter is watching the action on the table and she knows that Natalie won't be able to resist Kate's tongue. Ariel brought her close to an orgasm already and she will certainly be the first to cum. Hunter stands up and walks over to Natalie's side.

 

"How about we makes this even more interesting. The first one to cum has to lick the winner's ass until she cums." Hunter says while having her lips close to Natalie's ear.

 

"That is an excellent idea Mistress Hunter Haley King. Mistress Ariel and Mistress Natalie will have to try to hold back their orgasm for as long as possible and if one cums, she has to lick the winner's ass." Kylie says making the decision for Ariel and Natalie.

 

Natalie looks over at Ariel, who is smiling at her and licking her lips. The leader of The Hellcats realizes she is in big trouble here. Her pussy is already soaking wet and Kate's tongue has moved inside her butt. The busty blonde model is swirling her tongue around deep inside of her ass and hitting all of her sensitive spots. Natalie's moans are becoming louder by the minute and Kate is bringing her to the edge of an orgasm fast.

 

"Ah... fuck... Alexandra's tongue feels so good Natalie. She is so deep inside my ass with it. Are you going to be just as good? I want your tongue Natalie... ahhhmmmm... so good... my ass... my ass tastes so good Natalie... Alexandra can't... aahhh... get enough..." Ariel teases the blonde next to her.

 

Natalie tries to focus on holding back her orgasm. Kate isn't making it easy for her, because the busty blonde hungrily licks away at her inner walls. Natalie feels Kate's tongue rapidly moving back and forth inside her ass tongue fucking her butthole. Natalie lets out another loud moan and she can feel Hunter's gaze on her body.

 

"Kate!!! Fuck... your tongue... goddamnit so gooooood... so deeeeep... ahhhhhh... lick my asshole! Fucking worship my ass bitch!" Natalie cries out in pleasure.

 

Ariel feels Alexandra's tongue speeding up, because the brunette slave realizes that she is losing to Kate. Alexandra doesn't want to pass out from too many orgasms again, while Kate gets the privilege of worshipping Kylie's ass. Alexandra starts to tongue fuck Ariel's amazing ass and she starts to wonder what it would be like to be Ariel's slave. The dark haired beauty is worthy of being anyone's Goddess and she could eat her out all day long for sure.

 

Kate pumps her tongue in and out of Natalie's butthole and she is really enjoying herself. Not long ago she was one of the most powerful mistresses around and now she is an anal craving slave and she is fucking loving every second of it. Her tongue vigorously licks away at Natalie's slick inner walls trying to make the blonde mistress to cum. She wants to taste Natalie's sweet nectar and earn the privilege of worshipping Kylie's ass later tonight.

 

"So close Natalie... aahhhmmm... you are so close aren't you? I want your tongue licking my ass Natalie! Please cum for me! Cum for me Natalie!" Ariel moans out rubbing her ass against Alexandra's face.

 

Natalie's eyes are practically rolling into the back of her head. Her body is starting to hurt from holding back her orgasm for so long. Kate is probably one of the best ass lickers around. None of her slaves have ever eaten her ass out like this before. Natalie is moaning and panting like crazy and her body is sweating in her latex corset. She simply can't resist Kate's tongue any longer and she starts to squirt on the table. Kate quickly moves her mouth to Natalie's pussy to drink the sweet nectar that comes out of it.

 

Kylie tells Alexandra to stop licking Ariel's ass and roughly grabs her brunette slave's hair pulling her off the table. Kylie slaps Alexandra's face hard and tells her she is such a disappointment. Kylie compliments her slave Kate, who is still busy lapping up all of Natalie's sweet nectar. The young busty blonde is laying on the table with her head and her ass is sticking up in the air making it easy for Kate to enjoy her nectar. Kylie orders Kate to stop licking Natalie's pussy and guides her off the table. She puts Kate next to Alexandra and her brunette slave looks angry at Kate, who is licking Natalie's juices off her lips.

 

Hunter grabs Natalie's hair and pulls her head off the table. She wickedly smiles at her fellow blonde. She pulls Natalie towards Ariel's ass, who is wiggling her butt for the busty blonde. Hunter makes Natalie look at Ariel's ass for a moment, before bringing her face closer and closer to Ariel's ass. Hunter holds Natalie's head in place and makes Natalie smell Ariel's butthole. Natalie doesn't resist at all and takes in a few deep breaths through her nose to inhale Ariel's strong scent.

 

Ariel is smirking up a storm, lulling her head a bit back, her hair tickling her shoulder blades. She wiggles her ass a bit against Natalie's face, enjoying having the young blonde's face about to be completely planted between her cheeks.

 

She knows she'll get at least a semi-good asslicking, but far more important, she'll further undermine Natalie's position as the leader of their group. Her only regret is that she might not last as long as she wished to really hammer the point home after Alexandra did a failing, but excellent job on her back hole.

 

Hunter releases Natalie's hair and waits for the busty blonde to start licking Ariel's ass. Natalie knows she has no choice, but to worship Ariel's ass. Natalie takes in another deep breath inhaling Ariel's strong scent once more. Her pussy reacts to the scent and she is getting wet again. Natalie gives Ariel's butthole a gentle kiss and starts to lick it. To her own surprise she is actually enjoying the taste of Ariel's anus and slowly she picks up her pace. Her tongue moves up and down Ariel's butthole and she starts to circle around it wanting to taste every inch of it.

 

"That's a good little slave... ahhhmmm... work that tongue Natalie... worship my ass... ahhh..." Ariel moans out.

 

Ariel rotates her ass a bit, trying to throw Natalie off and her adapt. She certainly is enjoying the way the blonde has started off, but she wants this to last, not just for the sensation, but every moment Natalie is having to worship her in front of people, she under minds the short, busty hot thing.

 

She softly encourages with a soft pant, "That's it... you hot... little slave... keep using that tongue... taste every bit of my ass... mmm... don't be shy... you know you were born for this..."

 

Natalie blushes in Ariel's ass, because having Ariel calling her, her little slave, is turning her on. Hunter can see that Natalie's pussy is getting wet again and begins to rub Natalie's pussy. Fatima gets on the table as well and begins to play with Natalie's tits. Fatima removes the latex corset from Natalie's body and lets the blonde's large tits bounce free. She grabs a hold on both of them and begins to massage them.

 

"Shall we play another game Natalie? Let's see if you can make Ariel cum, before you cum yourself again. I think Ariel should be allowed to train you for a day if you lose." Hunter says teasingly.

 

"A wonderful idea Hunter, but if Natalie wins the game, you will have to lick Natalie's ass until she cums." Kylie adds Natalie's prize for winning the game.

 

Hunter looks over at Kylie and she clearly looks annoyed. Kylie simply smiles at Hunter for a few seconds, before putting on a serious face. Hunter realizes that she can't mess with Kylie and simply nods. Hunter pushes two fingers into Natalie's pussy and she is certain that Natalie will cum, before their leader can make Ariel cum.

 

 

Ariel can hear the little exchange behind her and glances over a shoulder to see partially what is happening. She sees them start to play with Natalie and with the offer on the table, she has to go for it. She focus her mind and tries to control her muscles to hold out against Natalie's tongue. It's just another contest to see who will last longer and with Hunter eager to help her, she thinks she can beat the busty blonde.

 

Natalie hears the new challenge and she can't protest at all. Her tongue is making it's way inside of Ariel's tight backdoor and she really needs to put a lot of effort into licking Ariel's ass. She needs to make the dark haired beauty in front of her cum, before she has another orgasm herself. Ariel has probably realized that she is still an anal virgin and if Ariel gets to dominate her, she might actually break. She has seen how great of a domme Ariel is and she has fantasized about getting fucked in the ass by Ariel. Natalie's begins to explore Ariel's butthole and she is really getting into it. She can already see herself doing this more often and if she tells Ariel this, she will certainly be doing this more often.

Ariel smiles and moans louder as she feels Natalie tongue exploring her. She wiggles her ass back more and teases, "That's it Natalie... flick that tongue, get in there... mmm... real deep... you need to know your way around... mmmmaaahhh... for doing this in the future..."

 

As she taunts, Hunter works her fingers back and forth inside Natalie's dripping pussy, making the sweet nectar drip out onto the table. Fatima is doing her best to massage the heavy pair hanging underneath her by pushing them together then relaxing them. Her thumbs start drumming over her hardening peaks.

 

Natalie can feel everyone working against her. Her pussy is getting finger fucked, her tits are getting played with and her mind gets teased. This is one of the moments Anna talked about and she has to show everyone that she is a real domme. She has to take it all and resist her own submissive feelings. Her tongue continues to worship Ariel's divine ass, while Hunter and Fatima try to make her cum for a second time.

 

Ariel attempts to control her breath, palming over the surface of the table and focusing her mind on anywhere else, knowing she just had to outlast the blonde.

 

Hunter and Fatima were just as eager to make Natalie cum as Ariel, perhaps more so in trying to check this rising new star. Hunter added a third finger in her pumping the pussy then tried to work in a thumb to her ass to tease it as well. Fatima maintained her squeeze and kneading of the breasts, pinching the nipples and pulling on them like udders of a cow to try to milk her.

 

Natalie moans loudly into Ariel's ass. She has never had anyone trying to milk her large breasts. Her eyes roll for a second when Hunter begins to tease her virgin tight anus with her thumb. Natalie can't allow her arousal take control and she needs to fight it with everything she has. Her tongue begins to fuck Ariel's ass, while searching for Ariel's most sensitive areas. She can hear Hunter and Fatima giggling while they work over her body.

 

"Cum for us bitch. You know you want to." Hunter says with a dominant voice, while roughly finger fucking Natalie's pussy.

 

Ariel moans louder as Natalie's tongue starts piston in and out of her ass and feels the sensitive swipes, apparently looking for something. She palms over the surface of the table and wiggles her ass again, trying to throw Natalie off her pace.

 

Hunter keeps pumping with three fingers, drawing out more juices while each thrust pushes the thumb into the virgin hole.

 

Fatima sees she's having an effect on Natalie, so she switches exclusively to 'milking' the busty young blonde. She knows she can't get any out, but that doesn't mean she can't drive the young thing wild in doing it.

 

"You love getting milked don't you Natalie? Can you imagine me milking them every day?" Fatima tries to arouse Natalie some more.

 

Natalie lets out a few loud moans into Ariel's ass, who is rubbing her divine butt against her face. Natalie however doesn't stop licking and fucking Ariel's anus. If one didn't know about the game that is being played, one would think Natalie is a real anal slut.

 

Hunter feels how tight Natalie's anus is and realizes that Natalie is an anal virgin. Hunter however doesn't tell anyone else about it and pushes her thumb deeper into the blonde's backdoor. She speeds up fingering Natalie's soaking wet pussy and her fingers get coated in Natalie's juices.

 

Fatima is loving the way Natalie is reacting to being milked like a cow and she is starting to desire having Natalie as her slave. She roughly tugs on Natalie's rock hard nipples making the blonde moan loudly.

 

Ariel is panting, but her rotating ass is throwing off Natalie's tonguing enough to keep her ahead of the game for the time being. She just hopes the girls can push the slutty blonde over the edge soon or she might start to worry.

 

Hunter continues to thumb the tight backdoor, working her digit in and out with each thrust of her fingers into the soaking, dripping pussy. She reaches around with her other hand to rub her fingertips over Natalie's clit to add to the stimulation.

 

Fatima meanwhile continues her steady back and forth tugging of the nipples, working them back and forth. "Come on Natalie... you know you're enjoying this... mmm... these girls were made for milking... love to see one day them giving that up..."

 

Natalie can feel herself losing the battle, but she isn't giving up. She grabs Ariel's ass cheeks and pulls them apart. She also makes it impossible for Ariel to wiggle her divine butt. Natalie's tongue picks up it's pace again really fucking Ariel's ass now. Loud wet noises can be heard coming from between Ariel's buttcheeks. Natalie can hear Ariel's moans becoming louder again and she can smell that Ariel is getting close to an orgasm. She just needs to hold out a little longer.

 

Hunter and Fatima are really giving it to Natalie now. They can see that Ariel is struggling with Natalie's tongue and with a bit of training Natalie can become the perfect anal bitch. Hunter slips her fourth finger into Natalie's pussy and twists her thumb around inside of Natalie's ass.

 

"Fuck," Ariel hisses loudly as Natalie takes control of her bottom.

 

She can't wiggle anymore, so she just focuses on controlling her breathing and focus on anything else than her impending release. Hunter and Fatima don't want the busty blonde to win, so they give her everything they got with pumping her with four fingers inside her pussy, working a thumb in and out of the virgin hole and Fatima trying to milk and pinch those hanging udders for all their worth.

 

Dove and Kylie are enjoying the show and do nothing. Dove hopes that Natalie can survive the onslaught, while Kylie hopes that Natalie loses. Her plan is working out better than planned. She wanted to give Natalie a taste of submission, but she is clearly not alone.

 

Natalie's mind is going crazy and her body is aching. Every fiber inside her body is telling her to cum, but she refuses to give in. Her tongue vigorously swirls around deep inside of Ariel's butt. It takes a lot of effort to not think about becoming Ariel's anal bitch. She doesn't blame Ariel for this at all. She knows this is a common thing between mistresses and friends. She turned Dove into her anal bitch, but they are still BFFs.

 

Fatima is roughly pulling on and pinching Natalie's nipples. She wants to milk Natalie's fat cow udders so badly and make her cum like the bitch that she is. Hunter is slamming her fingers hard and deep into Natalie's cunt, while her thumb goes to town on Natalie's virgin tight butthole. The two are working together in perfect harmony, but the young busty blonde who is licking Ariel's anus isn't cumming.

 

Natalie's mind is going insane and she needs Ariel to cum for her. Her tongue keeps on swirling around inside of Ariel's ass and she hears Winter's moans becoming louder and louder. She just has to hold on for just a little longer, because Ariel is about to cum. Natalie can smell the strong scent coming from Ariel's soaking wet pussy and she licks Ariel's anus like a depraved anal bitch.

 

Ariel indeed can't resist Natalie's tongue much longer. She is moaning and groaning on the table. She reaches behind her with one hand and forces Natalie's face deeper into her ass. Ariel's face drops to the table and she looks behind her watching the gorgeous blonde eating out her asshole like a good submissive anal bitch.

 

"That's it my anal bitch... aahhhhh... fuck my ass with your tongue... make your mistress cum.... aahhhmmmm... fuck yes!!!" Ariel cries out and starts to squirt against the table and Natalie.

 

Natalie keeps on licking Ariel's ass, because she can't get enough of the taste. Hunter stops fingering Natalie's pussy, because Kylie is staring at her. Hunter knows she has lost and she now needs to eat out Natalie's ass. A good thing for her is that Natalie is pretty much on the edge of an orgasm already. Hunter moves behind Natalie and gives the blonde's ass a hard slap. She dives between Natalie's ass cheeks and begins to lick the virgin tight asshole. Fatima doesn't stop milking Natalie's udders and continue to roughly tug on them.

 

"Ahh,,, fuck... keep going my anal bitch... hmmm... your tongue feels so good!" Ariel cries out during her orgasm and keeps Natalie's face pressed into her ass.

 

Natalie might have won the game, but she is still being treated like a slave by the three mistresses. Hunter is vigorously tongue fucking her butthole, while Fatima continues to milk her big fat udders like a cow. Her tongue is still worshipping Ariel's delicious anus and she eagerly wiggles her tongue around inside of it. Kylie finally moves over and grabs Natalie's hands pulling them away from Ariel's ass. This allows Ariel to resume rubbing her ass into Natalie's face.

 

Kylie places Natalie's arms on her back and starts to lick and whisper into Natalie's ear. "You are enjoying this aren't you? You love being treated like a little anal bitch don't you?"

 

All Natalie can do is moan into Ariel's ass, as she is being worked over. Hunter's tongue is deep inside her ass hitting all her sensitive areas. Fatima keeps on roughly tugging her sensitive erect nipples and she is getting really aroused from being milked like a cow. Her pussy is dripping juices down her inner thighs, but she is still fighting her orgasm. She wish she could just enjoy Hunter's tongue worshipping her ass, but she keeps getting assaulted. To make matters worse Dove joins them all on the table and begins to play with her clit causing her to moan loudly into Ariel's ass.

 

"Cum for us you dirty little anal bitch." Dove says with a dominant voice and roughly rubs Natalie's engorged clit.

 

Natalie can't believe how dominant Dove sounds like and that she is actually commanding her to cum in front of everyone. Natalie can't resist her orgasm any longer and she starts to squirt all over the table. Her face remains between Ariel's ass cheeks and she keeps on licking Ariel's anus, while her orgasm rocks her entire body. Hunter pulls her tongue out of her ass and Natalie moans and groans, as Hunter begins to spank her ass. Fatima is still milking her tits, as if they were cow udders and they would produce milk.

 

Kylie waits for Natalie's orgasm to come to an end and orders everyone to stop. "Enough girls! Our fearless leader has received her reward for winning the final challenge."

 

Fatima reluctantly releases Natalie's tits and gives them a hard slap, before she returns to her chair. Hunter roughly smacks Natalie's ass with both hands one more time, before taking her seat. Dove pinches Natalie's clit making her BFF moan in pleasure into Ariel's ass and sits back down in her chair. Ariel is still grinding her ass into Natalie's face and the busty blonde leader is still licking Ariel's butthole. Natalie has a hard time pulling her tongue out of the busty dark haired beauty's ass, but she finally pulls herself together and her tongue retracts into her mouth.

 

Ariel turns around and kisses Natalie on the lips. She turns their kiss into a very sloppy one and saliva drips down on the table below them. Ariel covers Natalie's chin in their saliva and makes the busty young blonde moan in pleasure once more. Ariel reaches under Natalie's body with her right hand and starts to tug on Natalie's nipple. She begins to milk her boob just like Fatima did before and Natalie's pussy has a mini orgasm squirting out some juices.

 

Ariel breaks the kiss and sits on her knees in front of Natalie. "Strip! I want you completely naked."

 

Natalie looks up at Ariel and can't believe she is demanding this from her. Natalie however doesn't resist it and slides her panties down from her knees to her ankles. She can see Ariel extending her hand and she hands over her wet panties to Ariel. The dark haired dominatrix tugs the panties away and watches Natalie strip out of her boots. Fatima already removed Natalie's corset and now the busty young blonde leader is completely naked on the table.

 

"Come!" Ariel continues to top Natalie.

 

Natalie follows Ariel off the table and watches Ariel sit back in her chair. Ariel taps her lap and wants Natalie to sit on it. The leader of the Hellcats sits down on Mistress Ariel Winter's lap and her legs are forced wide open. Ariel begins to play with Natalie's clit, while the group begins to discuss their position among all the other dominatrix groups and their newly earned room within Elysium.

 

"I am going to fuck your ass Natalie and you are going to beg me to fuck you harder and harder until you pass out from too many orgasms." Ariel whispers into Natalie's ear.

 

Ariel expertly keeps Natalie on the edge of an orgasm during the rest of the meeting and once they are finally done discussing everything they had to discuss, Ariel allows Natalie to leave her lap. The young busty blonde has turned into a moaning mess and she needs a few minutes to recover and regain her dominant state of mind. Natalie leaves The Hellcats Mansion completely naked with Ariel leaving with her dominatrix attire as a trophy.

 


	7. A Cunning Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by me and SVAD

Natalie arrives at her place and she is able to head to her bedroom without any of her slaves seeing her naked and humiliated body. Her nipples are still sore from the rough milking she received from Fatima Ptacek. Her pussy is still sensitive from the orgasms that were forced out of her divine body. Her ass cheeks are still slightly red from the spanking she had to endure. Natalie turns on the shower and lets the soothing water calm her body and nerves. Many are to blame for her humiliation during the meeting, however Natalie blames one above all others for it. Hunter King was the one who initiated her humiliation. If she hadn't proposed that the first to cum would have to worship the winner's ass, she wouldn't have been forced to lick Ariel's ass in front of everyone and she wouldn't be milked like a cow. She doesn't blame Ariel Winter, who she still considers to be her friend, but she does realize that Ariel is after her ass.

 

Natalie closes her eyes and tilts her head letting the water fall down straight on her face. Her hands start to caress her cheeks and forehead. She slowly begins to run her fingers through her hair and her mind calms down from the soothing water. She hears one of her slaves moving up the stairs and it seems that they have realized that she is back home. Natalie opens her eyes, the water still falling down on her face. She protects her eyes with her hands and slowly turns her head to look at the door. A blonde slave comes crawling through the door and Natalie smiles at her.

 

Margot Robbie looks up at her Goddess Natalie and she can tell that something is wrong. She submissively crawls over to the young blonde domme and rubs her head against Natalie's wet leg. Natalie reaches down with her right hand and gently caresses Margot's scalp. Margot begins to softly purr like a kitten and continues to rub her head against Natalie's leg in submission.

 

"Is everything alright my Goddess?" Margot asks with her eyes looking at Natalie's feet.

 

Natalie looks down at her slave and thinks about what she is going to say to her slave. She can't afford to show any signs of submission towards her slaves, but the events of earlier tonight are still eating away at her. Margot has been a dominatrix for so long herself and might actually have some good advice for her. Natalie is confident enough that Margot is completely submissive now and no longer desires to be a mistress.

 

"I need to teach Mistress Hunter King a lesson, but don't know exactly how yet." Natalie finally finds the words that don't reveal anything that has happened, but still make her intentions clear.

 

Margot hears the words from her Goddess and thinks about them for a moment. She remembers that Hunter has a younger sister, who is very submissive, but doesn't have a mistress yet. Hunter's little sister Joey King has a secret crush on her big sister, because Hunter has things that Joey lacks. Margot remembers a conversation between Emma Roberts and Selena Gomez. Their slaves Ariana Grande and Hayden Panettiere told them that Joey King wishes that her big sister would turn her into her submissive little anal bitch. Joey has been saving her anal cherry for Hunter, but Hunter tries to ignore and hide Joey's submissive nature knowing it might be a weakness.

 

Margot rubs her forehead on Natalie's calf again and replies in a soft, hopefully pleasing voice, "I think I know how my Mistress..."

 

Natalie looks down to Margot with a curious gaze then tries to reassert a confident expression on her face. "Oh? How exactly would I teach her a lesson?"

 

Margot eagerly smiles up to Mistress and explains, "Joey, Hunter's sister. She might be the key?"

 

The younger blonde cautiously asks, "How so?"

 

"She's a submissive... without a Mistress... she wishes Hunter would do it, but refuses. It's rumored among the slaves that she's saving her anal cherry for Hunter, but her sister won't take it."

 

Natalie blinks several times, processing the information then a wicked smile comes upon her face. She idly comments to herself, "If I can snag Joey... make her _my_ slave, that certainly would humiliate her in front of the other Mistresses..."

 

The blonde giggled, the gears turning in her head on how she would conquer Joey. As she started planning things out in her head, she started running her hands over her body with Margot eagerly helping to start washing her off, grabbing a sponge and soap to start washing her legs.

 

Natalie gets lost in thought as Margot focuses on cleaning her mistress. She has to figure out a way to contact Joey, lure her to somewhere safe and secure from Hunter and her slaves without tipping off her older sister.

 

As she thinks about the ways she can contact Joey, Margot runs the sponge over Natalie's thighs, behind her legs and to her ass then back around to her front. She sees her Mistress center a little swollen and red, so is careful in giving the softest of swipes to clean it.

 

Natalie sighs as she relaxes to the washing and idly comments, "I guess I can talk to her on Instagram; I doubt her sister monitors that... but where to invite her..."

 

Margot stands up, her washing now going to sweep the sponge over the younger woman's impressive chest. "How about the gym? Nice and public... no way to arouse suspicions if Hunter does find out... then you can always lead her somewhere more private."

 

Natalie closes her eyes as Margot delicately washes her chest, sighing a bit then answering, "Perfect... invite her to workout with me. Send her some pics of me in workout clothes. That should lure her there..."

 

Natalie lets Margot finish carefully washing off her body, suppressing the soft moans and groans from her sensitive places of being milked and repeatedly eaten out, then rinses off. She steps out with help of Margot and the dutiful slave gets her Mistress a towel and robe to dry herself. The younger girl then heads towards her bedroom and takes a seat at her desk. She opens up her laptop and pulls up her Instagram, eager to contact Joey...

 

Natalie checks out Joey's Instagram and notices that they are actually going to the same gym. Natalie wonders if she has actually seen Joey in the gym before, but she simply can't remember. Natalie could comment on one of Joey's posts, but Hunter might see that, so instead she sends Joey a private message. Natalie tells Joey that she didn't know they went to the same gym. Natalie also includes that she really enjoyed her performance in the movie _Slender Man_. Natalie closes her laptop and all she can do now is wait for Joey to reply.

 

Within the hour, Joey checked her messages and spotted the one left from Natalie. She eagerly clicked on it and read it, finding a bit of pleasure in the coincidence and the compliment. She certainly enjoyed seeing Natalie from afar with her looks and busty figure, so...

 

...she sent a message back, suggesting that they should workout together sometime. She hoped she didn't word it to be too forward and just a casual suggestion.

 

The next morning Natalie checks her Instagram account and sees that Joey responded to her message. Natalie expects to have to suggest to Joey that they workout together sometime, but to her big surprise Joey is already suggesting it. Natalie quickly replies back that it would be a great idea to workout together. Natalie asks when Joey wants to meet up at the gym.

 

Natalie grabs her phone and messages Dove for something else. Natalie has had a night to reflect on the events at The Hellcats Mansion and she realizes that she needs someone to fuck her ass, before Ariel Winter takes her anal cherry and possibly breaks her mind. She could find a stranger to do it, but Dove is her BFF and she can trust her. Dove gave up her anal cherry to her, so it only seems right to ask Dove to take hers.

 

After going through her morning routine, Joey checked her messages and found that Natalie has responded again. A smile comes on her face as she sees that Natalie is open to working out together. She fires off a quick message that they could meet up this afternoon.

 

Dove is midway through breakfast when she receives Natalie's message. Her eyes go a little wide at her friend's message. She has to double check to see if it really is her, but then messages back when Natalie wants to do what she suggests, eager for a response.

 

Natalie didn't expect Joey to reply so fast again. It seems Joey is really eager to meet her and workout together. Could it be true what Margot said to her last night and is Joey really that submissive? Natalie lets out a soft moan and looks below her desk for a moment. Margot is worshipping her pussy and it's probably true what Margot told her. Natalie replies back to Joey saying that she will see her this afternoon.

 

A few minutes later Natalie gets a message on her phone from Dove. Margot has brought her to the edge of an orgasm and while reading Dove's message, she cums hard in Margot's mouth. Natalie has some trouble completely reading the message and gets from it that Dove accepts her proposal and wants to do it during the weekend. Dove wants to spend the entire weekend together with her, but not at Natalie's place and instead at her own place. Natalie simply replies with 'I will see you this weekend'.

 

For now Natalie has other things to worry about. She guides Margot's head away from her pussy and stands up. She still needs to get her breakfast and Chloë is probably waiting on the table for her like the good little sub that she is. Natalie decides to take a quick shower first, so that her pussy can recover from the orgasm that Margot gave her. Within fifteen minutes Natalie heads downstairs and Cara takes Margot's leash. The two slaves make out with each other and leave their Goddess alone. Natalie heads into her kitchen and prepares some breakfast. She can see that Chloë is already waiting for her under the table, ready to receive her breakfast.

 

Natalie sits down in her chair and spreads her legs letting Chloë know that it's time for her to get her breakfast. Her little blonde slave eagerly crawls between her legs. Natalie feels Chloë's lips pressing against her pussy and just like always, Chloë starts by kissing her pussy letting her know how much her little slave bitch appreciates being her bitch. Chloë's tongue shortly follows and begins to worship her pussy.

 

Natalie spends the rest of her morning playing with Peyton List. All her slaves are extremely submissive and would fight each other for her attention. Natalie however considers Peyton her most loyal slave so far. She always leaves Peyton in charge of her other slaves when she is gone. Natalie has Peyton suspended in her dungeon and is jackhammering her slave's ass. Peyton is screaming in pleasure, as Natalie's 'Bitch-Breaker' is destroying her ass. Orgasm after orgasm is forced out of Peyton's body and after nearly 2 hours of rough anal sex, Peyton passes out in the ropes that are suspending her above the ground.

 

Natalie lowers Peyton to the ground and removes the ropes. She carries Peyton to her bed and lets her slave rest for a bit. Natalie starts to prepare for her gym session with Joey. She needs to put on her tightest outfit to make Joey desire her above everything else. She needs to show Joey that she is the only true Goddess around and make her forget all about her big sister Hunter. Natalie decides to go with a black attire that will certainly make Joey drool.

 

The time has come for Natalie to leave her slaves alone for a bit and workout together with Joey King. Natalie leaves Peyton in charge of her slaves and heads out to meet up with Joey. Natalie arrives at the gym early and puts away her stuff in her locker. She decides to start working out already giving Joey a perfect image of her new Goddess.

 

 

Joey arrives at the gym and doesn't see Natalie anywhere outside. She sends a message to Natalie and after a minute she gets a message back. Joey heads into the gym and puts away her stuff. She looks for Natalie in the gym and it doesn't take long for her to find Lind. Joey's jaw drops when she sees Natalie's perfect ass and a camel toe inside Natalie's pants. Joey's entire face becomes red and slowly approaches Natalie.

 

"He... hel... hello Natalie..." Joey stammers out.

 

 

Natalie takes a moment to stop her workout routine, taking her time to turn around so Joey can enjoy watching her ass just a bit longer. She finally faces her and smiles, looking her prey up and down then replies in a relaxed and sweet voice, "Hey Joey, glad you could make it. I went head and got started early, feel free to join me unless you had another routine in mind?"

 

Joey's eyes are fixed on Natalie's large breasts, who are pretty much bursting out of the black top. Natalie can see that Joey is staring at her breasts and she gently cups them letting Joey know that she can see her staring at them. Joey's entire face turns red and her eyes move down to her own feet.

 

"Do you like what you see?" Natalie says with a playful tone.

 

"I... I..." Joey stammers out.

 

"How about we head to the treadmills and get you warmed up." Natalie says taking control.

 

Natalie walks towards the area with the treadmills and Joey submissively follows her staring at Natalie's divine ass. Joey's mind is already comparing Natalie's body with Hunter's body and she can't deny that Natalie's body is looking superior to Hunter's body.

 

Joey tries to control her breathing as she stares at Natalie, continuing to make the comparison with Hunter, while walking to the treadmills. She sets her items down beside one and climbs up, her eyes continuing to glance over to Natalie. She idly sets the controls, really not paying attention then starts a slow jog. She eagerly looks over to Natalie to see what she expects to happen when the blonde starts jogging.

 

Natalie's twins are beginning to bounce up and down, as she starts to jog faster and faster on the treadmill. Joey's eyes are glued on the bouncing jugs and her legs are moving automatically. Joey's treadmill is still on a very low setting and she is forgetting all about the workout. The only thing she can think of right now, are Natalie's boobs bouncing up and down. Joey is becoming hypnotized by Natalie's girls and she starts to drool a bit.

 

Natalie glances over at Joey and she can see that Joey is once again staring at her breasts. Joey doesn't even notice that she is looking at her. Natalie turns her head and speeds up her treadmill. Her breasts start to bounce up even higher now and her black top is barely containing her girls now. It seems that Margot was right about Joey and that the young girl is a total sub.

 

Joey is drooling more, it dripping down onto her black baby-T as her eyes are just glued to Natalie's bouncing chest. Her legs are just running on their own as the rest of the world has been tuned out and her eyes are laser focused on Natalie's bouncing chest. She starts to pant a little, but not from the running.

 

Natalie can hear that Joey is getting aroused and she chuckles a bit. Natalie continues to workout making sure her breasts are getting covered in sweat making them glister in the light. Natalie pushes her chest out a bit making her boobs bounce even more and obvious.

 

Joey has completely tuned out the rest of the world, just staring intently at Natalie's chest as the pair run. Her eyes follow the bouncing of the blonde's chest, loving how they bounce and jiggle with every step. She licks her lips as she sees the fine film of sweat starting to form over the visible part of the flesh. She pants a little more and her cheeks start to flush, but not from the mild running. She can feel her body warm, especially in her lower pelvis.

 

Natalie lowers the speed of her treadmill and looks over at Joey. She can see that Joey is still staring at her chest and smiles at her. Natalie turns off the treadmill after a minute and turns off Joey's treadmill as well, who is still staring at her breasts.

 

"How about we do some squats together while lifting a barbell?" Natalie says with a big smile on her face.

 

Joey takes a moment to realize that the machine is off and Natalie spoke. She just nods her head, closing her mouth to stop herself from drooling some more. She nods and walks with her to the wall of mirrors and to one of the barbell sets. She grabs a pair of lighter ones then stands beside her workout partner. Her eyes drift over to Natalie again then back to the mirror then back to the blonde as the pair starts off squatting.

 

Natalie has a barbell resting on her shoulders and slowly pushes herself up. She lets out a groan and slowly squats down making her ass stick out. Joey's eyes are starting to drift off to Natalie's ass and she can't believe how good it looks. Natalie moves forward a bit giving Joey an even better look at her ass and she continues her workout.

 

Joey takes one step back as she beings her squats, giving her a perfect position to see a profile of Natalie's ass as she squats. Her eyes dart back and forth from the fine image of the blonde's ass to the mirror so she can see the mouthwatering breasts being pushed out.

 

She starts panting again, the workout giving her a little cover as she squats then stands then squats again, as her eyes drink in the sight of Natalie's ass then the reflection of her chest. She's really starting to heat up now and starts to feel a dampness between her legs and not just from the first signs of perspiration on her body.

 

Joey is going to be her easiest conquest so far. The young girl is practically throwing herself at her and doesn't even bother hiding how aroused she is getting. Natalie continues her workout knowing that it's only a matter of time, before Joey is ready to submit. Natalie slowly begins to moan and groan, as she pushes herself up and slowly lowers herself back down. She knows exactly how to turn on Joey and make her pant like a bitch.

 

Joey hears the lewd noises that Natalie is making next to her and she is having a hard time controlling herself. She has worked out with other girls before, but Natalie is awakening something inside her that she has been trying to hide. Something she had to hide, because Hunter told her to hide it deep down inside of her.

 

Joey licks her lips, puffing a little bit as she works her own weights and continues to watch Natalie workout out, seeing the sweat bead on the visible parts of her smooth skin and hearing the sexy, alluring sounds she's making in effort.

 

She feels like she's coming undone a bit, completely enthralled with the busty blonde. She feels her temperature rising and a slow tightening in her lower gut.

 

Natalie is the only one really working out at the moment. Joey has stopped her exercise completely and is simply watching Natalie's ass going up and down. Natalie knows that Joey is simply staring at her and drooling over her. Natalie does a few more squats, before putting the barbell away.

 

"It's time you got some training done as well." Natalie says with a slightly seductive tone.

 

Natalie grabs the lighter barbells from Joey and puts them away. She grabs Joey's arm and pulls her over towards a bench. Natalie tells Joey to lay down and she submissively follows Natalie's order. Natalie guides Joey's hands to the barbell resting above her and Joey grips it tightly. Natalie helps Joey getting the barbell off its holder and helps Joey moving the barbell up and down.

 

Joey huffs with a little effort as she starts pumping the weights, but her eyes are focused completely at Natalie's chest as it hangs over her face with the blonde spotting her. She licks her lips more, her breath coming out in hot puffs with each upward push. She's rapidly heating up, beads of sweat forming on her forehead, cheeks and neck from the light work out and letting her imagination start to run away in watching Natalie's body.

 

Natalie intentionally helps Joey with the workout. Every time the barbell moves down Natalie lets her big girls almost rest on top of Joey's face. She can feel Joey's rapid breathing against her breasts and giggles inside herself. She is so inside of Joey's head now, that the poor girl will willingly submit to her the moment she asks Joey to submit. However for now she continues to seduce the young King girl. She will invite Joey to her place tomorrow and break the little girl. Today she will have some fun seducing the girl and take her own mind off recent events.

 

Joey watches Natalie's breasts move away from her face and it's pretty much Natalie at this point controlling the barbell. Joey waits for Natalie's twins to come back down and this time she raises her head a bit, so that Natalie's boobs hit her face. Joey takes a deep breath through her nose inhaling Natalie's scent and she lets out a moan into Natalie's breasts.

 

Natalie moves the barbell back up and places it on the holder. She releases the barbell and looks down at Joey. She could feel Joey pushing her face into her twins and Joey is starting to be a bit of a naughty little slave.

 

"I think it's time we hit the showers Joey, I am sweating like crazy and could do with a soothing shower." Natalie grabs Joey and pulls her towards the locker room.

 

The gym has private showers and a communal shower area. Something Joey has failed to notice is that they are the only two in the gym. Natalie actually rented the gym for a few hours, so that they would be alone. Natalie quickly takes off all her clothes right in front of Joey. The young King girl is simply staring at Natalie and can't believe that the busty blonde is stripping in front of her. Natalie walks towards the communal shower area swaying her hips seductively.

 

"Are you coming Joey?" Natalie says with a seductive voice.

 

Joey looks dumbfounded for a moment, still not believing that Natalie would strip in front of her. Her eyes are locked on the blonde's ass as the hips swings and her jaw goes slack a bit.

 

She needs to take a few seconds to realize that Natalie spoke. She couldn't form words, so she nodded her head then started stripping her top then bottoms off until she was stripped bare. She quickly followed behind the blonde, not wanting to get left behind.

 

Natalie turns on two showers and stands under one of them. The water is just the right temperature and the water begins to cool down her body. The sweat slowly begins to wash away and Natalie looks over her shoulder. Joey walks under the other shower that she turned on right behind her. Joey has a perfect view of Natalie's ass and the busty blonde is eager to find out how much Joey desires her.

 

Natalie looks up at the showerhead and closes her eyes. Her hands begin to travel up and down the sides of her body. Natalie squats down a bit sticking out her ass for Joey. Her hands begin to run over her breasts and Natalie gently starts to massage her own girls.

 

Joey swallows at the sight as the water sprays down the blonde, making her glisten under the shower spray. The cool water barely does anything to the heat she feels throughout her body and the tension between her legs. She hesitantly reaches out to want to touch Natalie's bottom, but pulls her hand back at the last moment.

 

Joey might not be able to touch Natalie, but she can surely touch herself. She can see that Natalie has her eyes closed and it couldn't harm anyone right if she just briefly touched herself. Joey's right hand goes between her legs and she starts to play with her own pussy. Joey opens her legs a little and bites her lower lip to prevent herself from moaning. She can't have Natalie finding out about what she is doing behind the busty blonde's back.

 

Natalie continues to run her hands over her body. She is keeping her eyes closed and her face looking up at the showerhead. The water runs down over her curves and Natalie sticks out her ass a bit more for Joey. She playfully wiggles her sexy ass for the young King girl and she can hear Joey softly moaning behind her. The girl is terrible at hiding her arousal and Natalie can imagine what Joey is doing behind her.

 

Joey is pushing three fingers into her wet snatch and her moans are starting to become louder. Joey is having a hard time controlling herself, because the sight of Natalie's naked body is turning her on so much. Natalie truly looks like a Goddess and she wants to worship her. She might have saved herself for her sister Hunter, but Natalie looks so much better.

 

"Ahhh... please... fuck... Natalie..." Joey softly moans out.

 

Joey has her eyes closed and in her mind Natalie is roughly fucking her ass. Natalie is treating her like the naughty submissive little bitch that she has always wanted to be. She wants to serve Natalie and have her blonde Goddess degrade her. She wants Natalie to fuck her ass in front of her big sister Hunter.

 

Natalie turns around and opens her eyes. She looks at Joey, who is lost in her own little world. Natalie lets out a fake shocked gasp and Joey opens her eyes. The young King girl stares at the blonde Goddess in front of her and doesn't know what to do. Joey's fingers are still inside her pussy and she is still fingering herself.

 

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Natalie yells out.

 

"I... I..." Joey stammers out and pulls her fingers out of her soaking wet pussy.

 

Natalie slaps Joey's face hard making the young girl flinch. She roughly grabs Joey's hair and pulls the young girl away from the shower. Natalie drags Joey into the locker room area and she sits down on a bench. Natalie forces Joey over her lap and has Joey's ass sticking out in the air.

 

"You naughty little bitch! Were you finger banging yourself behind my back?! Were you getting off on my naked body?! Were you about to cum without permission you little submissive slave bitch?!" Natalie yells out with a dominant voice.

 

Joey hesitates for a moment in answer, surprised by the sudden turn of events, but one good hard slap on her bottom from Natalie and her shouting, "Answer me!" startled her enough to reply, "Yes! I was finger banging myself! You're so beautiful! You're a goddess!"

 

She squirmed a little on the blonde's lap, her cheeks stinging a bit and already flushing with a light pink hue.

 

"You dirty little bitch." Natalie says giving Joey's ass another hard slap.

 

Natalie watches Joey's ass jiggle from the impact and the young girl's ass is starting to turn red. Natalie raises her hand and brings it down hard. Joey lets out a loud cry, as her ass is being spanked by the young busty Goddess. Natalie is being relentless spanking Joey's ass hard. Natalie can hear Joey's cries of pain turning into cries of pleasure.

 

Joey's tight ass stings, but the pain is quickly turning to pleasure as her center continues to leak between her thighs and start to drop onto the side of one of Natalie's thighs. She mews then moans louder with each slap to her ass.

 

One part of her, the advice from Hunter, says she should resist, get away, but the other part, the one buried and wants to come out, tells her to relax, to submit to the busty goddess spanking her as it is starting to feel so good and right.

 

Natalie's hand comes back down on Joey's red bottom. The young King girl lets out a loud moan and Natalie can feel Joey's wet pussy dripping on her thigh. Margot was right about Joey. This little bitch is a true sub that needs a strong dominant mistress in her life.

 

"You better not have an orgasm while I am disciplining you my slave." Natalie says with a dominant voice.

 

It takes Joey's brain a few seconds to register what Natalie just said to her. Did Natalie just call her a slave and on top of that her slave? Joey's mind must be playing tricks on her. Natalie would never take her as her slave, she is far to perfect for her.

 

The distraction in her head of second guessing what Natalie just spoke is enough to hold back the growing pleasure in her lower pelvis.

 

She squirms a little more than settles on Natalie's lap, her breathing short and causing her chest to rapidly rise and fall. She tries to hold back the moans, hoping she can hear Natalie speak again and confirm what she thought she heard.

 

Natalie stops spanking Joey's ass and her right hand moves between the young girl's legs. Natalie's fingers begin to brush Joey's soaking wet nether lips and Natalie lets out a fake surprised gasp. Of course she knew Joey was getting off on being spanked like a naughty little slave bitch, but she has to play her role.

 

"Did you really get wet from being spanked? Are you really such a pervert? I was punishing you for fingering yourself behind my back. You really are a naughty slave aren't you? I don't allow my slaves to cum without permission. Were you going to plan on begging for your orgasm or simply make a mess on my lap?" Natalie pushes her index finger against Joey's clit causing the girl on her lap to moan in pleasure.

 

"MMmaaahhh... I was... I was... I was going to hold back... you told me... not to orgasm... while you were... disciplining me... aaaahhh..." Joey moaned, squirming a bit more with her clit being teased.

 

She tried to calm herself, trying to slow her breathing despite being so aroused. Her submissive side was coming out full bore and she didn't want to disappoint Natalie--the Goddess.

 

"So you say my little slave bitch." Natalie continues to torture Joey's clit.

 

"Do you think you deserve an orgasm? I certainly don't think you deserve an orgasm. I came her to workout together with you and all you have done is drool at the sight of my body. I bet you weren't even sweaty at all when we went to the shower. You have done absolutely nothing at all. You have been staring at my ass and breasts the entire time. Why is that my slave?" Natalie continues to speak and rubs Joey's clit harder.

 

Joey moans from the stimulation, squirming more as Natalie expertly rubs her love button. She pants, trying to control her breathing, but it's so hard with Natalie touching her and being in such a situation.

 

"Because you're so beautiful! You're a goddess! Anyone can see that!" Joey shouted, feeling she was driven to the edge and bending completely to the busty young woman's will.

 

Natalie pulls her fingers away from Joey's clit and cleans her soaking wet fingers using Joey's hair. She pushes Joey off her lap and the young girl falls onto the ground. Natalie stands up and heads back under the shower to finish cleaning herself. Joey had made quite a mess on her thighs. Joey simply remains on the floor waiting for Natalie to return. After a few minutes Natalie comes out of the shower and she grabs a towel. Natalie dries herself off with the towel and puts on her regular clothes. She looks over at Joey, who is still on the ground looking at her.

 

"I expect you at my place tomorrow morning and I expect you to be naked like a good little slave." Natalie says with a dominant voice and heads out leaving Joey alone.

 

Joey nods her head as Natalie passes her by, trying to calm her breathing. She's a mess on the floor, left on edge and should feel humiliated, but instead her body craved to be under Natalie's touch. She would be at Natalie's place in the morning and be naked like a good little obedient slave as she realized she finally found that Mistress her body and mind had craved for so long.


	8. The Gears are Turning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by me and SVAD

The sun slowly rises and beams of light creep up towards Natalie's face. The blonde Goddess lets out a yawn, as she wakes up from the sunlight. She stretches her arms up in the air, before rubbing her eyes. Natalie sits up in her bed and looks at the window from which sunlight is bathing her in a golden glow. Natalie's bare feet touch the floor and she pushes herself off the bed. The Goddess stretches herself in front of the window allowing the sunlight to worship her divine body.

 

Chloë is looking at her Goddess from her cage located at the end of the bed. Every morning she gets to admire Goddess Natalie's divine body and it instantly turns her on every single time. Chloë softly moans from her cage, as Natalie bends forward sticking out her ass. Her Goddess knows that she is watching her and seductively wiggles her ass. If she wasn't in a cage, Chloë would rush towards Goddess Natalie's ass and stick her tongue inside that delicious tight backdoor.

 

Natalie walks over to Chloë's cage and squats down in front of her slave. Natalie squeezes her large breasts and rubs them against the cold metal bars. Chloë moves her lips towards the divine breasts and just before she is able to touch them with her tongue, Natalie moves them away.

 

"Not today my slave, I got to break a new slave this morning." Natalie says with a teasing voice.

 

Natalie jumps under the shower and after a few minutes she returns. She gets dressed in front of Chloë, who is waiting for be released from her cage. Natalie opens the cage door and Chloë crawls out. She quickly crawls out of the bedroom and down the stairs. She waits under the breakfast table for Goddess Natalie to arrive. She licks her lips making them wet and after a few minutes Natalie arrives in the kitchen. Natalie grabs her breakfast that her slave Peyton List prepared for her. Natalie sits down in her chair and pulls her panties to the side. Within seconds she feels Chloë tongue against her pussy and her blonde slave begins to worship her pussy.

 

Natalie keeps track of the time this morning, because she is expecting Joey King. Yesterday she left Joey craving her body and if she had pushed Joey a little further, she would have probably broken the poor girl in the gym. Natalie however needs to be certain that Joey breaks and becomes her willing slave. She has big plans with Joey, because she might be able to turn Hunter into her submissive bitch using Joey.

 

Joey was eager this morning, barely having slept last night after her encounter with Natalie. She had been absolutely enthralled with her and desperately wanted to see her again. She tried going through her morning routine, hoping to calm her nerves as Hunter had repeatedly told her she had to suppress that side of her and try to embrace her confident, domineering side.

 

She thought she put on a decent act for herself, only glancing at the clock maybe once a half an hour before she knew she would get to see the busty blonde goddess.

 

She finally saw that it was time to leave and head over to Natalie's place, wondering what she had in store for her.

 

As she drove to her place, she tried to keep in mind her sister's advice in trying to remain strong. She was torn as she wanted to just submit to the blonde, yet follow her sister's advice and perhaps take control of her body and add to their collection.

 

She finally arrived at Natalie's place and parked her car then got out and headed for the door. She tapped the doorbell then waited for someone to answer the door.

 

A naked Margot Robbie opens the door and she looks at the girl in front of her. Margot giggles for a second, because Joey is standing naked in front of her.

 

"You must be Joey, Goddess Natalie has been waiting for you." Margot says and beckons Joey to enter.

 

Joey is in shock, because she did not expect a naked Margot Robbie to open the door. She remembers Margot being one of Strahovski's Angels and the Aussie was always so dominant. However it seems that she is now Natalie's slave and her dominant aura has completely disappeared. Joey told herself in the car to try and resist Natalie, because Natalie isn't her sister Hunter. Yet seeing a naked and submissive Margot Robbie has her mind in turmoil already.

 

"You better get down on all fours." Margot says with a calm voice.

 

Margot gets down on all fours herself after closing the door. Margot starts to crawl towards the main area of Goddess Natalie's place. Joey watches Margot's ass wiggle from side to side and she submissively gets down on all fours. She simply can't help herself, because this is everything she has dreamed of. Joey follows Margot and they both reach the living area of Natalie's massive place.

 

Natalie is sitting on her sofa and watches Margot crawl into the room. After a few seconds Joey crawls into the room as well and a big smile appears on Natalie's face. Joey has followed her instructions and arrived naked. Not only that she even crawled into the room just like her slave Margot. It seems that Joey is a true sub and eagerly follows other slave's examples.

 

"Welcome my slave." Natalie says making her intentions with Joey clear.

 

Joey cocks an eyebrow at Natalie being so forward, as if being greeted by Margot wasn't enough. She can't really put on a confident, dominant posture with being naked and on her hands and knees, but at least tries to be neutral at first.

 

"Thank you Natalie for the invitation..."

 

Natalie can see that Joey is trying to resist her and she chuckles for a moment. Natalie does love a little challenge, but she doubts that Joey will put up a fight the moment she is suspended from the ground. Natalie stands up and walks over to Joey.

 

"You are welcome my slave. I know you have been looking forward to this for a very long time. I am glad that you have been saving yourself for a true Goddess like me and I will show you why I am a Goddess." Natalie walks around Joey inspecting her new slave.

 

Natalie leans forward bringing her lips to Joey's ear and begins to whisper into her slave's ear. "I know you want to be Hunter's slave and that your big sister doesn't want that. I will prove to you that I am a lot better than your big sister and that Hunter is only acting like she is a domme. I will show you how submissive your big sister actually is."

 

Joey's eyes go wide and she lets out a soft gasp at Natalie's words, her brain trying to process the things she said that she couldn't believe, yet a piece of her did: that she knew her secret in wanting to be a slave to her sister, that she could be a far better mistress, but more so, her sister was really a submissive.

 

It was almost too much for her to process, especially with Natalie so close to her and she could breathe in her sweet scent.

 

Natalie's other slaves arrive in the room and Joey can't believe how many there are. She recognizes them all and can't believe that Cara Delevingne, Chloë Grace Moretz and Peyton List are Natalie's slaves as well. The sigh of all these naked women is turning on Joey so much, that she feels her pussy getting wet and Natalie hasn't even touched it yet.

 

"Look at how loyal my slaves are Joey and most important of all how happy they are. They get to worship my body every day and I take good care of them. They all love to get fucked in the ass by me. Oh yes, they are all submissive anal bitches, my submissive anal bitches." Natalie says proudly.

 

Joey's eyes remain wide open, looking up at Natalie. She feels her temperature rising, her cheeks becoming warm and probably flushing while her dew starts covering her center and the first drops running down the inside of her thighs.

 

She was hopelessly being overwhelmed and not even being touched. The voice in her head from Hunter said she should run, but her body wanted to stay.

 

"You have already met my slave Margot Robbie, but let me introduce you to my bottom bitch Chloë Grace Moretz, my top bitch Peyton List and my slave Cara Delevingne." Natalie introduces her slaves to Joey with a proud voice.

 

Natalie can hear that Joey's breathing has become heavier and she can see that Joey is clearly aroused. Natalie straightens her spine and gives Joey's ass a playful slap. The young girl lets out an audible moan and Joey reveals how much she is enjoying all of this.

 

"There is really no point in postponing this any longer. Follow me to my dungeon my new slave." Natalie says with a dominant voice and starts to head towards her dungeon.

Joey's eyes lock onto Natalie's ass as she walks away and she can't help but start crawling behind her, the sight just too alluring. Her eyes follow the full ass while she obediently follows, ignoring the others at the moment. She knew she was being lead to her enslavement and to Hunter's embarrassment that her sister would surrender so easily.

 

Natalie opens the dungeon door and walks inside. Joey submissively crawls behind the blonde Goddess into the dungeon. Her eyes go wide when she sees all the contraptions. She could have never imagined anyone having so many different ones and she is actually eager to test them all out.

 

Natalie closes the door and she can see how eager Joey is. The young girl is practically shouting out her submission. Natalie slowly walks passed a few contraptions letting her hand slide along them. She can see that Joey's eyes are following her hand. Natalie returns to her soon to be slave and slaps the young girl's ass. Joey lets out a loud moan.

 

Natalie begins to gather a few things and Joey submissively waits for the blonde Goddess. Natalie is pleased to see that Joey isn't trying to run or anything and simply waits for her fate to be sealed. Natalie begins to wrap ropes around Joey's petite body and Joey follows every instruction that Natalie gives her. After a few minutes all ropes are in place and Joey is suspended from the ground. Natalie places a ball gag into Joey's mouth and admires her new slave's body.

 

 

Joey moans around the ball gag inside her mouth and juices already begin to drip out of her pussy onto the floor below her. Goddess Natalie simply looks so fucking amazing and so dominant. Joey's mind forgets all about her sister Hunter and she can only think of one Goddess and that is Natalie. Saliva begins to form around the ball gag and slowly drips down on Joey's chin.

 

"I know you want to submit to me Joey, but how about we pretend that you are struggling to reveal your true feelings. How about we pretend that you called me a bitch and that you will never submit to me." Natalie chuckles and grabs a flogger.

 

Natalie stalks the helpless girl and looks for her first target. Natalie moves the flogger around and suddenly strikes the left side of Joey's body. The tied up blonde groans from the stinging pain. Natalie strikes Joey again with the flogger and this time hits Joey's right ass cheek with the flogger. This time Joey lets out a loud moan despite the ball gag.

 

Natalie can see that Joey is enjoying this and so is she. Joey King is probably the easiest girl she has ever enslaved. The girl is begging to become her bitch and Natalie eagerly grants that wish. Natalie strikes Joey's tiny breasts with the flogger and Joey's body shakes in the ropes. The poor girl is completely helpless and all she can do is moan in pleasure. Natalie hits her new slave again with the flogger across Joey's stomach. Another loud moan escapes from Joey's mouth and her pussy is getting soaking wet.

 

Natalie continues to roam around the suspended girl hitting her body over and over again with the flogger. Some strikes have more force behind them than other strikes. Especially the times that Natalie flogs Joey's ass, she puts a little bit more force behind her strikes to get that nice sound the flogger makes when hitting Joey's ass, just that tad louder.

 

With every strike from the flogger Joey gets more and more aroused. She has always wanted to be dominated like this. She had hopes that her big sister Hunter King would be the one dominating her like this, but her mind has already replaced Hunter with Natalie Alyn Lind. The blonde Goddess flogging her body is the one she wants to worship. She has seen how loyal Natalie's slaves are towards their Goddess and she wants to join them.

 

Joey lets out muffled moan with the ball gag in her mouth. Natalie ignores her new slave and continues to flog her exposed body. The flogger comes down between Joey's legs hitting the young girl's pussy. Joey's eyes go wide and she almost has an orgasm. Natalie sees Joey's reaction to getting her pussy flogged and lets out a loud laugh.

 

"You better not cum my slave, because you don't have permission to cum yet." Natalie says with a dominant voice.

 

Natalie strikes Joey's pussy again with the flogger and the young girl violently shakes in the ropes. Her mind is going crazy and her pussy is dripping juices all over the floor. She wants to cum so badly, from something she never imagined would make her cum. How could pain feel this good? Goddess Natalie is truly a master at the arts of pain and pleasure. Joey tries to bite down in the ball gag, but the slippery surface makes her teeth slide away. Another strike from the flogger hits her pussy and again her body shakes in the ropes. Joey's eyes almost roll into the back of her head from pleasure.

 

Natalie moves in front of Joey and smiles at the bound girl. She can see that Joey is desperate to have an orgasm. Natalie grabs the ball gag and pulls it out of Joey's mouth. Joey immediately begins to moan loudly and wants to beg for her orgasm. Natalie can see that her new slave wants to beg and places her index finger on Joey's lips.

 

"You are going to have to earn your orgasm." Natalie says with a sultry voice.

 

Natalie turns around and pulls her panties down. Her ass almost hits Joey's face, but it's just far away enough, so that Joey can't lick it. Natalie steps out of her panties and picks them up. She places them over Joey's head and wiggles her ass in front of Joey's face. The poor young girl is melting for Goddess Natalie and moans like a bitch in heat. Natalie pushes her ass into Joey's face and slowly grinds it up and down against the suspended girl's face.

 

Joey hungrily begins to lick Natalie's virgin tight asshole. She has been wanting to do this the moment she arrived at Natalie's place. Her tongue vigorously moves up and down over the delicious tasting butthole. She shamelessly moans into Goddess Natalie's ass, as her tongue can't get enough of Natalie's anal juices. Within seconds she has Natalie's backdoor all wet with her own saliva and Natalie's anal juices. She can hear her Goddess moaning in front of her and she knows that she is doing an excellent job worshipping her Goddess Natalie.

 

Natalie begins to fondle her own breasts. She feels Joey's tongue poking at her backdoor and it wants to get inside her tight hole. Natalie lets out a groan when the tip of Joey's tongue begins to open up her lubed up anus. Natalie loves the sensation of someone's tongue entering her virgin tight asshole and her pussy begins to get wet. She can hear Joey inhaling her divine ass scent and the poor girl is completely lost.

 

Joey inhales Natalie's powerful scent and her mind just goes crazy. Her tongue moves deeper and deeper into the tight hole. Joey moans louder and louder into Natalie's ass and begins to tongue fuck her Goddess. She wants to earn her orgasm and show Goddess Natalie that she is the best ass eater around. She wants to worship this divine ass every single day. She wants her tongue to live inside of it.

 

"You really love my ass don't you my slave?" Natalie moans out pinching her own hard nipples.

 

Natalie has moved her corset down to expose her own breasts. She can simply relax and allow Joey to fully pleasure her. Joey forms no threat whatsoever and Natalie moves her left hand down to rub her own pussy. Her fingers begin to run through her wet nether lips and Natalie starts to moan louder. Joey's tongue is rapidly moving back and forth inside her ass.

 

Joey is showing her how good of an ass worshipper she is and she might need to hold a little competition between her slaves soon. Natalie is eager to find out which of her slaves can eat her ass the best. She knows all of them crave her ass, but she has never thought about who is actually the best at worshipping her ass. She loves sitting on Chloë's face, but technically she loves sitting on all her slave's faces.

 

"Ahhhmmm... fuck... yes... lick my ass bitch... ahhhffff... stick your tongue deeper into my ass..." Natalie moans out.

 

Natalie slides three fingers into her pussy and vigorously begins to finger fuck herself. She grinds her ass harder against Joey's face, who sticks her tongue as deep as possible into Goddess Natalie's ass. Joey can smell that Natalie is about to cum hard and she just wishes that she would be allowed to drink the nectar of her Goddess. Joey wiggles her tongue around inside of Natalie's ass exploring new areas. Her tongue hasn't been this deep before and she needs to explore every uncharted area.

 

Joey quickly learns which spots Natalie prefers over others. Her tongue begins to dart between the most sensitive spots causing immense pleasure to her Goddess Natalie. The busty blonde dominatrix moans louder and louder, as she allows her own desire to take control over her body. Natalie's fingers rapidly move in and out of her soaking wet pussy and both can hear the wet noises Natalie's pussy is making. Natalie knows that she is about to squirt hard and Joey can sense it as well.

 

Natalie finger fucks her pussy harder and faster wanting to cum hard. Joey's tongue moves around even faster inside her ass rapidly switching between her most sensitive spots. Natalie moans louder and louder, her entire body begins to shake from the pleasure.

 

"FUCK YES YOU DIRTY ANAL BITCH! FUCK I AM CUMMING! LICK MY ASS! LICK MY DIVINE BUTT YOU FUCKING ANAL WHORE!" Natalie cries out in pleasure and begins to squirt hard.

 

Natalie doesn't move at all and continues to finger herself, while her pussy squirts her love juices. Natalie soaks her own fingers with her nectar, while Joey continues to lick her divine ass. Her new slave never stops moving her tongue around inside her ass. Natalie knows that Joey wants to taste her nectar, but her new slave hasn't earned that privilege yet. Natalie needs to be strict with Joey, because the girl is extremely submissive.

 

Natalie pulls her fingers out of her cum soaked snatch and moves her ass away from Joey's face. Natalie turns around and licks her own fingers clean in front of Joey, who is begging Natalie with her eyes to give her some of that divine nectar as well. Natalie finishes cleaning her fingers and puts the ball gag back in Joey's mouth. The young girl moans around the ball gag and saliva drips out of her mouth onto the floor below her.

 

Natalie walks around Joey's suspended body and gives the young girl's ass a hard slap. Natalie watches Joey's ass jiggle and it's time she breaks whatever is left of Joey's mind. Natalie walks over to her wall with strap-ons and picks a 12 inch black strap-on from it. She places it around her waist in front of Joey, who meekly moans seeing the massive toy.

 

Natalie slaps Joey's face with the massive strap-on cock a few times teasing the bound girl. Natalie slowly walks behind her new slave and grabs her ass cheeks. She spreads them wide open looking at the virgin tight hole. Natalie rubs the strap-on cock against Joey's soaking wet pussy using Joey's pussy juices to lube up her big fat strap-on cock.

 

Natalie slowly moves the strap-on cock up until the tip is pressing against Joey's virgin tight anus. Natalie loves claiming a girl's anal cherry and so far they all end up as her bitch. Natalie pulls Joey's ass cheeks apart even further and begins to thrust her big black strap-on cock into Joey's ass. The young girl groans into her ball gag, as her virgin tight asshole gets claimed by Goddess Natalie's strap-on cock.

 

Natalie watches Joey's butthole stretch wider and wider taking her strap-on cock like a good little bitch. She is so close to pushing the entire length of the strap-on cock into Joey's ass and claiming her anal cherry. She can feel Joey's anus struggling to take the last two inches, but with a powerful thrust, she pushes all 12 inches into Joey's ass. Joey is screaming loudly into her ball gag, as her anal cherry has been taken by Goddess Natalie.

 

Joey saved her anal cherry for her big sister Hunter King, but Hunter was never interested in taking it. Goddess Natalie however is proud to have claimed Joey's anal cherry and shows it. Natalie gently grinds her strap-on cock around inside of Joey's ass. She wants Joey to experience how full her ass is right now.

 

"I own you now Joey! You are my anal bitch! I took your anal cherry! The cherry you saved for your true Goddess!" Natalie boasts.

 

Joey is in no position to argue with Natalie nor does she want to. She is extremely happy that she is now officially Goddess Natalie's anal bitch. Joey tries to move around wanting to fuck herself on the strap-on cock, but she is unable to do anything. Natalie gives her ass a hard slap and Joey moans loudly against the ball gag. Saliva is dripping from the ball gag down onto the ground.

 

"Such a naughty little anal bitch! I see what you are trying to do my bitch. Don't worry, I will fuck your brains out! I will leave you a drooling mess my anal bitch!" Natalie gives Joey's ass a hard slap and grabs Joey's hips.

 

Natalie pulls six inches out of Joey's ass and roughly slams them back in. She isn't planning on showing Joey any mercy and fucks her new bitch like Joey has always wanted to be fucked. Joey screams loudly into the ball gag, as Natalie begins to pound her ass hard. Natalie quickly finds a fast pace and the sound of Natalie's pelvis smacking against Joey's ass cheeks begins to fill the dungeon together with Joey's muffled cries of pleasure.

 

Joey's pussy rapidly gets soaking wet and she wants to cum so badly already. Goddess Natalie has only started fucking her ass a minute ago and she can barely believe she is taking 12 inches up her butt. However it's the greatest sensation she has ever felt. She is quickly becoming addicted to having her ass wrecked by Goddess Natalie's big strap-on cock. Joey doesn't even know that Natalie has a strap-on cock called 'Bitch-Breaker' that Natalie usually uses to break little bitches.

 

Natalie can see that Joey is getting close to having an orgasm. Joey has earned her orgasm, but that doesn't mean that Natalie is simply going to let her have one. No, if Joey wants to have an orgasm, she will have to beg for it like a good little anal bitch. Natalie thrusts her strap-on cock harder and faster into Joey's ass and the submissive girl is screaming in pleasure.

 

Natalie reaches forward with her hands and moves them towards the ball gag, she pulls the ball gag out of Joey's mouth and lets it hang beneath her chin. A loud symphony of moans immediately erupts from Joey's mouth now that the ball gag no longer muffles them. The large string of saliva that followed the ball gag out of Joey's mouth falls down on Joey's chin. Natalie hooks her fingers into the corners of Joey's mouth and roughly fucks the young girl's ass.

 

Joey's eyes are starting to roll into the back of her head, as she is being dominated by Natalie's big strap-on cock. The dildo rapidly moves back and forth inside her ass completely wrecking it. Her body is covered in sweat and she is getting close to having a massive mind-breaking orgasm. She does know that she will have to beg for her orgasm, but she wants to wait for Goddess Natalie to tell her to beg. She loves being humiliated like that. She no longer owns her own orgasms, instead Goddess Natalie now owns every orgasm that she wants to have.

 

Natalie roughly pulls Joey's mouth corners backwards, while jackhammering her fake cock deep inside of Joey's ass. Natalie can tell that Joey is starting to break now and after her orgasm, she won't be able to go back to her old life. Joey's orgasm will seal her fate as Natalie's anal bitch. Natalie's pelvis is smacking hard against Joey's ass cheek causing the dildo to bottom out inside of Joey's ass.

 

"You want to cum don't you, my nasty little anal bitch? Are you really going to cum from having your ass wrecked by me? This is what you have always wanted isn't it? A real Goddess taking your anal cherry and making you cum like a pathetic little anal whore!" Natalie pulls harder on Joey's mouth corner causing more saliva to fall out of Joey's mouth.

 

Joey's tongue is flapping around outside her mouth. She is mumbling incoherent words, as her ass is being destroyed by Natalie. Her mind is having trouble registering what Natalie is saying to her. The only words her mind can make out, are anal bitch and anal whore. She really has become Goddess Natalie's anal bitch and she never wants to leave Goddess Natalie.

 

"YES!!! ANAL BITCH I AM!!! ME ANAL WHORE! MY ASS YOURS!!! PLEASE FUCK ME!!! WRECK ME!!! DESTROY ME!!! PLEASE GODDESS NATALIE!!! ME ANAL BITCH!!!" Joey finally cries out unable to produce a sentence.

 

Natalie chuckles hearing Joey trying to tell her what she is. The girl hasn't begged for her orgasm yet, but Natalie is sure that she will soon do that as well. All she has to do is continue to pound her new fuckhole and show this submissive bitch that she is her property from now on. Natalie leans forward and unhooks her fingers from Joey's mouth corners. Instead she moves her right hand over Joey's face and hooks all her fingers behind Joey's upper teeth. She forcefully pulls Joey's head back and the bound slave begins to moan louder and louder. Joey's orgasm must be really close now. Natalie's left hand reaches under Joey's body and she begins to play with Joey's breasts.

 

Joey's mind is going crazy feeling Natalie's fingers tweaking her left nipple. More and more saliva drools down from her flapping tongue onto the floor beneath her. Her entire body begins to tense up, as it's preparing for a massive orgasm. She still has to do one thing and that is to beg for her orgasm. Natalie however relentlessly pounds her sore ass with the massive strap-on dildo.

 

"BEG FOR IT MY ANAL BITCH! BEG FOR YOUR ORGASM! BEG LIKE THE DIRTY NASTY LITTLE ANAL WHORE THAT YOU ARE!" Natalie shouts out with a dominant voice.

 

Joey is struggling to say anything with Natalie's hand inside her mouth. Her Goddess is still roughly pulling her head back and pounding her ass into total submission. Joey isn't even able to pull her tongue back inside her mouth or close her jaw. Her eyes are almost in the back of her head and she simply can't fight her orgasm for much longer.

 

"PLEASE GODDESS NATALIE! ME CUM! PLEASE! ANAL WHORE NEED CUM! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE GODDESS!!! ORGASM YES!!!! CUM ME!!! ANAL BITCH ORGASM!!!" Joey cries out.

 

Natalie smiles hearing Joey beg like a broken toy. She speed up thrusting her pelvis harder against Joey's ass cheeks. The dildo mercilessly moves in and out of Joey's wrecked backdoor. Joey didn't only lose her anal cherry, she is also going to gape like a good anal bitch. Natalie plans on stuffing Joey's ass with an anal anchor making sure that Joey's asshole is ready for her 'Bitch-Breaker' tomorrow.

 

"Cum for me my anal bitch!" Natalie roars out.

 

The moment Natalie gives her permission, Joey is no longer able to hold back her orgasm. Her body begins to tremble in her bonds and her pussy violently squirts all over the floor and Natalie's legs. Joey's eyes roll into the back of her head and her mind goes blank from the most intense orgasm she has ever had in her entire life. She is literally cumming her brains out from being fucked in the ass by Goddess Natalie.

 

Natalie pulls her strap-on cock out of Joey's ass and pulls her hand out of Joey's mouth. She takes a few steps back watching her slave's body quiver from the orgasm. Joey's pussy is still squirting juices all over the floor and Natalie intends on making Joey clean it all up with her tongue. She calmly walks in front of Joey grabbing her by the hair. She pulls Joey's head up and thrust her strap-on cock into Joey's mouth. Natalie knows her slave is too far gone to do anything on her own at the moment. Natalie brutally begins to throat fuck her slave making her gag hard on the strap-on cock that just wrecked her ass.

 

Natalie watches the dildo moving in and out of Joey's mouth and can see that Joey is struggling to deepthroat it. Natalie doesn't really care and continues to jackhammer the dildo into Joey's throat. Every time her fake cock moves backwards sliding out of Joey's mouth, strings of saliva follow the dildo out of Joey's mouth and drop down on Joey's chin. After five minutes of brutal throat fucking, Natalie pushes the dildo all the way inside of Joey's throat and holds it there. Joey's lips pressing against the base of the strap-on cock. Natalie's slave loudly gags on the cock trying to push it out of her throat. Natalie however firmly keeps her head in place not allowing the dildo to move at all.

 

Natalie makes Joey gag and choke on the fake cock for almost a minute, before pulling it all the way out of her mouth. A large amount of saliva follows the fake cock out of Joey's mouth falling down on Joey's chin and the floor. Natalie walks away from her bitch and grabs an anal anchor from the wall. She pushes the toy into Joey's mouth covering it with saliva. She pulls it back out and walks behind her bound slave. Joey's asshole is still gaping from the rough ass pounding and Natalie has no problems sliding the anal anchor into Joey's ass.

 

 

Joey barely reacts to having the anal anchor shoved into her gaping asshole. The next things Joey feels is a special collar secured around her neck. Natalie had it made for Joey after Margot gave her the idea to enslave Joey King. On the collar it says 'Little King Bitch'. Natalie begins to lower Joey to the ground and removes all the ropes from her new slave. Natalie secures a leash to the collar and tells Joey to get down on all fours.

 

The exhausted and broken slave pushes herself on all fours. Natalie guides her towards a mirror in the dungeon and Joey sees the name on her collar. Joey's mind needs a moment to process what it says, but she loves her new name. She is indeed Little King Bitch and Hunter is Big King Bitch.

 

The next day Natalie invites all her slaves to the dungeon. In the middle of the dungeon she has Joey all tied up and ready for use. Natalie is wearing her 'Bitch-Breaker' and Joey gets to see it for the first time. Joey's eyes go wide and all the other slaves know what is going to happen to Joey. Natalie pulls the anal anchor out of Joey's ass and tells Chloë to clean it with her mouth. Chloë eagerly accepts the anal anchor that has been inside of Joey's ass and begins to clean it with her mouth.

 

 

Natalie stands behind Joey and slaps the girl's ass with her 'Bitch-Breaker'. Joey whimpers into her ball gag and after a few seconds feels her already gaping asshole stretch even further, when the "Bitch-Breaker' begins to claim her ass. Natalie isn't being gentle at all and quickly begins to break Joey with her 'Bitch-Breaker'. Within seconds Goddess Natalie turns Joey King into a drooling mess. Her Little King Bitch was already broken from having her anal cherry popped yesterday, but now she is truly becoming a member of Goddess Natalie's harem. Joey is being broken by 'Bitch-Breaker' like all the other slaves that Goddess Natalie owns.

 

For the next two hours Natalie completely breaks Little King Bitch. Her other slaves watch Goddess Natalie show her dominance by wrecking Joey's ass. Natalie knows that she has to show her undisputed dominance. After she is done with her Little King Bitch, Natalie ties up her slave Peyton and suspends her from the ground. So far Peyton has been in charge of all her other slaves and especially Chloë. Natalie has been taking away every bit of power that Chloë had and now gives her some back. She tells Chloë to grab a strap-on and fuck Peyton's ass. Chloë submissively does as told, but she can't hide that she is very eager to follow this command.

 

Chloë slides the strap-on dildo into Peyton's ass with ease and begins to fuck Natalie's current Top Bitch. Natalie watches her favorite slave fuck her Top Bitch. Chloë is showing signs that she used to be a mistress at one point, but Natalie doesn't question Chloë's loyalty at all. Chloë is her slave for fights in Elysium, because she is a fierce sexfighter.

 

Chloë makes Peyton cum several times showing everyone just how submissive Peyton is. Natalie tells her slaves Cara and Margot to get a strap-on as well and her slaves take turns fucking Peyton until she passes out from all the orgasms. In the end Natalie has Chloë ride her 'Bitch-Breaker', while Cara fucks Margot to several orgasms. Chloë eagerly fucks herself on Goddess Natalie's 'Bitch-Breaker' making herself cum several times.

 

The day has finally arrived for Natalie Alyn Lind. She is very anxious this Saturday morning. She asked her BFF and slave Dove Cameron to take her anal cherry. She has seen what happens to mistresses that get fucked in the ass for the first time by another strong mistress. Heck she has even turned Chloë Grace Moretz and Margot Robbie into her anal bitches, because they were still anal virgins.

 

Natalie tells her slaves that she will be gone for the weekend and that Peyton List is in charge, while she is gone. Her slaves are used to this by now and always feel sad when their Goddess is leaving them alone for such a long time. Natalie however needs to do this, because she can't have another powerful domme taking her anal cherry and she trusts Dove not to turn the tables on her.

 

Natalie arrives at Dove's place and her friend opens the door for her. The morning is still young and the streets are pretty quiet. Dove greets Natalie and invites her in. Dove is has been waiting for this moment the entire week. Dove has prepared her dungeon for Natalie, something her friend doesn't know.

 

 

"I am so glad you arrived early Goddess Natalie." Dove says with an excited voice.

 

"I want to thank you for helping me Dove, I know I am asking a lot from you." Natalie says sounding a little nervous.

 

"Please follow me Goddess Natalie." Dove closes the door behind Natalie and heads towards the dungeon.

 

Natalie follows her BFF and looks surprised when they arrive at Dove's dungeon. The dungeon looks very similar to her own dungeon and she wonders if Dove copied her dungeon. Natalie also didn't expect Dove to take her to a dungeon. She was expecting to get her anal cherry taken on Dove's bed.

 

"What are we doing here Dove?" Natalie asks sounding even more nervous now.

 

"I was thinking you want me to take your anal cherry, so I might as well give you to full slave experience to make you stronger Goddess Natalie. We both know you would never submit to me. Yvonne Strahovski is very powerful and just in case you lose against her, you will have training to resist her." Dove says trying to sound a little dominant.

 

"That is actually a great idea Dove." Natalie compliments Dove and feels a bit more reassured.

 

"Thank you Goddess Natalie, now strip naked and I will tie you up." Dove says sounding more dominant now.

 

Natalie quickly begins to strip out of the clothes and Dove admires her naked body. Her BFF gathers some ropes and begins to secure them around her body. Natalie didn't expect Dove to be this good and it seems she has been practicing on Olivia. The ropes feel weird around her body and Natalie is starting to feel something she has never felt before. Dove secures the ropes to a beam and begins to pull on a chain that lifts up the beam from the ground. Natalie's body quickly follows and within seconds she is suspended from the ground.

 

Dove admires Natalie's bound body and her Goddess is completely helpless now. Dove grabs a ball gag and puts it in Natalie's mouth, who doesn't resist at all. Dove grabs a blindfold next and covers up Natalie's eyes. Natalie begins to whimper around the ball gag for a moment, because she didn't think Dove would blindfold her.

 

Natalie's big tits are hanging below her body and she cries out into the ball gag when Dove suddenly slaps them hard. She can hear her BFF giggling, as she watches them wobble from the hard slaps. Dove grabs the large hanging tits and begins to rub Natalie's nipples between her fingers. She feels the nub getting erect and Natalie starts to moan into the ball gag.

 

"It feels good giving up control doesn't it my Goddess?" Dove purrs into Natalie's ear, who moans in response.

 

Dove continues to play with Natalie's nipples getting them hard as a rock. Natalie is starting to get aroused from the way Dove is playing with her nipples and she can feel her pussy getting moist. So far Dove is doing an excellent job getting her aroused and ready for what is about to come very soon no doubt. Natalie suddenly hears the doorbell and Dove stops playing with her nipples. Natalie mumbles something, but the ball gag makes it impossible for Dove to understand.

 

"I will be right back, don't go anywhere my Goddess." Dove giggles knowing that Natalie can't go anywhere.

 

After a few minutes the dungeon door opens. Natalie carefully listens and hears someone entering. She expects it to be Dove. She figures that Dove might have ordered something for this occasion. Shortly after hearing the first person enter, Natalie hears two more people entering the dungeon. Natalie instantly begins to panic struggling in the ropes that are holding her above the ground. She can hear two women chuckling, because they notice that she is struggling. Natalie whimpers into the ball gag and her mind is trying to figure out who the two mysterious women are.


	9. A Bitch or A Goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalie finds herself in a rough spot and will she be able to resist her submissive desires?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by me and SVAD

"You did well Dove, my lovely slave." Fatima says and Natalie instantly recognizes her voice.

 

 

Natalie begins to struggle harder in her bonds, but she knows it's pointless to struggle. Dove has secured her well and she won't be able to do anything at all. The only thing Natalie can do is hope that Fatima and this other woman don't help Dove in fucking her ass.

 

"Your Goddess Natalie looks so good all naked and tied up don't you agree?" Fatima continues to talk walking around Natalie.

 

"Yes Mistress Fatima." Dove meekly says sounding extremely submissive.

 

Fatima places her hand on Natalie's naked body and it begins to travel all across it. Natalie whimpering into the ball gag and Fatima's hand moves towards it. Fatima pulls the ball gag out of Natalie's mouth and lets it hang below her chin.

 

"There we go, that is much better isn't it?" Fatima teases Natalie.

 

"What... what are you doing here?!" Natalie tries to sound as dominant as possible.

 

Fatima softly chuckles, smirking as her hand continues to run down Natalie's body. Her left hand brushes over the right ass cheek, pausing for a moment to give it a good squeeze and feel the softness.

 

"Isn't it obvious my dear? You're going to lose your anal cherry... in a very pleasurable way--for the one who is going to do it of course."

 

"Dove is... why..." Natalie stammers out losing her dominant voice.

 

"Yes you wanted Dove to claim it and she in turn offered it to me. This was a really difficult choice for me, you have to understand that. Normally I would have accepted Dove's offer and claimed your anal cherry, but I have a minor problem myself." Fatima gives Natalie's ass a playful slap.

 

"How, why did Dove offer it to you?! Dove what the hell!" Natalie cries out in anger.

 

"Don't be mad Natalie, Dove can't help it. You see I didn't even know Dove was your slave, until I found Dove fingering herself and moaning your name. 'Oh Goddess Natalie please fuck my ass, please fuck your slutty anal bitch.' She moaned out not even knowing I entered the room. You should really tell your slaves to be more careful in Elysium. I just had to blackmail Dove after I heard that and saw her fingering herself. Dove was so surprised when she saw me standing over her when she opened her eyes after a massive orgasm." Fatima chuckles out.

 

Dove bowed her head a little in shame at potentially betraying her best friend, but what Fatima had done to her in her vulnerable position after such a release was just short of magical. She was wrapped around her finger after that night.

 

Fatima continued, giving Natalie's ass another teasing slap, "Anyway, your failure in being a proper Mistress was my opportunity. I have a problem of my own and I need help, so in order to get that help... you're the price for it."

 

"I told you I would get your anal cherry." Ariel reveals her presence.

 

 

"Wait... no... this can't be..." Natalie stammers.

 

"This is what you truly wanted Natalie and I am a bit disappointed in you. I thought we were good friends." Ariel says with a dominant voice.

 

Ariel moves towards Natalie and stands next to Fatima behind Natalie. Ariel looks at Natalie's delicious ass and gives it a hard slap making Natalie cry out in pain. Ariel is being a lot rougher than Fatima, because she has a different agenda.

 

Ariel snorts out at Natalie's cry. "Not used to being on the receiving end, are you? You can break all those weak bitches, but when it comes to you? A little ass slap makes you cry out, well... get use to screaming as I take this fine ass of yours. I'm going to claim it then you then... we're going to…"

 

Fatima holds up a hand to stop her. "Hold on, you can't tell her everything until you're done and hopefully broken her."

 

"No! You can't do this to me!" Natalie cries out.

 

Ariel walks in front of Natalie and grabs the blindfold. She pulls it off Natalie's head and looks Natalie straight in the eyes. She can see the desperation in Natalie's eyes and she is loving it. Ariel gently caresses Natalie's cheek and plants her lips on Natalie's lips kissing the busty blonde with great passion. Natalie softly moans into Ariel's mouth, while they make out. Ariel breaks the kiss and shows off her dominatrix attire.

 

"You will learn to be a good obedient little bitch." Ariel says very dominantly.

 

Ariel reaches under Natalie and takes a firm hold of her breasts in each hand and starts to first gently massage them. She wanted to get a nice, good feel on the pair that are so desired by practically everyone. They were soft and heavy, easily filling her hands.

 

She licked her lips as she picked up the pace and the force of massaging and kneading the heavy mounds of flesh. "Mmm... these feel nice and soft, quite full, not as good as mine of course, but still... mmm... these will be fun to play with as I make you my bitch."

 

"Mmmmaaahhh... aaahhh... nnnoooo... you... can't... do this... aaahhh...." Natalie moans and sighs as Ariel works her chest, kneading her heavy girls in just the right way, just the right pressure of her fingertips and palms to warm her up and prepare her body for the pleasure and the pain to come.

 

Ariel sees Natalie's cheeks are becoming mildly flushed as her body heats up, loving how these big jugs everyone loves are such a weakness. "I can do whatever I want with you. You're mine now, so get used to it."

 

She glances over to Dove and motions her head to Natalie's backside. "You know what to do."

 

Dove nods her head and walks around to get behind Natalie as she hangs. She slips between her legs and palms over her ass cheeks, taking one in each hand and starts to massage them. She pushes them together then apart in a circular manner to enjoy their softness and slight jiggle.

 

After hearing Natalie moaning a bit more as she's toyed with in the back and forth, Dove pulls her fellow blonde's cheeks apart to reveal her puckered backdoor. She admires the cute little starfish for a few moments then bend forward to bring her mouth just millimeters from the opening. She warmly breaths on it then takes a long, broad swipe of it with her tongue.

 

Natalie's eyes went wide as she felt Dove's tongue start swirling around the ring of muscle, the pink muscle starting to work it to loosen it up and cover it with saliva. She expected it when she walked in, but things had changed when it was now meant to prepare her ass for Ariel. She tried to stifle her moans, but Ariel's hands continued to massage her heavy breasts, causing the nipples to become rock hard. Her mews started picking up along with her breath.

 

Ariel snorted out, a confident, cocky smile on her face, "Wow, this really does turn you on, getting tied up, having your tits played with and your ass rimmed out..."

 

She noticed in Natalie's panting, her tongue started sticking out, giving her an idea. She paused in her massaging and turned around to bring her ass to the hanging blonde's face. She pulled the strap bifurcating her ass cheeks then pulled one ass cheek wide to partially expose her starfish and grabbed the back of Natalie's head with her other hand.

 

"If your tongue is going to hang out, you might as well put it to good use..." Ariel snarled a little bit, yet wore a wicked smile. She stepped back while pulling Natalie's face forward to plant it between her cheeks and get her tongue to line up with her backdoor.

 

"Nooommmmaggghh!" Natalie began, but her face was planted between Ariel's fine cheeks. Her tongue was out and landed on the puckered backdoor. She tried to turn her face away, but her cheeks were pressed by the raven haired ass cheeks. The firm head on the back of her head didn't help either in her fruitless effort to escape.

 

Ariel smirked as she grounded her ass back and pushed on the back of Natalie's head to grind her face between her cheeks. She could feel the tongue tease her backdoor and hissed, "That's it, get that tongue working. This is exactly where you belong... mmmm..."

 

"Mmamuuggghh!" Natalie tried to protest, but her face was firmly planted, her tongue out and starting to swipe Ariel's starfish as her face was grounded into it.

 

She started moaning louder as Dove's tongue started really working her magic on her ass. The nimble pink tongue covered the ring in her saliva and started working into it. She swirled the tip around inside, to get the muscles to slowly loosen more and worst, turn her on more and more.

 

Dove picked up massaging the ass checks as her tongue swirled inside then pulled back, licking up an down the hole then pushing back inside. She had to give the left cheek a few slaps as Natalie wiggled to uselessly tried to free herself.

 

The blonde started settling as her ass was eaten out, being turned on with the tonguing while having to do the same to Ariel. She moaned in frustration and arousal, being trapped and ass being worked. Her breath shortened as her lower abdomen tightened with anticipation and restricted being trapped between Ariel's cheeks.

 

Natalie takes a deep breath inhaling Ariel's dominant scent. A shiver runs down her spine and her tongue begins to move up and down the puckered hole. She simply can't help herself, being trapped between Ariel's ass cheek is turning her on and the scent of Ariel's ass is intoxicating. Her mind is struggling to place all the emotions she is feeling. Dove is licking her ass like she has done so many times before, but this time Natalie isn't in control. Her friend Ariel Winter is in control and secretly Natalie has always wondered how it would be like worshipping Ariel's ass and being treated like a bitch.

 

Ariel can feel that Natalie is starting to get into worshipping her ass. Ariel gently grinds her ass into Natalie's face. She softly begins to moan feeling Natalie's tongue making her tight anus all wet. She can certainly get used to having Natalie lick her asshole every day. She is determined to get it all. She needs Natalie to lure in someone else and claim what she has wanted for a long time.

 

Natalie's tongue moves faster and faster getting more eager by the second. Behind her she can feel how it's supposed to be done. Dove is an excellent ass worshipper and feeling Dove's tongue pushing in and out of her ass, is encouraging Natalie to do a better job at worshipping Ariel's ass. Natalie has always seen Ariel as her equal and her friend is proving her way. Ariel's ass is simply divine and Natalie can't get enough of it. Licking Ariel's ass in front of all The Hellcat's on the table was humiliating, but she did really enjoy it. Now she can enjoy Ariel's ass in a bit more private setting, however Dove and Fatima will know that she is enjoying it.

 

"Hmmm... such a good little bitch... ahhhh... lick my ass Natalie... use that slutty tongue of yours." Ariel moans out. Natalie's tongue slips inside of Ariel's ass and her tongue begins to reexplore the depths of Ariel's divine ass.

 

Natalie's tongue vigorously moves around inside of Ariel's ass trying to find all the spots that are extra sensitive. She can hear Ariel's moans becoming louder and a part of Natalie is excited that Ariel is enjoying the way she is licking her ass. Natalie is starting to feel things she has never felt before.

 

"How does a real Alpha's ass taste like my bitch? I bet you can't resist my dominant scent. You are going to be under this ass a lot." Ariel taunts the blonde Goddess.

 

Natalie moans into Ariel's ass like a bitch in heat. Dove's tongue is turning her on so much and her pussy is becoming soaking wet. She can't stop moving her tongue around inside of Ariel's ass, because it tastes so good. She wants to pleasure Ariel, she wants to make her friend cum by licking her ass. Natalie can feel her submissive side beginning to rise inside of her. Ariel has always been so goddamn dominant, even when they fucked bitches together.

 

Natalie's tongue swirls around inside of Ariel's ass hitting the most sensitive spots over and over again. She wants to please Ariel, she wants to make this dark haired Goddess cum. Natalie isn't quite sure why she is feeling this way. A part of her already wants to submit to Ariel, but she can't submit. She still has a blonde Aussie to conquer and prove that she is the top domme around.

 

Fatima is enjoying the scene in front of her. Natalie is finally getting what she deserves and the busty blonde seems to be giving in. Dove is getting Natalie closer and closer to an orgasm by licking her ass. Natalie is clearly doing an excellent job worshipping Ariel's ass, because the dark haired Goddess is moaning loudly. Fatima walks over to the wall with whips and grabs a riding crop from it. She starts to move around Natalie's naked and suspended body.

 

"You are about to cum aren't you?" Fatima says with a dominant voice.

 

Natalie can only produce muffled moans between Ariel's ass cheeks. She is getting addicted to the taste of Ariel's ass and the thoughts of becoming Ariel's bitch are becoming stronger in her mind. Her ass is so ready to be claimed by Ariel and she is trying to rub her ass into Dove's face to encourage her BFF to stick her tongue even deeper into her ass.

 

Fatima place the tip of the riding crop against Natalie's right nipple. She rubs it for a few seconds, before moving the riding crop down. The crop snaps upwards hitting Natalie's right nipple. The busty blonde screams in pain into Ariel's ass. Another hit from the riding crop follows within seconds and again her right nipple is the target. Natalie begins to squirm in her bonds, but the ropes are keeping her in place. Fatima begins to hit Natalie all over her body with the riding crop increasing the pain the busty blonde Goddess is experiencing.

 

Dove is moaning up a storm as she shoves her tongue as deep as she could manage into Natalie's backdoor. Her mouth is parted wide to mouth around it while her tongue thrusts and swirls inside the ring of muscles, her saliva simply dripping out of her mouth to lubricate the loosening hole.

 

Ariel pushed even harder against the back of Natalie's head to press her mouth against her ass, her arousal through the roof at this point in wanting to cum so hard, but make Natalie submit in the process. "Yes, fucking yes... work that tongue you little anal whore... thinking you're so much better when... uuuggghh... this is truly what you want..."

 

Fatima moves the crop under Natalie's body and between her legs. She has to be careful that she doesn't hit Dove. She places the crop against Natalie's clit and with a swift motion hits Natalie's clit hard. The busty blonde screams in pain and pleasure into Ariel's ass and she almost cums from the pain. Natalie however doesn't stop eating Ariel's ass. Every word that Ariel saying is true, she wants to eat out Ariel's ass and worship it.

 

"Fuck... ahhhh... you nasty little anal whore! Fuck my ass with your tongue! COME ON MY DIRTY ANAL SLUT! FUCKING EAT OUT MY ASS!!!" Ariel screams out in pleasure.

 

Natalie is practically screaming into Ariel's ass while feasting on it, her body squirming in her bonds with Dove's tongue simply fucking her ass at this point and Fatima adding swats of pain with the crop. She was dripping down the inside of her thighs her sweet juices and unto the floor under her. She was on the edge, ready to explode... just a few more moments...

 

Natalie does her best to hold back her orgasm and works her tongue deeper into Ariel's ass. Her tongue begins to piston back and forth inside Ariel's divine ass. She wants to make Ariel cum and please the dark haired Goddess. She knows that she might be allowed to cum if she makes her Goddess cum. Did she really just think of Ariel as her Goddess? Natalie tries to fight her own urges and desires, but The three women that have her trapped are making it impossible for her.

 

Fatima swats Natalie's back a few times with the riding crop. Red marks are covering Natalie's body and show every spot that Fatima hit with the riding crop. The busty blonde is squirming in the ropes that are holding her up. Fatima focuses the large udders again that she plans on milking when Ariel claims Natalie's anal cherry. She remembers how much Natalie enjoyed being milked during their first official meeting. She wasn't able to make Natalie cum back then, but she is going to make Natalie cum this time for sure.

 

Fatima gives the left breast another light slap with the crop on the outer curvature then cups under to right one to fill her hand up. She smirks as she starts massaging it, feeling the weight and softness to warm them up. She's eager for Ariel to finish so she can take the cherry while she gets to massage and work these heavy tits to her heart’s desire.

 

"Mmmm... so soft and big... I'm going to milk them again Natalie... drive you wild as Ariel claims your ass... mmm..." Fatima teases, licking her lips and hungry for them.

 

Ariel grips Natalie's head and begins to rub her ass against Natalie's face. She is getting so close to having an amazing orgasm. She has wanted Natalie to worship her ass for so long and now she finally has a shot at breaking this blonde bimbo. Ariel still greatly respects Natalie and still considers her to be a good friend, but that doesn't mean she doesn't want Natalie to be her bitch. The thought of having Natalie as her anal bitch is becoming too much together with Natalie's tongue moving around inside her ass.

 

"FUCK YES!!! EAT OUT MY ASS!!! NATALIE YOU ARE MY FUCKING ANAL BITCH!!!" Ariel screams out, as she has an orgasm herself.

 

"Mmmagguuuuhh!" Natalie moans as she feels Ariel shudder hard against her face, her juices squirting down on her chin.

 

She continues to lick and pump her tongue as the ring tightens around it. Ariel's words worm into her brain, claiming her as her anal bitch. It causes her to doubt herself for a moment in being a true alpha and thinks it wouldn't be so bad being this to Ariel. That hesitation allows her to get closer to her release as Dove continues to feast on her.

 

Dove's tongue is being relentless and Fatima is playing with her breast. She wants to beg for her orgasm like a good little slave, but her tongue is currently occupied. She is still worshipping Ariel's ass, as the dark haired domme is having one of her best orgasms ever. Natalie's pussy is soaking wet and eager to release all her love juices. Natalie simply can't resist her own urges any longer and she starts to cum.

 

Dove just keeps up the pace with her tongue, showing how deadly she was with her tongue. She lets go of one ass cheek and pushes two fingers into Natalie's pussy as the tied up blonde beings to cum. She starts pumping her like a jackhammer to intensify the release.

 

Fatima sets aside the crop and grabs under both breasts and eagerly massage them, kneading and pushing them together to get started on the milking that soon would come.

 

Natalie was hoping that the girls would give her a moment to recover from her orgasm, but Dove and Fatima show no mercy at all. Dove begins to finger fuck Natalie's squirting pussy and Fatima eagerly kneads Natalie's large udders. The only one showing a bit of mercy is Ariel, who pulls her ass away from Natalie's face. The busty blonde's moans are no longer muffled by the divine ass that she was eating out.

 

Ariel laughs at Natalie seeing the busty blonde moan so lewdly and she is clearly enjoying herself. Ariel walks away and grabs her 12 inch strap-on. Her strap-on might not be as big as Natalie's 'Bitch-Breaker', but Ariel's strap-on dildo has a very special function. Ariel can make it vibrate to increase her victims pleasure. Ariel stands behind Dove and taps the slave's shoulder.

 

"You did a good job Dove, but it's time for me to claim my prize." Ariel says with a dominant voice making sure that Dove obeys her.

 

Dove hesitates a moment in her feasting and pumping, her mind momentarily resisting Ariel as she's not submissive to her. However, after a few more lick of the ass and pumps of the dripping pussy, she stands up and removes her fingers. She eyes Ariel for a moment, reminding her that she's not one to bow to just anyone then steps aside.

 

Fatima hides her smirk from Ariel, pleased that Dove wouldn't just be submissive to anyone as it would weaken her hold on her. She continued to squeeze and knead the heavy breasts, pinching the nipples now as she knew it was time to _really_ get started on working the fleshy orbs when Ariel pushed inside her.

 

Ariel takes Dove's place behind Natalie and grabs the blonde's ass cheeks. She spreads them wide open and sees that Natalie's virgin butthole is soaking wet. She rubs her dildo against Natalie's cum soaked pussy getting her strap-on dildo all wet. The busty blonde in front of her lets out a couple of soft moans. Ariel has been dreaming of this moment for so long and she is about to fulfil her dream.

 

"This ass belongs to me soon Natalie. The moment I push all 12 inches of my strap-on cock into your virgin ass, I will pop your anal cherry and officially own this ass of yours." Ariel taunts the suspended blonde.

 

Natalie huffed for breath, swallowing a few times, knowing this was the moment of truth. She would have preferred it being Dove, but at least with Ariel, it was still from a friend instead of an enemy. Still, she preferred to lose just the cherry and not for it to be claimed, but the way the three worked her, that will was starting to slip.

 

Fatima continued working the heavy tits, feeling them get warmer with the attention and molding more and more to her grip. Her fingers pinched and rolled the nipples, working her up more and more. "Take her ass Ariel, own it and show her that she's not the alpha she thinks she is."

 

"Shut up Fatima! I am still your leader and 'THE' alpha of our group!" Natalie yells out at Fatima trying to regain some of her dominance.

 

Ariel smirks when she hears Natalie talking to Fatima. She gives the busty blonde's ass a hard slap and Natalie lets out a loud yelp. She is loving it that Natalie is still putting up a fight and doesn't simply submit like some other bitches. She places the tip of her strap-on dildo against Natalie's virgin asshole and slowly begins to push the tip inside of Natalie's tight anus.

 

Fatima smirks as she sees the tip being pushed inside the tight ring and squeezes both breasts hard in her grip, feeling the hard nipples against her palms. "Oh, are you? Are you sure you're the alpha? Ariel looks like she's about to be _your_ alpha... now, let's get to the milking..."

 

Natalie was about to sharply retort, but moaned out as the tip started widening the ring and slipping inside her, "Uuuuagggaaahhhh..."

 

Ariel takes her time claiming Natalie's ass. It's not easy for Ariel to control herself. Natalie's ass is looking so good with her strap-on dildo sliding into it. Very slowly inch after inch disappears into Natalie's ass. Ariel can hear the dominant busty blonde moaning and groaning, as she claims her ass. Ariel gives Natalie's ass a harsh slap when she has six inches of the dildo buried into Natalie's ass.

 

"We are halfway there my bitch. Only six more inches to go and your anal cherry is mine! You are going to become my perfect little anal bitch aren't you Natalie?" Ariel teases her friend.

 

Natalie grits her teeth, trying to hold back the utterances from her throat, but the slap to her ass called her to cry out, "Aaarrrarraahhh!"

 

She steadied her breathing after that as she tried to adjust to the shaft sinking deeper and deeper into her, a tough thing when Fatima continued to massage her heavy chest.

 

Fatima followed up to Ariel's question, "I think she will... perfect anal bitch and cow to be milked..." Her hands gently started pulling on the breasts by the nipples as if she was trying to milk her, working the sensitive hard nipples between her fingers and thumbs.

 

Ariel couldn't wish for anyone else to help her break Natalie. Fatima is doing an excellent job at milking Natalie's breasts and the busty blonde is fucking loving it! Ariel stops pushing the dildo deeper into Natalie's ass and gives Natalie's ass another hard slap. Ariel grabs the blonde's ass cheeks and begins to knead them.

 

"Dove why don't you grab a chair and sit down in front of Natalie. I bet Natalie would love to see you play with yourself, while her anal cherry gets taken by me." Ariel more or less commands Dove.

 

 

Dove pauses for a moment, looking for Fatima for confirmation, receiving the slightest of nods then walks over to a chair while stripping her shorts and panties off. She takes the chair, walks in front of Natalie and has a seat. She leans back and spreads her legs. She licks her right middle and ring finger then slips then between her legs to gently start brushing her fingers up and down her cute opening. She gives her a sexy little look, licking her kissable lips as she slowly starts working her flower.

 

Fatima continues to alternatingly tug on Natalie's breasts and nipples as if she was a cow, smirking as she does so. "I wonder how often and long I have to do this to get you to start producing some milk..."

 

"Argghhh... you bitch... I won't produce any milk... ahhhmmm..." Natalie groans out feeling Fatima tug on her nipples.

 

Ariel silences Natalie again by pushing the dildo further into Natalie's ass. She slides two more inches in and only has four more inches to go. Natalie squirms in her bonds trying to get her body to relax. She has never had anything this big in her ass before and she is feeling a strong sensation she has never felt before. She begins to understand why so many women break when their anal cherry gets claimed. She now wishes that she followed Anna Kendrick's advice sooner, because she is in a very dangerous position now.

 

Dove licks her lips as her fingers continue to brush up and down her slit, feeling herself warm up at the side of who she saw as a goddess being overwhelmed. Her fingers start getting slick with her own juices and breathing picks up.

 

Fatima simply chuckles, enjoying getting into her head and working the heavy things back and forth, teasing and tugging the nipples with the occasional massage of the flesh.

 

Ariel will unintentionally make Natalie regret not listening to Anna as she sinks a little more of the toy inside, giving her yet another inch. She massages and keeps the ass cheeks apart, loving the sight of the toy spreading the anal ring.

 

"You won't break me!" Natalie cries out in pleasure.

 

Ariel and Fatima both begin to chuckle and continue to assault Natalie's body. Ariel grips Natalie's ass cheeks a little harder and pushes another inch in. Ariel only has two more inches to go and she can see that Natalie's body is getting aroused. Ariel leaves Natalie's ass cheeks alone and grabs her hips. She pulls an inch back out of Natalie's ass a pauses for a moment.

 

"YOUR ANAL CHERRY IS MINE AND THIS ASS BELONGS TO ME NOW!" Ariel roars out and thrust the entire length of her fake cock into Natalie's ass.

 

"UUUUAAAAHHHGGGGHHH!" Natalie cries out as she tosses her head back, screaming out as she was filled to the brim and knowing that Ariel finished sinking the toy inside her to claim her bottom. She wheezed for breath as her head dropped, her body shivering, nearly overwhelmed physically and mentally.

 

Fatima didn't let up though, squeezing and pushing the mounds together then letting them relax before starting up again.

 

Ariel releases Natalie's hips and flexes her arms. It feels so great to have finally claimed Natalie's anal cherry. The blonde bimbo will soon be a drooling mess and her mind will shatter from the orgasms. Ariel's right hand moves to a device attached to her strap-on and she turns on the vibration function of her strap-on dildo. She is rewarded with several loud moans from Natalie, who didn't expect the dildo to start vibrating inside her ass.

 

Ariel pulls her hips back and her fake cock moves out of Natalie's ass a few inches. With a powerful thrust that causes her pelvis to smack loudly against Natalie's ass cheeks driving the dildo all the way back inside Natalie's ass. Ariel grabs Natalie's hips and begins to develop a steady rhythm. The busty blonde in front of her moans in pleasure, as her ass gets fucked roughly and vibrated by Ariel's big strap-on cock.

 

Dove spreads her legs a little wider giving Natalie a good view of her pussy. Dove passionately pumps her fingers in and out of her own pussy, while looking Natalie in her eyes. She can see that her blonde Goddess is enjoying being milked like a cow and fucked in the ass like a true anal bitch. Dove's left hand gropes her own large breasts and she teases her own nipples.

 

"Fuck that bitch! Destroy her ass! Turn her into the nasty little anal slut that she truly is! Make her asshole gape! YES NATALIE YOU ARE A FUCKING ANAL BITCH!" Dove moans out in pleasure.

 

Fatima chuckles hearing Dove tell what she thinks of her Goddess Natalie right now. Fatima's nimble fingers are tugging away at Natalie's nipples milking her like a cow. Her fingers are rubbing the erect nipples, while she pulls them down and pushes them back up. It might be a long shot, but she hopes that she can somehow make Natalie squirt milk out of her nipples like a real cow. The busty blonde is clearly enjoying it, because her moans are getting louder by the second. She and Ariel make an excellent blonde bitch breaking team.

 

"You are my bitch Natalie now... aahmhmmm... yes you know it's true... ahhhmmm fuck... your ass belongs to me bitch..." Ariel groans out roughly fucking Natalie's ass.

 

Ariel gives Natalie's bubble butt a hard smack and watches it jiggle around, while she thrusts her fake strap-on cock in and out of Natalie's soon to be wrecked asshole. The fake cock violently vibrates inside the blonde's ass causing Natalie's orgasm to rapidly build up. Ariel can notice that Natalie is already getting close to having another orgasm and merciless fucks the blonde bitch' ass.

 

Natalie can't believe how good this all feels. Fatima is milking her like a fat cow and she is fucking loving it. Her nipples have never felt this sensitive before and it almost feels like she is going to squirt milk for Fatima. Ariel is owning her ass with a massive 12 inch strap-on cock that vibrates inside her ass. Natalie's pussy is leaking juices onto the floor below her creating a small puddle. Dove is teasing her by fingering her delicious looking snatch and Natalie wants to lick it, she wants to eat it out.

 

"FUCK THAT WHORE'S ASS MISTRESS ARIEL! FUCKING WRECK THAT STUPID CUNT! MAKE HER SQUIRT! SHE IS FUCKING CUMMING FROM BEING AN ANAL BITCH!" Dove cries out in pleasure.

 

Dove finger blasts herself hard feeling herself getting close to having a massive orgasm. She wants to squirt all over Natalie's face and stands up. She walks over to Natalie and positions her dripping wet sex just in front of Natalie's face. She vigorously rubs her clit pulling her fingers out of her pussy. Natalie can smell Dove's aroused scent and knows that her BFF is about to cum.

 

"FUCKING TAKE IT WHORE! FUCKING DRINK MY JUICES!" Dove screams out and begins to squirt all over Natalie's face.

 

Natalie's entire face gets covered in Dove's nectar and with her mouth wide open, she is forced to swallow a large amount of Dove's juices. The other blonde is clearly enjoying the way she is being humiliated and the humiliation is turning Natalie on. She can't hold back her own orgasm now that Dove is coating her face. Her pussy violently starts to squirt all over the floor creating a large puddle.

 

Dove grabs Natalie's tongue and pulls it out of her mouth. She spits into Natalie's open mouth and gives her a hard slap. Dove secretly has waited for this moment for so long and she didn't even realize it herself. She turns around releasing Natalie's tongue and shoves her ass into Natalie's face. She presses her anus against Natalie's tongue and starts to grind her ass up and down.

 

"EAT MY ASSHOLE BITCH! FUCKING EAT IT LIKE THE STUPID ANAL BITCH THAT YOU ARE!" Dove yells out with a dominant voice.

 

Ariel and Fatima are pleasantly surprised by how rough Dove is being with Natalie. Ariel continues to pound away at Natalie's ass not caring that Natalie just had a massive orgasm. Fatima keeps on milking Natalie's breasts still trying to see if she can get milk to squirt out of Natalie's big udders. The three are trying to break Natalie's mind and the busty blonde has never felt anything like this before. Her mind is slipping into submission further and further, as the three continue to abuse her divine body.

 

"You hear that Natalie? You are a fucking anal bitch! You are my fucking anal bitch and I am going to share you with everyone that wants to fuck your ass." Ariel chuckles out, while roughly pounding Natalie's ass.

 

Her fake cock keeps on vibrating and she turns the setting to the max. Natalie moans out into Dove's ass, which she is forced to lick. Ariel reaches for Natalie's hair and wraps it around her hand. She speeds up fucking Natalie's ass even harder and faster making sure that Natalie knows that she owns her now. Natalie's entire body shakes from the way Ariel is owning her ass.

 

"Mmmauuuggghh! MMmuuuaggghhh! Nnnnmmmmggghh!" Natalie screams into Dove's ass with each impact of Ariel's pelvis against her ass, driving the strap-on to her furthest depths, the sound muffled with her tongue pushed into her cute, tight ass and cheeks nearly sealed around her mouth and nose.

 

Her body is being wrecked with Ariel's hard pounding, making her body shudder and heave towards Dove's ass with each fill of her own by the massive fake cock.

 

Her juices continued to drip down to the floor even as she was building up to another powerful release from the pounding, the attempted milking of her breasts and now Dove's ass partially cutting off her air.

 

She was getting lightheaded from the restricted air and the sheer sensations coursing through her body from the multitude of stimulation. With the lightheadedness, her resistance crumbled more, mind and body submitting more to them and a piece of her wanting to as she never experienced such pleasure or humiliation.

 

After a few more grueling seconds of pounding, practical ass smothering and Fatima working her breasts and nipples, she exploded again, letting out a roar into Dove's ass. She squirted again like a fountain, soaking Ariel's thighs and the floor, her body shaking as if she was going into a full seizure then the unexpected happened as a bit of slippery, white liquid squirted just a little onto Fatima's fingertips and thumbs.

 

"I FUCKING KNEW IT!" Fatima cries out in joy.

 

She has finally made Natalie Alyn Lind squirt milk out of her big fat udders. Fatima doubles her efforts into milking Natalie's tits dry. She roughly tugs on the extremely sensitive nipples making Natalie cry out even louder into Dove's ass. Fatima watches the white liquid drip down from her fingers onto the floor below Natalie. She now wishes she had a bowl to collect the milk and feed it to Natalie.

 

Ariel can barely believe it that Fatima managed to make Natalie squirt milk out of her big fat tits. It drives Ariel's mind into a frenzy, because she now wants to break this blonde bimbo more than ever. Having such a young anal slut that can also produce milk is something very unique and she needs to have it. The sound of Ariel's pelvis smacking against Natalie's ass cheeks begins to fill the dungeon. Natalie's muffled moans and cries can hardly be heard. The only thing all four women can hear now is the sound of Ariel driving her massive 12 inch vibrating strap-on cock into Natalie's wrecked butthole.

 

 _"Fuck... this feels so good... please I can't... I need to focus..."_ Natalie tells herself trying to keep her mind intact.

 

The three women abusing her body aren't making it easy for her to fight her submissive feelings. Dove's ass tastes even better than before, now that she is being forced to eat it out. Ariel is fucking her ass harder than before and it will never be virgin tight ever again. Fatima keeps on milking her large breasts and Natalie feels so humiliated that milk is squirting out of her tits.

 

Natalie yelps out into Dove's ass when Ariel begins to spank her ass hard with her left hand. Natalie's tongue pauses licking Dove's ass for a few seconds and Dove isn't liking it. Dove roughly shoves her ass back further causing Natalie's face to go deeper between her ass cheeks. Natalie's nose is pressed flat against Dove's ass crack and Natalie quickly resumes worshipping Dove's anus. Her tongue plunges deep inside and she starts to tongue fuck Dove's ass.

 

 _"I can't fall... I need to claim Yvonne Strahovski... fuck.... ahhhmmm... I can't be Ariel's bitch... I am not an anal bitch... hhmmmm... fuck my ass..."_ Natalie whimpers out in her own thoughts.

 

"Stick that fucking tongue deeper inside my ass bitch!" Dove groans out.

 

Dove isn't pleased with the way Natalie is worshipping her ass. She herself does a much better job worshipping Natalie's ass every time and she is expecting the same level from Natalie. The busty blonde dominatrix however isn't used to worshipping ass and Ariel will have to teach her a lot. Dove rubs her ass up and down making it difficult for Natalie to constantly tongue fuck her ass.

 

Ariel maintains a firm grip on Natalie's hips as she pulls her back and thrusts forward to swiftly drive the toy to the blonde's furthest depths with enough force each time to rock her body. The smacking of her slick thighs against Natalie's ass continues to echo through the room, rivaling the blonde's muffled moans into Dove's ass.

 

Fatima continues to knead and work Natalie's breasts, pinching the sensitive nipples, causing the hot blonde's milk to wastefully drip down onto the floor. It is such a waste, but know that they know it's possible to milk her like a cow, they can prepare for next time...

 

Dove growls in frustration as she grinds her tight, cute ass back on Natalie's face, "Come on... fuck my ass with that tongue... just don't lick... I worship yours and you... ggrraaahhh... can't even do a half-ass job with mine? You selfish bitch!"

 

Ariel slows down her pumping a hair, giving her pause to slap the right ass cheek and hisses, "Apparently she is Dovey... a selfish bitch... can't even lick ass right. Don't worry, I'll teach her..."

 

She slaps her left ass cheek, leaving a nice pink flushed cheek then digs her nails into the hips again to pick up her pounding, wanting to thoroughly claim her body and crush her dominatrix spirit.

Natalie desperately moans into Dove's ass, trying to tongue into it, but the cute blonde isn't making it easy for her with her grinding all over and trapping her face. She's trying her best to make up for her lack of skill, wanting to please Dove, surrendering more and more to the submissive state. Her ass is being pounded to oblivion, demolishing her will with each deep thrust that makes her leak more down to the floor and milk flow from her worked udders.

 

She mutters in her mind, _"No... no... I can't... surrender... but... no... feels too... good... have to... not have to... give in..."_

 

Ariel continues to pound away at Natalie's ass and the blonde's ass cheeks have turned red from the rough pounding. Ariel is showing how great of a dominatrix she is by pounding Natalie into submission. The busty blonde moans louder and louder into Dove's ass, while still trying to tongue fuck her friend. Ariel can sense that Natalie is getting close to another orgasm, which she hopes that will break the busty blonde.

 

Fatima can sense it too, working overtime on kneading and milking the heavy, dripping mounds of flesh. She pinches the nipples to drip more milk from the udders and send another surge of stimulation through the busty blonde. She's just as eager to break her and show the young thing who really are the top bitches on this team.

 

 _"Fuck me... they are going to make me cum again... ahhhhmmm... I need to fight it... I can't give in... please someone help me..."_ Natalie's mind tries to resist her submissive urges.

 

Natalie pushes her tongue deeper and deeper into Dove's ass with every thrust. She somehow needs to make Dove cum, before she cums again herself. So far Dove hasn't given her any signs that she is getting close to having an orgasm. The only thing Dove has done is complain about her ass licking skills. Natalie does feel a bit embarrassed that she is unable to give the pleasure that Dove wants.

 

Dove's fingers tighten over the back of Natalie's head as she had reached back behind her to help push the tied blonde's face deeper between her cheeks. She grinds more and more then slides up and down then just pushes back and holds her backdoor to Natalie's face. She sighs in frustration, realizing she just has to hold still. "You worthless bitch! You can fuck with a strap-on, but you can't lick? God, at least try to make me cum!"

 

Ariel and Fatima are loving how dominant Dove is acting towards Natalie and how she is degrading the other blonde with her words. Ariel speeds up her thrusting wanting to make Natalie cum, before Dove has an orgasm and show Natalie just how worthless she is. Fatima eagerly keeps on milking the busty blonde's udders wanting to drain them dry. Fatima never expected Natalie to produce milk, let alone so much milk that is spilling onto the floor at the moment.

 

"Mmmauuuggghh! Mmmmeeaaahhhggghh! MMmmuuuaggghh!" Natalie desperately screams out into Dove's ass, causing the slimmer blonde to shiver a little, but still far from satisfied.

 

Natalie's body just can't handle the constant powerful thrusting into her and Fatima's hands all over her heavy fleshy mounds, milking her like a pathetic slave cow. Her body shudders then shudders again, still trying to fight the release, screaming in her head to try to hold out, but to no avail and goes into a full seizure in the ropes.

 

Her mind is a washed with pleasure, pulling her from reality and squirts hard on Ariel's thighs and on the floor again with milk spraying more from her nipples over Fatima's fingertips.

 

"WHAT A PATHETIC LITTLE CUNT!" Dove screams out hearing and feeling Natalie having another orgasm behind her.

 

Dove pulls her ass away from Natalie's face and turns around. Dove begins to vigorously rub her own pussy in front of Natalie's face. The busty blonde now moans loudly, as Dove's ass no longer muffles her moans. She can barely see Dove's pussy through the haze of pleasure, but she is able to smell it. Ariel and Fatima are still working over Natalie's squirting body trying to make sure that the blonde ends up a broken mess.

Dove grips the back of Natalie's head tight, making sure she's looking directly at her pussy as she fingers and rubs it with her other hand.

 

"You pathetic, ungrateful bitch! I've been loyal and caring and made sure you always cum... had them come to work you over too to make sure you wouldn't break and you couldn't even EAT ME OUT!" she growled in frustration, her dominate side out in full force.

 

She rubbed a few more moments, her rage help fueling her until her face grimaced in pleasure and humped her pelvis forward then squirted hard over Natalie's face to claim it and assert her dominance over her as well.

 

Natalie's face is covered with Dove's juices and she is forced again to swallow a large amount of nectar. Her body is exhausted from all the orgasms that got forced out of it. Her nipples have never felt this sore before and she is relieved that Fatima finally stops milking her. The dildo inside her ass stops vibrating and begins to move out of her ass. The moment Ariel's fake cock pops out of her ass, she feels extremely empty and hollow.

 

Ariel spreads Natalie's ass cheeks and looks at the gaping asshole. She lets out a loud laugh and continues to admire her work. Natalie Alyn Lind is for sure not an anal virgin anymore. She is going to enjoy stuffing this asshole every time. She now just has to figure out if she managed to break the busty blonde or if somehow her mind survived the onslaught.

 

Dove sighs in relief from the powerful release, pleased with herself and the feeling going through her body. She also feels her assertiveness return as she rights her body. She looks down at Natalie's defeated, even if only temporary, form and smiles to herself. She's shown she is not a pushover. She glances to the others and the feeling of submissiveness to either of them has greatly reduced.

 

She looks back to Natalie and reaches under to grab the left breast to gently massage it and states as a command, "Once you've refilled, I'm going to suck me out a nice little treat from you..."

 

Ariel releases Natalie's ass cheeks allowing the gaping hole to tighten up. She calmly walks around the bound busty blonde. She can see that Natalie's breasts are covered in milk, something that Fatima must have done. She smiles at her fellow brunette and gives her an approving nod. The two have really given Natalie a fucking that she won't forget any time soon. Ariel stands in front of Natalie after Dove has moved away. She squats down in front of the busty blonde and lifts her head up by roughly grabbing her hair.

 

"Are you ready to serve your Goddess Ariel, my anal bitch?" Ariel says with an extremely dominant voice.

 

Natalie is finally able to catch a breath and tries to take her time to inhale some much needed air. Her entire body is covered in sweat, juices and milk. She has never experienced anything like this before and she finally understands why so many women end up as submissive slaves. She had no control whatsoever and a part of her loved it. She finally understands everything that Anna Kendrick told her about what it means to be a true dominatrix.

 

"Ahhh... n.... no..." Natalie pants out.

 

Ariel looks a little confused at Natalie, she was certain the busty blonde would be broken. "No? Are you serious? Your mind should be shattered after the rough fucking we gave you!"

 

Fatima looks at Ariel and she is worried that their plan for tomorrow might fail now. Fatima needs it to continue, because she needs to get rid of this massive problem that she is having. Fatima beckons Ariel to come with her outside of the dungeon. The two brunettes leave the two blondes alone for a moment.

 

"What now?" Fatima asks Ariel. "Don't worry Fatima, our plans haven't changed at all, because I am taking Natalie with me." Ariel says trying to remain calm.

 

Ariel walks back into the dungeon with Fatima following her. Ariel moves back in front of Natalie and pulls Natalie's head up forcing the blonde to look at her. Ariel lost a bit of her dominance when Natalie told her no, but she is still looking like the top domme that she is.

 

"You are coming with me Natalie and you are going to help us." Ariel says with a dominant voice.

 

"Why would I help you... ahhhh..." Natalie groans out still being exhausted from the rough fucking she received.

 

"Because you don't want anyone else in our little club to know that I claimed your anal cherry and that you fucking loved it. Deep down inside you know that you want to become my anal bitch and it's just a matter of time, before you finally realize it." Ariel has regained her dominance again.

 

"Let me go now!" Natalie cries out struggling in the ropes that are holding her up.

 

"We can just simply continue to fuck you until you break Natalie. However by helping us, you will also help yourself. Together we can take out a common enemy and you will remain the leader of our little club. Just think about it for a moment, my sexy blonde anal bitch." Ariel gives a harsh tug on Natalie's hair.

 

Natalie knows that she has no power or control at the moment. It's true that Ariel, Fatima and Dove can simply continue to fuck her until there is nothing left of her. Natalie continues to struggle in the ropes and she is experiencing how uncomfortable they are after such a long time being tied up with them.

 

"Fine... argh... fine I will help... just let me go now..." Natalie groans out.

 

Ariel smiles at the bound busty blonde and grabs a collar. She places it around Natalie's neck, who begins to struggle in the ropes. Ariel however has no problems securing the collar around Natalie's neck and she takes a step back to admire Natalie Alyn Lind with a collar around her neck that says 'Anal Bitch'.

 

"Did you really think you were going to walk out of this? No Natalie, you are going to be my bitch for the rest of the day and tomorrow. After that you are free to leave and go back to your slaves. Maybe they will surprise you with a gangbang. Can you imagine returning to all your slaves and seeing them with big fat strap-on cocks, ready to fuck you silly." Ariel teases the busty blonde.

 

Ariel and Fatima begin to lower Natalie and start to remove the ropes from the busty blonde's body. Fatima places her foot on Natalie's back, while Ariel fetches a leash for her blonde anal bitch. Fatima removes her foot and puts Natalie down on all fours. Ariel parades Natalie around the dungeon, while Fatima grabs Dove by her hairs and puts her down on all fours. The two brunettes walk their blonde bitches out of the dungeon.

 

Ariel bids Fatima farewell for now and tells her to be on time tomorrow. Natalie crawls naked except for her collar behind Ariel towards Ariel's car. Ariel added a cage in the back of her car and guides Natalie into it. The busty blonde should be refusing to let herself be humiliated like this, but she doesn't do anything to stop Ariel. She submissively enters the cage and waits for Ariel to drive them to Ariel's place.

 

Fatima waves Ariel goodbye and looks at her own blonde anal bitch. Fatima licks her lips and smacks Dove's ass telling her to head back inside the house. Dove crawls like a good submissive little bitch back into her own house with her Mistress Fatima right behind her. Fatima closes the door and spends the rest of the day fucking her little anal bitch Dove Cameron.

 

Ariel arrives at her place and parks her car. She steps out and moves to the trunk. She opens it and grabs Natalie's leash. The blonde is looking at her with submissive eyes and Ariel guides her out of the car. It seems that Natalie is going to play along and she still might be able to break this bitchy little blonde bimbo. Ariel arrives at her door and her friend opens the door for her.

 

"Welcome back Ariel and I see you brought your blonde friend along with you." Demi Rose says smiling at Natalie.

 

 

"Thank you Demi and let me introduce to you my good friend Natalie Alyn Lind. Natalie this is my best friend Demi Rose." Ariel introduces the two to each other.

 

Demi squats down in front of Natalie and grabs her cheeks. Demi pushes her lips on Natalie's lips and passionately kisses the blonde. Natalie in response moans into Demi's mouth. Natalie hasn't fully recovered yet from the event from earlier today and it seems it's going to be a very long day for her. Demi breaks the kiss after a minute and stands back up.

 

"I hope our little Anal Bitch enjoys eating ass." Demi giggles seeing the name on the collar and invites Ariel and Natalie to enter Ariel's place.

 

 

Ariel walks into her living room with Natalie crawling behind her. Demi is walking behind Natalie watching the busty blonde's delicious looking ass. Demi can't wait to play with Natalie and hopes that Natalie will enjoy her ass. Ariel sits down on her couch and Demi sits down next to her. Natalie is on all fours in front of them looking at the two brunettes.

 

"She looks really cute." Demi comments looking at Natalie.

 

"She sure does on all fours." Ariel giggles and moves towards Demi.

 

Ariel presses her lips on Demi's lips and passionately kisses her busty friend. The two begin to make out in front of Natalie, who is starting to get aroused from the two brunettes. Ariel's hands begins to explore Demi's body and she grabs the two large orbs. Ariel begins to knead Demi's massive breasts and the two moan into each other's mouths.

 

Demi breaks the kiss and begins to strip Ariel out of her dominatrix attire. Her breasts are still being fondled by Ariel and she softly moans into Ariel's ear. She is loving the gentle touch and her nipples are getting erect. Demi has no interest in breaking either Ariel or Natalie and simply wants to fuck them both senseless.

 

Ariel stops playing with Demi's breasts and helps her friend stripping her naked. Ariel smiles at Natalie, while Demi strips her naked. Ariel knows that she will strip Demi naked very soon and all of them will be naked showing off their divine bodies. After a minute Ariel is finally naked and she begins to rub her nude body against Demi's extremely hot body.

 

Demi is loving the attention, but they have another girl in the room. Demi pushes Ariel away and begins to remove her bra. Her large breasts bounce free and she jiggles them for Natalie. Demi remove her garter belt and stocking next, before removing her panties. She stands up and shows off her divine body to Ariel and Natalie. Demi can see the lust and hunger in Natalie's eyes and she giggles at the blonde.

 

"It seems your friend is eager to worship us both." Demi says with a playful tone.

 

"Is that right Natalie?" Ariel says smirking at Natalie. "Ye... hmmm... yes... yes please..." Natalie is unable to hide her desires.

 

Natalie has the desires for both, worked over so well so far, but knows she has to endure for the night and into the next day. If she can maintain her mind, then she'll be the true dominatrix as Anna had told her, but that was the challenge not to submit fully to both these gorgeous woman and her own awaken desires.

 

Demi glances to Ariel and asks, "So, who should she start on first? You again to solidify your hold or on me to give her some variety..."

 

Ariel thinks for a moment then answers, "You because she's practically useless in properly worshiping ass. She couldn't get Dove off."

 

"Really she is that bad at licking ass? I think we should turn her into a sandwich." Demi says with a mischievous look.

 

Demi walks over to Natalie and turns around presenting her ass. Ariel moves behind Natalie and also turns around so that her ass is just behind Natalie's head. The blonde's head is stuck between two divine asses and Natalie wouldn't want it any other way. Ariel's ass begins to push against the back of Natalie's head pushing the blonde's face between Demi's ass cheeks.

 

Demi grabbed her ass cheeks and parted them, exposing her tight ring and pussy. She stepped back to completely the sandwich as the pair of brunettes trapped the young blonde between them.

 

Demi suppressed a soft giggle then spoke, "Now Natalie, it's time for you to properly learn to lick ass..."

 

She softly started grinding her ass against the blonde's face, biting her lower lips and softly mocking, "Now, don't pass out on us..."

 

Natalie moans between Demi's ass cheeks and the scent of Demi's ass fills her nostrils. The scent is intoxicating and Natalie is already starting to get addicted to it. Her tongue shoots out of her mouth and she begins to tease the tight puckered hole. Natalie wants to show Demi that she can lick ass and that she is good enough for Demi. Natalie realizes that unlike Ariel, Demi isn't out to break her. Demi simply wants her to worship her divine ass and Demi's ass deserves to be worshipped. Natalie's tongue begins to move up and down the tight hole.

 

Demi smiles as she feels Natalie getting started on licking her, feeling her tongue go up and down her hole. She sweetly teases, "That's it, start off nice and slow... practice a bit, do some exploring to figure out what I and other girls like..."

 

Ariel may have made a fatal mistake in wanting to break Natalie if this turns into the blonde wishing to simply worship a divine ass of her own volition instead of doing what her future Mistress tells her to do. However, she doesn't realize her mistake and just pushes back with her ass to keep Natalie trapped.

 

Natalie's tongue eagerly explores Demi's asshole. Her tongue starts to move faster around the tight hole. She is loving the taste of Demi's anus and begins to fully understand why so many women love doing this. She can hear Demi softly moaning and it seems she is getting better at this. Her tongue runs around in circles making Demi's anus soaking wet. The scent of Demi's ass is getting stronger, as the busty brunette is getting aroused. Natalie's tongue slowly begins to poke at Demi's backdoor entrance and she dips her tongue inside of it from time to time. Ariel's ass is pushes against the back of her head making her head almost disappear between the two large butts.

 

Demi closes her eyes and sighs a little deeper as Natalie's tongue goes to work, learning literally the ins and outs of her ass and how to please it. She pushes back a little, making Natalie's head practically disappear between her cheeks and grinds back a little, using Ariel's ass as a brace against the back of Natalie's head.

 

"MMmm... I think she's learning... keep it up Sweetie... mmm..." Demi teases.

 

Natalie's face is turning red from being trapped between these two divine asses. She however doesn't stop worshipping Demi's ass. Her tongue slides inside of the tight hole and begins to explore new depths. Natalie twirls her tongue around inside of Demi's ass trying to find every spot that Demi loves. She can barely believe it that she is worshipping Demi's ass and she is fucking loving it. She wants to be inside this ass 24/7 and can't believe how lucky Ariel is having a friend like Demi.

 

Demi is grinning now with how Natalie is just exploring her backdoor, desiring to please her. She grinds just a little, rotating her bottom over the reddened face of the worshiping blonde. There is just something she can't place her finger on with Natalie attempting to please her, not realizing that the blonde truly wants to please her and not being broken down as Ariel wished.

 

Ariel and Demi push their ass cheeks against each other making Natalie's face disappear between them. Natalie keeps on pushing her tongue deeper into Demi's ass. Natalie can hear the brunette in front of her moaning in pleasure and she can smell her arousal. Demi's powerful scent is driving Natalie wild and she hungrily eats out the brunette's ass. Natalie shamelessly moans into Demi's ass showing the brunettes how much she is loving being trapped between their divine butts.

 

Demi's eyes start to flutter as she moans more and more, relishing and surrendering to the pleasure Natalie is giving her loosening starfish. She grinds back more, completely trapping Natalie's face so she has nowhere to go but worship her bottom.

 

She starts to moan out, "Yes... yes... that's it... tongue my ass... work that tongue... feast on my backdoor... mmmm... I think I'm dripping... get me to cum..."

Ariel is surprised by how much Demi is loving having Natalie's tongue up her ass. A few hours ago Natalie was unable to get Dove Cameron to cum and now her friend Demi is getting close to an orgasm. It seems that Natalie is actually getting good at eating ass and she is loving it as well. Ariel knows how much she loves eating out Demi's ass and it seems that Natalie is turning into her. This might have been a horrible idea, because Demi isn't trying to break Natalie, but she is teaching Natalie how to be a better dominatrix, just like she taught her to become better.

 

Demi is dripping down the inside of her thighs now, getting closer to a release. She's grinning and grinding more, trying to help Natalie get her tongue deeper into her ass. "Mmmm... yes... getting... getting closer... mmmm... just like that, just like that..."

 

Natalie is on a mission now to make this gorgeous thing cum, just to please her and make up for her failure with Dove. She swirls her tongue and thrusts inside the ring, alternating to learn the best technique.

 

Demi spreads her legs a little wider and pushes her ass harder into Natalie's face. Her knees are starting to get weak and she feels her juices dripping down her thighs. Natalie is a very quick learner and she can't wait to train the busty blonde some more. She still has a few hours today and she will certainly join the little party tomorrow to have Natalie eat out her ass some more. She also wants to see Natalie bounce up and down her strap-on cock, while she fucks her own ass. She wants to see those large tits of Natalie bounce around.

 

"Mmmmauuuggghh! Mmmmuuuaahhh!" Natalie moans louder as her face is overwhelmed, desperate to send Demi off the edge before she passed out from the lack of oxygen.

 

She was so turned on herself with feasting on such a divine ass and the lack of breath, she was dripping down the inside of her thighs and approaching a soft release of her own.

 

Ariel begins to bounce her ass against the back of Natalie's head. She can hear the blonde moaning between Demi's ass cheeks and Natalie must be getting off on eating Demi's ass. She will be testing out Natalie's new skills herself after Demi has an orgasm and the thought is turning her on already. Her own pussy is getting wet and she hopes that Natalie is as good as Demi makes it look like.

 

Demi's panting at this point, her bouncing back a little on Natalie's face making her large tits swaying. She's dripping more and more, panting as the feeling builds from her ass to her lower pelvis. She leans over a bit more, palming her knees for balance. She huffs a few more times then shivers and letting out a high pitch whine as the pleasure explodes in her gut, "OOoaaaahhhh! AAaaauuuaggghh! EEEWWWAAAHHH!"

 

Natalie can barely believe that she is making Demi cum and would love to swallow Demi's juices that are splashing against her body. Her head is trapped however and the only thing she can do is eat out Demi's ass, while the brunette has an orgasm. Her tongue rapidly moves back and forth inside of Demi's ass. She loves tongue fucking the busty brunette's ass and she can do this all night long.

 

Demi pants as she experience a quite satisfying release, taking a step forward to free Natalie's face. She turns around, straightening up and seeing Natalie's flushed and exhausted face.

 

"My... that was... quite satisfying. You did alright and I'm sure you'll get even better..." she commented, licking her lips. She looks to Ariel, still seeing her lovely bottom pressed to the back of Natalie's head. "What do you think?"

 

"I think it's my turn now to be on the receiving end of the sandwich." Ariel says with a wicked smile.

 

Ariel lays down on the ground with her ass facing the ceiling. She spreads her legs a bit, so that Natalie can get between them. Demi guides Natalie in place and the blonde soon has her face buried between two ass cheeks again, but this time her face is between Ariel's ass cheeks. She still remembers the smell of Ariel's ass and immediately begins to lick Ariel's anus. Demi gets into position and plants her ass on the back of Natalie's head. Demi is quite enjoying her new seat and gently bounces her ass up and down against the back of Natalie's head.

 

Natalie's tongue moves up and down the tight puckered hole. She has eaten Ariel's ass twice already and she is determined to make Ariel cum hard this time. She hungrily laps away at the brunette's anus making lewd wet noises. Demi's divine ass is bouncing up and down the back of her head and she wishes, she would be able to worship both asses at the same time.

 

Natalie knows exactly how to pleasure Ariel now. She learned a lot from Demi, who was very supportive and unlike Ariel and Dove, didn't try to break her. Natalie slurps away at Ariel's tight butthole and moans like a bitch in heat into Ariel's ass. She wants to push her tongue deep inside of Ariel's ass, but she knows that she has to warm up her friend first. She needs Ariel to desire her tongue deep inside her ass to get her friend really aroused.

 

Ariel is moaning on the ground. Natalie is doing a better job that earlier today. The blonde's tongue is teasing her tight backdoor and she wants the blonde's tongue deep inside her ass. She knows that Demi is an excellent teacher, but she didn't expect Natalie to be such a quick learner. She regrets not breaking Natalie at Dove's place, because Natalie could have been her perfect little butt bitch.

 

Demi can hear that Ariel is really enjoying Natalie's tongue, like she enjoyed it earlier. Natalie is making all sorts of wet noises with her tongue and mouth on Ariel's anus. Demi is rubbing her ass against the back of Natalie's head and she is starting to get aroused. Her pussy is brushing over Natalie's hair and she is leaving behind a wet trail on Natalie's hair.

 

Natalie finally pushes her tongue into Ariel's ass after five minutes of lapping away at Ariel's tight puckered hole. Her tongue slides in with ease and it seems that Ariel has been waiting for this moment. The brunette moans loudly and Natalie can smell the strong aroused scent of Ariel's dripping wet pussy. Natalie has clearly improved her skills and Ariel is no longer able to resist her tongue.

 

Natalie swirls her tongue around inside of Ariel's ass, while slurping away at the wet hole. For some it might seem that Natalie has become an obedient little anal whore, but the truth is that Natalie simply enjoys eating out Ariel's ass. The submissive feelings she had earlier today are more or less gone and she is doing this, because she wants it herself. She is not doing this because another dominant woman is making her do this.

 

Ariel is panting louder and louder, she can't believe how turned on she is at the moment. Natalie's tongue is darting around inside her ass with deadly precision. The blonde is getting her closer and closer to an orgasm by the second. She tries to fight her orgasm, but Natalie is already tipping her over the edge. With a loud cry the brunette has a massive orgasm squirting violently against the floor. Ariel's entire body is shaking from the orgasm and even Demi lets out a shocked gasp.

 

Natalie keeps swirling and plunging her tongue deep inside Ariel's ass as she can feel the young woman shiver and let out a cry. She feels a bit of a splash of her squirt on her chin and ignores it for a few moments before dipping down and wanting to taste some of her sweet essence.

 

She laps up a few times to enjoy the flavor then laps upward to smear the juices up and around the loosening hole for lubrication to continue to feast on her.

 

Demi lifts her ass off Natalie's head and turns the blonde around. Ariel is still enjoying her orgasm when the back of Natalie's head is pressed between her ass cheeks. Demi places her ass back down on Natalie's face and begins to rub her ass against the blonde's face. She feels Natalie's tongue moving up and down her anus and she moans in pleasure. She can keep doing this all night long, but she wants to fuck Natalie as well.

 

"You are an eager little butt slut aren't you Natalie? You are in love with my ass aren't you?" Demi moans out feeling Natalie's tongue slipping inside her ass.

 

The blonde responds by moaning into her ass and twirling her tongue around inside Demi's ass. The busty brunette quickly starts to moan loudly already being aroused from more or less fucking the back of Natalie's head. Her pussy is dripping juices onto Natalie's chin. The blonde has become such a great little ass whore and Demi wants that tongue deep inside her butt all the time.

 

"You are my little anal lover aren't you?" Demi moans out in pleasure.

 

Natalie would like to nod or agree otherwise with Demi, but her head is stuck between Ariel's ass and Demi's divine ass. Like a greedy little bitch Natalie swirls her tongue around inside of Demi's ass wanting to worship it. She wants Demi to cum on her face again and make sure that the brunette gets everything that she deserves.

 

Demi grinds her ass down on top of Natalie's face and she massages her own massive tits. Demi is getting lost in the pleasure that Natalie's tongue is giving her. The blonde is quickly becoming her perfect little anal lover and she almost wants to keep this little busty blonde. Demi's moans are becoming louder and louder by the minute. Natalie's tongue hungrily moves around inside her ass hitting all the sweet spots.

 

"You are going to make me cum my anal lover!" Demi cries out in pleasure.

 

Natalie hears Demi's praising words and her tongue begins to move around even faster hitting all the most sensitive spots inside of Demi's divine ass. The scent of Demi's arousal and ass is very strong and making Natalie extremely wet. If Demi were to touch her pussy, the blonde would explode instantly. She has been on the edge ever since she started eating out Demi's divine ass the first time.

 

Ariel has finally recovered from her own massive orgasm and begins to push her ass up making sure that Natalie's head is stuck between the two brunette's asses. Natalie has always seen her as her equal and Ariel is starting to look at Natalie the same way. Ariel was certain that this would break Natalie, but instead this is making Natalie a stronger domme. However it doesn't mean that Ariel will stop testing Natalie.

 

"Eat Demi's ass Natalie! Fucking worship that divine ass! You know that both our asses are better than yours." Ariel says with a dominant voice.

 

Natalie keeps on eating out Demi's ass wanting to make the brunette Goddess cum hard on her face again. Demi is riding her face with her big butt and she loves it. She wants Demi to sit on her face every day and ride her like the dirty little anal whore that she is. Her tongue rapidly moves around inside of Demi's ass pushing the brunette closer and closer to an orgasm.

 

Demi runs her hands through her hair and closes her eyes. She throws her head back and allows her own arousal to take over her body. The blonde beneath her ass is eating her out like a maniac and she can't hold her orgasm back any longer. The blonde's tongue just feels to good inside her ass and all her sensitive areas are being assault by the tongue.

 

"FUCK I AM CUMMING MY ANAL LOVING BITCH!" Demi cries out in pleasure.

 

Natalie feels Demi's pussy squirting juices all over her chin, upper torso and breasts. The brunette is shuddering on top of her, as her orgasm rocks her entire body. The blonde has become an expert ass licker and she is so happy that Demi Rose is enjoying her tongue. Natalie keeps her tongue deep inside of Demi's ass and continues to worship the divine butt, while Demi's orgasm seems to last forever.

 

Demi's pussy finally stops squirting after a minute and she tries to stand up. Her knees are feeling weak and she almost falls forward. Demi manages to catch herself and stands up. She looks at the blonde and can see that Natalie's face has become a sticky mess. She gives the blonde a smile and pulls her out of Ariel's ass. Demi pulls Natalie with her on the couch and begins to kiss the blonde.

 

"Ariel would you be so kind to fetch us two strap-ons. I think our little blonde toy can handle two 12 inch strap-ons." Demi says between kisses.

 

Ariel smiles and gives a tired nod, willing to fulfill the request as she knows they were about to have an incredible time with them. She sluggishly walks over to a toy box, trying to shake herself a bit in recover, then opens the box to retrieve the items. She grabs the pair then walks back to them, handing one off to Demi.

 

Ariel starts slipping her harness on and asks, "So, do you want to DP her or spit roast her?"

 

Demi pushes Natalie away and grabs the strap-on that Ariel hands her. She stands up and secures the harness around her waist. She lays down on the ground and signals Natalie to sit down on her strap-on cock. The blonde looks at the massive fake cock and knows which hole she should use. Natalie squats down above the fake cock and guides the strap-on dildo into her ass. Natalie lets out a loud moan when the dildo slides into her ass.

 

"Natalie is going to ride my fake cock like a good little cowgirl slut and you are going to make her gag on your strap-on cock." Demi says with a playful tone.

 

Ariel walks around to stand over Demi, straddling one foot on either side of her torso, giving Demi a perfect view of her ass. She reaches out, gripping the back of Natalie's head with her left hand and lines up the shaft with her right hand, bringing the crown to her lips.

 

"Now, be a good girl and open up... you have to choke on this..." Ariel sweetly informs her before pushing half of the toy into her mouth with one good shove.

 

Natalie opens her mouth taking the massive fake cock into her mouth. She feels Demi's hands grabbing her hips and Demi begins to bounce her up and down on the fake cock. More and more of the dildo disappears into her ass with each bounce. Natalie moans around the cock inside her mouth and Ariel begins to fuck her face. Natalie's large tits are bouncing up and down creating a beautiful sight for Demi.

 

Ariel starts picking up the pace in pumping Natalie's mouth in fairly short order, rolling her pelvis to push a considerable amount of the shaft into her mouth and pushing into her throat. She huffs with a little effort, enjoying who she saw earlier in the night as a cocky blonde take such a massive tool.

 

After perhaps a dozen or so cycles of pumping her mouth in trying to sync up with Demi getting the blonde to ride her, she reached down with her right hand and starts massaging the heavy bouncing left breasts. Her hand quickly starts kneading it, squeezing it to mold in her hand with her fingertips looking for her puffy nipples to start working on.

 

"Mmm... you sucks and rides good... are you sure you're not a submissive Natalie? Wanting to surrender to us every night?" Ariel mockingly asks, hoping to still break her even if that possibility is slipping through her fingers as the night passes.

Natalie can't respond to Ariel's question, because she is gagging on the massive cock inside her throat. Every time Ariel pulls her hips back and the cock slightly leaves her mouth, saliva follows the cock out of her mouth falling down on her bouncing breasts. Ariel is beginning to knead her left breast and the brunette is focusing on her nipple. Natalie knows what Ariel is trying to accomplish. She can't think about it too much, because Demi is making her bounce up and down faster driving all 12 inches into her ass. Natalie moans like a bitch in heat around the massive cock that is all the way inside her throat now.

 

Ariel smiles as Natalie willingly takes the shaft up her ass and deep into her throat, drooling and moaning. She thinks perhaps the tide can turn and she still has a chance in breaking her. She keeps up the steady pumping, rolling her hips at a steady pace to conserve energy as her hand keeps molding the breast, hoping to get the milk flowing.

 

Demi keeps a firm grip on Natalie's hips to keep her pouncing while trying to pull her further down until she takes all twelve inches again, letting gravity do some of the work. She feels a hint of regret that Natalie will probably never be as tight as she was before tonight, but that's just life in this world.

 

Natalie's pussy is soaking wet and she is about to have a massive orgasm. Worshipping Ariel and Demi's asses has left her on the edge and she cooled down a little during their short break. Now however she is being fucked silly by the two brunette and Demi is rapidly pushing her over the edge. Demi bottoms out inside her ass every time she is bouncing downwards and the pleasure is simply too much for her to handle. Natalie's body begins to shudder and her pussy begins to squirt all over Demi's body. Her nectar begins to coat Demi's massive tits.

 

Ariel continues to fuck her face, while she has a massive orgasm. More and more saliva falls down out of her mouth onto her breasts. Ariel's fingers keep on milking her left nipple and Natalie can feel liquid spraying out of it. She is starting to turn into an utter whore and she is loving it.

Demi laughs at getting soaked in Natalie's juices on her stomach and big tits, but she wants more. She keeps the grip tight on her hips and keeps her bouncing, hoping to get a back to back release that will wipe her out.

 

Ariel is on the same wavelength as she keeps her pumping up, trying to drive all twelve inches down her throat while her hand milks the heavy tit dry. It's already sprayed on her hand and down onto Demi's stomach. "That's it... cum like the whore we all know you are... spray those juices and milk..."

 

The two brunettes aren't giving Natalie any time to recover and continue to fuck her. Demi begins to thrust the dildo upwards fucking Natalie's ass hard now. Demi's hands are still on Natalie's hips driving the blonde down, while her hips are thrusting upwards. Ariel uses her right hand to tightly grip the back of Natalie's head and mercilessly fucks the blonde's face. Natalie is gagging hard on it and probably choking on the cock inside her throat as well. Ariel can see that Natalie's entire face has turned red, but she doesn't care. She keeps on milking Natalie's left nipple knowing how sensitive the erect nub is getting.

 

At this point, Ariel wants Natalie to go comatose with pleasure, finally breaking with all she's been through today. She knows this is probably her final shot and if doesn't happen, it probably never will with her. She keeps pumping and working the heavy tit and sensitive nipple. She throws her back into pushing forward, huffing with effort.

 

Demi for her part still pumps and pulls the busty blonde down for her own reasons, wanting to see the young woman's limit in being used. She's soaked herself with Natalie's juices and surprising bit of milk dripped onto her. She thinks she's about to see it with how the young blonde will handle her next release.

 

Unlike before Natalie knows that at least one of the brunettes isn't trying to break her and it's a comforting feeling. It allows Natalie to fully enjoy herself, while being fucked hard. Natalie starts to bounce up and down Demi's cock following Demi's rhythm. The brunette can probably notice that she isn't resisting her at all and follows the flow of her movements.

 

Natalie is able to take Ariel's cock in her throat with more ease now that her mouth and throat are getting accustomed to the massive size of the fake cock. Natalie tries to move her head back and forth helping Ariel throat fuck her.

 

Ariel holds back a laugh at seeing that Natalie is powering through her release and surrendering to them, not realizing that she's not breaking, but enjoying the treatment. She keeps sliding the toy in and out of the busty girl's throat, wanting her to keep taking it all until she's delirious with pleasure. The sight itself is turning her on and she drips a little down the inside of her thighs.

 

Demi reaches up with one hand to start massaging the right tit in joining Ariel's massaging, giving the heavy mound of flesh some attention as she pushes completely up into Natalie while she bounces. "That's it... bounce on me... bounce on me... that's a good girl... very good girl..."

 

Natalie is now bouncing on Demi's cock on her own, as Demi's left hand also leaves her hips. Natalie yelps against the cock in her throat when Demi begins to spank her ass encouraging her to ride her fake cock harder and faster. Natalie eagerly bounces up and down harder and faster wanting her ass to be fucked. Both her breasts are being played with now and her nipples are being milked by the two brunettes.

 

Ariel laughs out as she works the toy easily into Natalie's throat, believing she's finally broken her with her willingness to serve them both. She keeps up the massaging of the leaking, spraying breast and the pumping of the toy down her throat until Natalie's nose touches the harness. They have her filled completely and she seems to still want more.

 

Natalie tries to move her head back, but this time Ariel is keeping her head in place. The brunette is forcing her to keep all 12 inches deep inside her throat. Natalie struggles to breathe and she starts to gag hard on the fake cock inside her throat. She looks up at Ariel, who is smiling at her. Tears are beginning to fill Natalie's eyes, as she struggles with the massive cock inside her throat. She doesn't stop bouncing up and down Demi's cock and she fucks herself towards another orgasm.

 

Ariel holds her there, keeping the shaft deep in her throat as Natalie experiences her release, hoping the lack of air will intensify the feeling and make her go out like a light. She hopes it will show Natalie that she can be fucked to unconsciousness and not necessarily the top woman in their group and that title should belong to her.

 

Natalie squirts all over Demi's body again giving Demi's massive breast a fresh coating of nectar. Natalie still gags on the massive cock down her throat, but she manages to breathe through her nose. She feels that Demi is no longer thrusting the dildo into her ass and Demi has stopped milking her right nipple.

 

Ariel pulls the shaft out of Natalie's throat and mouth, taking her time with the length of the toy then gripped the base, releasing the left breast. She took the long, saliva covered toy and lightly smacked Natalie across the face with it.

 

"Mmm... that was a good hungry slut you are," Ariel mocked a little, enjoying the flushed red face sight of the blonde.

 

Demi appeared to be relaxing under Natalie, satisfying with her pumping and working the other nipple. Her heavy chest heaved with effort in breathing, trying to catch her breath with the exertion.

Demi sits up and kisses Natalie. The brunette pushes her tongue into the blonde's mouth and passionately kisses her. Demi's arms wrap around Natalie's body and their breasts are being pushed together. Natalie is still sitting on Demi's cock and the brunette gently moves her hips grinding the dildo around inside of Natalie's ass.

 

Natalie wraps her arms around Demi as she returns the kissing, feeling exhausted, but another slight surge in pleasure as the toy is still deep inside her and grinding against her sensitive walls. She whimpers into the kiss a bit, but just relaxes in the embrace, being a sticky mess of cum and her milk.

 

Ariel is amazed by Natalie's endurance. She was hoping that Natalie would be broken by now, but the blonde seems to be doing fine. She does admire how strong Natalie is and has to respect her friend. Ariel grabs Natalie's head and pulls her away from Demi's lips. Ariel's lips quickly replace Demi's lips and she passionately kisses her busty blonde friend.

 

Demi dips her head down and latches onto the left nipple to start suckling, gently at first to see if she could taste anymore milk out of her while she ground up into her.

 

Natalie moaned louder into Ariel's mouth as the brunette became aggressive with her kissing and Demi started nursing from her. She shivered, the aftershock of her release intensifying by the continued attention to her body.

 

Ariel keeps up her passionate kiss and her tongue swirls around inside of Natalie's mouth. Their tongues are engaged in a tango and a bit of saliva begins to drip down on Natalie's breasts. Demi is still sucking on one of Natalie's nipples and she is tasting the sweet milk that is coming out of it. Demi has stopped moving her hips and the dildo remains still inside of Natalie's ass.

 

Demi stops sucking on Natalie's breasts and tells Ariel to break the kiss. The other brunette listens to Demi and together they help Natalie off Demi's strap-on cock. All three of them are covered in sweat, juices and milk. Demi removes her strap-on and Ariel follows Demi's example. Demi places her arm around Natalie's shoulder and guides the blonde towards the bathroom. Ariel follows the two and the three step under her shower.

 

Natalie sighs and shivers as the water sprays down on her body as she's held up by Demi for the most part, the exhaustion well settling in for her. The warm water starts rinsing her body for several moments then feels a hand start rubbing some soap on her to help wash off her body.

 

Ariel is taking care of Natalie's body making sure she is cleaned properly. She realizes that it will take a lot more to break Natalie and for now she needs to focus on her other plan. Tomorrow is going to be a big day and failure tomorrow is not an option. She was hoping to snatch Natalie as a bonus, but her blonde friend has become a lot stronger instead. She just hopes that Natalie will play along tomorrow and help her succeed.

 

Demi and Ariel balance Natalie to keep her up as they wash her off and themselves, taking a bit of time to soap up then rinse each other off thoroughly.

 

Natalie sighs a bit with the hands off all over her, but relaxes to their touching until the pair are done with her and themselves. They carefully walk her out of the shower and take the time to dry Natalie off then each other before walking her to a bedroom. They gently lay her nude form down on the king size bed. Demi slips up to her right side and Ariel on her left, pulling her into a sandwich between them. She sighs one last time as her body succumbs to sleep, feeling their soft bodies pressed to her own.

 


End file.
